


From Stockholm to Lima

by Hyperballad



Series: XMFC:Boy's love rendition [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Porn, Bedroom "foodfight", Chair Bondage, Cute Roughhousing, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 101,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking up the definition of Stockholm Syndrome Online:</p><p>Stock·holm syn·drome<br/>noun<br/>noun: Stockholm syndrome<br/>feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor.</p><p>In this last part of my series, Charles Xavier is a college student who has been kidnapped for ransom by a group of professional kidnappers (well some of them are professional, I guess XD) and the one holding him captive is (you guessed it) Erik Lehnsherr. They become affectionate towards each other but both of them are unsure if it was due to this syndrome...or if they are really falling in love with each other. Spoiler: Of course as usual, there is sex involved (because that's where my stories revolve around anyway. Yeah I know, I'm full indecent thoughts for them both, I don't know why! ;) ) and there is angst. Let's see how I work this one out. I try to make it somewhat feasible but most of the funnies start when things get preposterous, eh? I hope you just enjoy the story for what it is, whoever you may be and wherever you are. Thank you! This is also dedicated to all Cherik fans out there! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troll_under_the_bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troll_under_the_bridge/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this entire fic to Troll_under_the_bridge. Thank you so much for following my work and for bearing with the delays and my writer's block. It's been a pleasure writing this fic and I hope you enjoy it ;)

 

_The number of people inside the University library began to slowly thin out. A half hour had passed and the librarian began to dim the lights in certain sections of the library to conserve power. A student sitting by himself named Charles Xavier stretched his back and yawned. He heard the slight crackle of his joints; the back of his neck already felt stiff from staring down at his research notes for hours. He was doing research on Tonic immobility on Sharks which he would use as a topic up for dissertation in class. Hank McCoy, his best friend, would be presenting the effects of Maternal Deprivation in mammals. They are both taking psychiatry as their major at Graymalkin University. Currently, the focus of their class was the study of animal behavior. Charles thought it was time to pack up and go. He was still psyching himself up because their midterms would be coming up and he had to do exceptionally well like how he had done so during their preliminaries. He wanted to earn a high GPA as much as possible so that he could maintain his status as the top student of his class. Even though he was slightly of a more relaxed disposition than Hank, they both vied for the number one spot, but nevertheless, it was a healthy competition between them that they had going since high school and now they are in the same college._

_He looked out the window and saw some of the lights turned off around the building as well as in the garden, the rest of it dimmed down. He finally gathered his belongings and cleared his table, returning the books he had borrowed back upon the shelves where he took them from. He said his goodbye to the librarian who smiled back at him favorably. Charles walked down the front steps of the Library where he could see other students still loitering about. He made it down to the paving, out into the dark pathway of the quadrangle. The skies appeared bleak, with barely any stars illuminating the length of the path, however, lamp lights on both sides of the path lit his way. The air was significantly chilly, causing Charles to draw up the collar of his tan button-down jacket and shiver. Hank had left him early on at the library and headed back to their dorm room alone. He was in a rush to get back because he suddenly needed to attend to his personal blog. Straightaway, Charles should have noticed something odd in Hank's behavior, but he brushed it off._

_He walked on and as he neared the streets that led up to his dormitory, the path grew darker. No lights lit this part of the street for some reason. That was also another oddity. He wasn't the nervous type when finding himself alone in the dark, but he had a strange feeling come over him, like someone was watching him. Charles turned to look towards the path at his back, but no one was there. The streets appear to be devoid of people. Although he was not one to be paranoid— that was Hank's department, not his—he suddenly hurried his steps and tightened his grip on his back pack, his heartbeat quickening. He flung a startled glance towards one of the dark alleys when he heard either a glass or an empty can rolling upon the cement. He kept looking back, not watching where he was going that as expected, he bumped into someone. It was a tall stranger, wearing a dark gray hoodie jacket, the hood drawn up over his head and he had on a green parka vest. This was a night jogger. Charles was not able to see his face yet, but the other gripped his shoulders to steady him because he almost fell backwards._

_"Sorry!"Was what automatically came out of his mouth._

_"That's ok," The stranger said in a deep and throaty voice. His voice sounded soothing and he didn't sound like a dangerous person. Charles nervously smiled up at him and he tried to pull away, but the other suddenly grabbed one of his wrists. Charles felt his blood run cold; he snapped his head up and looked at the man's face in fear. Before he could say anything, the stranger immediately pressed a handkerchief to his mouth and when the stranger pressed the fabric to his nose, Charles smelled a chemical smell. Everything happened so fast thereafter. He tried to scream, but the cloth of the handkerchief in the man's hand muffled his cry and he accidentally drew in a sharp breath. The moment he did that, he instantly lost consciousness and all went black._

 

The stranger carried Charles's unconscious body in his arms. When Charles staggered towards him, passing out after he drugged him, he immediately checked if Charles had a cell phone on him. The stranger felt around Charles's front and back pockets and then he guided him down on to the pavement, with Charles still leaning on him and then he quickly searched the boy's backpack. He found the cell phone there and then he laid it out on the cement, stepping hard on it until it broke. He shoved the broken pieces into a gutter using his foot. He wore gloves so that his fingerprints wouldn't get on the cell phone. He stood there in the darkness as if waiting for something while he held the boy. If anyone saw them, passersby would assume he was just helping out a drunken friend. Eventually, a Black Sedan came rolling around the bend and stopped before them. The Black Sedan was actually a stolen car he and his colleagues had jacked up earlier. The car door popped open and out peered Cain Marko. He was a huge fellow with a close-shaved head and a leering grin. He held his hands out, as if offering assistance to carry the unconscious boy.

"Yeah, hand 'im over here, he's a pretty!" Cain crooned out in a rasping voice. He was looking over the boy's face hungrily.

"Erik! Keep him away from Cain!" Sebastian Shaw said from the front and glared at Cain, who sat back in his seat and glowered quietly, not daring to make a retort. Erik shifted himself and drew Charles's body away from Cain when he entered the car so that Charles was actually close by the car door. Erik placed his arm around Charles; his slumped form was now leaning against Erik. He was still out of it causing his head to loll about bonelessly. Erik placed Charles's backpack to his right to put more distance between him and Cain. When Erik locked the door, Sebastian told Janos Quested, their driver, to head off.

"Shaw, what do we do with the car after?" Janos asked as he drove on down the streets.

"We ditch it. Vic got us a van at the point. We'll take the kid to the hills-"

"Too bad! It's a smooth ride, Boss-" Janos said as he spun the steering wheel effortlessly.

"You can buy another one like it once we get our money for this boy-"

"Right, Boss!"

They all sat there quietly as Janos maneuvered the car through the dark streets. Erik turned to look down at Charles's face to see if he was still unconscious. The boy appeared to be slumbering, his deep-set eyelids slightly moving as if he was dreaming, his body pressed warmly right against Erik. Cain was not wrong in his initial appraisal of Charles. He is a good-looking boy. His skin was pale and creamy even in the dim light that came in through the car window, his brown hair thick and slightly wavy. His nose was slightly hooked and his lips are red and generous over a rounded chin. Erik was somehow mesmerized by his face, but he did not let on that he was admiring the boy's appearance. The boy's face had been so familiar to him over the last few weeks because they had been taking pictures of him from afar; had studied his movements at his university and had checked the Intel on him and his parents. He is the son of Brian Xavier, a wealthy businessman and Sharon Xavier, a housewife; hence, the reason for the abduction. The boy was sure to bring in a hefty sum of dough once they get his parents to hand over the ransom money.

They arrived at the rendezvous point near the docks after twenty minutes or so. The dark green van that Victor Creed had prepared for them already parked there. Sebastian was the first to get out of the car and he headed for the van. He felt around underneath the chassis of the car on the driver's side and found the car keys. He unlocked the car and then he threw the keys over to Janos who had also gotten out of the Sedan. Janos put the keys in his pocket first. He got back to the Sedan and gestured for Cain to follow him. They both took care to hide the black Sedan in another part of the parking lot at the docks. Erik meanwhile, carried Charles in his arms once more and placed him into the back of the van. When the other two returned, Cain had meant to sit in the back of the van as well, but Sebastian ordered him to take the seat out front instead, the one beside Janos, their designated driver. Cain's expression grew sour. Sebastian saw this, causing him to stare at Cain menacingly.

"What's with the face? Listen Cain, I won't have you fucking up this job again! Got it?"

Cain tried to appear innocent and indignant. "Shaw, what gives? I ain't doin' nothin!"

Sebastian bristled at the response that he grabbed at Cain's collar and slammed him against the side of the van, while Erik and Janos both looked on nonchalantly. They both thought of the same idea. They had done a kidnapping at another state several months back and Shaw gave Cain the task of handling the boy they kidnapped using the same MO. It seems Cain has a penchant for raping boys and while the boy was in their hideout, Cain had raped, tortured and killed him, before the money could reach their hands. The mother had asked to hear and see her son before the exchange and that had been a disaster. It was a wonder to Erik why Cain was still in the group. He was too volatile and unreliable.

"You piece of shit! Do I have to remind you how you fucked us over by killing the last boy we kidnapped? Huh?"

Cain hung his head and balled his hands into fists. He knew he blew that one, but he was not able to control his urges back then. Because of his connections, he was not kicked off from the gang. He had admitted to Shaw that he liked it when he strangles and rapes his 'boys' simultaneously. That was his thrill. Had Shaw not been short of able hands, he would have dropped Cain, but as it stands, Shaw owed Cain's father a favor; it was the only reason why he was still keeping the perverted imbecile under his wing. Cain mumbled an incomprehensible apology and stomped off to the front seat of the van. Both Shaw and Erik settled in at the back. It was going to be a long trip ahead. As Janos drove on, Sebastian had told Erik that he would take a nap and that he would be in charge. Erik quietly accepted the order. Cain favored a glance over his shoulder at them and he was giving the boy that 'look' again. Erik glared at him and turned the boy's face away from his stare.

"Cain, don't get any ideas-" Erik said in a soft voice, shaking his head minutely. Cain let out an exasperated breath, muttered 'fuck' and then turned away. The boy suddenly stirred beside Erik, his blue eyes slowly opening, but he still had that drugged look upon his expression. He looked up at Erik. He did not say anything, but awareness dawned upon his face, his eyes wide with fear. He blinked a few times and then he passed out again. Erik's breath had caught in his throat because he thought the boy was going to scream and struggle, but he did not. Erik relaxed again.

Although he played a major part in Charles's abduction, he felt sorry for the kid. Erik did not dare voice out that he felt sympathy for Charles before his colleagues. He felt the same about that first boy they kidnapped. It was a shame that boy had died. When they had all talked about this job, killing young and innocent boys had been out of the plan. If Cain had not been in the picture, Erik thought things would have gone smoothly that first time. They wouldn't have had to do this 'job' again. His thoughts wouldn't matter to Sebastian anyway. He needed all four of them for a reason. He looked around in the back of the van for something to drink and found that Victor Creed had bought them some bottled water for the trip and some supplies in large plastic bags. He opened one of the bottles and drank. Sebastian woke up at the sound of the plastic cap popping and then he sat up straight and took a bottle for himself.

"Hey, we got any beer back there?"Cain suddenly turned to look when he heard the rustling of plastic and saw both Erik and Sebastian drinking water.

"Shut your pie hole, Cain! You are not going to drink on this trip and make it an excuse to do something stupid!" Sebastian snarled from the back. Cain followed Shaw's orders, his eyes looking angry and wounded.

"Besides, these supplies aren't for you. It's for Erik and the boy. We gotta work on the parents first and ensure they cooperate without involving the cops. Erik and the boy will stay up in the hills. No foul-ups this time; easy peasy-"

"What do we do with the boy after?" Erik asked.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. "He's seen your face, Erik. I told you I didn't want any murder tacked on us once we do this job, it will make things worse, but if you think you can manage once we let the brat go-"

Erik looked down at the boy thoughtfully. He didn't want to get this boy killed over money, he already felt sullied from the worthless death of that first boy they kidnapped. He nodded and looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes. "I'll work something out. By the way, he already woke up a few minutes ago and I think he saw my face again-"

"Shit, the drug is wearing off faster than I thought! We'll have to put on our masks once we get to the cabin. Put a bag over his head for now, Erik-"

Sebastian had brought a large Black Duffel bag with their equipment in it and Erik took out some duct tape, placed two stripes of it over the boy's closed mouth and then he got out a small laundry bag and put it over Charles's head and drew up the string. He then brought out a pair of handcuffs and he placed them on the boy's wrists, which he had positioned at Charles's back. While sitting quietly in the backseat after an hour, Charles stirred again and this time he let out a soft, muffled cry. He was awake, which caused Janos to speed up. He wanted this done as soon as possible and he also wanted the boy secure in the cabin they have up in the hills. He also wanted the job done right this time.

Charles had indeed seen Erik's face when he woke up earlier. He was aware that this was a kidnapping and that the stranger was just one of his abductors. A few of them were in this vehicle and he sensed their presence. He felt a swell of fear blossoming inside him. He didn't know what they planned to do to him or if they intend to kill him somewhere. Now the fear was not just slowly building up, it was rampaging inside his body, causing him to black out once more. When he woke up again, it was dark and he felt that tape Erik placed over his mouth when he attempted to cry out. He breathed through his nostrils and realized he had a bag over his head. They had also handcuffed his hands at his back. His legs were free to move, but when he attempted to get up, a heavy object landed on his leg. It was a hand.

"Don't try anything funny, kid if you don't want to get hurt-" It was him. It was the stranger he had bumped into on the streets and the one who had drugged him earlier. Charles recognized his voice.

"We're almost there-" Another individual announced.

Charles could not tell how long it had been since he was out cold. He was breathing even more quickly and heavily through his nostrils. He felt cold sweat pouring out of him and seeping through his clothes. His heart was beating frantically inside his chest.

 _What are they going to do to me?_ He thought desperately.

He felt helpless; he couldn't do anything to fight them off. The car finally came to a halt and Charles let out a small moan, a jolt of fear and adrenaline rushing through him. He heard the two doors up front open and then he felt the vehicle jiggle. It seems the other person he had heard earlier was getting off the vehicle as well. The stranger he had leaned on, the abductor he recognized, was helping him up.

"Get up! This is our stop-"

Charles was clumsy and got out of the vehicle in an awkward manner due to his bound hands and he was still dizzy from the drug the stranger had used on him; plus he couldn't see anything with a bag over his head. The stranger, whom he should now call his kidnapper, marched him forward, holding on to both of his shoulders and then Charles felt his feet treading on damp soil and then his feet touched flagstones. His kidnapper led him into a solitary residence, which must be the place where they meant to do something to him. Charles struggled feebly, panic overcoming him, but his kidnapper who guided his way suddenly whispered to him through the sack covering his head.

"Kid, don't make things difficult. We won't hurt you if you just cooperate-"

Charles did not believe him for one second, but if he didn't cooperate now, they might truly hurt him badly. He had no choice but to follow their orders. For now. Charles allowed Erik to guide him and then the other helped him to sit in a chair. His abductor restrained him with something, perhaps some rope and wrapped it around his chest, tying him to the chair. Erik also bound his ankles. Finally, they took off the bag from his head and he looked about his surroundings as he drew in quick gulps of air. To his dismay, he saw that three more men in the room and they were all wearing ski masks, concealing their faces from him, but the stranger he encountered earlier wore no mask. Perhaps he did not need to wear one since Charles had seen his face already. He saw that he was in a cabin, the flooring made of cement and the walls are of wood. The lighting was yellowish and muted and the place was bare and almost devoid of furniture.

One of the kidnappers, the one wearing a ski mask and a black gabardine coat came forward and addressed him.

"I don't think I have to spell it out, since you're a college kid, but just so we make things clear. We kidnapped you for your rich parents' money. If both you and your parents cooperate with us, no one has to get hurt-"

This must be the ringleader. The leader stepped towards him and his tone changed, taking on a threatening quality."Assuming your parents are good at following instructions, we won't do anything to you. We'll let you go after we get our loot, but if they fail us, they are going to risk your well-being. So I advise you, once I give you a chance to talk to them, you have to persuade them to do what we want if you don't want us to send you back home to mommy and daddy, piece by piece. You got that?"

The leader took out a gun from his gabardine coat and pressed it Charles's temple, causing Charles to quake in fear in his seat, his eyes widening.

"Nod if you comply,"

Charles swallowed thickly, feeling the sticky sweat drip down the side of his face. He nodded slowly. The leader drew the gun away and sounded amiable when he spoke again .

"Good! College students are always so obedient. Now if you are hungry or thirsty, just tell good ol' Uncle Erik over there and he will take good care of you-"

Eric. It was the name of the stranger who abducted him. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed before his chest. He watched Charles silently, his face expressionless. The leader gestured for Erik to come forward.

"We'll be staying in for the night. I already gave Vic his instructions. We'll leave you here when morning comes. You and the kid will sleep in the room. We'll all stay out here-"

"Ok," Erik said and without another word, he grabbed the back of Charles's seat and then he gestured for one of his colleagues to assist him in carrying the chair, along with Charles in it into a room. The bigger thug was stepping forward, but for some reason, Mr. Gabardine coat stopped him.

"No, not you!"

The other smaller thug came forward and helped Erik carry Charles into a room. This room was also sparsely furnished. It only has a bed, a nightstand and a closet. It appears as if they had prepared the room before Charles's arrival, because they boarded the window from outside and the bed was clean, made up of some rubber-like fabric same as the pillows. No bed sheets or covers anywhere.

Erik said thank you to his colleague and then he closed the door. Only him and Charles in the room now. Charles did not have any idea that this was a safety precaution because they are keeping him from getting sexually assaulted by Cain due to Cain's tendencies. Surely, Erik was the best person to guard him. Erik unzipped his parka and put it aside and then he went to Charles and slowly removed the tape so that he would not hurt the other.

"Don't try to scream because we are in a secluded location. No one will hear you-" Erik said softly, balling up the tape in his hand and throwing it in a waste bin as he regarded Charles silently. Charles felt like crying, but it would do him no good to cry before Erik, he realized that. He was wide awake and full of fear, somewhat in shock that this was happening to him. The man's following words startled him.

"Would you like to sleep on the bed beside me or do you want to stay in this chair?"

Did his kidnapper worry over his comfort? Why would he ask something like that? Perhaps he was a sympathetic captor and Charles thought he might use this to his advantage. This might allow him to find a way to escape them. Charles was trying to assess him first and so he spoke as if he did not trust Erik's words.

"You...you won't do anything to me?"

Erik found the question amusing and even smiled at him. "I don't go for guys, if that's what you mean. Besides, you're not my type-"

Charles just stared at him quietly for a moment. What if he was faking it? What if he did mean to do something sexual to him as he slept? Erik noticed his hesitation and let out a sigh, leaning back on his haunches as he knelt before Charles.

"Kid, if I had meant to rape you, I would have done so already. I wouldn't ask you politely to lie on the bed. Now the only reason I am asking is because I don't want you moaning and groaning as you sit there in your restraints and disturbing my sleep. So do you want the bed or not?"

"B-Bed please,"Charles said in a small, trembling voice.

Erik nodded once at this and then he stood up, turning to head to the door and then glanced around to face Charles again. "You want something to eat or drink first?"

"Yeah, I...I just need some water-"

"Ok, we are off to a good start, aren't we?"

Charles didn't know what to say to that so he did not say anything. Erik left and returned with a bottled water for him. He left again to get some food for himself, it seems one of his colleagues had heated up a can of beef stew. Charles did not feel any pangs of hunger at all. He felt too strung up to even have an appetite. Erik ate before Charles quietly, stopping occasionally to give Charles some water and then he left Charles for a few minutes. When he returned, Charles could smell toothpaste emanating from him. He had brushed his teeth. Erik carried a wet washcloth with him and he used it to wipe at Charles's face. Charles shrank away from him for a moment but his kidnapper told him he was dirty and needed to get cleaned up. Otherwise, he would mess up the bed. The back of the van's seat had been dirty and Charles's unconscious form had been rolling about back there. Charles allowed Erik to clean him up and then Erik undid the rope that bound Charles. He unlocked the handcuff on Charles's wrists as well.

"Chess?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you play chess? I'm bored-"

Charles stared at him incredulously, unable to comprehend why this person was acting so...so normal about everything. Charles gaped at him for a long time and in that moment, he came to admire his captor's eyes and his soothing voice.

"You in shock or something? Cat got your tongue?"Erik joked.

Charles shook his head minutely as he tried to assess his abductor further.

"I was asking, do you know how to play? Are you any good?"

"I'm ok, I guess-"Charles said quietly. It was actually Charles's favorite game and he was somewhat of an expert on it.

"Good then. I have a set I brought with me…you know, to pass the time-"Erik said and then he took out his chess set and laid it out on the bed. Erik took the black pieces while Charles took the white pieces. They both worked to position the pieces upon the board. Charles began with the Queen's gambit and Erik mirrored him and did the same. Erik was looking down at their pieces, thoroughly engrossed, his thick eyebrows nearly touching his eyelids and Charles noticed that his lashes are long and curly. He was pretty good at Chess. Although Charles could have thought up some moves to beat him, he was not concentrating on the game, allowing the other to win. They played several rounds until Erik noticed his apparent lack of concentration and interest.

"Are you letting me win on purpose?" Erik suddenly demanded, his expression darkening and growing stern.

"You could have defended against me using 2 Bg5! How could we continue with this game if you won't engage with me? Do you want to play or not?"

Charles did not know how to respond. He looked up at his captor nervously and slowly shook his head. The other grew disgusted with him and started to pick up the pieces to put them aside.

He gestured for Charles to get closer to the head of the bed so he could handcuff him to the metal bars of the headboard. Charles obeyed him. It would be foolhardy to get into a scuffle with Erik now, the other looked easily taller and stronger than he was. Erik helped him out of his coat first and proceeded to remove his shoes. Erik had taken off his own gray sweater and hung it on a wooden coat hanger in the closet, along with Charles's coat. He now only had on his sweatpants and a white cotton tank top. He climbed on his side of the bed beside Charles after he turned off the main lights and only left a small night light on. He closed his eyes immediately, not bothering with any small talk. It annoyed him that he could not play a decent game of chess with anyone. Hell, he wasn't even able to play with any of his colleagues outside. He thought the kid would give him long hours of amusement and enjoyment over his favorite game...but not so. Charles turned to regard his face.

Would it be crazy of him to think that this abductor was rather good-looking? Charles admired the man's strong jaw, his high brow and his aquiline nose. His hair is light brown, cut neatly and straight. Earlier, Charles had noticed that his eyes are a blue hue like his, but of another shade. The other suddenly spoke.

"What is it?" He said in that deep and calming voice of his. He had kept his eyes closed, but he had sensed Charles staring at him.

"Mister, will you let me go after this?"

Erik opened his eyes and turned to face him. "I believe an introduction is in order. I know your name is Charles. You can call me Erik, that's spelled with a k at the end not a c. I just detest it when I'm called mister-"

"Is that your real name?"

"It might or might not be. Listen, I'll be honest with you. I can't promise you anything. If everything goes well with our plan, you might come out of this unscathed and safe, but if our employer doesn't get his way...I don't know what will happen then-"

Charles grew quiet at his words but he kept on holding Erik's gaze. He wanted to appeal to his humanity, some small part of him seemed to think Erik was the most humane person of the group and he might convince him to let him go but then Erik's expression hardened when he saw that Charles was going to utter some appeal. He turned his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Just get some sleep. If you can't, just allow me to get mine. I get cranky when I don't get any sleep-"

Charles lay back and closed his eyes, softly sighing. How could his day have ended like this? Earlier, he had been having fun with his friends, attending his classes, going about campus laughing and talking with them and now he ended up getting kidnapped. Hank would start to wonder why he had not gotten back to their dorm yet and would probably go out looking for him. He might have even alerted the authorities already. Charles tried to assess his situation again. These men could do anything they wanted with him. He would be naive to think that Erik was on his side. The other was simply trying to make the process run smoothly, trying to treat him with kindness so that he would cooperate and not act rashly.

He had to find a way to get Erik relaxed with him, acting like the obedient captive so that he could find a way to escape him. He knew from their discussion earlier in the main area that the other three will be leaving them both. This would mean that they would be taking the vehicle with them. Charles would have a day or two to study his location and when the opportunity comes, he would find a means to get away from their clutches. He thought sleep would not find him, but his head was spinning with thoughts and scenarios of his escape that he did eventually doze off.

He woke up with a jolt when he heard a struggle at the side of his bed. Erik was not lying beside him. Charles scuttled backwards to sit up, his arms cramping up with a leaden sensation due to having his wrists handcuffed for a long period upon the headboard and to his horror, he noticed someone had rucked his pants downwards. However, he still had his underwear on. On the floor he saw Erik throwing punches at someone else. This must be one of the thugs from earlier. Charles saw his face too. His head was close-shaven and he has narrow eyes and a mean-looking face.

"You sick fuck! Can't fucking control yourself, can you?" Erik snarled as he punched the bigger goon into submission. Suddenly, someone threw the door open and whoever it was, he had turned the lights on as well. The other two thugs entered, but they kept their masks on. Erik stopped punching the other beneath him and stood up, pointing angrily at the thug on the floor.

"Damn it, Shaw! Why is he even working with us? He can't keep his damned pecker in control! He's at it again! I can't work with this fucker! He killed the first boy already-"

The thug denied the accusation. "I was only looking at 'im! I wasn't touchin' 'im!"

Charles's eyes widened at what he had heard. So they kidnapped another boy before him and this thug on the floor had killed that boy. He suddenly felt very vulnerable and cold, trembling slightly as he looked on at the exchange. He could not prevent his lower lip from trembling. Erik saw the expression on his face and placed his hands upon his hips, shaking his head in disgust. The masked leader who wore the gabardine, whom Erik had addressed as 'Shaw' calmly looked down at his watch and then quick as a snake, he grabbed at the thug's shoulder, pulling him up from the floor, the thug's mouth and nose bleeding after getting punched out by Erik and shook him about roughly.

"I should shoot you dead right now and bury you in the woods, you asshole!"Shaw shouted.

"I'm sorry!"Cain cried out in fear.

"Can't you see it's nearly dawn and you've ruined everyone's sleep? You are not getting your hands on that boy ever again! Get out of here! Out!"

The other smaller thug just stood quietly at the door but he threw the door wide open so that Shaw could push the bigger thug through. Shaw remained at the doorway and addressed Erik.

"It's my fault. I let him out of my sight. Thought he was just going to take a piss. Just lock the door this time-"

"Why can't we just kick him out, Shaw? He's a burden to us!"

"Listen, I owe his father a favor. His father asked me to teach him the ropes, familiarize him with the business and work his way up-"

"At the rate he's going, he'll just be raping and killing any boy he could get his hands on! Face it, Shaw! His mind's not on the operation! If I hadn't been here, what could he have done to this one now?" Erik gestured with his thumb towards Charles, the other still sitting in quiet shock, staring after them.

"I'll talk to him again. Let's just get this over with, right?"

Erik looked like he wanted to say more but he stopped and nodded tiredly. Shaw drew close and patted Erik's shoulder and then he closed the door. Erik let out a breath and took a step towards Charles, who shrank away from him in fear, his eyes wide open and Erik could see he was already crying. Fuck Cain! Now he had to work on the boy to get him relaxed again. A jumpy or frightened hostage will cause difficulties for them. He had to get him calm.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, Charles. It's ok-"

"No it's not ok! Did he...did he do something to me? Did he touch me? Oh my God!" Charles cried out, his voice shaking and full of fear and disgust. He could not stop himself from trembling, the tears continued to fall from his eyes. He felt so helpless and desperate that he wanted to scream out loud. Erik slowly sat on the bed and drew closer to him.

"I stopped him before he did anything. He wasn't able to touch you, ok? Get yourself together now-"

Charles knew right from the beginning that he can't trust any of them. Not even Erik, even though the other tried to placate him. He felt violated even though Erik claimed nothing happened yet. He still kept on crying as he sat there and glared at Erik. The feelings running through him are both born of fear and anger.

"Kid, I didn't do anything to you and I swear I won't let that lug hurt you. Look, you and I both know it won't do you any good to keep on sniveling like that. Shaw set me up with you so that I can protect you. Just so you know, that's what I'm good at. So quit with the waterworks already, alright? I just want us to both to calm down and lie back in bed. Can we do that?"

Charles looked on at him thoughtfully for a moment and then he finally acquiesced and shifted on his side of the bed and lay down. He suddenly lifted his head and shook at the handcuffs. "Can you lower these a bit? My arms are hurting-"

Erik thought the boy was going to throw in more hysterics but he was quick to oblige and follow Erik's advice. Erik undid the handcuffs and lowered it so that Charles could move about more freely. "There. Get back to sleep-"

"I don't know if I can sleep with him around-"

"Shaw locked the door. You're safe-"

Then Erik reached down, slowly and carefully pulling Charles's pants up and zipping the fly close. Charles forgot his pants were down that he jumped slightly when Erik did that, but he showed Charles he meant no harm, lifting both hands up after he zipped the pants close. Charles muttered a quiet 'thank you'. Charles slept fitfully this time, waking up in a cold sweat as dream images of Cain raping him shocked him into wakefulness after only a few snatches of sleep. Erik slept quietly beside him, stirring sometimes to blearily regard him, but immediately going back to sleep. Charles envied him that he was capable of sleeping so quickly. A knock at the door woke them both up when morning came. Charles felt as if his eyes are stinging from lack of sleep and he felt light-headed. Erik yawned and padded barefoot towards the door. It was Shaw. Again, he had his ski mask on.

"Get the kid ready. It's time for show and tell with his parents-"

"Got it-" Then Erik closed the door and wiped his hands over his face, yawning again. He wore the same clothes he had on last night and then he uncuffed Charles and handed him back his shoes.

"We're going to do an online video call with your parents. Just to let them know we have you-"

"I share my dorm room with a friend. He might have told my parents and the authorities already-"

"Kid, we planned this out carefully. Your parents knew about your abduction the moment you stepped out of your university library to prevent the authorities from getting involved. We have someone out there working on that. He also spoke to your friend so that he won't squeal. Don't worry about your friend, though. He's safe-"

Charles found this information incredulous. They must have planned this for some time. If they had sent word to his parents and Hank before the police knew, what else could they have possibly planned to accomplish this kidnapping? Erik led Charles out of the room and then Charles saw they had rigged up a laptop with a webcam on a low wooden coffee table before a tattered sofa. The other two thugs wore their ski masks. Charles shied away from the rapist thug and stuck close to Erik. Erik had cuffed Charles's hands in front this time. Erik did not lead Charles before the webcam just yet. Shaw was still talking to Charles's parents online.

"-and just so you know I am not giving you some line, I have Charles standing right before me. He looks well and good...for the moment. Why don't you come over and say hi to your parents, Charles?"

Erik pushed Charles to sit on the sofa beside Shaw and Charles immediately saw the horrified and pale faces of his parents when they saw him over the video call Shaw had arranged between them. Charles felt as if his heart suddenly slammed painfully in his chest. He gripped his knees and he leaned in close to gaze at his parents.

"Charles!" His mother screamed out brokenly from online, her face crumpling up and she was crying. She pressed her face to his father's shoulder, unable to bear looking on at him.

"Son, are you ok?"His father asked in a tight voice.

Charles felt that coldness running through him again and he shivered slightly. Seeing his parents looking like this, he knew Shaw had already announced his threat and his demand for the ransom before Charles sat down before them.

"I'm ok, Mom, Dad! I'm sorry I was so stupid-"

"No it wasn't your fault Charles! We wouldn't have expected that something like this would happen-" Brian Xavier assured his son, looking at him desperately. Sharon finally lifted her head and reached out to touch the screen, as if reaching for Charles. Charles could not prevent the scalding tears that brimmed from his eyes as he looked on at his parents in a state of helplessness. He reached out and touched the screen too with shaking fingers, the handcuffs clinking against the laptop. He remembered his conversation last night with Shaw.

"Mom, Dad! Just do as they say. Just give them their money and they'll let me go. Save me, please-"Charles didn't think that putting on a brave front and acting defiant would get him anywhere. He was not ashamed to admit that he was a coward and that he feared getting hurt so he followed what Shaw had told him to do.

"Yes, Charles and whoever you are, Sir, please don't hurt my boy. We'll do anything you want. Just please-" Sharon sobbed from online.

"Alright let's stop this drama-" Shaw said impassively and he grabbed Charles's shoulders and shoved him back towards Erik who restrained him.

"I'm going to repeat this again, just so you know how serious we are. Don't involve the police. If you do that, we are sending pieces of Charles to you, starting with his little finger before we can conclude our deal and he will come back to you limbless and useless, understood?"

Both his parents agreed. Charles wiped at his face roughly with his shaking hands. A numb shock was running through him and the coldness will not go away. He stood there listless and appalled, knowing that these men are capable of doing what they had promised before his parents. Charles thought Shaw was going to end the video call but he froze up when Shaw spoke quietly.

"By the way, I see you're attempting to trace our Ip address, Mr Xavier. Just for that, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson...through your son-"

Brian went stock still before Shaw, his lower jaw suddenly trembling. "I don't-"

Shaw leaned forward and shouted into the webcam, slamming his fist down and making Charles start back in surprise. "Don't you fucking lie to me! My goon hacked your computer and he is tracing whatever you are doing! He just sent me a message about your sneaky action-"

"I'm sorry!" Brian howled out.

"Too late!" Shaw said coldly. He stood up and grabbed Charles by the wrist and shoved him on to the coffee table, lifting his handcuffed right hand before the webcam.

"Give me the pliers!" Shaw said to Janos, who took the pliers from out of his pocket and handed it to their leader. Charles was struggling, sweat dripping down his face and spittle flying from his mouth when he let out a cry, trying to pull his hand away, almost hyperventilating because his throat felt like it was closing up with his fear.

"Charles if you fight me some more, I'm going to start cutting out your entire fucking hand, you want that?" Shaw shouted into Charles's ear.

Charles's entire frame was trembling as he knelt before the webcam, tears flowing afresh from his eyes. He was in a panic. He still struggled even after the possible threat of losing his hand. He was so afraid, so afraid of what they would do to him, he wasn't thinking straight.

Meanwhile as Charles struggled, Sharon was keening like an animal over and over at the other end of the video call. Her hands are pressed to her cheeks like claws, while Brian pleaded for them not to hurt Charles, screaming it out loud. Shaw was getting annoyed with everything.

"This is turning into a fucking circus! One of you, hold his hand!" Shaw growled out. Janos stepped forward and restrained Charles and then Shaw began to grip the fingernail on Charles's little finger using the pliers. Charles could only look on in horror, his eyes wide and trembling with tears. He was not able to brace himself as Shaw pulled out the fingernail roughly, causing Charles to let out a high scream of pain. The pain was unbearable. He collapsed to the floor squirming, blood flowing copiously from his little finger. Even as he howled out at the intense hurt he was feeling, he could hear his mother screaming as if she was the one that had her nail pulled out too.

"Stop it! No more, please! No more!" Brian howled out again, his face a mask of rage and horror at what his son is enduring. The tension both in that room and in the video call was overwhelming. Everyone suddenly grew silent. In the cabin's main room, only the sound of Charles's soft, breathless cries resounded. What would Shaw do next?

Shaw stood close to the coffee table and then he staggered away from Charles. Janos had also stepped away. Shaw was gasping, as if winded; he let the bloody pliers fall to the floor, along with Charles's pulled nail.

"Alright, I'll be lenient. Be that as it may, I'll let this one slide. I won't cut his entire hand, but if you fuck me over one more time, your son will be in a world of hurt-"

"Ok, anything you want! Just don't hurt him anymore!" Brian begged over the video call.

"I'll contact you again. We'll work this out over a few weeks. Right, Mr Xavier?"

Brian Xavier nodded listlessly, tears streaking his face."Yes-"

"Good. We'll conclude this call for now. Remember our deal-"

"Please promise me, you won't kill our son. Give him back to us alive and well-" Brian implored. Sharon was nowhere near the video call any longer, but they could hear her sobbing hysterically in the background. Charles could hear them even through the haze of pain he was going through. Just having your fingernail pulled out like that was excruciating. He hadn't felt pain like this before. He kept on lying on the floor, unable to move, his shoulders hitching as he tried to stop himself from sobbing.

"If you do everything right this time, Mr Xavier. I can hold up to that promise. We are not killers but if you make us desperate, we won't have any choice-"

"I will! No police! I promise!"

"Good. I'm out!" Shaw ended the video call abruptly. He wanted to pull his mask off violently because it angered him that his simple rules could weren't followed, but he did not want the kid to see his face. He could not risk it. He gestured to Erik, who watched the entire affair impassively.

"Take care of the kid. There's a first aid kit in the bag. We'll be leaving. We won't leave you any lines of communication, Erik. Remember, we don't want any trace and we don't want the kid accidentally finding a way to make a call on the outside. You know we have to be careful. We'll come back to you in three days."

"I know. We stick with the plan, this will work-"

Shaw drew Erik's neck close, holding his gaze. "I'm counting on you."

Erik nodded and then Shaw released him. The other thugs began to get their bags and equipment; they took the laptop with them as well, leaving Erik by himself with their hostage. Charles heard them getting into the van and then driving off. Erik left Charles there for a moment, confident that Charles had nowhere to go to and then he returned with a first aid kit. He pushed the coffee table away and crouched before Charles.

"Get up from there. Let me take care of your hand-"

Charles did not comply. He lay there breathing harshly, his face basted in sweat, causing his hair to stick to his skin. He stared blankly at nothing before him.

"I said get up already!" Erik said in an annoyed voice.

"Why don't you just kill me now? You're going to kill me anyway, right?" Charles said in a toneless voice. He was devoid of any hope that he will ever get out of this alive.

"What are talking about? No one has to get killed over this. We're just a bunch of gutter thugs who got wise and want some fast cash. We don't want to kill you-"

Erik sounded exasperated, struggling to control his annoyance. Why did Shaw have to do such theatrics? They left him to care for this boy who will probably act difficult now that he had seen his parents and he had gotten hurt. Charles still did not move. Erik sighed loudly and waited a few more minutes. He suddenly did something strange. He gently reached for Charles's shoulders and helped him up to sit straight. Charles allowed Erik to guide him into a sitting position. Erik handled Charles's hand with some delicacy and he cleaned the wounded little finger with a dab of Betadine, wiping the blood with some gauze and using some more gauze to wrap around the damaged tissue.

If Shaw did the nail pulling correctly, there would have been less blood but Shaw had done it in anger and had pulled at the nail roughly, ripping a long jagged wound upon the flesh. Charles watched listlessly as Erik tended to him. The gentleness that he had treated Charles with was out of character for him. He must truly feel sorry for the kid. He helped Charles up to sit in the sofa. Charles stared at the blood on the floor and at the bloody sleeve of his cardigan. Erik noticed what he was doing so he got up and cleaned the blood off. He prepared some breakfast for them both and then he brought them over to where Charles sat, who still did not move.

"Here, eat something. You haven't had anything since last night-"

Charles stared at the plate of toast and eggs, his face expressionless. He did not make a move to follow Erik's orders. Erik made a face and pushed the plate closer to him.

"If you don't eat that by yourself, I will shove it all down your throat, Charles-"

Charles blinked at those words and then he let out a breath and glared at Erik. "How the fuck do you expect me to eat in my current situation, you asshole!" His voice rose as he spoke.

Erik felt the beginning of a headache blossoming inside his head. He ran a hand through his hair and slammed his fork down onto his plate.

"I don't like this situation any more than you do, ok? So let's just get through the motions! Stop acting like a little prick and do as you're told!"

"Fuck you!" Charles screamed and hurled away the plate with his good hand, causing the dish to break to pieces and spreading broken pieces of toast and scrambled eggs to scatter all over the floor. They stared at each other angrily for a few seconds, making this into a staring contest. Charles suddenly lifted his good hand and gave Erik the finger, his expression insolent.

That got Erik in a rage. He pushed his own plate away roughly and then he stood up and uncuffed Charles's wrists. Unexpectedly, he carried Charles over his shoulder and quickly walked over to the bathroom. Charles was screaming and struggling against his grip. Last night, Erik had prepared the bathtub for his own bath, but he decided to use it right now. He released Charles and dropped him, clothes and all, into the tub of cold water. Charles let out a breathless scream of surprise.

"There! That'll cool you off!" Erik said in a derisive voice.

"Ah! You asshole! I'm soaking wet! My clothes!" Charles cried out petulantly.

It almost all looked so comical to Erik now. Erik grinned at him and he reached out to undo Charles's clothes from him. Charles could not fight him off properly because his other hand was still hurting and he kept slipping backwards in the filled tub; the bandage had actually fallen off into the water, floating along with his shoes, exposing his wound to the stinging water. Erik got Charles fully naked, shoving him repeatedly back down into the water and pulling his clothes rashly; stopping to pick up the shoes and throw them over his shoulder. This got Erik wet with the water too. He was now getting into what he was doing. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to wash Charles's hair while the other sat there, weakly fighting him off and still fuming. Then slowly, Charles had stopped struggling. Erik handed Charles a bar of soap, indicating he soap himself up and surprisingly, Charles did. When he had finished, Erik pulled the plug from the drain and he turned the shower on, letting Charles finish rinsing himself off, keeping his eyes on Charles's face. Erik grabbed a towel close by and gave it to Charles so he can dry up by himself. Charles was suddenly feeling ashamed over the entire situation, a slight flush coming up upon his cheeks and he had the towel wrapped around his waist to cover up his lower body. He noticed that Erik avoided staring at his body as he bathed. Erik gathered up his wet clothes and put them into the sink after he got out. He guided Charles back into the bedroom and handcuffed him to the headboard again. He suddenly started to take the towel off Charles's waist. There wasn't any extra sheet to cover Charles up. Charles twisted around in bed, trying to cover his legs over his groin.

"W-what are you doing?" Charles asked in a frightened voice. Erik rolled his eyes at him.

"I need the towel. We only have one and you got me all wet too, you dumbass! Don't you ever dare throw a tantrum at me if you don't want me doing this to you again!"

"B-but I'm naked!" Charles cried out, his blush deepened when Erik stopped to stare at his body from head to toe and snorted.

"Jesus, kid! You think every bloke is gonna want to rape you the moment they see your naked body? Cause you sure as hell ain't no beauty worth a fuck! So don't go thinking I'm attracted to you!"

Charles said something so strange. "You're not attracted to me? You... you don't like what you see?"

When Charles realized what he had asked, his entire face grew red and somehow, it also shocked Erik that he asked him that, causing him to blush as well. An awkward silence fell between them. Erik looked away for a while and then he slowly stood up, running his hand through his hair again.

"I can understand why you are behaving the way you do. Believe me, I do and I've already told you, I just want things to go smoothly. I don't want any hassle. I don't want to see you hurt or dead. So I hope your parents will follow through this time. Now, just for our sanity, can you do this for me? Just let me get through this day with you, without me ending up strangling you-"

Charles could not look up to meet his eyes. He turned his face away and he still looked so embarrassed. Erik did not wait for his reply. He left with the towel but he came back later with a dark brown comforter. He used it to cover Charles's nakedness.

"Here, it smells a little musty but at least you won't be so naked. We have a dryer handy. I'll get your clothes dried up and clean soon-"

"Thank you," Charles said in a barely audible voice. He was acting like a chastised little kid Erik almost thought it was cute. He shook the odd thoughts coming into his head and went to take a bath himself. He washed his clothes along with Charles's clothes, put them in the dryer and then he hung them out to dry. He got back and peered in at Charles to check on him.

"Hey, are you hungry now?"

In a sudden, albeit comical response, Erik heard Charles's stomach make a gurgling noise, causing the other to blush again and look flustered. He does look adorable when he blushes like that...

_Wait, what the fuck am I thinking? I keep thinking everything about him is adorable...oh jeez!_

Erik giggled a little too nervously, hoping Charles did not notice his sudden discomfort. "Ok, I take that as a yes. I'm going to rustle up something for you-"

Erik made him another batch of toast and scrambled eggs but he added a couple of bacon this time and then he made Charles some tea. Erik was not much of a coffee drinker and he hoped Charles won't go asking for some. He carried it all on a tray and brought them over to Charles in the bedroom. He offered to uncuff one of Charles's hands so he could eat properly. Charles attacked his food ravenously, gulping down his tea in large swallows.

"Hey slow down! You might get an upset stomach if you keep eating like that-"

Charles, for the first time suddenly offered Erik a small, winsome smile. Erik's concern strangely touched him. Likewise, Erik found Charles's smile...endearing. Even though he kept telling Charles he was not into guys and he did not find him attractive, the truth of the matter is, he admired Charles's appearance. The first moment he saw a picture of him, he thought he was a pretty handsome young man. Especially when he looked into Charles's eyes, he felt like he could gaze into those eyes forever and get lost into them. He had the most amazing looking blue eyes he had ever seen. Erik looked away from his face, using the tea as an excuse to look away.

"Here, have some more tea, but drink it slowly this time, ok?"

"Alright, Erik and thank you-" Charles said with genuine gratefulness. Erik was treating him better than how the others had treated him. Thinking logically over his behavior, he thought he must be developing a mental condition called the Stockholm syndrome. Somehow it did not matter whether it was a survival instinct or perhaps an irrational identification with his captor. It helped ease the trauma he was feeling over the entire situation. After he had eaten, Erik had asked if he would like to sleep or watch some TV. Charles said he preferred to go to sleep. He felt drowsy from having his nail pulled out and having little to no sleep last night. Erik had re-bandaged his finger for him after he ate and gave him a pain reliever. Oddly enough, he fell into a comfortable slumber and when he woke up, it was late noon. He realized He was still naked underneath the comforter and that he felt a dull ache in his little finger. Erik sat in a chair and watched over him. Erik was actually reading one of his books from his backpack. He recognized it immediately.

"Erik, why didn't you wake me up? It feels as if it's so late-"

Erik closed the book and put it aside."You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to disturb you. Your clothes are dry, by the way. Here-" He gestured to the foot of the bed where Charles's clothes are folded neatly.

"Thanks, I think I'm ready to sit out and watch some TV now-" Charles said meekly. Erik was glad that Charles was now cooperative and not acting like a pain in the ass. He liked him better this way. He undid the handcuff so that Charles can get dressed and then they both sat on the sofa. Erik became undecided on whether to handcuff him or tie him up, but Charles informed him that he will behave and would prefer having the freedom to move. Erik was wary on the inside, but he tried to act relaxed around Charles. Charles wore only his cardigan and his pants, leaving off wearing his socks or shoes to show Erik he was not intending to make a run for it. He left his button-down shirt and belt in the bedroom.

Erik wanted to watch the news first and with good reason. He wanted to see if news of Charles's abduction would come up. So far they heard no news about it. Charles realized something as they watched TV. The channels and the local news are from his state, so that means they did not take him across the state into another. They must have also taken him to some private lodging that was close to the city, because the TV picked up several channels in clear detail. Earlier, he noticed that the bathroom had only a sliver of a window, not the best escape route, so it was no wonder Erik allowed him his privacy when he needed to use the toilet. Those were good enough pointers that might help with his escape. Charles pretended to stretch and walk about close the windows so he could get a good view of the outside. He saw numerous trees as far as the eye could see and the distant rolling hills.

The place felt vaguely familiar to him for some reason. Erik was watching him closely as he moved around and after Charles finished, he sat next to him again. They watched a couple of mindless sitcoms, abundant with commercials and then they watched some animal shows on discovery channel. Erik had left it to Charles to watch what he wanted after they had watched the news and these had been his choices. Erik had dryly commented on his lack of good taste in shows. Charles just shrugged, laughing it off. They ate a dinner of canned beef stew and Charles had observed that each time anything instant from a can, they all tasted the same to him.

"It's like...eating flavored glue, only sometimes it's either too salty or too bland. I think it's all these starch fillers they put in the stuff-" Charles said but he still put in a forkful of the canned meat into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

Erik made a small exasperated noise, gesturing to his plate. "Excuse me! I'm trying to eat here! Are you intentionally trying to make me lose my appetite?"

"A little," Charles teased and they both chuckled because they still kept on eating.

They made some more small talk over the man-made marvels of TV dinners and instant 'anything'. Erik got Charles talking about his university life, the course he was taking, his favorite shows and things, just simply talking and trying to get to know him. Charles found it odd that he was talking so openly with him, like it was natural when this was anything but. It was just that, Erik was so easy to talk to and he was encouraging some form of camaraderie between them. He supposed this was Erik's way of making things go easy for them both . Erik was a big fan of getting into bed early and getting lots of sleep, but because Charles had slept a while, he was wide awake. It seems Erik was in no mood for playing a game of chess that night.

"If you want, you can sleep on the side where the nightlight is and you can read one of your books or something, that might help you pass the time-"

"Yeah, that might work for me, but I need one hand free to be able to flip the pages, you know?"

Erik looked mildly annoyed over the matter. He decided to handcuff their wrists together so that Charles wouldn't get tempted to do something foolish. If he moved suspiciously, Erik would know. Charles was not comfortable with what Erik decided to do but that was the only way he could move about more freely. It was a good idea on Erik's part, advising him to read up. At least once he gets out of this situation, he might be able to pass his midterms. He could only hope that he would get out of this. He felt sleepy after several hours; he put his book aside and lay on his side comfortably this time, facing Erik. Erik was already fast asleep and breathing evenly and quietly. Charles admired his profile again, blushing when he realized what he was doing and forced himself to sleep. He woke up with his head pressed close to Erik's shoulder. Erik was already awake and was waiting for him to wake up. He pulled away too quickly, forgetting that their wrists are handcuffed together and causing Erik to roll right up to his shoulder, almost making their faces collide. Erik's face was so close, close enough to kiss. Charles blushed at his nearness and turned his head away.

"Sorry, you startled me-"Charles mumbled.

"I should have said the same when I found you drooling all over my shoulder-" Erik said in a wry voice. Charles looked over at him indignantly, eyes wide.

"I beg your pardon? I was not drooling!" Charles reached over and slapped his hand all over Erik's chest and shoulders. He did admire Erik's broad shoulders and his muscled chest, but wild horses would not have dragged that from him.

"See? See? No drool! Ugh! Get off me!" Charles said, lifting his hand up to show Erik there wasn't any drool, pushing him roughly away; he was looking so annoyed and flustered that Erik finally chuckled and moved away from him.

"Why do we always get ourselves into this situation, Charles?" Erik teased.

Charles fumed quietly and did not say anything more. Erik uncuffed his wrist from his own and helped him up out of the bed. They began the day's routine of breakfast, a bath and then Erik tidied up the place. He also threw their refuse into one of the large metal bins outside. Charles offered to assist him, saying he was getting bored and wanted to move about so Erik allowed him to clean the bedroom and wash the sheets. Erik still kept his eye on him to keep him from escaping. Erik allowed Charles to study his textbooks after they finished their chores. Charles had told him over dinner last night that his midterms was coming up and he worried about securing the top spot again. He said he lacked a couple of textbooks that he needed to study. Erik had casually inquired as to what books he needed and Charles had mentioned the titles.

They were having their lunch when Erik noticed something strange. It seemed he felt it before he even saw it. He saw something outside the window, a flash of light, reflected from a mirror and unexpectedly, he pushed Charles down on to the floor. The area where Charles had been sitting suddenly became reduced to splinters and broken pieces of plates, obliterating the macaroni and chicken, which flew all over the place.

"What the fuck!" Charles cried out repeatedly.

"Stay down!" Erik hissed at him and then Erik left him there and went for the sofa. He drew out a black bag that Charles was not aware was under there the whole time and he pulled out a gun from the bag. Erik then crawled over to Charles and dragged him towards the bathroom; He handcuffed Charles on to the metal handle attached to wall beside the toilet in there.

"What are you doing? What if I get shot?" Charles cried out hysterically, his eyes wide and afraid. Erik grabbed the back of his neck, looking at him intently.

"Calm down and shut up! You'll be safe in here. I'm going to get the fucker that's shooting at us so just stay put! Don't try to escape from me!" Erik immediately determined that it was just one shooter.

Charles nodded, looking up at Erik worriedly and then Erik left him. Charles really could not tell what was happening. He did not dare look out the narrow windows in the bathroom for fear that he would get shot. He waited for Erik. He started in shock several times as he sat there on the cold tile floor. He could hear shots exchanged outside. It lasted for several minutes. Then he heard a cry, sounds of a struggle outside and then all went quiet. He heard the front door suddenly slam open and Charles tried to make himself into a small ball, wedging himself in the narrow space beside the toilet bowl, fearful that Erik might already be dead and that whoever is coming in will shoot him dead as well. He had noticed earlier that when Erik had pushed him down, the concentration of shots were on his seat; indicating that whoever was shooting had not meant to save him, but was intending to kill him.

Charles trembled and closed his eyes, awaiting death and to his relief, it was Erik who entered, pale and sweaty.

"Erik!" Charles cried out and then Erik crouched beside him.

"I got him, he's out on the driveway but I got him-"

Erik was suddenly startled when Charles threw an arm around Erik and hugged him and then Charles was running his hand over Erik's back and chest, mumbling 'You're safe' several times under his breath. He was checking to see if Erik got injured. He was trembling, but he was slowly getting himself under control, his breathing becoming even.

"Are you copping a feel or something? Are you quite through?" Erik asked dryly as he sat there waiting for Charles to finish. Charles pulled back, looking flustered, wanting to utter an indignant response, but he started laughing instead, laughing hysterically; his laughter grew loud and shrill as he continued and then he started sobbing, pressing his face to Erik's chest.

"I thought...you were dead. I thought I was going to get killed too-" Charles said softly.

Erik gave a small smile at that; he pitied Charles and then he placed a hand at the back of his neck, patting him there, almost affectionately, like how an older brother would do it. That was how Charles had thought of Erik's actions towards him.

"It's ok now-" He said in that calming voice of his. Charles finally pulled back and looked up into Erik's eyes.

"Who's the man? Why did he want to kill me?" Charles begged to know.

Erik's face fell, his expression becoming grim."I shouldn't be telling you this but that was one of our previous associates. He knew a little about our plan but Shaw ousted him, can't agree on the share you see. Long story short, he didn't want us getting anything too and this was his way of getting revenge-"

Charles didn't know what to say to what Erik had shared so he just grew silent, staring up at Erik. Erik saw the comprehension in Charles's eyes. This was Erik's way of living, a life of crime, double-crossing associates and schemes; a life of greed and violence and death.

"Welcome to my world-" Erik said spreading his hands out in a mock greeting. They sat there quietly for a moment and then Erik helped Charles up and undid the handcuff. Erik grew silent, as if he was thinking over something. He gave Charles a hard look as they sat on the sofa. The cabin took a beating, considerably wrecked, but Erik did not make any move to clean it yet. He appeared to be deliberating something within himself.

"Charles,"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have to leave you here by yourself because I have to notify Shaw on what had happened. Now don't go thinking I'm just going to leave you here like that. I'm going to tie you up. I'll be out for a while. I want you to promise me something. If someone calls in and comes checking, whatever you do, do not answer. Just wait for me. Understand?"

Charles nodded slowly, trying not to meet Erik's eyes. A flutter of hope rose in his chest. This might be his opportunity to escape Erik. He was only pretending to agree but he sure as hell will not stay if a way to escape presented itself. Erik led him into the bedroom, made him sit in a chair and began to use the handcuffs on him. He tied a rope around him, same as before. Erik also tied his ankles to the chair and then he put a gag around Charles's mouth. Erik had looked undecided about leaving him. He was standing there for a moment, unsure about going but this was an emergency. Unknown to Charles while he was in the bathroom, Erik had gone to a cell phone they had hidden in the cabin but when Erik got it out of a hidden compartment, the battery was dead. Erik cursed under his breath. No charger around either. He could only think of one reason why this got bungled. Cain was the one who had put the phone in the compartment and he forgot to turn it off and now the battery died. He returned the cell phone back in the compartment and closed it again. They should have had a contingency plan in situations like this.

Erik took the gun with him and then he closed the door to the bedroom without another glance towards Charles and then he locked the front door. He had to hurry. He knew Harry Leland, the poor bastard he had shot to death outside had brought his car. He'd probably parked it close to a roadside, perhaps some distance from the cabin and concealed. He had taken Harry's rifle and had taken what possessions and identification he had on him. He did not appear to have brought any cell phone with him, which Erik direly needed in this situation. He got the car keys too and then he dragged Harry's corpse into the tool shed and covered it up with a tarpaulin from the shed. He intended to bury it later. He ran down the side of the main road and sure enough, Harry's pick-up was there, barely hidden by some branches and bushes Harry had used to conceal it with. He knew of a service store's location a few miles down and that he could use the phone there and give Shaw some coded message. Erik got in the car and drove away. He tried to keep the car within the required speed limit, frequently glancing at his watch and hoping the gunshots had not attracted some unwanted company.

Charles waited, trying to sense if fifteen minutes had passed, making sure Erik had left and then he tried to push the chair towards the closet. The handle had a slight hooked edge. He could use it to undo the rope that had him tied to the chair, untie his ankles after he had wrestled with the handcuffs so they were before him and make his escape. It was easier said than done. It was hard to push the chair upwards with his ankles restrained so he did a hopping motion upon one foot, trying to hook the back of the chair on to the handle. With all the twisting and turning he had done, the gag finally came and it now hung about his neck.

Charles was sweating profusely, trying over and over to get the rope at his back over the hook. The notched end was too high to reach. Another fifteen minutes might have already passed and he was still there. He kept on willing himself to hop high using his feet. It was exhausting to do but he went on.

"Come on," He muttered under his breath. He was gasping with his efforts when he suddenly heard a sound, making him stop for a moment. Someone was shouting hello outside. Erik had warned him not to reply to anyone calling but that someone might be a cop or a neighbor that had heard the shots and was checking on what had happened. He wasn't planning on taking Erik's advice at all. He didn't intend to, but he remained quiet, listening on that someone. Something about this situation was telling him to be cautious. Charles then heard a crash, making him start in his chair. He swallowed thickly.

He heard footsteps, like heavy cleats from boots stomping down on the floor. That person tested the door to the bedroom and turned the doorknob open. A man in his late twenties entered the room. He looked to be a local, wearing the typical country outfit. The man had a tattoo on his right forearm and he looked to be prematurely balding.

"Whoa!" The man exclaimed when he saw Charles trussed up.

Charles felt his heart beat speeding up as he realized this man might be able to free him. Charles excitedly moved in his chair, gesturing to his restraints.

"Please Mister! Help me! They kidnapped me!" Charles said in a rush, his eyes wide and hopeful.

The man did not make a move to help him. He leaned one arm at the doorknob instead and sneered at Charles. Immediately, Charles realized this man had no intention of helping him.

"So, you want me helping ye? Wher'd they keep their stash? Y'know?" The man asked with a greedy glint in his eyes. He also had an odd, twangy and ill-bred manner of speaking.

Charles shook his head faintly, his brow furrowing."I don't know what you mean, Sir. Can yo-"

Before Charles could say anything more, the man entered and slapped him. The slap shocked Charles, his elation at seeing a rescuer now turned into horror. He coldly regarded the man, trembling slightly in his restraints.

"You retard, boy? Pills! Booze and guns! Ring a bell?"

"T-They didn't have any of that! They took it with them I think-"

The man slapped him again, hard this time, causing his nose to bleed. "Bullshit!" The man bawled out and then he spat onto the floor. He left Charles there and went to ransack the place, looking for those items. Charles hoped he would find what he was looking for and then just leave him there. Moments later the man came back, glowering at him. He pushed Charles's chair with his booted foot, causing the chair to topple and Charles fell heavily on his side along with it. He cried out at the sudden pain, his other arm crushed by the chair. The man opened the closet, tearing the coats off from the hangers and checking the pockets but found nothing in it. He uttered an ugly, animal growl. He was getting mad for some reason, perhaps because he was getting nothing from this. He threw Charles a contemptuous look.

"They left you here, huh? Prob'ly fighting it out themselves when they thought you ain't worth shit. Guess I'll just have me some fun with ye-"

"Just leave me alone!" Charles cried out. He winced when the man pressed down on the chair with his boot again, drilling more pain into his trapped arm. Charles could not help it but he hollered out at the pain he felt. The man was laughing at him. He took out a switchblade, brandishing it before Charles's eyes. Charles could not bear looking at this travesty of a man any longer and shut his eyes from the sight of him.

"I'm gonna bleed me a little piggy!" The man tittered, he was moving forward but then he suddenly let out a low, liquid sounding grunt. Charles waited for the knife to descend but it did not come. He finally opened his eyes and saw that the man stood there, just holding his knife. His eyes looked blank and seeming to gaze at something from far away. Charles suddenly noticed that the middle of his chambray shirt was blossoming with blood. The knife fell from the man's hand and then he keeled forward, making a croaking sound. From his back stood Erik, who had stabbed him through with a pair of garden shears. Erik was still holding the shears in his hands and it was dripping with the man's blood. He let the shears clatter down to the floor.

"Erik! Erik thank God you came back!" Charles said in a relieved voice.

Erik quietly stepped around the corpse and went to Charles, not saying anything. He slowly righted the chair first and removed the ropes, his expression grim and then he undid the rope around Charles's ankles as well. He removed the handcuffs last and Charles winced as he reached out to touch his hurt arm.

"Anything broken?" Erik asked in a low voice. His eyes narrowing down at Charles.

Charles shook his head and he did not say anything for a moment. He just held Erik's stare and knew Erik was waiting for him to explain what had happened.

"I tried to escape, Erik. I'm not going to lie to you. I wanted to escape. This man just started calling from outside. I never answered him, Erik. I swear. He broke in and then he entered this room. I thought he was going to help me but he was looking for drugs and guns instead. He thought you left me intentionlly and then he started to...to torture me-" Charles's voice finally broke and then he began to cry. He put a hand over his eyes as his chest heaved with his sobs. He did not see Erik's expression change. Erik looked like he was about to cry himself. He lifted a trembling hand up, wanting to touch Charles's head, to soothe him but he stopped himself. When Charles lifted his head, Erik made his expression stoic. Charles wanted to reach out and hug Erik but he thought Erik was mad at him because he thought he was lying.

"Please believe me-" Charles said in a small and choked voice, his expression imploring. He held Erik's stare again and then Erik was the one that could not help himself. Charles's eyes and face drew him on. He reached out and hugged Charles, causing Charles to cry afresh onto his shoulder. Erik hugged him tightly and Charles returned the embrace.

"I'm...I'm just glad you are safe-" Erik said softly.

 _What's happening to me? Why am I doing this?_ Erik thought, confused. _Am I going gay or something? What is it about Charles that's drawing me in?_

They were like that for some time and then Erik pulled away, helping Charles to his feet. He looked down at the dead man lying there on the bedroom floor. Damn. Two men dead at his hands and the day had not even ended yet. Erik had never wanted this to happen. He gazed at Charles gently for a moment.

"We're moving house but first, you'll have to help me clean up this mess-"

Charles assured him he would help. Erik got out a large, black garbage bag and shoved the corpse into it, head first and then he bagged the man's legs next. He used duct tape on the middle to join the two halves of the bag together. He dragged the corpse by its legs and took it outside afterwards. Charles followed Erik around and saw that Erik had brought a red pickup truck and drew it close to the cabin. Erik shoved the corpse into the back, managing the bodies by himself and not asking Charles to help. He went for the second corpse covered in tarpaulin and threw the body into the back of the truck as well. Erik also placed a shovel next to the dead bodies.

Eventually, they both went back inside to clean up the blood, broken glass and wood, placing it all in a garbage bag. Charles cleaned the table and placed their food supply into another garbage bag, laying it out in the front passenger seat of the pickup truck. Charles still felt as if his head was reeling over everything that had happened. He saw two men killed violently for the first time in his life and what was crazy about this situation is that he was helping the very man who had dispatched them. Thinking more on it, Erik had killed them because they had tried to kill him. Erik was protecting him against these men. He knew he should have been running away but instead, he was staying with his abductor, even helping him clear up the scene of his crime. He only knew Erik for a short time but he was already feeling a strange attachment to him, definite signs of the Stockholm syndrome. He clearly understood this was abnormal but it felt as if...it was inevitable.

Erik boarded up the broken windows and then they hauled everything they would need out of the house and into the pickup truck. When Erik was sure everything was clean, he poured gasoline in the metal trash bin and burned their garbage. Erik also gathered whatever shell casings he could find close by the cabin, the ones from the gun he had used and he pocketed them. Charles stood by the cabin door, waiting for him to finish. Erik gestured for Charles to get into the truck and then they drove off. It was near dusk when they had left the cabin. Charles furtively looked over at Erik as the other drove quietly. He broke it after several minutes.

"Why didn't you just bury the bodies there, Erik?"

Erik continued to stare down the road, hands steady on the steering wheel. They were both a filthy mess from their exertions and their ordeal.

"We should leave as little trace as possible that we were there, and leaving these bodies might draw the attention of the cops to us. That man who shot at us, they would know he is Shaw's associate; I really have to get rid of his body. As for that asshole that hurt you, I can't leave his body there too. I'm thinking he was just walking nearby, he's not the type to have a car or a vehicle of any kind from the looks of him-"

"You think he lives around there?"

"No, Shaw and I scanned that location. Hardly any residents within range, that cabin's location is already deep into the woods, but I'm worried that someone else heard the gunshots other than that fool I killed. I'm guessing he's a vagrant or temporary farmhand. I'm not sure if someone will come looking for him or not, but he should not have been hanging out close the cabin the way he did-"

Erik suddenly grimaced and hit a fist at the steering wheel."Damn it!"

Charles looked away, strangely feeling that he was to blame for these deaths. Erik noticed that Charles was looking troubled that he softened his tone.

"Hey, you have no hand in any of this, I did it all. I've killed lesser men than these, Charles. Those men deserved to die. They were a threat to your safety-"

Charles grew silent at those words. _What do you say to something like that?_ This man had done those things for him and yet he was also the one who abducted him, causing these chain of events to happen. Should he be thankful that for his sake Erik spilled someone's blood? He remained quiet as they drove on to the new location. At least he was not restrained and Erik was treating him in a dignified manner. It was almost an hour before they got to the new house. It was a country house this time, made of bricks, the old fashioned kind and it had a gate. Erik led Charles in after finding the key under a flower pot close by. A musty smell rose up to greet them and dust motes danced before their eyes when Erik turned on the light.

Again, this place was sparsely furnished but it was bigger than the cabin and it had a second floor. The entire room colored gray and white.

"Charles, I have to tie you up again. Sit on this chair-"

Charles allowed Erik to handcuff and tie him to a chair. He did not fight or struggle. He actually had remained quiet even as they got here and meekly obeyed Erik's orders.

"I have to bury those two someplace but I'll be back as quick as I can. I have to do something to Harry's body first to remove any body identifiers-"

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me, Charles. You don't want to know-"

"Ok," Charles said softly and he leaned back in the chair. Erik gave him a lingering look and then he left. He drove the pickup and Charles heard his departure. Erik disappeared for perhaps an hour or so and it had already grown totally dark outside. Charles did not attempt to escape again. He realized it would do no good. Before they got to this place, Charles had seen that they had gone even farther and deeper, the location growing denser with trees and the roads had become mainly dirt roads. Even if he ran out, where would he go? He feared that if he asked for help, he will encounter another person similar to that man who had almost killed him. He could only depend on himself. He had to figure out another way to escape. When Erik entered and he saw Charles sitting there, patiently waiting for him, he actually grinned at him.

"Look at us, we both look like a couple of miners! Just filthy!"

Erik went to the back of Charles's chair and began to untie the rope.

"Help me get our things ready and then we'll take a bath-"

Charles obediently followed and put aside their groceries while Erik cleaned the place up, removing as much dust as possible and then he had Charles prepare the bedroom upstairs. Erik entered the bedroom too and saw a functional bathroom inside. No need to go downstairs to use the toilet. Pretty convenient. Erik had started up the generator earlier before they got in and he used the gas stored away in the house to start it up. He also found a working heater and once he got it functional, he went back into the bedroom and prepared the bathtub for Charles, running him a hot bath.

"You go first, I'll go see if I can find any spare clothes we can use around here-"

Charles was about to close the door but Erik advised him to leave it half-way open. Charles complied and he began to strip naked and got into the warm water. He let out a sigh, finally settling back into the tub. Erik peered over the edge of the door when he got back.

"I found some towels but no pants. Don't worry, when I made a call earlier, I asked one of my colleagues to have Shaw bring me some of the supplies we need. I asked for some clothes too-"

"That's nice-" Charles said slowly and let his head rest on the backing of the tub, looking up at the ceiling. Erik entered the bathroom and picked up Charles's clothes.

"I'll clean these up for you. Here's the towel. This is all we can use for now-"

"Ok," Charles said abruptly and he began to soap himself up. Erik noticed Charles's peculiar behavior, but he did not comment on it. Erik prepared them a dinner of canned Curry meatballs and some toast and tea and afterwards they settled in the living room, waiting for their clothes to dry at the heater. They both only wore towels around their waists. Erik was still trying to adjust the TV they took from the cabin but he was not getting any reception. Erik gave up trying to make it work and ended up just picking a tattered old magazine from a low table nearby.

"This is fun! New fall fashion for the eighties. Nice! Very Nice! I really need to update my autumn wardrobe anyway-" Erik joked as he read on, he feigned interest on the article, but Charles kept on staring at him strangely. He didn't comment on what Erik had said. He was looking at Erik so intently that Erik finally had to look up.

"What?"

Charles spoke in that soft voice again, like he was too shy to say what he had wanted to say.

"I know it's weird, but I just want you to know I like you, Erik. Don't take it the wrong way! I mean I like you like a brother or a friend. You're a really…nice guy. Thank you for what you did-"

Erik's eyes widened at those words. For the first time, he was finally left speechless. He put the magazine down for a moment and regarded Charles tenderly. Charles gave him a small smile and he could not help but smile back. He started to chuckle.

"You're right. That's really strange...but I guess the correct word is ' fucked up'! You must have hit your head or something-"

Charles started to laugh with him. Erik suddenly reached for his head and ruffled his hair, the expression on his face was affectionate and playful. In return, Charles reached up and gently touched Erik's wrist.

"Really, I'm thankful that you treat me ok, even though you did kidnap me. You're better than the others-"

Erik's smile disappeared and he pulled away, his good mood suddenly gone. "No, I'm not-"

Charles felt that he had touched a bad nerve with Erik and stopped. He sat up straight and grew solemn again. An awkward silence came between them for a moment and then Charles spoke again, albeit hesitantly.

"Sorry, I'm acting weird-"

Erik felt sorry for him that he suddenly softened.

"Nah, it's ok. You've been having weird shit happen to you, it gets to your head-"

Charles nodded slowly. They had both had a tiring day so they retired to bed early after they had put on their dried clothes. The bed had a wooden headboard, with no bars slim enough to fit the handcuffs on to. Erik suggested that they handcuff their wrists together again. Charles agreed to it immediately. He preferred it because at least his arms wouldn't hurt. They both brushed their teeth in the bathroom first and then they both got on the bed. Afterwards, Erik slapped the handcuff on both their wrists. Erik lay back in bed and closed his eyes. It almost felt as if Erik wanted to avoid any further discussion.

Charles had wanted to talk to him. He had wanted to know more about him. Eventually, sleep found them both, but Charles woke up in the middle of the night, lying on his side and he saw that Erik was lying on his side too, facing him. Charles smiled softly to himself as he stared at Erik's face. He didn't know why he did it but he lifted his free hand up and smoothed the hair away from Erik's forehead with gentle fingers. Erik did not stir or open his eyes. Charles suddenly felt this strange excitement come over him, his heart was beating faster as he sidled up closer and continued to touch Erik's face tenderly. He was tracing his fingers upon Erik's brow; his cheek and his jaw. Charles swallowed thickly, hoping Erik would not awaken as he continued. It was odd that Erik did not wake up. He told himself that if he did, he would lie to Erik and tell him he saw a bug crawl on the other's face. He felt his own face growing hotter, the heat running down the back of his neck and his chest. He leaned in even closer, his fingers found Erik's lips and he sighed. Warm. He feels so warm. Charles trembled, excited by the act he was about to perpetrate and a soft, whispery sigh escaped his lips as his face drew closer to Erik's face.

 _This is not normal. I should stop. Why am I doing this?_ Charles thought desperately but he still went on anyway.

He intended to kiss Erik's lips. Erik suddenly moved, brow furrowed, causing Charles to stop. His heart felt as if it caught in his throat, shocked by his own actions. He pulled away as quietly as he can and closed his eyes, somehow relieved but strangely disappointed for some reason. He told Erik he thought of him like a brother or a friend, but was that the truth? He trembled and blushed at his crazy thoughts. He almost kissed Erik. A man; a man kissing another man. He thought that was just sick. That was just messed up. _Was he falling for his captor?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this on Wikipedia about Lima Syndrome: A converse of Stockholm syndrome called Lima syndrome has been proposed, in which abductors develop sympathy for their hostages.
> 
> Erik, as we have seen so far had treated Charles with kindness and did not abuse him but with tensions escalating about them, could Erik still keep this going? He is Charles's abductor and he is not supposed to be concerned with his hostage and yet he was crossing a line with his colleagues for Charles...

Erik had been wondering what that look in Charles's eyes meant while the other gazed at him as they worked to get the house in order last night. Now he knew. Charles had no idea that last night, when they were both 'supposedly' sleeping, Erik had known that he was touching him and that he had meant to kiss him. He was somewhat curious as to why Charles did not seem to sense that he was already awake, his face burning because he did not know what to make of what was happening between them. When they had studied Charles's personal profile, he did not seem like the 'gay' type. He behaved like any young man in college; enjoying his youth, drinking and having fun with his friends, dating young college girls, partying, unlike his roommate whom they had seen with him frequently. This was just...really weird. Maybe the stress of being kidnapped was causing Charles to behave abnormally. Erik knew he shouldn't care about Charles's feelings because he was just their hostage but he was starting to care about him, even for the shortest time that they had known each other. There seemed to be something so…endearing about Charles, that it was causing him to be affectionate towards him. This was not the same as when they had that first boy that they had kidnapped. It was totally different. He knew he had to stop this before it got any deeper and awkward between them.

He was doing it again as they stood at the sink washing and drying dishes after they ate. Charles was giving him that tender look. Damn those lucid blue eyes. Erik found that he could not look away immediately when Charles looked at him. Those eyes seemed to hypnotize him into staring right back. Erik looked on in affection as Charles acted nervous and shy towards him. He thought Charles was cute when he was like this. Erik had an idea why he was behaving that way. It was because of last night, but Erik did not let on that he knew. He just humored Charles and went on as if nothing strange happened. An odd bond was developing between them and Erik was confused as to how this will all end up. They were briefly happy and comfortable in each other's company that Erik let him go about without any restraints. Until Shaw had arrived. He came with just Janos this time. He and Charles were sitting around in the living room, reading when they heard the rumble of a vehicle coming towards the country house. Erik stood up and peered out the window. He saw the dark green van from some distance away.

"They're here," Erik said grimly and he looked over his shoulder at Charles. Charles closed his textbook and put a worried hand to his mouth. He gazed up at Erik's face intently. Erik took out the handcuffs from one of the drawers of the cupboard and held it out towards him.

 "I have to handcuff you again,"

"I understand-"

Charles held his wrists up and then Erik left him there on the sofa and opened the door wide. Janos and Shaw opened the gate by themselves and drove the van in, parking it next to the red pickup truck. Janos brought the equipment in along with Shaw. Both of them were already wearing their masks.

"Erik!" Shaw greeted Erik and they nodded towards each other."Tell me what happened but first, get that boy into the bedroom-"

Erik did as he was told, leaving Charles on the bed and then he went back down and told Shaw about Harry Leland and the other man he had killed. He did not tell Shaw that Charles was being cooperative and had behaved well all this time. Shaw was pissed off of course because no matter what precautions Erik had taken, there was still something that might get them caught. What Erik had done had merely covered some of their tracks but not all of them. The good thing about it is that it might actually buy them some time. Unknown to Shaw, Charles was not restrained too securely to restrict his movement. He quietly slipped down from the bed and pressed his head to the floorboards, listening in on their conversation.

"His parents are working it out with us. The plan is going well so far on our end. I've left Cain to track their movements. He'll be reporting to me soon enough. And by the way, I got you the supplies you asked for from Vic when you spoke with him on the phone. We haven’t opened them yet. You know what that means, don't you? You will have to stay here with the boy for a couple of more weeks until we run them dry-"

"Alright. After this we meet at the point again?"

"Yes. If all goes well, you can let the boy go after-"

"Everything would have gone well on my end too if not for Leland. I'm just concerned he might have told someone else about the plan-"

"Fuck! I should have plugged him after I took him out of the group! I don't understand why he knew too much about our plans. He wasn't in it for too long after I made this new one-" Shaw cursed, his voice becoming guttural.

"It's almost the same as with the first job. I guess he followed that pattern and he must have been watching our movements-" Erik said in a low voice.

"Janos, have you finished setting up that computer? I need to check on Cain! Let's just all hope he did not fuck up this time-" Shaw said, rolling his eyes and wondering if Cain had followed his orders to the letter.

"Yeah almost done here. Does that ape even know how to use a laptop?" Janos asked, eliciting low laughter from the other two. There was a brief silence and then Janos called Shaw.

"He's on!"

"Good-" And then there was another much longer silence, broken only by the tapping of keys on the laptop, perhaps from Shaw as Charles continued to listen in on them. Charles started in shock when Shaw was suddenly screaming out obscenities and he heard something crashing, perhaps he overturned some furniture down below.

"Son of a bitch! I keep telling you Erik! These fuckers will not do as they are told 100% of the fucking time! They force us to do something worse to make them follow like little lambs. Janos! Get that boy's father online! I'm going to teach him a fucking lesson!"

Charles did not see this but Janos took out his phone and sent a message to Charles's father to go online, awaiting a response.

"Are you going to do something to him?" Erik asked. Charles stiffened as he listened on, feeling his heartbeat going faster again, cold sweat standing out from his skin. What had happened? Did his father speak with the police? Charles felt his temperature drop further when he heard Shaw's next word.

"No I'm not. You are-"

"What do you mean?"

"It's moments like these I wish Cain were here. You'll have to do the boy in-" Shaw grew silent and was typing something on the laptop.

Charles did not understand what Shaw meant by that. They lowered their voices down below, that Charles only heard incomprehensible murmurings.

"Do you mean to say I have to rape the boy? I thought you didn't want something like that?" Erik lowered his voice even further so that Charles may not hear him.

Shaw let out a small huff of breath and spoke in a sibilant, angry voice."Listen, if its all the same to you, Erik, at least we are not chopping him up just yet. I know you hate that type of mess and you aren't like Cain, you don't get kicks with killing and torturing! I just want to rattle the parents, show them we are brutes!"

Erik finally nodded. He was angry with the parents for just not going along, making things even more complicated. He only hoped Charles will understand his next actions. He may not show it, but whatever he was about to do, made him feel sick to his stomach. For him, it was somehow worse than killing but if this was the only way to prevent Charles from being disfigured, he would have to do it.

What would Shaw have Erik do to him? Charles sat back on the bed, his limbs trembling. He wondered what mode of torture would be inflicted upon him, if any part of his limbs would be lost. What was most worrying was that Erik would be the one to deal the hurt upon him this time. Erik, who had become somewhat of a friend to him these past few days, who had treated him well and had never hurt him. The door suddenly slammed open and in stepped Shaw and Erik. Erik's face was unreadable at the moment. It was carefully blank. Shaw stalked over to Charles and slapped him in the face, causing him to rock back onto the bed. Charles's face stung with the slap and then it grew numb. He lifted a hand up to rub at his cheek, giving Shaw a frightened, wounded look.

"Just so you know, boy! Your father did this to you. He keeps forcing my hand!" Shaw shouted in his face.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" Charles moaned. Shaw roughly reached for his pants.

He realized in horror that Shaw was undressing him. Last night, Erik had washed his cardigan so he was only wearing his button-down shirt and pants. Shaw successfully removed his pants and underwear. Shaw asked Erik for the keys to the handcuffs and he undid the handcuffs from Charles's wrists. He tried to push Shaw's hands away feebly, as the other scrambled to remove his shirt and now Charles was buck naked. Charles put his hands between his legs, trying to cover up his groin and blushing furiously at being stripped. Charles met Erik's eyes and he saw the dark look in his gaze, as if he was angry over something. Shaw called out towards the door.

"Janos! Bring the camera!"

Charles was trembling and trying to shrink back away on the bed, curling up and pressing himself up against the headboard, his eyes moist and full of tears that streaked his face. Janos came in with the camera as Shaw had instructed. He started it up and pointed it at Shaw. Shaw spoke in a halting manner, his tone seething, barely able to contain his rage.

"Mr Xavier. Since you keep trying to defy me and you keep trying to fuck me over, allow me to return the favor. I told you no police but you still went to a private detective. Very clever of you, right? I guess you feel you can be stubborn and play the hero to your son. I won’t cut him up right now, maybe I will do that later but I'm going to have him screwed the way you have screwed me-"

Shaw nodded towards Erik, off-camera. "Put your mask on and do the brat!"

Erik nodded and from his side pocket, he pulled out a thin black ski mask and put it over his face. Charles looked on and listened to what Shaw had said and understanding what Shaw had ordered Erik to do. Erik took his clothes off, without hesitation and he went towards the bed to Charles. Charles's eyes were wide with shock and terror, knowing that the one man who had been kind to him in this ordeal will now rape him, somehow deep inside he knew Erik did not want to do this to him. Charles kept on crying, shaking his head weakly.

"No! Please, no!" He said in a voice clotted over with tears. Erik did not seem to hear him but he could see the fury in Erik's eyes. _Why was he mad?_

Erik grabbed his wrists and pulled them apart. Charles started fighting him off, struggling violently, punching out at Erik, who received his blows, making no effort to block them and then Erik began to drag his legs, clutching at the back of his knees and forcing him to the middle of the bed, turning him around to lie on his stomach. Charles was screaming…uttering incoherent words, begging someone to help him but his words fell on deaf ears. No one will help him. He was powerless to stop what was to happen next. Both of them were already sweating as they struggled on the bed. Charles could feel the hot press of Erik's skin at his back. Erik restrained his wrists at his lower back using one hand, while the other was holding onto his own cock, giving himself a hand job. Erik spat on his hand and used it to lubricate himself. He was trying to get a hard-on so that he could penetrate Charles's behind, he barely managed a decent erection and then he forced himself into Charles. That was when his cock grew harder, when he felt the tightness of Charles's backside closing in on his sex.

Charles's eyes bugged out at the pain he felt at being violated, his mouth dropping open and then he let out a shrill scream. Erik was canting his hips forward slowly and deeply, trying not to go too fast because he did not want to make Charles bleed. Charles was lying on his stomach so he could not see Erik's eyes but he felt the press of Erik's face at his shoulder. He was grunting softly as he rammed into Charles over and over. Charles could equate this feeling perhaps to the pain of being stabbed.

_It hurts. It hurts so bad-_

Charles screamed out for his mother as he wept and struggled. At the back of his mind, he blamed his father for what was happening to him.

"Mom! Help me! Mom!" Charles cried out in a breaking voice. Even though she was not there, she was the only person he wanted to call out to, the one person he knew that would have been there for him.

The pain broke something inside of Charles, making him feel like he was not himself. Like his body was not really his and this horrible thing was happening to someone else. It wasn't his. His mind refused to accept it. He felt far away from everything, the thudding of his own rushing blood drowning out any sound. Then Erik whispered his name softly, almost mouthing it so as not to be heard, his lips brushing hotly against the skin of Charles's ear, seeming to call him back.

"Charles, stop fighting me. It will hurt less-"

Charles had been trying to tighten his muscles and trying to squirm away. He didn’t know why but he took Erik's advice, relaxing his muscles. Erik released his wrists and Charles clutched at the sheets, hiding his face from the camera that Janos was pointing at them and growing quiet, breathing only through his nose. He felt such deep shame over being raped like this. His tears are wasted because no matter how much he cried, it would not end this violation. Charles quietly endured Erik as he went on and then Erik started to quicken. Charles felt this strange flash of heat deep inside of him. Erik kept on thrusting his hips, causing Charles's body to be jostled forward so that his head hung over the edge of the bed. He gripped the side of the bed, muffling his own cries by biting the fabric of the mattress. The heat rising between their bodies grew intense; he could feel his heart hammering faster in his chest, feeling as if it was beating in time to Erik’s own frantically beating heart. Charles could not explain why he was suddenly starting to feel...aroused. He was so aroused it was drowning out any sense inside of him. There was only this unendurable heat, the strange pulsing pleasure in his backside and Erik's cock.

He shut his eyes tight and then he felt the sensation peaking, higher and higher. He gritted his teeth because he did not want to moan out at the pleasure he was feeling while Erik continued. He was hurtling towards a feeling he had never felt before and then he could hold back no longer. He orgasmed, without coming. It was so strange. It might be what people call a dry orgasm. The sensation it brought him was unbelievable. He was still coming...without actually coming. It went on longer than any orgasm he had ever had; he felt the muscles at the lower half of his belly pulsing, the pleasure spasms going on and on. He had wanted to scream out how good it felt but he bit down on it and pressed his face to the mattress instead. _Was he going crazy here?_ Why is it that this bad thing that was happening to him felt so good? Erik let out a final grunt and actually finished. He came inside of Charles. He collapsed on top of him for a moment as Charles trembled beneath him. His trembling just won’t seem to stop. Erik did not know that Charles was still actually climaxing beneath him. Janos stopped filming them after.

"Send that online to his parents. Let's see what they say this time-" Shaw said tersely to Janos and then Shaw closed the door behind him as he and Janos left.

Erik was still on top of Charles, gasping and trying to get his heartbeat to calm down. No one was aware of the fact that the rape had a different effect on Charles. It would not have been what they would have expected. Erik finally pulled back and began to put his underwear on, using his tank top to wipe down on the come and then he slipped on his sweatpants, sitting on the edge of the bed. He remained quiet, not saying anything. He had taken the mask off and he let it fall to the floor. He felt sickened by what he had done but he thought on his actions for a moment. He could have told Shaw to let Janos do it but it was better that he was the one that had done the raping, than have either Shaw or Janos touch him. He avoided looking at Charles. He stood up and then he went to the bathroom to wash up and then he ran a cold bath for Charles. He stepped out and saw that Charles remained on the bed, unmoving.

“I prepared your bath. Wash up when you can get up-“

No response from Charles. He was curled up on his side, his face turned away from Erik. He did not cry and he did not say anything. Erik kept on staring at his back and then he left him; he went downstairs to Shaw and Janos. Charles lay there, his fists pressed up against his chest and when he was sure Erik had left, he started to cry, sobbing to himself that his shoulders shook uncontrollably. Part of him was relieved that it was Erik that raped him, because he knew Erik would not slap him around and hurt him while he took him. Erik only did it for the sake of finishing the act and getting it over with. If it had been any of the other two, or worse, if it was Cain, Charles felt as if he would lose his mind completely. He hoped that Shaw would not cut him up anymore. Charles slowly slid down the side of the bed and pressed his ear to the floorboards again, listening in on their conversation. He was still crying as he listened. He could not help it. He just couldn't seem to stop the tears. His backside still hurt but he saw that he wasn't bleeding. It didn't matter anymore. He had to hear what they were saying. His eyes widened when he heard his mother screaming and crying again from online as if she was gutted, it was muted because the volume seemed to have been turned down but he recognized her voice nonetheless. Charles felt his stomach crawl at the thought that she had watched the video of him being raped.

"You sick monsters! Oh my God, you horrible people! How could you do this?" Sharon wailed.

"Because we can, Mrs. Xavier. Because we are serious about what we want. When you deal with a criminal, ma'am, you give him what he wants and you come away, more or less left to pick up what pieces you can. But in this instance, would you like to be picking up your son destroyed beyond repair? You involved a private eye. As we speak, one of my men are dealing with him-"

"This is your fault Brian! You shouldn't have gone to that man! You did this to our son!" Sharon screeched out and Charles could hear his mother seeming to hit his father, which was all he could guess as to what the sounds mean.

"Stop it!" Brian hissed, perhaps saying this to his mother and then he addressed Shaw. "You also put me in this position, Mister! I did only what a father would do to try and save his son-"

"Again with the heroics, Mr Xavier? As a prize, would you like me to send you one of your son's hand? Hmm? Want me to wrap it up in a bow?"

"Please no! Dear God!" Sharon said in a raw voice. She sounded so hopeless and broken it caused Charles to wince and cry afresh.

"Don’t worry, Mrs. Xavier. I won't do that, if you follow my rules this time. But Mr Xavier, you have blood on your hands now. I had to rectify your mistake when you spoke to that private eye. You won't be seeing him around any longer-"

"Christ!" Brian said in a choked voice.

"I'm giving you a final warning, Mr Xavier. Stop trying to fight me. Just deal with it. You can earn back your millions but you only have one son in this world. If you really value his life, just do as you are told-"

"Alright-"Brian said in a toneless voice. He sounded defeated, cowed.

Sharon spoke up next." May we please speak to our son? Please, I want to see him-

"No you may not, Mrs. Xavier. Just know that he is in bed, recovering. I don't think he would like to see you anyway, not after what happened. Let's just leave him be-"

Sharon whimpered at what Shaw had said, sounding as if she was on the verge of a break down herself. Charles was somewhat thankful he did not have to see them. He was too humiliated to do so.

"On second thought...you've pissed me out so much I have to make sure you really learned your lesson. I promised to cut up your son earlier in the video, did I not? Maybe I’ll just take me a small piece and show it to you-"

Screams of protests from Charles's parents coming from online. Shaw spoke in a jeering tone, dripping with false geniality.

Shaw turned towards Erik."I want you to hack me one finger off that brat's hand-"

"Please! Please don't hurt him anymore! He didn't do anything!" Sharon cried again, she was sobbing wetly but Brian remained quiet this time.

Charles may not have seen this but Erik hesitated. He gestured for Shaw to step away from the webcam.

"Listen, I want no more blood. I thought we don't do things like this. It's messy and it's going to break the boy even more, might even make him sick. Are you sure you want this? He's going to inconvenience me if we do that-" Erik whispered.

Shaw glared at Erik, narrowing his eyes at him. "Well what would you have me do? I'll lose face in front of these people if I don't show them who’s in charge-" He hissed in reply.

"I have a better idea. I can rape him again, do it brutally this time, probably torture the kid a bit and then you send them a copy as a surprise-"

Shaw sneered at Erik."Seems to me you're trying to prevent any harm to come to the boy-"

Erik grinned back insolently."Let's just say I've developed a taste for him. I don't want to ruin that sweet body just yet-"

"Ah," Shaw nodded in understanding. So Erik was in it for the sexual kicks. He didn’t take Erik as the type who went for that. He patted Erik's shoulder. "I'll leave it up to you then,"

Shaw went back to the laptop and grinned at Charles's parents. "My colleague has an even better plan for your son. He said he wants it to be a surprise so I'd suggest you watch your mail for anything knew. We'll meet again Mr Xavier. I'm ending this call-"

"Wait!"Brian called out but Shaw shut him out and closed the video call.

"Me and Janos will go back to the city for now, Erik. You take care of the brat and do what you want with him. We'll get back to you in a week. I'm just waiting for a message from Cain. Let's see how he did-"

They waited for a few hours, taking a break by eating and smoking. When Shaw got a text message from Cain, he opened another video call to for the both of them.

"Cain, did you take care of the detective?"

"Sure did, Boss. He didn't know what hit 'im!"

Shaw chuckled at that."Good! Too bad you weren't here; I would have given you free reign over the brat-"

"What Boss?"Cain asked stupidly, not getting what Shaw had meant and making Janos and Erik laugh at his slowness. Shaw gave the others a meaningful look, suddenly getting this urge to make fun of Cain.

"Erik had first dibs on the boy-"

"Huh?"Cain said, looking baffled, still not getting it and making everyone else laugh out loud. Erik leaned close to Shaw's shoulder and addressed Cain through the video call.

"I had my way with the pretty college student, Cain. You want me to describe it? It's like strawberries and cream. He tasted so good I can't get enough of fucking him over and over-" Erik said in a sultry, teasing voice that it made Shaw roll back onto the sofa, laughing uproariously that his chest was heaving and his belly hurt. Janos was leaning one arm on the back of the sofa and was laughing along too. They could all see Cain's face on the video call, and it had grown as red as a lobster and his expression had become dour. Upstairs, Charles felt as if his insides had curdled and he winced. Erik had enjoyed raping him. He wasn't someone kind, after all. He just did the things he did to fool Charles into thinking he was nice and that would make him cooperative. Charles felt betrayed, even though that was a strange emotion to feel, given the situation.

"Not fair, Boss-"Cain mumbled like a little boy denied of his prized toy that it had everyone hollering out their laughter.

"Well if your thrill wasn't fucking and killing at the same time, I would have let you. So just be glad of the fact we are raking in lots of dough after this job-"

Cain didn't say anything more but glowered at them from online.

"Jeez, look at your fucking mug! Bet your mama ain't too proud-" Janos commented that it caused the others to laugh again.

Cain gave them an injured sniff and mumbled a response. "You can give 'im to me after the job-"

"No Cain! What is this? Do I look like I owe you enough to give you what you want? You are not touching this boy, ever! I want him back to his parents alive if possible. I don't want any more death. That's shaving it too close with the feds. I don't want a nationwide manhunt on our heads-"

Shaw said in a hard tone, all humor gone from his voice.

Shaw ended the call and discussed more of the plan with both Janos and Erik. Afternoon already came around and Shaw had decided not to stay at the country house. They had to get back to the city to take care of things and make sure the plan is going about smoothly once more after that hiccup with the detective and the parents. Erik waited until Shaw and Janos are in the van. He watched them ride off and then he closed the door and sighed. He looked up towards the stairs. His face crumpled up and he felt a tear slide down his cheek. _Why was he crying over this?_ He wiped at his eyes quickly and washed his face over at the sink. He steeled himself and climbed those steps and headed towards the bedroom. Charles was kneeling on the side of the bed, still naked. His head was pressed at the side of the mattress and he did not move when Erik entered. His eyes were ringed red from his crying and his face was wet with his tears.

"Charles," Erik said softly and then he sighed. He went to Charles and he thought the other would shrink away from him but he didn't. He looked like all life and hope had been drained from him. Erik gently reached for Charles's shoulder, guiding him up and leading him to the bathroom.

"You have to take a bath. I'll clean the sheets up-"

Erik helped Charles into the tub but Charles did not make a move to wash himself. Erik picked up the bar of soap and handed it to him. Charles looked at it blankly but he took it and he started to slowly wash up while Erik watched him from the side of the tub. When he was sure Charles could manage by himself, Erik left to clean up the bedroom. He was able to get the fresh sheets he had asked Vic to send them. He changed the covers and then he got the new clothes that were sent along with the supplies. Erik found that they were a little too big for Charles but he supposed this will do for now. He got a pale blue button down shirt and gray pants for him. He went back into the bathroom and Charles was already wiping himself down with a towel. Erik watched him as he moved. He felt himself blush because he was admiring Charles's pale body. He was smaller than him, sure, but he was well-muscled and toned; his skin glowed with some inner light, making it appear rosy in the light of the afternoon sun that shone in from the window. Charles turned to face him when he sensed he was being stared at. The light seemed to love the shapes and contours of his face and giving light to his eyes. Even after what had happened, he looked…beautiful. And yet, his eyes looked so sad. He supposed it was better than seeing Charles act like a catatonic earlier.

_I did this to him-_

Erik stepped forward, wanting to voice out an apology but this time, Charles shrank from him and turned his head away, looking towards the window instead.

“Don’t touch me-“Charles said softly.

Erik grimaced, wanting to make some curt response because of the way Charles was reacting towards him but he lowered his voice instead when he spoke next. “I…I just want to give you these clothes to wear-“

Charles hesitated a moment and then he took them from Erik’s hands awkwardly, covering himself up with the towel. He did not say anything else to Erik. He waited until Erik left the bathroom and he made a move to close the door but Erik called out for him to leave it part of the way open. Charles followed the order and then he got dressed, wearing the new underwear that Erik also provided. The clothes were too big but he rolled the sleeves of the shirt, leaving the pants as it is that it appeared to pool around his ankles. Charles stepped out of the bathroom and then Erik held out the handcuffs.

“I’m taking a bath. I have to handcuff you to the top of the headboard, through the large gap. It’s going to be a bit uncomfortable but I will try to be as quick as I can-“

Charles did not meet his eyes but he nodded. He went to the freshly made bed. A dull revulsion ran through him when he recalled that hours ago, he had been violated on this very bed. He lifted his other hand up and put it through the gap, making it as he was holding the board up on his shoulders and Erik handcuffed him. Erik moved carefully around him and then he went into the bathroom, leaving the door half-way open as well and then he took his bath. Moments later, he came out smelling of the same soap Charles had used and he had shaved. Erik removed the handcuffs and asked Charles if he wanted to do something else, if perhaps he wanted to eat or study. Charles said he just felt tired and wanted sleep. So Erik left him to sleep in the bedroom, trusting him enough not to go anywhere else and he prepared their late lunch. When he got back up to check on Charles, he was shocked for a moment because he did not see him lying asleep on the mattress but when he peered at the other side of the bed, Charles was sleeping on the brown comforter and he was curled on his side. He didn’t have to wonder why Charles did not want to lie on the bed. Erik sighed softly and sat on the floor close to where Charles slept. He waited patiently for Charles to wake up.

Charles stirred and noticed the dimness of the room. It was almost dark outside, the light fading from the skies. He sensed someone was in the room with him and he turned to see Erik sitting there, just staring at him. Charles found it creepy that Erik just sat there and watched him as he slept. He sat up straight, stifling the urge to yawn. He didn't know what to say to Erik so he remained silent. Erik stood up and stretched and then he was the one that broke the silence.

"Are you hungry? I made us lunch but I guess it’s more like dinner now-"

Charles let out a soft breath and lay his head back onto the pillow and curled up on the comforter once more."I want to sleep again-"

"I think you've slept quite enough. Get up from there and let's go down to eat-"Erik said in a more commanding tone. Charles sat up again, giving him a hard look but he stood up and did as he was told and followed Erik downstairs so they could eat. Erik got the generator going first and they ate in silence. No small talk or any interesting conversation passed between them. Erik just simply looked at him as he ate while Charles kept his head turned away, avoiding his gaze. Charles finished his dinner first and hurriedly washed his plate at the sink and then he sat back on his chair, waiting for Erik to finish his meal. They moved awkwardly and hesitantly around each other but Erik did not restrain him. Charles was not sure as to how he can avoid Erik when Erik was supposed to watch his every move.

Erik indicated they should get back upstairs and retire for the night. After they had brushed their teeth, Charles hesitated getting back on the bed to lie next to Erik. Erik held the handcuffs up and gestured with his hand for Charles to get on the bed with him. Charles went to him and Erik handcuffed their wrists together. Erik had taken up the comforter so that it would cover the both of them as they slept. Charles could not turn his body away from Erik so he stiffly lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. A few minutes passed and then Erik was the one that broke the silence again.

"Charles,"

He did not respond when his name was called. He just stared up at the ceiling, feeling as if this darkness inside of him will spill over and that he would scream out loud if Erik continued.

"We have to talk-" Erik began.

He did not want to talk. He wanted to avoid talking to Erik from now on, which had been his plan, knowing Erik will keep forcing a conversation between them anyway. He remained silent.

"I'm sorry about...what happened. Please understand, It was better that I had done it than have them-"

Charles trembled slightly, his face crumpling up with barely suppressed emotions; he recalled this feeling of being betrayed by Erik. He finally spoke in a deadened voice.

"What is there to understand, Erik? And what are you saying sorry to me for? I'm just your prisoner. I don't have any rights. You can do whatever you wanted with me because you have denied me my freedom and I'm just someone you can use. Am I supposed to be indebted because you were kinder to me? You were right when you told me you aren't a nice guy. You are no different from them. In fact you are worse-"

Those words drove a spike into Erik's heart. It got him so enraged he roughly rolled on the bed and grabbed Charles's throat with his uncuffed hand. Charles gritted his teeth, letting out a defiant cry, grasping at Erik's wrist with both hands and trying to fight him off. They struggled and then Charles threw a punch at Erik's cheek with his free hand. Erik released him then but Charles could not move away to escape. They were handcuffed together. Erik grabbed his shoulder instead and started shaking him roughly about, roaring out some incomprehensible words.

"Just kill me, you asshole! Just end it!" Charles screamed out and bitter tears flowed from his eyes as he looked up at Erik's furious expression. Erik suddenly stopped and then he slowly released Charles. He was looking down at Charles strangely.

"I didn't want to rape you. I never wanted it to get this far-" Erik said tightly, gasping with effort as he spoke. Charles stared at him with wide eyes. Erik's eyes looked genuinely hurt, as if he was close to tears. Charles shook it off mentally; Erik was just playing one of his mind games again, trying to weaken his defenses.

"It wasn't about that! You think I'm weak but I'm stronger than I look! You can't break me just because you violated me! I'm much more than that and you'll never understand!" Charles said in a steely voice, his expression obstinate.

"What is it that I don't understand? What is it about?" Erik shouted back angrily, his eyes wide.

Charles stopped his defiant stance. He couldn't tell Erik what was really happening with him. That when they had sex, forced as it is, he had the most incredible orgasm that he felt so deeply ashamed of himself for feeling pleasure at being taken like that. He felt as if he was going out of his mind with everything that had been happening. It was as if he was stretched thin and nearing his breaking point. His anger was nothing but a front. Charles made an annoyed sound and just lay back on the bed moving about in an exaggerated manner as he pushed back his pillow with a fist.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Let's just stop talking-"

But Erik will not quit."I don't want to stop talking. Let's have it. What do I need to understand?"

"Jesus! Just shut up, ok? I don't want to talk! You can't make me talk!" Charles cried out contemptuously.

Erik grew silent and he was staring oddly at Charles, his eyes dark. Charles sensed a frightening change in Erik's manner that he flung a curious glance his way. Erik suddenly grinned at Charles hugely but there was no real merriment in that grin. He sidled up closer to Charles and he grabbed the side of his neck with his free hand. Charles tried to fight him off again but Erik was suddenly kissing the side of his face, the side of his mouth and then Erik licked at his lower lip.

"Get off me, you fucker!" Charles shouted. Erik ignored his protests. He kissed Charles's ear, licking seductively at his earlobe and then he started kissing Charles's neck as he moved even closer until he was on top of Charles, restraining him as he kissed him. Erik pulled back to look down intensely at Charles's face. Charles noticed that a bruise was forming where he had punched Erik out.

"I knew you tried to kiss me, that first night when we arrived here-" Erik said in a throaty voice and then he reached up to caress Charles's face, making Charles stare at him in surprise.

"You were touching my face back then. If you want...you can touch me again-"Erik murmured and then he bent down and planted a brief kiss on Charles's lips. Charles was too shocked to say anything or to even push him away. Erik's lips felt hot against his and his body pressed down upon him warmly. Charles closed his eyes and turned his face away, his cheeks aflame.

"Stop," Charles moaned in a soft voice, looking agonized but the way Charles looked like right now seemed to spur Erik on. He began to kiss the side of Charles's face sensuously, running his hand with slow strokes over Charles's neck and cheeks. Erik grew bolder and he pressed his lips to Charles's lips and forced him to part them open. It felt good to kiss him. His lips were so red and pliant against his own. His tongue slid in slowly, testing the softness, wondering vaguely if Charles will bite him but Charles didn't. Charles's face was so hot next to his. He reached up and began to unbutton the front of Charles's shirt, his kisses growing more insistent, his tongue is inside of Charles's mouth now. He broke the kiss and nuzzled Charles's face gently. He was getting aroused for some reason. It didn't matter that Charles was a guy. He wanted him too; the way he knew Charles wanted him.

"You want me, don't you, Charles?"He whispered. Charles was gasping softly, pressing the side of his hand to his lips, chest heaving. His body felt like it was running with a fever. He couldn't deny that what Erik was doing to him felt good. _But this was just too crazy!_ His mind wanted it to stop even if his body was responding to what Erik was doing to him.

"Please don’t, Erik-"Charles whispered back, his voice trembling because his body was shaking all of the sudden. Erik saw his agitation and stopped what he was doing. He buttoned up Charles's shirt and pulled him closer, touching his face tenderly.

"Are you scared? Come here, I won't do anything-"

Erik just held Charles, putting one arm around him and pressing his warmth up against him. For some reason, Erik holding him like this calmed him down and his trembling stopped. Erik thought he may act brave but he was still a young man with tender inclinations. Erik smoothed the hair from his brow using his free hand. He didn't know that Charles was trembling because he was so afraid to lose control and give in to Erik, his body craved that moment again, that amazing sex.

 _Erik, I want you. I want you so much-_ Charles thought desperately, feeling as if he had lost his mind. He opened his mouth, wanting to say these words but Erik stopped him.

"Shhh-" Erik soothed him. He knew Charles was afraid of being taken against his will again. Things got so complicated now because he knew Charles had feelings for him. How was he to tell Charles that he was supposed to rape him again and send the video to his parents? That was his bargain with Shaw to prevent Charles from being mutilated, even though Shaw did not have any idea about his real motive. He will have to tell him by tomorrow and get it over with. For now, Charles, had been through a harrowing situation it wasn't right to distress him further. He held Charles until the other fell asleep.

When they both woke up the next morning, Charles avoided meeting Erik's eyes again and he was aloof and distant. Erik was patient with him and did not force any further talk about what happened last night. Erik allowed Charles to read his books and then he tinkered around with the television to see if he could at least get it working so they could watch some movies on a DVD player. Erik made use of his electrical skills and set up some makeshift cables and he was able to get the TV synchronized with the player. Unfortunately, they only have a few discs and most were selected by Vic. Erik smiled wryly at the selections: Terminator, Saving Private Ryan, Rambo, Once upon a time in China and Enter the Dragon. A manly selection indeed. He wondered if Charles would even watch these when he presented them to him.

"Whatever you want to watch, Erik-"Charles said, giving him a brief disinterested glance.

Erik didn't think it would matter what they watched because Charles didn't care so he just put in Terminator. They watched in silence. Erik kept giving Charles a sideways glance as they watched, wondering if he will ever soften towards him again. Before the movie even ended, he turned it off and turned to look at Charles, who gave him a questioning look.

"Ok, Let's have our talk now-" Erik began.

Charles let out an exasperated gasp, shaking his head and crossing his arms in front of himself. He rolled his eyes after and made a face. He didn't say anything. Erik let out a breath and continued with what he had to say, his expression grim.

"I struck a deal with Shaw. So that I don't have to cut a piece of your digit or any part of you, I have to create a video of me torturing and having sex with you. They will come back here in a week. Charles, if you don't want to be disfigured, we have to do it-"

Charles shut his eyes tightly when Erik said those words. He shivered with the disgust he felt over what he was enduring. It was enough to drive him insane because everything got so fucked up. _Why did Erik have to do this? Why did he have to act all concerned over his feelings?_ In the end it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters.

"What the fuck, Erik? You think you are doing me a favor by telling me? Thinking it will get me prepared? If you are going to do it, just do it! I'm sick and tired of you pretending to be nice to me! It just makes things even worse!"

Erik's felt a dull thudding in his chest at what Charles had said. He didn't understand what Charles meant. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I heard you and Shaw talking about me and laughing over how you enjoyed raping me!" Charles finally shouted out.

Erik was going to make some sort of angry utterance but he pressed his lips together instead, a stormy look crossing his expression and then he nodded slowly. He didn't say anything for a while. Erik's eyes trembled with feeling."Charles, it was all an act with Shaw and the others. If...if you must know, I do care about your feelings. I didn't enjoy what I did. I never meant for things to end up like this-"

Charles looked stunned, because he didn't think Erik would have any reason to toy with him or fake the reaction he was making now. There was no point to it. He couldn't bear Erik's treatment of him because he was afraid he was falling for him and it was wrong because he was the one that abducted him. The more Erik treated him with affection and care, the more it hurt him because it wasn't supposed to happen. It was not normal. He was also afraid that if they continued like this, he would give in to his own urges and he would be the one to reach out and kiss Erik. He would be the one wanting to make love and what would that make him? He would probably be one of those Case Studies they do in class, being dissected by each student’s mental evaluation of his condition. He felt like he was really about to fall apart now but could it be...that Erik was falling apart too?

"Lima-" Charles suddenly said, his brow furrowing.

"What?"

"Lima Syndrome. It's a proposed psychological phenomenon. Its the reverse of the Stockholm Syndrome-"

"I don't understand-"

Charles sighed and pressed a hand to his face because he had just suddenly blurted out what he was thinking and now Erik was left confused. But then his expression grew intense, understanding dawning upon his face.

"I know what Stockholm syndrome is, Charles. If you mean to think I'm also suffering some syndrome-"

Charles's face brightened because Erik appears to have an idea about what he was talking about."I think you are. It's still a raw study of the psychological disorder but now that I see it, I think it is quite possible. Being sympathetic or empathic to a captive is your reaction to this distress we are both experiencing and I in turn feel some form of empathy towards you because I am trying to identify with you...because once I identify or bond with you, I become used to your presence and you cease to be a threat to my psyche-"

Erik let out a breath."What is this? Rationalizing the both of us and putting us into some form of category in psychopathy! It does not help in this situation-"

Charles's frown deepened."How can it not help? If we try to understand it then we would know how to avoid the symptoms and deal with it-"

Erik suddenly grabbed Charles's shoulders, making it so the other faced him."Listen to yourself! You mentioned the word empathy. No matter how you wrap it up in psychiatric terms and all the clinical bullshit along with it, it’s still a feeling, Charles. So I just want to ask you, do you feel anything for me?"

Charles stared up at him with wide eyes, wondering what the hell he was supposed to say to that. _Erik talking about...feelings?_

"Charles, I know you find me attractive and I know I told you I didn't think you are good-looking. But the truth of it is, I find you beautiful and I am attracted to you too. I'm not ashamed to say that now. Still, there's a fine line between being attracted to someone physically and being in love with someone-" Erik was staring at him intensely again. "So do you?"

Erik could see the confusion and fear in Charles's eyes. "Do I what?"

"Do you have feelings for me? Do you love me?"

"I hardly know you enough to think that I would have feelings for you-" Charles said, looking incredulous over this discussion.

"You think evasion is also a symptom of your mental condition, Charles?" Erik said in a dry tone of voice and then he drew him closer, holding his gaze.

"Erik, I don't have feelings for you. I'll admit, I admired you physically but that was...that was before you did something to me-" Charles said hesitantly, acting as if it was a moot point to discuss right now and that the topic was of no importance. He wanted to end their talk, wanted to be away from him and be alone someplace all of the sudden.

"I suppose lying is also a symptom of your syndrome too, am I correct?"

"I am not lying!" Charles cried out testily.

"Since you study the human mentation and psychopathy so well, Charles, I wonder why you think it is not possible to fall in love with someone even though you don't know the person. Don't you see it in movies? In books? Songs of old and all that jazz-"

"That's just fiction and flights of fancy! It never happens in real life! In our current society, an average person would rather know another person first before even considering having any psychological or emotional bond!" Charles retorted.

"Hmmm, is that so? Well I guess all the reactions you make when I touch you and I kiss you are purely...what? A form of coping mechanism against being stimulated physically? A kind of scientific phenomenon that induces one's body to feel heat when it is touched but that the mind does not seek to feel pleasure from it? Well go on, let's analyze this and see if it is a pre-existing psychopathy-"

"You are just deplorable-" Charles said in a dull voice, shaking his head minutely.

"And you're a hypocrite!" Erik said, getting worked up over the way Charles was reacting, his expression wrathful.

"What about you? You said you don't go for guys? What do you call this thing you are doing to me now? You're an even bigger hypocrite, you asshole!"

Erik suddenly grabbed Charles's wrist and led him upstairs and into the bedroom. He then flung Charles onto the bed and he began to take his shirt off.

"This is what you wanted, right? You don't want your captor to empathize with you or have feelings. You just want me to be a heartless, sick individual out to take advantage of you-"

Erik got the digital camera left by Janos from one of the cabinet shelves and then he positioned it on the table so that it pointed towards the bed. He pressed the record button and then he went quickly towards Charles who tried to get off the bed but he moved faster; he was unzipping his pants and then he climbed on the bed to strip Charles, who was screaming and trying to push him away.

"No! Please!"

"Shut up!" Erik growled out and he roughly grabbed Charles, turning him around so that he was lying on his stomach again. Erik used his knees to part Charles's legs and then he spat on his hand, used his spittle to lubricate himself as he worked on his cock. Strangely enough, he was able to get an erection instantly. He positioned the head of his cock at Charles's backside and then he slid in, even though Charles was struggling beneath him he was able to push himself into that tightness. God, he's just so tight. Erik moaned and forced himself deeper into Charles. Charles's stomach muscles tensed as well as the muscles from his behind due to the sudden intrusion.

"Ahhh!" Charles cried out and then he shoved his face into the pillow, not wanting the camera to record his expression as Erik took him. Erik's own face was pressed against Charles's neck, breathing harshly against his skin as he fucked the other. His hips pistoned faster, drowning in this sensation of his cock being strangled by Charles's tight hole. He let out a trembling moan; nuzzling Charles softly as the tension within his sex rose. He didn't know if he could hold back any longer. He quickened the pace, causing Charles's body to be jostled forward, his head nearing the headboard and almost hitting it. His sobs and cries had a quivering quality about it because Erik pounded into him roughly, slamming his cock in faster and faster as he neared his climax. Erik let out a low grunt when he came, his body stiffening against Charles for a moment and then he felt the rush of an orgasmic high.

Beneath him, he had no idea that Charles was getting aroused again and that he finally reached his breaking point. Erik orgasmed before he could as he felt the searing heat of Erik's cock take him and he felt the hot gush of Erik's come in his backside. Erik collapsed forward on top of him, breathless and unmoving. The burning press of Erik's chest at his back sent goose bumps racing upon his skin. Charles slowly pulled away from Erik and then he turned around to meet Erik's eyes. Erik saw this odd look on his face that caused him to furrow his brow in wonder. _What's with his face? Why is he giving me that look?_

Something was different with Charles. He was giving him a dark look and then he was reaching for Erik's shoulders and drawing him near. He kissed Erik seductively, his tongue licking at Erik's lower lip, his large expressive eyes glimmering with his lust. That sent a rush of blood up into Erik's brain, spreading a feverish heat all throughout his body. Charles lay on his back this time and was guiding Erik to move on top of him, reaching for Erik's sex to give him a slow hand job. Erik did not know where he found the will to do so but his cock shot right up, reacting to the touch. Charles didn't say anything, there was this tense excitement happening between them both. Charles guided Erik to put his cock right back into him. He was already lubricated by Erik's juices so it was so easy for Erik to slide right into him. Still, Charles was so tight.

When Erik was back inside of him, Charles let out this low moan of pleasure and shut his eyes tightly for a moment, collapsing back onto the pillows and turning his head to the side. Erik, with shaking hands reached for his legs and Charles helped him by resting the back of his knees onto Erik's forearms. Charles's knees were trembling slightly, not because of fear but because he was desperately excited to feel that sensation again, that incredible orgasm that only Erik could give him. He wondered if it would happen one more time. His own cock was hard and quivering right up against his belly button. His breathing was coming in faster even before Erik could move his hips up to fuck him. He bit his lower lip, giving Erik a come-hither look. Erik couldn't stand it any longer. He howled in pleasure when he rammed up into Charles again because this time, Charles wanted him, wanted to have sex with him and was no longer afraid. The look on Charles's face when he did that was just precious. Charles closed his blue eyes again and his mouth hung slightly open, the moan that escaped him was not of pain or revulsion. It was arousal. He even canted his own hips up to meet Erik's fuck into him.

Erik didn't want to stop with just that. He reached down and he caressed Charles's nipples and Charles started in shock at how good it felt, like electric shocks were sending all his nerve endings to come alive. Charles clutched at the pillows tightly, his head rolling back and forth and his back arching upwards wantonly; this unbearable pleasure making his toes curl and his leg muscles tighten. He was rocking up against Erik as they made love. He was feeling it again, that building sensation that drove him right to the edge. He didn't think he could stand it any more. Both their bodies are feverish with their passion, making Charles feel as if he was burning up, with some strange invisible fire. It was so hot, so hot it almost felt as his body would combust with it. Erik thrusted his hips faster, deeper into him. Charles's skin felt so sensitive as Erik's skin rubbed up against him, he could almost hear Erik's heart beating madly in time to his own heartbeat. Erik was aiming to climax a second time. Charles's vision seemed to cloud over with some white light and then he felt it again.

 _Oh my God!_ Charles thought in amazement and before he could assess what he was feeling, he was inundated by that sensation of an orgasm that went on and on. He let out a broken sob and he snapped his head to the side. The muscles at his lower belly were spasming uncontrollably and will not stop; his cock felt like it was pulsing with electric sensations and for some reason, he came this time because he felt the hot rush of it as it sprayed out onto his belly. Charles just let it wash over him, surrendering to it completely. He clutched at the pillows loosely and then he was lolling his head about, his sexual spasms still possessing him, mouth hanging open in his ecstasy. Erik had already orgasmed but he watched on in wonder as Charles kept coming and coming beneath him. Charles's come had spread on his stomach, giving the appearance that he had finished but Charles, from the looks of it, was still not finished with his state of orgasm. Erik was fascinated with the expression on his face. So this was what a man's face looked like when he's having a multiple orgasm. When it had passed, Charles's tensely arching back relaxed onto the wet sheets and a drugged look was in his eyes when he met Erik's gaze. He slowly closed his eyes, cheeks flushed with both arousal and shame; sweat dappling his forehead and his chest heaving breathlessly. His heartbeat was going back to normal.

Charles suddenly came to his senses and began to pull away, his eyes downcast. "Erik, get off of me-" He whispered.

Erik finally understood why Charles was behaving the way he did. He didn't pull back like Charles asked him to do. He pressed his body down onto Charles and kissed his lips with a tender possessiveness. Charles allowed himself to be kissed and did not fight Erik this time because his secret was discovered anyway. Erik broke the kiss and propped himself up so he would not crush down on Charles with his weight.

"I understand now. You were afraid to feel pleasure from me because I'm your kidnapper. You felt ashamed that you were feeling something for me-"

Charles turned his head away, his face beautifully flushed."It's not normal to behave this way, Erik. This entire thing is not normal-"

Erik sighed."Should it matter? Is there someone to see? Someone to judge you for this? I know its crazy and strange but don't let those things get in the way of what you really feel for me. Charles, I've fallen in love with you-"

Charles let out a frustrated breath."This is just insane! I don't know what's wrong with me and you've gone insane too for doing this!"

Erik finally pulled back and lay on his side looking down at Charles as he propped his head up with his hand, smiling languidly.

"You want me. You enjoyed having sex with me-" Erik said simply, as if stating a fact.

Charles was still digesting the fact that Erik could easily say such things. _Did he just say that he loves me?_ "I...I don't know-"

Erik was looking him over languidly and was smiling faintly to himself. "You know you want to. You want more-"

Charles couldn't look Erik in the face. He was feeling so embarrassed that he lost control like that. Erik suddenly started to kiss his head and then he started kissing his lips again. Erik couldn't seem to get enough of kissing him. Charles looked miserable but he didn't stop Erik. He did want more. He reached up awkwardly and held onto Erik's shoulders. They kissed for some time that it left Charles feverish and breathless. He trembled in anticipation when Erik positioned himself on top of him again. He moaned into Erik's mouth as they kept on kissing. _I don't know if I can stand anymore of this-_ Charles wailed inside of his head but he let Erik continue anyway.

They spent an entire day in bed and Charles could not believe that it was possible...but it was. They fucked, with the passion and heat that they had both been feeling but have kept hidden all this time. They fell asleep intermittently but would awake up either sharing a slow, passionate kiss or they would kiss each other frantically that it drove them both to fuck in the same manner. It was all wrong and strange to Charles but he couldn't stop himself anymore. He felt as if he had finally snapped and had given in to his insanity. The digital camera ran on, recording their lovemaking until finally it went off by itself when the battery ran out of power.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Erik woke up ahead of Charles again and he was looking down tenderly at the young man, smoothing his dark brown hair slowly away from his wide forehead. His fingers gently traced at that faint line on the middle of his pale-skinned brow. He was really quite beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at his face. When Charles finally woke up, he was startled to find he was in Erik's arms, the back of his head was actually on Erik's bicep, and Erik was touching his face. Erik had a faint smile on his lips as he looked down at him. They are both naked under the sheets and he could feel the warm press of their bodies together. Charles was fully aware of what happened to them yesterday and almost all night long if they had not let up having sex. He felt so foolish and dirty for letting it continue the way it did.

"Good Morning!" Erik greeted him amiably and was drawing close to kiss him but Charles turned his head away and began to inch backwards from Erik, grabbing at the sheet to cover himself. Erik gave him a questioning look.

Charles slapped a hand to his face, feeling nauseated.

"Erik! What happened yesterday was a mistake-" He gasped.

Erik was chuckling as he propped himself up on the bed using his elbows, rolling onto his stomach.

"A mistake that kept happening over and over because it felt so good and we couldn't stop enjoying it-" Erik teased.

"I wasn't myself!" Charles cried out, his cheeks burning, knowing that his face must have grown so red with a deep flush. Erik was laughing loudly this time, passing a hand over his eyes and lying back on the bed. He turned to grin at Charles.

"Have you ever used that line on a girl before? The 'I wasn't myself' excuse? Does it ever work?"

Charles was dumbfounded by the fact that Erik was so relaxed about everything, even joking around. He still couldn't get over how easy it had been for Erik to say he loves him even though they did not know each other at all. This entire thing had just gotten even more strange.

"Erik I'm sane now. Yesterday, the things we did-"

"Stop! Stop right there!" Erik said and then he sat up straight and faced him, holding his gaze.

"Before Shaw ordered me to do this...act I have done to you, I was starting to have feelings for you and I guess, even if you don't say it, even if you refuse to accept this about yourself, you were starting to have feelings for me-"

"No!" Charles began to protest.

"Well why did you try to kiss me then? That first night we came here? Were you just trying to know how it's like to kiss a guy? Just experimenting? And did you realize how you were looking at me at that time?"

Charles shook his head weakly, pressing his lips together, his blue eyes growing even rounder that Erik rolled his own eyes at him and let out a sigh of exasperation.

"You're in denial, you know?"

"No I'm not! I could consider myself not of sound mind if I acknowledge the fact that I have feelings for you! Whatever happened...that was just...just the syndrome doing that!" Charles turned his gaze away from him.

"Are we going back to this stupid discussion about psychopathies? Listen Charles, at least I am being honest with myself. I know in my heart I feel something for you but you're rejecting my feelings-" Charles distinctly heard the hurt in Erik's voice.

Erik stopped and his eyes suddenly narrowed down at him.

"My being your abductor is our main hindrance here, isn't it? Because then, that would justify you saying you are only behaving the way you did due to this syndrome. But think for a moment. Try and remove that factor, try and think of me simply as a man falling for you. Would you at least accept that?"

"I don't know. I don't think I even want to delve into this...whatever it is! Everything that's happened to me so far, it goes against everything that is safe and sane to me. I feel as if I am falling to pieces every day that I spend here with you and I can't think straight anymore-"Charles said honestly.

Erik grew quiet for a moment, both of them still in bed and thinking over the situation and then Charles spoke again.

"Do you want to understand how I feel like right now? Do you want me to tell you? I felt so ashamed, Erik, so ashamed that I was aroused while you were raping me, because that's not how a normal person would have reacted. When you took me that first time...I was gone...I wasn't there and the shittiest thing about it is that I still felt lucid somehow, aware of what's happening to me but-"He stopped, unable to say what he wanted to say.

"But what?" Erik prompted him.

"I had no control over how my body had reacted and I feel so dirty and disgusted with myself!" Charles cried out and then he looked away from Erik. He wanted to cry and to scream out loud, to let his rage and pain flow out of him but what good would that do? He turned to gaze at Erik again, looking at him imploringly, his chin quivering as the tears trembled in his eyes.

"Please let me go, Erik. If you really care about me...you'll let me go-"

Now it was Erik's turn to avert his eyes, his jaw tightening over how fucked up everything had become now that both their feelings are out in the open. "I can't, Charles. I care about you, I really do and I promise you, I will do my best so that Shaw and the rest won't hurt you anymore but don't ask me to do that-"

Charles understood why. If Erik let him escape, his own neck will be on the line. Everything was hinged on Erik making sure that Charles was kept as their hostage until they got their ill-gotten money in exchange for his release. Erik was doing his _job_ , basically. He might profess love and affection for him but that was only because they are together in this circumstance that allowed them to be close to each other, causing them both to suffer their own mental afflictions. He wondered, if Erik was not the way he was now, would the situation be any different? Of course it would. Erik in fact, had prevented a worse situation from happening to him. If Cain had been the one guarding him-

But he did not want to think about that. Charles sighed and lay back on the bed next to him. Erik also went to lie down as well, both of them staring at the ceiling, not saying anything to each other or moving for some time. Sunlight suddenly flooded the room, causing this flare of brightness to surround them, making them both squint. It was already mid-morning. Erik turned to face him again, silently regarding him.

"Ask me anything, I'll do that but don't ask me to let you go or give you any means to escape. It would just make things worse-"

"Worse for who? For you?"

"No, Charles. You. They will hunt you down and kill you-"

 Charles suddenly sat back up and he held Erik's gaze, nodding to himself. He licked his lips quickly and looked away.

"You'll do anything for me but that, right? Will you stop them from killing me, Erik? Can you do that?"

Erik's expression grew solemn as he kept lying down on the bed, his eyes on Charles's face. "I can definitely do that, Charles. I promise-"

"You can't possibly keep that promise!" Charles cried out shrilly and then Erik reached for his cheek and held his gaze.

"I can-" Erik said with quiet conviction, as if he was absolute in its certainty.

Charles finally softened and looked away, tears trailing down his face."I don't...I don't want to die-" Then he lifted his head again to meet Erik's eyes, begging him, willing him to keep that promise. Erik sighed and sat back up and took Charles in his arms, hugging him and Charles hugged him back tightly. It did not matter if he was embracing his captor, as long as Erik brought him some comfort and made him feel safe...he supposed that was good enough.

 

They were both showered and dressed afterwards, going through the daily grind of their day. To Charles, it almost felt as if they were just playing house here. Charles replaced the sheets with clean ones and he washed the one that had been sullied by the traces of their sexual congress while Erik prepared their late breakfast. Charles was given a moment to be alone by himself in the bathroom, where he washed the bed sheets and the pillow cases in the bath tub. He wept quietly as he worked, feeling lost and feeling sick over the entire thing and wondering if he really would ever get out of this alive. Erik seemed so sure, so sincere with whatever help he can offer but he wondered if he could really trust him. He washed his face over at the sink before going down, not wanting Erik to see he had been crying.

After Charles had hung out the sheets to dry over a line at the top of the heater, he went to the kitchen and quietly sat down at the table, waiting for Erik to finish preparing their meal.

"You would think with all this free time we both have, we could get our breakfast on time, huh?"Erik said as he dished out fried eggs on Charles's plate. Charles did not make any response but he regarded Erik thoughtfully. When they were both seated and eating breakfast, Charles was the one that opened a conversation between them.

"How did you get into this thing, Erik?"

"What do you mean?"

Charles cleared his throat after he drank some orange juice, pressing his generous red lips together.

"The abduction business-"

Erik chuckled, propping his chin in his hand as he leaned forward on the table, somehow amused with Charles.

"I have never heard it called like that before! What brought this on?"

"I was just curious-"

"Alright then. A few years back, I met my colleagues at some bar in the city. Mutual friends introduced us because we share the same background and interest-"

"Shaw, Vic and Janos?" Charles queried. Erik nodded, noting the fact that Charles recalled their names.

"Yeah, Cain joined us recently this year. Anyway, we got to talking, sharing all the shady deals we got involved with, the gangs we worked with and we decided to band up and do our own job, one that was sure to rake in a lot of money, fast. We didn't want to do drug dealing because it was too much of a hassle...too many people usually get involved. And burglary was kind of clunky, because you have to try and sell the shit you got, which is kind of dangerous because if you sell it to the wrong set of people...you get ratted out-"

Charles listened to him intently, pushing around at the food on his plate.

"So that left us with the decision to either do a bank heist or kidnapping. We decided kidnapping was a bit more up our speed. Shaw really wanted to look at all the possible scenarios that would play out once we do the job so he did all the planning. He got too technical if you ask me, but I guess his obsessive-compulsive behavior paid off because we never got caught-"

"When we kidnapped our first kid, we were so wired. We thought we hit the big leagues but we ended up with just a fistful of dollars with that one. I won't get into the details of how that happened. The gist of it is, our first job was a failure but the kid was alive and well after. We let him go. So, we had to do a second job again-"

"Was that the one where Cain killed another college student like me?" Charles asked quietly. Erik quickly looked up and held Charles's gaze, his expression growing somber. It took a while before he could respond.

"Yes,"

Erik grew silent, still looking at him and hoping he would not ask what had happened. He winced when Charles did ask.

"Can you tell me the details about it?"

Erik drew in a sharp breath and then he sighed, shaking his head slowly. "You really don't want to know that-"

"I do. I want to know what happened to that boy-"

Erik was uneasy about bringing up the topic. It was obvious the memory of it made him uncomfortable. Just when Charles thought he needed to pry him for more, Erik began telling him of that incident. "That was the month when Cain joined our group. He was a punk, right from the beginning. I didn't like him and he wasn't all bright upstairs. He was more like the errand boy in our group but we didn't know he had a...compulsion. We...didn't know he liked killing boys and that he's a sadistic son of a bitch-"

Erik was silent again as he looked away.

"What did he do?" Charles asked in a small voice, his face going pale.

"We left him to take care of the boy, while the rest of us worked with the boy's mother to get the ransom. The kid's name was Warren. Warren Worthington. He was a handsome kid, just like you. But he was blond and blue eyed; had a nice smile. He was earning his own money doing modeling for some small time agencies. He said he was just getting into it, trying to build a career. We talked, you see. I was trying to calm him down so I asked him things-"

Erik laced his fingers together nervously in front of himself, his food was left untouched.

"We left him with Cain for three days. God knows how much that boy suffered. I...I don't want to describe it to you, Charles-"

"Tell me!" Charles said in a tight voice, his eyes seeming to go round and wide with fear, yet he wanted to know more. He had to know. Erik could see how determined he was to get the information from him so he continued.

"He raped Warren for two days, all the while torturing him and mutilating him and before the third day came, he was dead. Cain had strangled him to death. We found his corpse in the bedroom where Cain had left it. We were supposed to set up a video call with the boy and his mother because she was about to hand over all her money and she needed to hear from him. Cain's excuse was that he thought what Shaw meant by 'taking care' of the kid was to murder him and have his way with him-"

Charles looked down at the table, silently horrified. When he lifted his head, he was startled to find Erik was crying, tears streaming down his eyes. His hands shook as he brought them up to wipe at his face.

"I didn't join this group so we can go about murdering innocent people. No hostages killed, that was what we had agreed about when we started this and Shaw said that time that it was better we did not kill anyone, because if we had murder on our rap sheet, there would be a nationwide manhunt on us and if we got caught, we would have served harder time in the joint. I had told Warren that he'll be ok, that we'll eventually release him, that had been the last thing I said to him. To this day, all I could think of is that as he was dying, he must have thought I lied to him-"

Erik lifted his eyes again to look at him directly. "That last job...if you can find it in yourself to believe me...left me traumatized. For a couple of months I left the group to be by myself. But Shaw called me up for this third job. And I guess...I'm glad he did, because I sure as hell won't let something like that happen again, especially not to you-"

Charles contemplated on what Erik said quietly. His revulsion and fear of Cain was creeping up upon him and Erik could see it on his face. Erik spoke to him gently.

"As long as I'm around, Charles, I'll make sure Cain won't do anything like that to you. I'll keep you safe. Didn't I tell you? That's what I'm good at-"

Charles managed to give him a weak smile."I know. I've seen what you're capable of. You told me you don't like seeing people killed but for someone who hates violent murders, you sure know how to kill-"

"I only kill those who deserved to be killed, Charles. I won't hesitate to kill someone if they pose a threat to me. My life had not been easy and I've known nothing but violence and death since I was young. I was made the way I am because of that-"

"Well tell me about that then. What was your childhood like?" Charles suddenly asked that it made Erik chuckle softly, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing? Trying to psychoanalyze me? Building up my psych profile?"

Charles suddenly felt heat creep up his cheeks."I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I just...I just want to know who you are-"

"Let me give you a short run down on it then. Born to parents who don't give a shit about me. My father was a drunkard, my mother did drugs. I wasn't any better because I was dealing drugs since I was nine. I joined gangs, got into fights. I was never caught, never had a record. I tried to be a better person by finishing school and I intended to join the army so I can do some good. Eventually I was able to get into the army. I thought I was fighting for a cause this time; I was sent to the Middle east but it was no different. No different there. Violent crimes followed me and all the ugly ways that humans can be showed itself to me. I returned back home after several years. By that time, my dad was gone from my life. He left us and my mother was dead. I was alone. So I wallowed in my life of crime. I saw no meaning in anything anymore but with all these ugly things that I have to live with, I learned something. I came to appreciate...good things and beauty when I see it and I feel it hurts something inside of me when I see all that goodness trampled on-"

 Charles nodded to himself. So that was why Erik was the way he is. "I see-"

"No Charles, you don't see. I'm no agent of goodness. I can never be that. I've been in this darkness for so long that there is no rising up from it. So this is the best that I can do-"

"Listen to yourself, Erik! You just told me it hurts something in you when you see goodness trampled on. Doesn't that mean that you care? That you want to do something good?"

Erik's expression grew despondent, helpless."I guess I just...I just wanted to do one good thing-"

"Then you're better than all of this, Erik!"

"No, I'm not! Jesus, I can't even let you go, right? If I am a good person, I would never have allowed Shaw to do this thing in the first place. I should have reported it to the authorities if I'm such a goody two-shoes. But I didn't. And why? Because I'm no different from them, you were right about that-"

Charles felt a tear slide down his own cheek and he wiped at it absently, sniffling."There's some good in you too, Erik. I felt it-"

Erik gave a low, incredulous laugh at that."I abducted you. I raped you and I am holding you against your will, Charles. Where's the good in any of that? What good thing have I done for you?"

"You were kind to me. That's goodness enough in itself, Erik. And it matters, because I can see your honesty, I can see how deeply you feel about doing one good turn in your life-"

"That's because I've fallen in love with you, Charles. A lowlife like me can be capable of that at least. If I had wanted to do some real good, I would have stopped all this madness. Remember, I wasn't able to do anything for Warren-"

Charles grew quiet at that. Erik kept on professing how much he has fallen for him. It may be real or it might be the result of his own condition. He found that troubling because he was not sure if he could return Erik's affection for him because he knew deep inside of himself that he was just trying to find an outlet to cope with the stress of being abducted. That was the reason why his body and his mind reacted to Erik's sexual advances upon him before. They are both in a difficult situation, hoping to get some semblance of sanity in it and they are holding onto each other to go through it. Erik was just his strange companion through all of this.

"See? You've grown silent. Because you realize, I am just a thug who's trying to win your heart and you can't return my love. Once you are free of me, once you are out there, back in your normal and safe world...I'm nothing to you. Just some criminal you encountered...someone you will wish to forget. And I suppose that's ok with me. Now, don't protest! I know what I'm saying ok? Even if you can't love me, I can live with that as long as I know you'll be safe after this job-"

"Erik-"

"All that time you were being affectionate and cute with me. I kind of miss that, you know? I'll remember that at least. I'm going to accept the fact that there is no future for the both of us. Because that's life. We can't ever be together. And don't make that fucking Stockholm syndrome as your excuse for your behavior. Let's say its all about the coping mechanism. That's all it ever was-"

Erik stood up and began to clear the table."Now we've both gotten that out of our system, let's do something productive, shall we? You can go about and clean the house. I'll let you take free reign to do that and you can go and study after. I'm going to try and make us some home cooked meal. I'm sick and tired of eating canned food!"

Charles watched on helplessly as Erik cleaned the table and then he stood up and followed Erik's orders to help organize things in the house. Later, Charles was sitting on the sofa before the TV, which he had left turned off. He was studying like what Erik had asked him to do and he was concentrating on that. Erik suddenly put two books next to him on the sofa. His eyes widened with delight as he looked down. It was the two books that he needed for his midterms! Erik had remembered the titles. Erik smiled down at him and he could not help but smile back, both of them staring affectionately at each other.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I would! You said you needed to pass your midterms, right? Well we can't have your friend Hank McCoy getting ahead of you-"

"Thank you-" Charles said with feeling and then he broke that long and meaningful gaze between them and he continued with his studies.

Erik made them both a Shepherd's pie for lunch, using a packet of dehydrated mashed potatoes and he used the meat from the canned beef stew to make the meat pie by grinding it down and he was able to assemble a dandelion and mint salad, picked from the plants from outside the house. Erik was a really good cook. Charles enjoyed his lunch for once and they talked of other things other than their current predicament. Erik seemed to want to avoid talking about it.

 

"Oh my God, Erik! You're so good!" Charles cried out.

They were playing chess after lunch and just when he thought he could overcome Erik, he surprised Charles with moves the other had rarely seen used before. Erik was laughing and giving Charles a huge grin. He still had his two rooks and Charles had only his queen, with barely enough pieces to move around. Erik was able to redeem one rook because he still had enough pawns and one pawn crossed over to Charles's side of the board without him realizing it. Eventually, Erik was able to dominate and win the game. They had been playing for some time that it took up their entire afternoon, the events from yesterday and the day before far from their minds.

"Finally! I'm able to play some decent chess! It’s been a while since I found the right opponent-" Erik said, his eyes still twinkling in merriment as he relished his victory.

"I don't know how I could have been a better opponent. You've beaten me through and through-" Charles said amiably, returning the smile being given to him.

"The game would not have taken as long as it did if you hadn't given me a lot of interesting opposing moves. I also think you are quite good. Maybe you just weren't in your element today-"

"I don't believe you!" Charles giggled but he was flattered that Erik found his moves interesting.

"What? So you want me to rub it in? You want me to call you a loser?" Erik taunted playfully and using his thumb and forefinger, making it so he formed the letter L, he placed this against his forehead and waggled it towards Charles.

"Loser! Who's the loser now?"Erik goaded him and was laughing all the while he did this.

Charles was laughing with him, wanting to retaliate because he was being provoked to do so. He got up and launched himself at Erik, pushing him down on the sofa so he was now on top of the other and they were now in a shoving match.

"Get off me!" Erik shouted, while still managing to laugh but they suddenly stopped when Erik accidentally touched Charles's chest through the t-shirt he was wearing, making Charles moan. Erik's finger had touched his nipple, causing some small electric shock to go through his skin; the sensation made it's course deep within him that it made his heart beat a little faster. Charles felt his face flush, his blue eyes suddenly glimmering. He pulled away from Erik and sat up straight, away from Erik's lap. That one small touch had...aroused him again.

"Sorry," Erik said quietly as the awkward silence between them deepened. Charles clumsily got up and announced he needed to put aside his books upstairs while Erik babbled that he was going to whip up another good meal for them. Charles put aside his things and rummaged through his papers in his back pack, organizing them and then he noticed the digital camera that was still sitting on the cabinet. He picked it up. He tried to turn it on but the battery was completely drained from it.

"Give that to me, Charles-"

Charles started in surprise because Erik was suddenly in the bedroom with him. He gave Erik the camera and the other held it in one hand, looking down at the floor and then he looked over at Charles steadily, an idea forming in his head.

"We can use this. Remember my deal with Shaw? I can edit the recording and use the first half of it-"

"Do you really have to send it to my parents?" Charles asked, quietly horrified that his parents had to see this disgusting thing once more.

"I'm really sorry, Charles. But we have to. We still need to add something to make it look...real-"

"You mean we have to...have sex again?" The look of revulsion on Charles's face made Erik feel a twinge of pain in his heart. It seems Charles did not want them to get into that thing again even though they both enjoyed it. He'll just keep saying it was his 'syndrome' reacting and that he was not himself.

Erik shook his head and reached out, touching his arm, a faint smile on his lips." Are you any good at acting?"

 

When both of them are lying in bed later, their wrists bound together by the hand cuff, they were deep in discussion over how they will edit the video so that Erik would appear as if he was torturing Charles. It did not sit well with Charles that he had to deceive his parents this way and make them suffer but this was going to be all for show for Shaw and the rest.

"We have to use some rope for that-"

"But you'll have to whip me with the belt for real, right?"

Erik sighed, passing a hand over his face. "It will just be a couple of whips, just for the video's sake-"

"And the blood? How do we-"

"I'll figure something out-"

'How about on a chair? We could use that as a prop or maybe you can tie me up by my wrists and whip me from behind-"

"Yeah! That's good. We can definitely use that-"

"I really hate having to do this to my parents, Erik-"

"I know, Charles. But we have no choice. If I don't do this, Shaw will be suspicious of me and he might take me out of the job. We have to get this over with-"

"Ok-" Charles felt so uneasy about the entire thing but the both of them can do nothing to avoid it. It had to be done. They still slept side by side and Charles had grown comfortable in Erik's presence somehow. As they stirred about in the bed while sleeping, Erik's hand would occasionally brush against his own hand as he moved. Charles did not try to put any meaning into that fleeting touch. He noticed that Erik looked like he was sleeping soundly this time, his breathing even. Charles stared at his face and admired how handsome he is once more. He couldn't help it.  When he finally fell asleep himself, his own body edged closer to Erik. His other arm suddenly reached out and he unknowingly placed it around Erik's chest. Erik suddenly opened his eyes and a soft, affectionate smile formed on his lips. He looked down at Charles as the other slept, curled up against him. He wanted to kiss Charles but he knew he would grow uncomfortable again and push him away. It hurt when Charles did that, when he openly rejected his affections. Would it be wrong for him to think that there must be a way to get Charles to fall for him? Even though he himself had admitted that there was no chance that they could be together, deep inside, he wanted Charles to admit that he loved him too. He can clearly see that even through this entire fucked up situation; Charles does feel something for him.

 But are those feelings real? Maybe Charles was just attracted to him physically and Charles might even say he was aroused while they were having sex because of that very fact, not because he genuinely liked him. Erik quietly dreaded that that might be the case here. Charles stirred again, moaning softly in his sleep and his face nuzzled up against the side of Erik's chest. He felt Charles's leg entwining between his own legs, causing heat to rise from his own body. He struggled to get himself under control and not react to Charles's nearness, even though what he really wanted to do was make love to him. He wanted to kiss him and touch him again, to see him reacting with pleasure and arousal at his touch. Erik remained awake for a while, contemplating their predicament and trying to understand what Charles was really about until sleep also found him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Even in his dreams, he was reliving their steamy moment in bed together...when Charles gave in and let himself be pleasured. He liked it when they made love facing each other; he especially liked looking at Charles's expression when he had that strange orgasm...the look on his face...it made him want to go on and on, made him want to have sex all over again because he can't get enough of seeing the wanting in Charles, the craving in him. He remembered how desperately Charles clung to him, moaning and screaming in his lust. It was so good and so bad all at the same time. Charles's legs wrapped around his waist; Charles's nails digging down his back and making him bleed...and Charles's lips, frantic and passionate against his own as they kissed hungrily. It burned deep in his subconscious, giving him an erection as he stirred about the bed restlessly. He didn't know it had translated beyond his dreams, unconsciously he rolled on top of Charles who woke up with a start, feeling the urgently fevered press of Erik's body. He thought Erik was awake but he was still dreaming...groaning in his sleep. Charles could feel Erik's cock against his own sex as Erik rubbed right up against him. Charles saw that Erik's eyes are still shut tight, his body moving about with drunken sluggishness. He was still asleep. It made Charles wonder,

_Was he dreaming of sex...with me?_

Erik confirmed this when he softly uttered Charles's name, his face nuzzling tenderly against Charles's cheek and without warning, Erik kissed his lips.

Charles's eyes flew open in shock. He awkwardly tried to push Erik away from himself but Erik could not be budged. Charles finally turned his face away, gasping and breaking that delicious kiss. Erik began to kiss his throat slowly, grinding up against him, it did not snap him into wakefulness when Charles's lips pulled back from his own.

"Erik, stop!" Charles called out unsteadily, he repeated this several times and then Erik did wake up and there was a look of bleary surprise on his face when he saw Charles beneath himself. Realization came to him then; Erik scrambled backwards, quickly, as if he was burned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Erik said quietly but he saw the understanding in Charles's face. Charles gave him a nervous smile.

"It's alright, Erik. I understand...I think-"

Erik drew back even farther away; looking like he was the one flustered all of the sudden, his face crimson. He was ashamed of the fact that Charles must have felt his erection. He still felt stiff, the feeling of fullness making him ache uncomfortably down below. Charles reached out and quickly touched his arm.

"I really do understand Erik. D-Don't worry! Just...just take a bath. Get it out of your system-" Charles stammered awkwardly, trying to reassure him.

"Ok, Charles-" Erik said abruptly, undoing the handcuff and then he hurried for the bathroom. Charles heard an audible click. Erik had locked the door, leaving him there on the bed. Charles suddenly felt a flicker of agitation inside of himself, wondering if he should make a break for it and escape but before he could make that decision, Erik suddenly opened the door and went to him, grabbed his wrist and handcuffed him to one of the metal pipes of the heater in the room, close to the bathroom door.

"Wait here and don't try to escape. I'll be listening for you-"Erik said tightly and then he left Charles to stand there. Charles let out a charged breath and sat down on the floor next to the heater, crossing his legs. If Erik had continued...he didn't know if he might suddenly lose his own control and give in. His hand shook slightly as he ran it through his hair. Even though he did not say anything, the things Erik was doing to him, and the fact that he was actually having a wet dream about him made Charles feel hot and bothered. He found it flattering that he could get a rise out of Erik this way. He struggled to compose himself because he wasn't supposed to let this go on. It was the syndrome! That's all it ever was...and then he heard Erik moaning, making small grunting noises in the bathroom. He was relieving himself, even though he tried to mask the sound by turning on the shower, it made no difference. Charles could audibly hear him and it made him blush, made heat creep down his neck and back. The sound actually...aroused him too, making him bite down and lick at his lips.

 _Get yourself together, Goddamnit!_ Charles moaned inside of himself. He bent his head and clutched his hand at the back of his neck, rubbing restlessly at it. He waited for several minutes until Erik came out of the bathroom, bare-chested, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Their eyes met and Charles could see the hunger in Erik's gaze, the desire for him still there. Charles managed to drag his eyes away from his gaze and he pretended to be cross with him.

"Are you going to leave me chained to this heater like a dog, Erik? I can't sit here all day!"

"Right, we have some planning to do this morning-"

Erik undid the handcuff, and then he slipped the key back into the pocket of the pants he was carrying in his hand, the key hung from a thick chain. Charles mumbled he will be using the bathroom, passing by Erik clumsily as he did his best to avoid meeting his dark stare. He undressed and prepared to go under the shower but an odd thought suddenly came into his head. Erik stood right under the shower head, just right where he was standing and Erik masturbated to thoughts of him. Charles could not help the sudden shiver of heat that ran through him. He tried not to think about it and hurriedly took his bath. When he stepped out, Erik was already gone from the room.

 

"Will you stop laughing for God's sake? I can't understand what you find remotely funny about this!" Erik scolded him while Charles sat on the chair giggling uncontrollably as Erik tried to act like he was torturing him. They are trying to make a recording of the supposed torture Erik had subjected Charles to after the 'rape'. At first, Charles was uncomfortable with the fact that they both had to get naked for this but he eventually relaxed. Somehow, he had gotten too relaxed and he was laughing at Erik's 'wicked' expression. Erik was making these faces first so as to get Charles into the feel of the act before putting his ski mask on. Apparently it drew a different reaction instead.

"Hahaha! The look on your f-face-" Charles cackled wildly. He shut his eyes tight and leaned back into the chair, laughter tears streaming down from his eyes.

"Jesus! This is the fifth take! You're making me erase this shit over and over! What's so funny about my face anyway?"

Charles tried to stop laughing, his merriment shining from his eyes and giving him a naughty look. He tried to keep a straight face and then his expression crumpled up as fits of laughter overtook him once more. Because he tried to control his laughter, what came out was a snort and a combination of a close-mouthed sniggering that caused spittle to fly from his lips and towards Erik's face. Erik let out an exasperated breath, glowering at him. He made a show of wiping at his face and shaking his hand as if to rid it of wetness.

"Thank you, but I just had my shower, Charles. I don't need a second one-"

Charles guffawed laughter at that, shutting his eyes tight and shaking his head vigorously, as if indicating that Erik should stop with the hilarities.

"Unbelievable! You managed to laugh in the middle of this situation-" Erik said, shaking his head minutely and giving Charles a withering stare. Charles kept on laughing at him. Erik decided he had to take control of Charles. This was getting out of hand. He was kneeling before Charles and then he suddenly caressed Charles's leg, his palm moving up his thigh and then Erik smiled at him lewdly. Charles was tied up for real anyway and he will not be able to escape or move away. That finally got a different reaction from Charles. He suddenly looked alarmed. They were both naked, both wet with water for the 'sweat' effect Erik wanted to achieve.

"Uh, Erik what...what are you doing?" Charles said nervously, licking at his red lips.

"You know when you lick your lips like that it turns me on. Makes me want to suck and kiss it-" Erik said in a husky voice and giving him a leering smile, coming even closer.

Charles's eyes widened in fear, his lower lip quivered. _Did Erik do this so he could trick him into getting restrained and take advantage of him?_

Erik leaned towards him, holding that evil smirk, bending forward to complete the act of kissing his lips. Charles trembled and tried to edge away from him, the look of horror stamped upon his face. Erik suddenly stopped moving forward and gripped his chin, his expression growing stern.

"There! Hold that goddamned expression, will you? That's perfect! Keep doing that! I'm going to start the video again!" Erik suddenly said, startling Charles as he stared at Erik, agog. Erik 'tricked' him into reacting like a frightened victim. Erik's stared down at him, his own blue eyes furious.

"Charles! I am not doing one more take! You're going to act afraid, then I'm going to hit your legs hard and you're supposed to scream, got it?" He growled out.

Erik did not wait for him to comply. He turned on the video, put on his ski mask, with Charles looking up at him in shock and then Charles finally got into it and did as Erik told him to do. Erik hit his leg with a 'fake' piece of hardwood that Erik managed to create using hay and newspaper bundled together and colored like a branch. Charles screamed as loudly and as realistically as he could, as if he was in pain. Erik left him there gasping after his efforts and turned off the video.

"Good! Now let's get to the next one. I'm supposed to tie you up with your hands over your head, right? I set up a pulley while you were upstairs. It's pretty strong; I think it can hold your weight-"

 "O-Ok, Erik-" Charles was still stunned by what Erik had done to try and get him to act the right way. Erik looked dead serious about finishing their video that he ignored Charles's dumbstruck reaction. Erik then noticed that the fake blood needed to be freshened up on Charles's face. It was actually just crushed raspberries that they picked from the bushes outside and Erik concocted it with something to make it the right consistency. Erik took up the bowl containing the crushed fruit and used his fingers to dab more 'blood' on his face, around the mouth and close to the eye area, just above the brow.

"Now just keep your eyes closed as I pretend to whip you but I need you to really scream like you're in great pain, alright?"

Charles nodded meekly and then they went about the 'whipping scene' as Erik called it. Charles was finally getting into his 'method acting' groove that he was giving an even better performance than before.  Both he and Erik looked at the results of this second video and they were both satisfied so far. The last scene would be the bed scene, with more whipping on Charles's back but this would require Erik to use a little bit more real force since he needed to use a belt. When Erik removed the restraints from Charles, Charles lashed out and slapped at Erik's shoulder, surprising the other.

"That last one was really painful, you ass!"

He tried to slap Erik some more but Erik grabbed his wrists and started laughing at him.

"Think of it as revenge for earlier!" Erik teased.

Charles violently pulled back from him, his expression wrathful. His skin felt so sticky from the runnels of fake blood on his back and his face. He suddenly grabbed at some of the fruity blood that sat on the floor in a bowl close by the bed and splashed Erik with it in the face. Erik was not offended at all and began to grab some of that gooey fruit and smooshed some of it on Charles's mouth. Charles shook his head about to undo Erik's hand on his face.

"Fucking asshole!" Charles gasped out angrily but Erik was pushing him down on the bed and smearing more fruit at him, still laughing. Charles finally let up and began to fight back Erik playfully, both of them laughing over how silly they both looked like and how ridiculous the entire thing had been. They were rolling around on the bed, trying to go on top of the other but then Charles remembered they were both completely naked and Erik was far too close. He could feel the warmth of Erik's skin against his own. Charles suddenly stopped and pulled away, wiping at his face slowly, that awkward silence and discomfort coming between them once more. Erik let out a sigh and lifted a fist up and pretended to punch at Charles's chin.

"Idiot! The bed's a mess!"

"You started it!"

"You were slapping me around!" Erik retorted.

Now it was Charles's turn to sigh. Glaring at him, wiping down on the fruity muck on his body and then he suddenly got up, hurried for the bathroom and then he gave Erik a naughty grin.

"I get first dibs in the bathroom! You clean up!"Then Charles shut the door.

Erik looked on after him, incredulous that Charles was behaving like a little kid. He decided not to push back, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. _You're so silly, Charles but I love you anyway_ , Erik thought to himself and began to clean up the room.

They were finally able to finish their video. Erik watched it over and over to make sure nothing would look amiss on it after they cleaned up and took their bath to wash off the fruity gunk from their bodies. Erik had edited it so that it would appear everything happened in one day, with intervals and cuts because Erik changed locations each time. Charles winced as he listened to the first half because that was the actual footage of him and Erik after they had their argument in the living room and Erik forced himself on him in the bedroom. He did not want to watch the video but he had no choice but to hear the sounds they were making. It sounded quite graphic.

"It's good. I don't mean the sight of you being treated this way is good but our play-acting looks convincing enough to me-" Erik said, slightly nodding in approval over their effort. Erik looked at him intently as they both sat at the dining table.

"Shaw and the rest will be coming back soon. We'll have to go to phase 2 of our plan-"

Charles managed to chuckle at that."This almost sounds like some top secret operation or something-"

"Or Something. For this one, we will need real blood-"

"Why?"

"They'll know its fake up close if we use the fruit blood. In the video, the crushed raspberries look like blood so it worked out for us. When Shaw and the rest come back here to check on us, they will have to see you. I'm not sure if they'll set up a video call with your parents again but if they do, we have to make you up to look like you've been beaten up-"

"So...are you going to-"

"No of course I'm not going to hurt you! I'll think up something so we can get real blood, don't worry-"

"B-but what if they see we're faking it? What if we got caught?"

"It's all up to you, really. The faking part. So do your best to act like you've been hurt. They will only be here for a few hours or stay overnight but eventually they will have to leave for the city to finish the deal with your parents-"

"Ok,"

"We'll make it, Charles. And after this they won't hurt you again. I'll make sure they don't-"

Charles nodded, grateful that Erik went through all this trouble so that they could deceive Shaw into thinking Erik had tortured him, even though the rape part was the only real part in the video. Erik really does care about him and would do his best not to hurt him or take advantage of him anymore. Whenever Charles felt they were getting into some awkward situation, Erik had been understanding and would pull away if needed. He felt this odd wave of affection for Erik all of the sudden, smiling at him gently.

"Thank you-"

"Don't thank me just yet. We still have to trick them. They'll be coming in a few days so we have to prepare our props-"

"I know. But thank you anyway, for all that you've done for me-" Charles said in a soft voice. It made Erik look up and he was actually blushing, then he looked away. He stood up nervously and announced he was going to make their lunch.

The last few days, before Shaw and his men arrived, Charles had gotten to know a little bit more of Erik and even though he dared not admit it, he was growing fonder of him. Every night when they slept next to each other, he and Erik would talk quietly and Charles listened to him intently as he spoke. He still liked listening to Erik's voice. It sent a thrill through him when Erik would breathe or sigh. It also made him shiver inwardly when Erik spoke and his voice seemed to resound deep into his being. But he did not let on that he felt this way. He didn't have any idea though that his feelings were showing in his eyes and his expression. Erik could see Charles still liked him...even after everything that had happened. It was strange. Those tender blue eyes that seemed to drown out everything else when he stared into them. He knew if he tried to talk to Charles about it, he would just act aloof and shut him off again. It was obvious Charles does have feelings for him but he will never voice it out or acknowledge it was there. Erik himself did not want to push or force Charles to admit it anymore. What was the point? He was being realistic, as he recalled telling Charles there is no future for them after the ransom has been paid. Initially, some small part of him wanted Charles to admit those feelings because then he would feel relieved that his love was reciprocated but not anymore. It will all end soon and like he had said, Charles will eventually try to forget him. He could have his hurt and heartache after that.

"Are you able to use those books I got you?"

"Yeah, there might be a few subjects I need to catch up on but these were the main books I needed. It's a good thing I had my syllabus with me, at least I know the main topics we'd be covering for midterms-"

"That's good. You probably miss your friends, don't you?"

Charles gave a low laugh at that. Rolling his head about the pillow to get a comfortable angle as Erik lay next to him on the bed.

"You want the truth? I'm actually grateful to be away from all of that. Not too happy about the kidnapping part but I'm happy in this moment...with you-"

Erik's expression grew tender, because Charles may not have realized he was speaking so openly with him again and was sharing something that he would not have voiced out loud. He regarded Charles quietly as the other continued.

"And I hate to say this but Hank is such an annoying roommate. Everything has to be methodical and orderly with him. He even wants to be the one to organize my underwear in my cabinet-"

"That's really-"

"Freaky, right? Sometimes he gives me the creeps because he's up all night on his blog, posting about how Hitler is a sweetheart and how there's a secret plot in everything. I think he's kind of disturbed. I actually looked around outside of the university to try and rent my own room, just to be away from him.  He's my best friend but there are times I just need my space and be away from all that craziness, you know?"

"Of course!"

"I already found this really nice spot. I inquired with the landlord there. It's an old-fashioned sublet type apartment hotel with a vintage decor. The landlord told me not many people want to rent there though because of the...history-"

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of people committed suicide in that place, for reasons unknown-"

"Ghastly-" Erik said dryly but he was intrigued by it.

"I know. At first I found it morbid, because the landlord himself was telling me what happened there. I asked him why he did not close the place or sell it if that was the situation and he told me the place meant a lot to him and his parents that he couldn't just let it go. He informed me the suicides happened years ago and that recently there aren't any deaths. Business is especially good during Halloween or usually when psychics or paranormal investigators come over to check his place and stay there. He told me since there aren't that many people, it keeps the maintenance cost down, plus nowadays, the landlord is very selective of the people he leases his rooms to-"

"What is that place called?"

"The Grey Manor-"

"Are you sure you want to live in that place? Aren't you scared of ghosts? Even the name sounds haunted-"

Charles laughed again and turned to face him, his eyes glimmering." I don't believe in ghosts. I plan to move there actually. Probably before the midterms and then I could have a place to myself. I really like those old places around the university, that's why I chose Graymalkin. The park close by is still clean and people are more conscious about their litter. Oh and I like going to this little cafe, it's called House of M, they always serve their cappuccino with the M signature. You should go there some time-"

And then Charles realized what he was saying, talking about the mundane so easily with Erik. Erik gave him an ironic grin and Charles giggled nervously and rolled his head back into his pillow.

"Nah, the place will probably bore you-" Charles said lightly, trying not to feel awkward that he said those things.

 "I might drop by...to try the cappuccino-"

Charles smiled softly to himself and closed his eyes. He knew that Erik was just kidding around. He was starting to feel sleepy.

"If you must know, I prefer tea. Not much of a cappuccino fan-" Charles said in a faint voice, bogged down with the slur of one almost nearing slumber.

Erik stared at him intently for a few more minutes and then Charles looked like he had finally gone to sleep.

"Charles?" Erik whispered softly. Charles did not respond. Erik let out a soft breath and then he lay on his side, watching Charles sleep.

"I like tea over coffee too, Charles-" Erik whispered but Charles was not able to hear him anymore, he had succumbed to the world behind his closed lids and Erik thought, he might as well follow him there.

 

He stood by the window, waiting patiently for their arrival. Charles was already in position up in the bedroom. Even though he had assured Charles countless of times, he was not sure what the outcome of their coming would bring. Outwardly, he tried to act brave, as if he was sure of what he was doing but it was all a sham. It was not just for Charles's sake but for his. The green van rumbled up at the gates of the country house. It seems they brought Cain with them this time. Erik stepped out of the door and greeted them with a smile.

"Erik, M'man!" Janos said and put an arm around him and patted his shoulder while Shaw nodded his way.

"Erik, How are things?"

"Whoo! I'm starting to get something close to Cabin fever, you know? Hard when you're all by yourself out here-"Erik chuckled.

"How's the boy?" Shaw queried with a quirk of his eyebrow, pushing back at his light-brown hair. He was rather vain over it.

Erik nodded up, towards the curtained window."He's in bed, recovering-"

"Fuck, Erik! How many times did you do him in?"Janos joked as he brought the rest of the equipment out. All the while, Cain had remained quiet and was taking out the supplies without being told. He did not offer any greeting towards Erik. In fact, he favored him with a malignant stare as he worked. Erik glared right back at him but he helped Janos clear the van of the supplies he needed and then they were all inside. They sat around the living room, joking around and talking about how the job was progressing. Erik fished around in his pocket and pulled out the memory card that contained Charles's video. He handed it over to Shaw.

"Here you go, as requested-"

Shaw gave him a leering smile and he pocketed the memory card.

"Good! I'm having Vic send this over to the parents. And it will just be a few more days, Erik! Don't worry. We got half the money already. I have your share in this bag here-"

Shaw handed him the black duffel bag and Erik took it. He did not bother to open it up to count it. He knew Shaw had put in a fair share for everyone. Erik stood up to take the bag upstairs.

"Let me just put this aside-"

"Sure! Mind if I check your conquest, Erik?" Shaw did not bother to wear the mask this time. He had it somewhere in his black gabardine because Erik informed him the boy was asleep when they entered the house.

Erik chuckled at that and then Shaw followed him upstairs. They both opened the door to the bedroom and Shaw saw the boy, restrained on the bed, tied up by ropes. The bed was filthy with blood and whatever drying fluids had been on it, encrusting the mattress right at the middle. The ropes that secured the boy were rusty with aged blood. His head was turned away from them but Shaw saw the purplish bruise on the boy's cheek. There is crusted blood around his mouth and his midsection was heavily bandaged, sections of the gauze were dark with blood. The boy only wore dirty pajamas and he was spread-eagled on the bed, unconscious. Shaw smelled blood and some other strange smells in the room, making him grimace in distaste.

"Is he alive?" Shaw asked and he turned to look at Erik with shocked eyes. His expression was sour, because he was disturbed by the fact that Erik could do such a brutal thing. Erik gave Shaw a lewd grin and sat on the edge of the bed, caressing the boy's foot. Charles did not even awaken.

"He's alive...more or less. When you're out in this place Shaw, all by yourself, things can get a little out of hand-" Then he stood up and showed Shaw his lewd expression as he stared at the boy. He lifted his head up to grin at Shaw, as if he was proud of what he had done.

Shaw gestured with his thumb towards Charles."You call this a little out of hand? You're turning out like Cain-"

"Don't compare me to that ape! You said we had to show something brutal to the parents, right? Well here it is!"

Shaw shook his head weakly, feeling queasy at the sight of the boy like this."Erik, I promised the boy's parents he'll be returned to them whole. You didn't break anything else aside from his virgin backside, did you?"

"He'll be fine. I'll nurse him back!"

Shaw suddenly took the memory card out of his pocket and took out a digital camera from another pocket. He slipped the card in and watched the torture Erik had subjected the boy to in the video. He thought it was too much. He glared up at Erik furiously.

"Maybe I should have Janos take your place. I don't want that boy getting hurt anymore. I thought you hated 'inconveniences' like this that's why I left you in charge of him! I may have threatened to cut him up but you all know its just a bluff! I don't mind him losing an ear or a finger...but this!" Shaw was jabbing violently towards the boy, his voice lowered to an angry hiss.

Erik's eyes widened at that but then he visibly relaxed again. He gave Shaw a smug grin, his voice coming out smoothly.

"Come on, Shaw! You know me! I only did your bidding. You told me I can do what I want with the boy because you trusted my judgment. I say he'll be fine, he'll be fine. I'll make sure he's better before his parents sees him. Besides, Janos does not know shit about how to take care of someone else and you can't possibly think of leaving Cain here with the boy-"

"I thought you were getting sick of this place that's why you did this!" Shaw said with narrowed eyes, his tone dripping with mistrust.

Erik lifted both hands up in mock surrender."Shaw. I just got my money. That changes my perspective. I want the rest of it so I'm going to follow through-"

"You better! And wash that boy up! Feed him! He looks like hell!"

Shaw stomped off downstairs, still looking ill. He hated seeing too much violence like this. In truth, he preferred not getting his hands dirty and letting his henchmen do the dirty deed, although there are times he had to show them his mean streak to keep earning their respect. The things Erik did to that boy just didn't sit well with him for some reason. He preferred instantly dispatching someone with a bullet to the back of the head than letting the victim suffer horribly under torture. It set his teeth on edge when he encountered things like that, like when he had to pull that boy's nail. He had to show all of them who's in charge and who has the power. Erik closed the bedroom door and kneeled next to the bed, putting his money under it. Charles lifted his head to look up at him, worried.

"I think we acted a little too real for him-" Erik whispered and he was laughing quietly but Charles was looking frightened over something else.

"Are they sending you away, Erik? Please tell me they aren't planning on replacing you-" Charles asked softly, keeping his voice low.

"Don't worry, I can work on Shaw. It will be ok-"

He reached out and gently ruffled Charles's hair."You did great by the way!" Charles gave him an uneasy smile and then Erik headed out the door to talk to Shaw and the rest again. Shaw and the men only stayed to eat and hang out with Erik, giving him the much needed company that he asked for and keeping him up to date on the things he needed to know. Shaw wondered quietly on what was up with Erik. He seemed like his usual self but was slightly jittery somehow, his eyes looked strangely peaky. Maybe it really was the cabin fever situation. They got into a discussion about Erik's sudden shift in his sexual preferences. It was getting Shaw worked up.

"I don't get why you people want a hole over an actual snatch! Janos you like a snatch too, right? You aren't like Cain or Erik here, are you? Because if you are, I don't know what this world's gotten into!" Shaw cried out vehemently. He really was astounded by the fact that Erik, whom he knew to be a straight guy, had taken a liking to raping and brutalizing a young boy.

"Pussy all the way for me, Boss!" Janos enthused and when he met Erik's eyes, they both laughed uproariously but Cain just sulked quietly by himself, ignoring the conversation and pretending to watch the movie that he had put in. He was watching The Terminator.

 "I actually like both, Shaw. I like having the best of both worlds or in this instance...the best of both holes-" Erik said in a throatily amused voice, smoking the cigarette that Janos had given him and then both he and Janos brayed laughter over what he had said.

Shaw made a face."That's disgusting, Erik! Jesus! We aren't staying overnight. We have to finish the job soon-"

"Yeah, can't wait to spend my hard-earned money out there-"Erik said and then he put out his cigarette in one of the plates that contained the leftovers from their meal. After they had helped Erik with the supplies, Shaw and his other men began to put aside their own equipment.

"Wait, you aren't going to set up a video call with the boy and his parents?" Erik asked.

Shaw gave him a withering look."At the state he's in, I don't think that's a good idea. But this video you recorded will work as incentive to get the parents to hurry up and give us all their money-"

Shaw hopped into the van and Erik helped shut the door for him.

"Erik, I'm leaving you all alone with the boy again. Make sure he's mended before the exchange, got it?"

Erik nodded quietly, showing Shaw he was serious and then he watched as Janos drove off towards the gate. Cain went down from the van to open the gates and after Janos got the van through, Cain closed the gates and got up the van. They left a flurry of dirt and then the vehicle went farther away into the distance and was gone. Erik let out a great sigh of relief and then he entered the house. Charles was already bounding downstairs and laughing. He went to Erik and he actually hugged him. The look of relief and excitement on Charles's face was infectious.

"We did it! Oh my God I can't believe it!" Charles said and he could not stop smiling and laughing and then he grimaced.

"Ack! I got some of your blood in my mouth!" He hurried to the sink to wash his face and to wash off the blood around his mouth. Erik, by way of ingenuity, used a syringe from the first aid kit and drew out blood from his own arm, dabbing it on Charles, the bed and the ropes. he smeared and poured the rest on the bandage. He then used purple ink for the bruise on Charles's face using one of Charles's markers. Erik laughed at him as he repeatedly spat blood and water out and then he closed the faucet and wiped at his face. He turned to look at Erik again and he could not hide the he still elation felt, beaming happily at him.

"How do I get back to my parents after this, Erik?"

"Shaw would drive back here to pick you up and then he would leave you in some clearing with a cell phone so you could talk to your parents and then we are gone from your life. But we have a change of plans. He'll probably send someone over to inform me when the entire ransom's been paid and then I'm using the red pickup truck outside to drive you off to safety, leaving you somewhere crowded and then me and the gang will part ways-"

"I see,"That dampened Charles's enthusiasm. Not only does it mean that he would be finally released, he will probably not see Erik again.

"Can you do me a favor though, Charles?"

"What?"

"When the police question you about us, don't tell them you saw my face. Tell them we were wearing our masks the whole time-"

Charles stared at Erik intently for a long time, before nodding slowly. "Sure, Erik-" He had seen Cain's face but not the other two. Charles intended to report on Cain instead but not Erik. Never. It was the least he could do to the man who had done his best to treat him right, who would not have raped him if he had not been ordered to do so and above all he had been kind to him all this time...and had even fallen in love with him. Fuck the theories about Stockholm syndrome! Both he and Erik started cleaning up the mess in the bedroom and then they ate and watched a movie, following it up with a game of chess. Charles won the round this time.

"You weren't letting me win on purpose, were you, Erik?" Charles teased after they started to put the pieces away. Erik chuckled and shook his head minutely.

"No Charles. You won fair and square. I wasn't in the zone today-"

"Why?"

Erik could not tell Charles that he was distracted by a lot of things. Once the deal closes, they will be parted soon, and this small domestic setting they have between them will be done for. That and his opponent's appearance was also a distraction. Charles looked so handsome sitting there and looking serious as he licked his lips and pushed his pieces forward. Maybe it was because of the way the light fell on his face as the sun started to go down. And there is also his guilt over having gotten his share of the ransom. When he got half of his money, he pretended to be enthusiastic over it but he couldn't understand why suddenly having it made him so unhappy and somehow made him feel sullied. Erik shook these thoughts off and then he reached out and clutched the back of Charles's neck in a brotherly way, making Charles giggle.

"You ask too many damned questions! I said I wasn't in the zone! Just leave it at that!"

"Ok! Owww! Let me go!"

When Erik released him, Charles pushed back at his shoulder roughly, his expression still playful.

"Oh you want a shoving match, eh? You don't stand a chance!" Erik goaded and began to shove Charles down on the sofa, pushing down on both his shoulders. He enjoyed it when they did this playful roughhousing. It was a childish thing to do but he felt young and silly in Charles's presence for some reason that they always end up doing this.

"Quit it!"Charles cried out but he was laughing breathlessly at the same time and then he suddenly reached for Erik's shoulders and drew him close...to kiss him.

Erik pulled back in surprise. _What is he doing?_

Charles's expression softened and then he tugged at Erik's collar and pulled him downwards on top of himself so they can kiss again. They kissed for some time. Charles was the one that was kissing him urgently, gently running his fingers over his neck and his chest. He rashly pulled back, gasping.

"Charles, what are you-"

Charles reached out and put a finger to his lips."I'll let you kiss me. It's ok. I don't mind you doing that to me-"

Erik, with trembling fingers reached up and caressed the hair away from his fair brow, looking down at his glimmering eyes that looked close to tears. Clearly, he was afraid but he wanted to do this for some reason and Erik thought it best not to question him why. He was only glad of the fact that Charles was willing to be kissed. And so he did. Erik let out a soft moan as they kissed hungrily. Erik kept his hands away from Charles. His hands were propped up on his sides, avoiding any touching for fear that it will cause Charles to cut off their torrid kissing. They kissed for a long time in the sofa. And then Charles restlessly reached for one of his hands and brought it up so Erik could caress his chest. Charles kept his eyes closed, tears streaming from his eyes as they went on and then Charles broke it off when he had enough. He gently pushed Erik away from himself.

 "Erik, we can stop now-"Charles whispered in a breathless voice, swallowing quickly and licking his lips.

Erik sat up straight, his heart still racing, the blood rush coursing through his pulse and giving him a deep flush. His skin felt so hot as if he had a fever. Charles looked the same as they both sat there trying to catch their breaths.

"I-I'm going upstairs to study, ok?" Charles said and hastily stood up and went upstairs, not waiting for his answer. Erik left him alone and went to busy himself to prepare dinner, although he prepared it while he was in a daze, almost burning it. When they got ready for bed, wearing their change of clothing for the night, Erik took out the handcuff and held it out to Charles. Many nights had gone by and he had always put the handcuff on both their wrists without fail and Charles willingly held his wrist out so Erik could put it on him. Tonight, things were different. Charles sidled up closer and put an arm around his midsection, looking up at him tenderly. Erik looked down at him in astonishment because of this sudden show of affection.

"Hold me, Erik-" Charles said softly and so he hugged Charles to himself and they slept like this. He did not ask Charles what was up with him. He was accepting whatever Charles was doing because a part of him seemed to understand...this was his way of saying a gentle goodbye.

 

"So what are we doing here again?" Charles asked as he assisted Erik. They are working on the red pickup. Erik was really quite handy to have because he knew how to fix cars too. Charles was in the driver's seat and pushing on the brake pedal as Erik instructed, while Erik worked under the hood to tighten something. Erik told him that it was loose when he used it before so he had to tighten a piston in the brake cylinder. Charles was for once, left baffled as he had no understanding of mechanical engineering.

"We're fixing this car so it can run smooth when I drive you back to civilization-"

"Alright,"

"Step on it but gently now...gently. That's it, hold that-" Erik said and then he announced he was done. Charles released his foot from the brake pedal and looked over at Erik smiling. Erik gave him a thumbs up, closing the hood and wiping his hands on a rag. Charles stepped out of the car and then Erik slipped into the driver’s seat, bending down to check the pedal and used a long screwdriver to tighten a screw at the back of it when he removed a panel. He slipped the key on the ignition and tested the car's engine as well.

"Looks good!" Erik then got out of the car and he closed the door. He picked up the tool box and gestured for Charles to follow.

"Come on, I'm starving! I'm just going to wash my hands and you can set up the table-"

"Ok-"

Erik suddenly stopped and turned to look at him."Wait, I think I forgot something. I left my screwdriver in the car. Can you get it for me, Charles?"

Charles nodded and ran back to the car and opened the door. Charles's breath suddenly caught in his throat. Erik left the car keys in the ignition. He must have forgotten it there. Charles hesitated there for a moment and then he picked up the screwdriver that was on the dashboard and he closed the car door, running back to Erik who waited for him at the front door and they both got in. After lunch, Charles told him he needed to study again and sat in the living room sofa while Erik washed the dishes. Erik then walked over to the front door and threw the door open. He stood at the doorway, as if he was just getting some fresh air, or wanting to see the large clearing. Charles ignored him and focused on his knowledge check exams. Then Erik called out that he would be chopping wood in the back and won't be back soon. Again, Charles paid no heed to what he said and then he suddenly started in shock when it hit him. Why in the hell would Erik be chopping wood? They aren't using the fireplace because there was central heating and everything was powered by a generator so they have a warm bedroom. Charles's brow furrowed, wanting to ask Erik what he was up to. He started to put his notebook away into his bag but while he was shoving it in, something at the bottom of his bag hindered him from pushing it in deep. He felt around at the bottom and to his astonishment, there were bundled bills in his bag. This was the ransom money for him. This was Erik's share of the loot. Charles swallowed thickly. _Is Erik...sending him off?_ If Erik could not be any more obvious, Charles did not know what else it could be. The key left in the car, the wide open front door...the money being somewhat 'returned' to him and of course the sudden urge to be Paul Bunyan, chopping wood when it was not needed. Charles could definitely hear him chopping away back there. Charles stood up on stilted legs and stood in the doorway for the longest time, staring at the red pickup truck. He stood there for almost thirty minutes, leaning at the doorway, similar to how Erik did it, a far away look in his eyes. The chopping had stopped a while ago already. He suddenly turned behind him when Erik spoke.

"Why won't you go, Charles?" Erik said despondently in a thick voice. Charles could see Erik was crying as he stood there, unable to comprehend why Charles would not make his getaway. His expression was agonized and fraught with worry for him. In response, Charles slowly closed the door and stood there, overcome by his own emotions as he himself wept, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gazed at Erik, his heart breaking and soaring at the same time, if such a feeling is possible. Erik went to him and gently reached for his cheek, still unable to stop himself from sobbing. He used his thumb to wipe away at Charles's own tears.

"I...I don't know anymore!"Charles cried out and he threw himself into Erik's embrace and hugged him tightly. Erik started to kiss his brow and Charles lifted his lips up and kissed Erik again. They held onto each other as they kissed. The kissing grew hungry and frantic. They both slowly sank to the floor, Erik rolling atop Charles and was restlessly rubbing up against him. Charles's own fingers were trembling and restless as he ran it up into Erik's hair, touching his face and his neck. He was the one that started to unbutton Erik's shirt and Erik stopped kissing him to watch as Charles made the movement.

"Charles, are you sure?" Erik whispered. Charles did not say anything. He kissed Erik's chest, his lips burning hot and then his tongue licked out indecently at his skin, slowly trailing down until he found Erik's nipple and sucked at it gently. Erik moaned, propped up on his arms as he grinded his hips up against Charles. He was getting so aroused. Charles started to undo his pants and Erik kneeled back on his haunches so he can remove his shirt completely. He stood up so he can take his pants off, along with his underwear. Charles kept on lying down on the floor, wriggling free of his own clothing and then Erik helped him to take off his pants. Erik drew him close so that he was sitting up, hugging him again, running his burning fingers down Charles's equally fevered back. He saw Charles's erection and knew Charles yearned to have sex with him again in that moment. Charles was still crying softly as he lay back on the floor, guiding Erik close and urging him to go ahead and take him.

"Please, Erik...go on-"Charles whimpered, opening his legs wide to receive him. Erik's eyes were nearly bugging out at the sight of Charles like this. Lying there, pale skin rosy with his lust, lips so red, shining with the moisture of his own spittle, blue eyes dark and full of promised pleasures. Erik wanted so badly to take him, to enter his tightness and see him moaning in ecstasy again. But what Erik did was to stand up, hurrying towards the kitchen and then he got a bottle of cooking oil and he proceeded to unscrew the cap with shaking fingers and then he poured it onto his palm. He wanted to pleasure Charles first so he began by giving him a slow hand job. Charles lifted a fist up and pressed it to his lips, writhing there on the floor, his bent legs quaking as Erik did this to him.

"Uhhnnn-"Charles moaned and shut his eyes tight. Erik's knowing fingers knew exactly how hard to tug, how tight he should go. They are both men after all so he knew the right places to touch and please him. His fingers are caressing the lines of Charles's cock and his balls, kneading as he went from the tip of his cock to the shaft, slathering him with the oil . Charles's eyes suddenly opened wide when Erik's fingers entered his hole, his shoulders hitching upwards. Erik entered him with two fingers, gently exploring inside of him. Charles moaned louder when Erik found that 'sweet' spot, repeatedly pressing it that Charles could not help it when he suddenly came. His come shot up and sprayed up onto his stomach. Charles collapsed back onto the floor gasping. But Erik did not stop there. He slathered the oil on his own cock and he positioned himself on top of Charles. Charles looked up at him in agony, as if it was hurting but what it really was is a deep, sexual hurt, a longing for Erik to fuck him again and feel that unbelievable orgasm that drove him so crazy with want he couldn't stop.

"Ready?"Erik asked softly and Charles nodded, pulling his face close and kissing him rashly on the lips and then Erik slipped into him. Charles moaned senselessly into Erik's mouth, his head suddenly stuttering up against Erik's brow. The searing heat, the flash of something hard and warm intruding within. Charles couldn't believe the sensations it brought him. He clung to Erik's shoulders tightly and Erik undulated into him, grinding down deep. He could feel Erik's hip bones driving up against his flesh. Erik's hips thrusted faster, harder. Charles's head was rolling about restlessly and he was sobbing out loud. He didn't know half of what he was screaming out in his lust. He recalled crying for more, calling out the divine over and over and then he felt it. That drawn out orgasm that went on until his mind was wiped clean by it. Erik had already climaxed, moaning helplessly but Charles was still in the throes of his ecstasy, his legs were tightening at Erik's sides, back arching. The muscle spasm above his groin was just amazing. It went on and on and then when it was done, Erik pulled back and they both lay on the floor, trying to catch their breaths and calming the blood beat within their raging bodies.

Erik thought that was that. Charles would say he did not want this anymore, temporary insanity and all that but Charles was reaching for him and attacked him with frenzied kisses. Oh God! Those lips just drive him insane when he kisses him! Charles pulled back and was panting, his lips wreathed in a smile. He stood up and walked ahead of Erik towards the stairs. It gave him a beautiful view of Charles's behind. That well-toned ass and the way Charles moved as he walked got him hard again. Charles looked over his shoulder, giving him a come-hither look, gesturing with his head and indicating they continue. Charles was not even able to make it to the top of the stairs. Erik attacked him and took him in the middle of the landing, making him sob out and drown in the lust of it all. Erik took him from behind and he was more violent than how they did it on the floor. While he took Charles from behind, he gave him a hand job, raining fevered kisses on his back and neck and Charles orgasmed again. Erik wasn't able to come yet but he was still rock hard. He carried Charles upstairs and he lay him on the bed.

"I can do this all night long Charles. Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"Erik panted as he began to straddle Charles again, both of them sweaty and fevered. Charles gave a low laugh at that, gasping lightly and his eyes are still dark with arousal. His legs tightened around Erik's waist and then he reached down and squeezed the side of Erik's buttocks, momentarily surprising Erik with his boldness.

"Just fuck me, gorgeous!" Charles leered up at him and he was the one forcing his hole down Erik's cock, moaning out loud again and Erik lost it. The fucking was furious, almost raging in it's need to erupt, as if they had to get the unbearable heat out of themselves. When they were done, both of them lay holding onto each other, looking dazed and sated at the same time, as if they had been through hell and now the body rush had passed and they are left with a strange dead calm. Erik was playfully entwining his fingers with Charles's fingers, smiling gently at the other, who smiled back up at him, his eyes full of feeling.

"Erik, please don't think I'm being a dick about this. But what we did here, this is my gift to you. It won't happen again. I know after this, we won’t see each other anymore. Maybe someday we will meet again. You never know, right? But I want you to know I care about you that is why I am not leaving, until you finish what you need to do here. I don't want you to get in trouble with Shaw. And...and you can take the money. I don't mind. You need it to start anew anyway. Promise me, after this...you will try and put this behind you. Try and live right-"

Erik suddenly felt tears well in his eyes again as he held Charles and then he bent his head and kissed Charles's temple. Charles was such a strange man. Sweet in his own way and understanding over a bastard like him. He wanted to be with Charles more than anything, wanted to run away with him so they could be together...but it was just impossible. It was hard for him to agree to what Charles said but they had no choice.

"Ok Charles. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Erik. You can tell me anything-"

"I love you-"Erik said gently. Charles's expression fell and he tried to pull away. Erik did not release him from his embrace, trying to appease him.

"You don't have to love me back; I just wanted to say it. No future between us, right? I get it-"

"Alright," Charles calmed down and held onto Erik tightly again, as if he did not want to let him go.

"If you want to find me in a few years though, I'd probably be easier to find in jail, Charles. Just check into San Quentin or-"

Charles suddenly slapped his shoulder and gave him a furious look."Erik! I just told you to  be good, right?"

Erik smiled at him sheepishly and kissed his cheek."It's hard to be a good guy believe me, old habits die hard. Let me tell you about this old con I met a few years back as an example-"

"Con?"

"A convict. He did hard time. He murdered people but he didn't tell me the details. The thing of it is he served a long sentence so he was in jail for life but got paroled on good behavior, after 60 years. He was around 90 or 80 when I met him at some bar. He told me he had a pet bird in prison. They allowed him to have one. It was a Raven. Anyway, that bird was with him for several years in his old age and then when they told him he was free, he didn't know what the hell to do with himself. He thought to himself, at least he had his bird. On the day of his release, as he was going out the gates of prison, the bird was sitting on his shoulder and you know what that bird did?"

"What?"

"Stupid thing flew back inside, leaving that lonely old man alone. The man called the bird over and over but it will not go out of the prison. It got too used to prison life, you see. The old man asked his friends to take care of the bird for him, since it will not leave with him. But the bird was pining for him. Eventually, it died of starvation and maybe it also died of heartache. One of his con friends sent him a letter informing him of what happened. It died in the span of one week. What does that tell you, Charles?"

Charles was quiet the entire time Erik told him of this story and then he held Erik's gaze."Is it supposed to mean something, Erik?"

"Yes. It's about the old man. When he read that letter, he lost it. He was in the bar the night I met him to get drunk...over his bird. And you know what happened to him after?"

Charles waited for him to continue, shaking his head minutely.

"I read the rest of what happened in the paper. He made some sort of fake weapon using a plastic toy gun, coloring it as if it was real and he tried to rob a supermarket. And I kind of understood him at that point, why he did something like that. There was no more meaning in his life. His pet bird is gone. He had intended to get it back but he realized what the bird wanted was for him to get back _inside_. Sad to say, the robbery got a turn for the worse. The security guard shot the poor damned fool. He died before he even got to a hospital-"

 "That's so sad, Erik-" Charles said, feeling sorry for the old man.

"Point of it is this. Old habits die hard. Both for the bird and the old man. So I don't know if I could be completely good. But I promise to give it a shot-"

Charles suddenly drew himself up and hugged Erik tightly."I don't want you to end up like that old man, Erik. That's why you have to really try-"

Erik hugged Charles back and kissed him tenderly on the lips."At least I have one person that cares about how I end up-"

Erik pulled back and smiled at him kindly."And you know what? I found one good turn in my life. It's you-"

Charles suddenly started sobbing. He couldn't help it and he drew Erik back in his embrace and kissed him. He almost wished this night will not be over so that they will still be together but it was not meant to be. A new day will have to come eventually...

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when they thought they would be spending their last few days together in a short domestic bliss, things got so messed up that Erik wondered why he did not anticipate this in the first place. Of all the people that he thought he had to deal with, he had to end up facing off with Cain and now, Charles was in danger and his position as Shaw's trusty thug was now forfeit. Shaw was coming for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to post this. I've been stumped these last few weeks and I've constantly revised this chapter. I am hoping it delivered what I had wanted to achieve. Thank you for continuing to read this fic. Almost getting to the best part...I think.

Charles still lay on the bed, the sheet wrapped around his lower body. Yesterday's events burned deep in his mind and he shivered slightly as he recalled that undeniably great sex with Erik. His cheeks felt so hot as he remembered how Erik took him so urgently and they even tried different positions, both of them surrendering to the depravity of it all. Why had he allowed these things to happen again? Why can't he stop when it comes to Erik? He curled up on his side and pressed his face into the pillow, feeling so mortified over the entire situation. He was carried away by his feelings at that moment when he said this was his 'gift' to him. That was almost as good as inviting him to engage in more sex! Erik had left him there to prepare breakfast for the both of them and he was glad Erik did that so he could think. He closed his eyes for a while but he started in shock when he felt the sheet was pulled away from him and he saw Erik bending over him at the side of the bed and kissing his behind. He blushed furiously and tried to move off.

 

"Erik, please don't do that!" Charles said as he tugged the sheet back up to cover his nakedness. Erik just chuckled. He was not discouraged. He had a tray with him piled high with bacon and pancakes he had put together.

"You must be so hungry. I know I am because we weren't able to eat dinner-"

"Um, its ok-"Charles said softly then he sat up straight. Erik was still looking at him darkly, almost possessively as the other stared at his lips. _Oh no, he wants to kiss me again-_

Charles averted his eyes, not wanting to encourage Erik in any way. He picked up a piece of bacon from the heaping circle that sat atop some buttermilk pancakes. He hastily chewed on the bacon, savoring the taste. He commented on the pancakes as a way of changing the focus of Erik's attention, that and the fact that he was really hungry and he did love pancakes.

"You made pancakes! Wonderful!" Charles said, genuinely delighted. He was excited to eat the pancakes that he did not bother with any cutlery. He tore a piece of the pancake and shoved it into his mouth. Erik still kept looking at him strangely and it made him feel uneasy. He swallowed his food and looked up at Erik again.

"What is it?"Charles said as he picked up another piece of pancake and chewed, waiting for Erik's response, looking up at him briefly.

"I like seeing you move that mouth of yours. Reminds me how you sucked me off in the shower last night-" Erik said in a throaty voice and Charles nearly spat what he was eating, his face reddening with his efforts not to spew anything out. He swallowed quickly, unable to lift his head in his shame and covering his mouth with an unsteady hand. Of course he remembered that. After their long lovemaking in bed, they decided to take a bath together under the shower and Charles offered to wash his cock. After he washed him up, he told Erik he wanted to give him a blow job. Erik even joked that he didn't have much 'load' to release because Charles had used it up. But amazingly enough, Erik managed to come into his mouth. It was still thick and hot as he swallowed it down. He remembered rolling some of the come that remained in his mouth about his tongue to test the consistency. He slapped a hand over his eyes, deeply embarrassed.

"Erik, last night...whatever happened. We should really stop. That's going to be the last time. We're not going to-"

"Oh come on! While you and I are here, we might as well enjoy our last moments together! Didn't you like the things I did to you?" Erik was still smiling at him in a naughty way as he said this. He reached out and caressed Charles's chin.

"What were the names you called me last night? Gorgeous, Fucking stud, bastard...a handsome one at that, by the way. Maybe I should call you something too. I'll call you my beauty as a term of endearment. Would you like that?"

Charles pulled back slowly."No Erik, no-"

Erik saw that Charles had grown serious, his eyes looking desperate and scared.

"Why, Charles? What's wrong?"

Charles gestured towards the bed. "This! All of this is wrong. We shouldn't do this again because...because I...I won't be able to stop and you won't be able to stop. We'll keep doing this again when we both know there's nothing for the both of us when we leave here-" Charles admitted softly and then he looked away.

Erik wanted to give a sarcastic response to Charles's denial of their mutual attraction, but he didn't want to do that to Charles, not on their last few days together. He decided to accept whatever Charles could give him. He was the one initiating the tender and 'physical' moments between them anyway. He might as well be patient and let Charles give in to his own urges when it comes. He gently touched Charles's back, trying to calm him.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you like that if you don't want me to. If this is what you want-"

Charles sighed with relief and drew him close to hug him, prompting Erik to smile. _Look at this! Who was the one unwittingly touching him now?_ It was because Charles could not help but be affectionate towards him. It just came naturally.

"Thank you, Erik-"

"Sure. Maybe you need to rest up a bit more, yes? Let's just finish our breakfast here and you can go ahead and sleep again if you want. No chores today-"

Charles smiled up at him wistfully and did as Erik told him to. They both used their fingers to eat the bacon up along with the pancakes. When they were done, Erik cleared the dishes and put them in a tray while Charles went into the bathroom to take a bath and brush his teeth. Erik told him he will be making them lunch and will wake him up when its time to eat again.

Later while they ate lunch, Erik suddenly reached for his hand. He gave Erik a questioning look and then Erik spoke softly, inspecting his little finger, the one that Shaw had pulled the finger nail out of.

"Are you still putting that ointment on it? How does it feel?" Erik had given him an ointment to help it heal faster about a week ago.

Charles withdrew his hand from Erik's grasp and gave him a small smile."It's healing fine-"

"But you're not putting a band-aid over it-"

"Don't treat me like a little kid. I'm a man, ok? I can take a little hurt. Besides, I don't even feel anything except a slight itchy feeling every now and then, but that's all-"

Erik chuckled at that and gave Charles a wicked grin."Oh I know you can take some hurting...but if you ever feel the need for your itch to be scratched, just call me-"

"Oh brother!"Charles moaned out, rolling his eyes at him, exasperated by Erik's not-so-subtle euphemisms. Erik started to laugh harder, just watching his expression. Charles almost wanted to reach out and avenge himself of the slight but he stopped before they started becoming 'too playful' again. He was afraid it might lead to something indecent or they might start kissing and Charles struggled mightily to control himself. They shouldn't do anything like that anymore. It was just wrong. Erik seemed to sense what he was thinking and became more subdued, changing the topic and inquiring about the progress of his studies instead.

 

They were taking a walk in the woods one afternoon when disaster struck. On occasion, Erik and Charles took leisurely walks outside of the gates of the country house to exercise their limbs or just to get away from the confines of the place. Over the last two days, since Charles did not make any attempt to escape, they both started to jog in the mornings or take walks in the afternoon, without Charles being restrained.

Aside from that, Erik had kept his promise and tried not to touch him or do anything that might encourage any intimacy between them, for which he was extremely grateful. Things could have been worse for him but all throughout this entire business, Erik had done his best to treat him properly and he was glad it was Erik that had been his company through this ordeal. The only thing that Erik does nowadays is to make lewd remarks or tease him in some way and in response he would laugh uneasily, hoping he was not hurting his feelings or making him feel he was being led on.

Erik was staring at his behind while they ran earlier and Charles did not know how to react to the heated looks Erik was giving him. He couldn't understand what it was that he was doing that seem to urge Erik to be aroused at the sight of him, or be this attracted to him. He didn't think he was anything special. His eyes were too big and round, with eye bags from late night studying and arching eyebrows that appeared to give him an inquisitive look without him meaning to do it. His skin is extremely pale, refusing to tan no matter how hard he tried and he never entertained the idea that he was good-looking. He thought he had boyish looks that seemed moderately appealing but that was about it. He wondered at times that Erik might only be attracted to him because he was the closest thing to a companion he could have in this wilderness. He held onto that thought so that he would not feel anything from Erik's indirect overtures to start a sexual relationship while still in the country house.

"Erik, stop staring at my ass-" Charles said dryly, looking over his shoulder at Erik and giving him a disapproving glance.

Erik smiled at him sheepishly, but his response was unapologetic.

"It's a fine ass, I can't help it. And besides, I only look, I don't touch-"

Charles giggled nervously. Trying to laugh it off seems to be the only reaction he was capable of giving, unable to say anything more. He was walking ahead of Erik when he noticed an odd view when he reached a high mound close to the country house. He stopped in his tracks, staring at the sight before him.

"Erik, were we expecting Shaw and the rest today?"

"No, either Janos or Cain comes over on the fourth day, that's it-" Erik said frowning. He saw what Charles was looking at. It was a Black Sedan and it was parked right inside the gates. How long it had been there, Erik had no way of knowing. Erik looked quite surprised seeing it there. He recognized it. That was the first car they had used to kidnap Charles. He also noticed that the red pickup was nowhere in sight, which was odd. Charles was looking at his face carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"That car...we got rid of that at the docks. It was the car we used when we got you. I don't get why it would be here-" Erik suddenly looked around as if he was looking for something. He touched the collar of his hoodie jacket and tugged at the string. He reached for Charles's wrist.

"Here, I have to tie you to my wrist. They might get suspicious why you're not restrained-"

Erik suddenly stopped, making a face and cursing."Shit! We don't have any make up and stuff to make you look beat-up! Oh Fuck!"

The gravity of this situation immediately rattled Charles, his face going pale, his expression panicked. He swept his eyes about their surroundings, trying to see if he could find anything they could use. He saw a blueberry bush.

"There, Erik! We can use that!"

Charles could see that Erik struggled to keep his cool, as the other picked up some of the berries and mashed them up on a flat piece of rock he found. Carefully, he tore a piece of his white shirt which was underneath his hoodie and began to dab some on Charles's cheek and then under his eye. It was obviously a shoddy job but it will have to do. After he did that, he tied their wrists together, his left wrist to Charles's right.

"Stay behind me and keep your head down. Don't look at their faces. We'll tell them we took a walk 'cause I needed to stretch my legs. Got it?"

"Ok-" Charles said meekly.

Erik almost did not want to go back to the house but he steeled himself and plodded forward. Erik looked around the area, observing everything closely. He peered in at the parked Sedan, the window was carelessly left down but the keys are not in the ignition. When they entered the house, the lights are still dimmed down. Then Erik saw Cain sitting on the sofa by himself. It was only him. Erik could not see his face clearly but he could discern his hulking form.

"Cain?"Erik asked in a low voice, frowning at him as he drew closer to get a better look. "What the hell are you doing here and where's Shaw?"

Cain gave him a sly grin. He was not wearing his mask this time and that sent alarm bells ringing inside of Erik's head. Something was definitely up. "Just me. You left the house with the boy; don't think that's a good idea-"

Erik glared at him."I had to stretch my legs. I should be the one asking questions. Why are you here?" Erik might have sounded gruff, but in truth, he could almost feel as if his heart was in his throat, fearing for Charles and fearing that Cain would see the ruse. Charles himself felt sick to his stomach with fear, his heart hammering in his chest and hoping his face would not be seen by the other. He bent his head and kept looking down like Erik told him to.

Cain suddenly stood up, looking immensely smug and pleased with himself. He got right to the point when he spoke next.

"Boss showed me your stupid, cheap ass video. You faked those injuries on the boy-"He wasn't asking a question. He was stating what he knows to be the truth.

Erik narrowed his eyes at him, saying nothing, as if trying to read the expression on Cain's face, trying to understand how the motherfucker got wise to him and Charles when he was able to fool their leader, Shaw. Cain started to chuckle malignantly, knowing Erik's silence means he knew the gig was up. Charles himself was stunned and froze up at Erik's back. The tension in the room was thick, oppressing, but it was coming from both Erik and Charles.Not so with Cain. He was feeling languidly satisfied.

"I knew it. You fooled everyone else..but not me. No sir. I know'd how to hit someone and how it looks after. College boy don't look real beat to me-"

More silence from Erik. Charles was trembling slightly behind Erik, almost wanting to curl up into a ball and hide. If Shaw found out about this what would happen to him and Erik? Cain walked towards them slowly and Charles felt Erik stiffen up in front of him, getting into some alert stance.

"I'll make you a deal. Lemme have some time with college boy, I'll shut up about this. Shaw don't have to know you lied to all of us-"

"What do you mean?"Erik said lifelessly. He knew exactly what Cain wanted.

"You know what I mean, bro-"

"Don't call me bro, you asshole!" Erik said tersely, he was practically bristling with his barely suppressed rage.

"Ok. Lemme lay it straight, since you wanna play dumb. I wanna fuck that sweet piece of meat! I won't kill him...maybe hurt him a little and you can watch on while we do it. If you don't let me have him, Shaw will kill you both-" Cain said with certainty, looking quite complacent and sure that Erik will have no choice but to do what he wanted.

Charles's eyes widened and his trembling was becoming more violent, tears starting in his eyes and ruining the 'makeup' Erik had smudged on there. Erik gently reached behind him and touched his arm, as if trying to calm him. Erik turned to look at him and when their eyes met, some understanding came between them. Charles nodded minutely. Erik undid the tied end of the makeshift 'rope' to release him and then he reached roughly for Charles's arm and drew him before Cain's line of sight, making Charles cry out in surprise.

"Ok, you can have your way with him! Fuck his hole all you want! I only did what he wanted because he offered to pay me extra if I helped him fake it all!" Erik said crudely and pushed Charles towards Cain, who immediately grasped for him and gave him a salacious grin. Charles started to sob and looked towards Erik; his expression was one of disappointment over Erik's betrayal. But it was all an act, of course. Erik had some sort of plan. Charles understood it and played along.

"We had a deal, Erik! We had a deal!"Charles moaned out, his skin going so pale and his chin quivered uncontrollably as tears streaked his cheeks. His tears were not faked because the terror he felt was not an act. Cain was his worst nightmare and he would rather die than be touched by the brute.

"Well, tough kid! I'm saving my own hide so just bear with it! Cain, just promise me you won't hurt the kid too bad! I don't want to get in trouble with Shaw-"

Cain was laughing in a self-satisfied way, gloating that he got one over Erik as he started to push Charles towards the sofa. Charles struggled from his vise-like grip, trying to fight him off. Annoyed, Cain gave Charles a back-handed slap that caused him to reel back and fall onto the sofa, the entire side of his face stinging. He felt his vision blur for a moment and then Cain was upon him, starting to tear his clothes off of him. Charles looked so terrified as his eyes bugged out, staring at Cain as the other managed to get him naked. Erik suddenly left them but Cain completely ignored him.

"Yeah, you gonna enjoy me, kid! I'm gonna plug your hole till its nice and bloody-" He laughed cruelly, full of malicious glee and he was forcing Charles to turn around while the other screamed and struggled. Using his large hand, he gripped at Charles's throat hard, causing him to wheeze and gasp for air.

 _Erik, help me...please-_ Charles whined in his head.

He had never felt such horror and fear like this before. This was different from when his finger nail was pulled or when Erik raped him back then. Charles's heart was pounding crazily in his chest and he was sweating profusely; he felt so sick with his fear that he almost passed out. Cain was positioning himself to mount him even though Charles kept fighting and screaming. Cain was bigger than Erik and he was glad he was spared of seeing him undress because the other kept his clothes on.

"C'mon you fucking twink! Spread your fucking cheeks!" Cain said in a husky voice into his ear.

Charles felt his stomach turn because Cain's breath was rank. He heard the other as he unzipped his pants. Cain suddenly grunted and Charles thought Cain was preparing to enter him but he felt Cain's body slide away from him. Charles quickly turned to look over his shoulder and then to his shock, he saw Erik standing close to the sofa, axe in hand and Cain's flailing form was at his feet. Erik grimly looked down at Cain, the bloody axe gripped tightly in his hands and then he hefted it up and started to attack Cain with it. Cain's back was already bleeding heavily and now Erik lopped off a bit of his shoulder when he started to hack away at him again. Cain roared incoherently and drunkenly rolled off, trying to avoid Erik's attack. Charles kept on sitting on the sofa, still in shock. He never realized Erik could be this brutal; the rage in him was just frightening to watch.

Cain was trying to get to his feet, screaming."You fucker! Shaw will know! Shaw-" He was grabbing for something in his jacket but Erik did not give him a chance to retaliate.

Cain was not able to finish what he was saying. Erik brought the axe down hard and it literally split the top of Cain's skull, there was a loud and wet sucking sound when Erik pulled the axe back. Cain's eyes rolled violently, his mouth an open maw of horror. He staggered forward, as if he was still attempting to fight, lifting both fists but then he collapsed to his knees and unceremoniously fell on his side, the loud thump making Charles start up from where he was sitting. He was dead before he hit the floor. Everything happened so fast that Charles was still unable to accept the other was really dead. Erik was breathing harshly; blood splattered the front of his light gray hoodie and his sneakers. Both he and Charles remained there, frozen. They are in great shock over what had just occurred. Erik dropped the axe and then he sat on the sofa next to Charles, still trying to catch his breath. Charles was looking at him strangely. Erik finally turned to face him, waiting for him to speak.

"Erik...oh my God-" Charles uttered softly, tears falling from his eyes. Erik thought Charles would fear him and shun him for his brutality but Charles reached for his shoulders and hugged him instead, surprising him as he sat there.

"Erik, what will happen to you now? What if Shaw finds out you did this?" Charles wept and kept on hugging him, somehow fearing for Erik's safety rather than his own. He didn't care for this horrible sight of a violently murdered man. Cain was cruel and mean, God only knows what other deeds he had done and the world would probably be a little bit safer without him. Erik found it touching that Charles cared more about him that he reached up and hugged Charles in return. And then he suddenly drew Charles away from himself as he saw something on the floor, his expression horrified. Charles had never seen Erik display such an open state of fear. Charles looked down and saw what caused this reaction in him. There was a cell phone on the floor, perhaps this was what Cain had been grabbing for in his jacket and the cell phone showed a call was still active. It seems Cain had left the line open and the person on the other line...was Shaw. His name was showing up on the call register.

He was calling Erik's name in a flat voice. All this time, Shaw must have heard the entire conversation that had transpired. Cain had double-crossed them and had left the phone on for Shaw’s benefit, perhaps he already had the call open the moment they entered the door. Shaw knows he had been tricked, right from the beginning.

"Fuck!"Erik said under his breath and he stared at Charles with wide eyes that looked wild and unfocused. Charles felt numb as he met his gaze.

"Erik, you son of a bitch! You thought you could fool me? I'm coming for you and no one on this earth can save you from me-" Shaw said in a deadly, curdled voice.

Charles blindly reached for Erik again, his hands palsied and Erik held his hand tightly in his own as if trying to calm him. Charles looked about ready to keel over himself. He was filled with fear over what would happen next. _Where could Shaw be? Is he already in the house?_

"Erik! Did you hear me?" Shaw shouted threateningly from the phone. The way his voice carried made it sound as if he was right in the room with them. Erik finally got up and picked up the phone, switching it from speaker mode as he brought it to his ear.

"What? You think I'm just going to just stand here and let myself be killed? Come at me if you can!" Erik said in an impassive voice, challenging and insolent; he sounded like he was without fear and he even tipped a wink in Charles's way. Charles heard muted screams of fury from the other end but Erik did not seem to mind the screaming.

"I don't care what the fuck you do! Listen to me, ok? If you don't want to die Shaw, leave me alone! I want out! Don't try and threaten someone who can bite back-" Erik said ominously and hit the end call button, shutting Shaw out.

"What are you doing?" Charles cried out worriedly as he went over to Erik. Erik grinned at him but there was nothing pleasant about it. He looked murderous and frightening himself. Erik bent over Cain's corpse, looking through his pockets, shifting his clothing about and then he found the car keys for the Sedan. He did not find a weapon on him. He reached out and touched Charles's shoulder, gripping him tight.

"I should have done this before and then none of this would have happened. But you know what? A part of me refuses to regret it...because then I would not have met you-"

"Erik! They'll kill you!" Charles said in a choked voice, tears flowing from his eyes. Erik reached for his cheek and wiped at his tears, smiling at him sadly.

"I've been through hell and back, Charles. You know why I'm doing this now? We've been caught out, might as well get it over with, right? I'd rather do one good turn and like I told you, it's going to be you-"

Charles broke down at those words. He was crying again, his chin trembling and his eyes narrowing to slits as tears flowed from his eyes afresh. Erik bent down and kissed him, tasting those tears as he placed his lips against Charles's lips, kissing him one last time and the other did not stop him. Charles opened his mouth and accepted the kiss. Erik finally had to pull back, kissing his temple and then a determined look came into his eyes. He reached for Charles's hand and led him off upstairs to help him get dressed quickly. Then Erik was leading him towards the kitchen.

"Erik we have the car keys, we can leave together-" Charles begged softly as they walked.

"No Charles. You don't know Shaw like I do. He will chase after us and he won't stop. If we go to the police and I'm with you, they will lock me up and Shaw will bide his time and find a way to kill me and then he will kill you. If we are parted and Shaw is still rampant out there, I won't be able to protect you. The only way to end this is if I dispatch them. The first thing he will do is stop here in the house. He knows I'm not running, he'll anticipate that but he does not know the rest of what I'm really up to and we have that advantage-"

Charles did not want any more killing to happen but they had no choice. Erik understands the situation better than he does. Erik had done everything he can to keep him safe and to keep him alive. He nodded to himself in acceptance. When Erik saw that Charles was going along with his plans, he continued.

"I listened carefully on Shaw's call. He's in a car, probably with Janos and Vic. I heard motor sounds. Not sure how soon they will get here but we'll be ready for them. He must not have anticipated that I would kill Cain. That lazy ass idiot may have just hid our car but he did not disable it. Maybe he took out the battery-"

Erik was dialing on the same cell phone that Cain had with him and he appeared to be calling someone. At the same time, Erik was leading him to the back door, which was in the kitchen. Charles saw that there was a garage in the back, but it had been covered before that was why he didn't notice it. There were broken bushes and plants about it and he thought it was some unused shed for keeping things. The call was finally answered on the other end.

"Yes, 911. I'm reporting a kidnapping of a young man. His name is Charles Xavier from Graymalkin University. The boy is about to be killed by heavily armed men. Check with his father, Brian Xavier to confirm his abduction and send a SWAT team if you can. Yes, the Brian Xavier from Xavier Industries. Don't ask who I am or where I'm at. Just trace this call-"

Then Erik wiped up the phone as much as he can with his shirt and then he gingerly dropped it near the steps of the back door, keeping the line open as he used the toe of his shoe to push the phone under the steps. Charles was dumbfounded as he let Erik accomplish what he had to do. Erik opened the garage and there was the red pickup truck. Cain did hide it so that they would not be able to escape easily. He drove it round to the back. Erik went to it and opened the hood. It still looked intact, nothing was tampered with. Satisfied, Erik closed the hood and looked for the key in the ignition. It was still there. He might be able to use it later to escape. Then Erik went towards one of the cabinets and hitting some sort of hidden button, he was able to get to a hidden compartment behind the cabinet where a rifle and a pistol were stashed. He checked both weapons, slinging the rifle over his shoulder and putting the handgun in the elastic waist of his pants. Charles followed him around as he worked; keeping close to him and looking worried. Erik felt sorry for him that he had to encounter this much violence in his life. He was just a young college boy. He reached for Charles's shoulder and looked at him intently.

"We don't have much time. I want you to do this, Charles. Listen closely-" Erik began in a tight voice and told Charles his plan.

 

Shaw and Janos were indeed heavily armed when they got to the country house. Vic was left back in the city to monitor the movements of the boy's parents. Janos did not bother to open the gates this time. He rammed through the gates and then he stopped the van right in front of the house. They saw that the Sedan was still there, but the red pickup was nowhere. Shaw had given Cain instructions to hide it in the garage. There was no sign that Erik was able to make his getaway because there were no tire tracks leading away from the house but they had to be sure. Shaw and Janos quietly made their way to the back of the house, guns steadily held. Janos opened the garage door just a slit and saw that the red pickup was in place. He signaled this to Shaw, who nodded solemnly. It would have been impossible for Erik and the boy to have made it on foot outside. Erik would have known they would not make it and Erik knows Shaw will not give up just like that. The bastard might have already accepted this fact and had stayed to face him.

"He's still inside, I know it-"Shaw whispered furiously, his face filled with his dull wrath; internally he struggled for control because he has to focus on killing Erik. No one double-crosses him and gets away with it. No one. They edged painstakingly into the back door from the kitchen after they thoroughly checked that no one was in the garage, their guns held up and ready. There were barely any hiding space or niches where Erik could shoot at them and when they got to the living room, they found Cain's corpse. The top of his head was a ruined bloody mess and he was lying sideways, his legs scissored out and his arm bent at an odd angle.

"Holy Shit!" Janos said, looking queasy at the sight of Cain.

"Shh, don't make yourself a target!" Shaw said in a sibilant voice. Janos was in fact, very much afraid of Erik, who was previously in the army. He was an expert at killing as Shaw had bragged about Erik before. He did not dare voice out that he was nearly shitting his pants at the thought of facing Erik. While guarding the kid he had killed two men by himself. What else could Erik possibly do? Janos wished Shaw had listened to his suggestion to just throw a grenade into the house but Shaw was already in a pique over Erik's betrayal. He wanted to shoot him dead, using his gun. Besides, they still want to use the boy. They haven't gotten the other half of the ransom yet.

"Upstairs-"Shaw gestured with his gun. Janos swallowed thickly; sweat dappling his brow and ruining his long dark hair, causing it to clump up around his face. They were not wearing their masks this time. Shaw had decided after they get their other half of the ransom, they will kill the boy, so there was no need to fear having their faces seen. This would be Shaw's revenge on Erik. They were climbing up the steps when they heard the car engine rumbling outside. It was the Sedan. Janos and Shaw quickly went for the front door and then they saw the car speeding off, zigzagging crazily. Shaw tried to make out who was driving the car. _It was the boy!_ Both he and Janos opened fire but the car was too far off, driving down the main road away from them. Janos was standing in the place where the car had been parked. Shaw was still at the doorway, holding his rifle loosely.

"Motherfucker!" Shaw hissed angrily, kicking at the door and then the next events happened too fast that Shaw and Janos did not know what hit them. From above, hiding on the overhang roof, Erik used his rifle and shot Janos in the back, mortally wounding him. Janos let out a cry, his eyes wide and confused and then he sank to the ground, his gun falling from his hand. Shaw, stunned, involuntarily tried to turn around to shoot at Erik from the top of the roof but Erik shot on the very roof itself, causing Shaw to move back into the house to prevent himself from being rained down by chunks of wood and falling debris. He didn't want himself out in the open where Erik could shoot him. He dropped his rifle but he had another one slung on his shoulder and several pistols stuck in his gun belts. Erik jumped down from the roof, momentarily losing his balance but he got up and ran into the house quickly it surprised Shaw. Shaw was about to bring his gun up but Erik shoved his rifle right at Shaw's chin. He moved that fast. Both of them are sweaty, breathing raggedly as they glared at each other. Erik took the guns from Shaw's belt and using a sharp knife, he cut the strap that held the other rifle against Shaw's back. Erik felt around for the clips and threw them away, holding both a rifle and a pistol into Shaw's face.

"It's come to this. You betrayed us all because you got too greedy-"Shaw spat out vehemently, his rage still evident. There was no fear in his eyes. Erik returned his stare as well, unafraid.

"I want out, Shaw. I don't want any more of this-" Erik said quietly.

"Oh come off it, you righteous fuck! Did I twist your arm to join us? Face it, Erik! You wanted the dough as much as we did!"Shaw shouted at him.

Erik shook his head weakly."No. I don't want any of this. I know you won't stop until you've satisfied your ego so I'm ending this-"

Erik lifted the pistol and released the safety but before he could deal the killing shot, he reacted reflexively and jumped back because Janos shot at him. But Janos missed because his shot was misdirected at Erik's feet. He was at the doorway, he managed to crawl his way towards them, his face deathly white; he was nearing death and he had wanted to avenge himself, but it was all for nothing. He slid down to the floor, dead. It gave Shaw enough time to disarm Erik, hurling a fist up and punching him in the face, stunning him and making him collapse backwards. Shaw tried to grab for a gun nearby but Erik prevented him from reaching it. They started to roll about the floor in a fist fight but Erik was stronger and made of sterner stuff than Shaw. When they were both standing up, weaving about, he gave Shaw an uppercut and the other flailed backwards, falling unconscious. Erik was gasping, trying to catch his breath and then he started kicking at Shaw. When the other did not get up, he began to gather the weapons strewn about and put them all in the black bag which he had hidden under the sofa but then Shaw did gain consciousness, punching him from behind and they started to have another fist fight.

Meanwhile, Charles drove the car inexpertly on the road as it wove about. Tears streaked his cheeks as he tried to focus on driving steadily. It had been a while since he took his driving lessons and he struggled to apply what he had learned before in high school. He did not want to leave Erik behind but the other refused for him to stay there. Erik wanted to make sure he was far away from the violence and safe from harm. So he had Charles hide in the trunk of the Sedan, knowing Shaw would ignore it because his attention would be on killing his former thug. Erik then climbed up the roof and hid behind the chimney and in a few minutes, Shaw did come and they went to the back of the house. Charles was able to see this from within the trunk because he had removed a section of the taillight so he could see them going down the side of the house then disappearing around the bend. He trembled in fear, thinking he was going to freeze up and that he won't be able to do as Erik had instructed him to but he slid quietly from the trunk, carefully opening it and then he crawled silently towards the driver's side of the door and climbed up the open car window so that he would not make a sound and then he revved up the engine as quick as he could, driving off like a maniac. They shot at him but he did not dare to look back as he drove out of the driveway. He thought he was going to crash the car but he was able to swerve it out of there. He heard more shooting behind him, making him jump in his seat with each shot, his eyes wide and frightened but he got away from them. He was finally free. And yet...he could not get over the feeling of loss as he drove away from that place and away from Erik.

He was crying because he was so worried for Erik and he felt afraid and confused. A greater part of him wanted to go back, wanted to turn the car around but he recalled the stern words Erik spoke to him. "Don't ever go back for me, Charles. Just go...go as far away as you can. Get to a service station and call for help. Don't worry about me; don't even think about me-"

What Erik asked of him was difficult to accomplish. _How can he not think about him and not worry about him? He could be dead by now!_ Charles continued to sob as he drove because he felt like such a coward for running off and leaving Erik to his fate and then he heard the helicopters, prompting him to look up and he saw four of them. They were headed towards the country house. Charles stopped the car, hitting the brakes so suddenly he nearly bopped his head on the steering wheel. He was frozen there, unable to move. There were only his tears, continuing to fall from his anguished eyes.

 

Erik was still fighting with Shaw as they pummeled each other using only their fists and anything they could grab to smash upon one another. The place was being demolished as they both struggled to gain the upper hand. And then they heard the helicopters. They stopped fighting for a moment to listen. It was the police. They had finally arrived and Charles will be safe once he and Shaw get arrested. Erik had intended for the both of them to get caught but Shaw had other things in mind. Shaw grabbed a chair and slammed it on Erik's back while the other was distracted by the buzzing sounds of the arriving helicopters. Erik fell down to the floor, conscious but groaning in pain while he momentarily lost his equilibrium.

Shaw was making a hasty retreat and instead of going for the van, he headed for the red pickup in the garage. The sound of the helicopters are closer this time, the rotors chopping through the air loudly like the beating of numerous insect wings. Erik lay there on the floor, unmoving as he listened, his eyes closed. This is it. He was going to pay for the things he had done and would be locked up along with Shaw. He felt strangely contented with this thought, readily accepting his fate and then he heard a loud crash coming from the back of the kitchen. It was Shaw, probably using the pickup for his getaway.

Erik's eyes flew open. The helicopters had landed and he could hear men shouting even under the flurry of that noise, the rotor sounds seeming to beat in time with his heart. Erik sat up straight, staring at the door...waiting.

 

He really couldn't help it when he drove back to the country house. He had to know if Erik was ok. He got out from the car, walking stiffly towards the damaged gates and saw the helicopters had landed in a nearby clearing. There are men wearing black SWAT uniforms swarming the place and brandishing their guns. The helicopters were still running and the sound coming from the rotors was very loud. One of the law enforcers headed towards him.

"Son, who are you?" the man shouted in his face.

"I'm Charles Xavier. I was kidnapped by the men inside that house-" He said in a small voice as he pointed to the place where he had been kept hostage for many days. The man reached for his shoulder reassuringly and began radioing for a medic. Charles was surrounded by two other men and they were talking at the same time, asking him if he was okay and asking him what had happened. He was tuning them out as he stared at them blankly. From the corner of his eye, he saw that the SWAT are about the country house and several of them entered the open door. Charles felt his heart sink as he waited for Erik to be brought out in cuffs and restrained along with Shaw. He noticed there were only three helicopters. There was supposed to be four of them. From some distance, he could hear the drone of that helicopter. The medic came over to Charles and guided him towards another helicopter, the rotors on this one mercifully shut off. Charles remained quiet as the SWAT team searched the perimeter, his eyes riveted to the house. _Why had they not brought Erik out yet?_ He heard two of them talking while the medic tended to Charles's bruised face, from when Cain had slapped him earlier.

"They caught the man in the pickup-"One of the officers said. Charles's ears pricked up at this, dreading that it was Erik. He had no way of knowing yet.

"Good, thought he'd resist. They must have had a helluva fight in the house. Jeez, It's a bloodbath!"

Charles looked on worriedly, waiting to see the bodies they would bring out. _Where was Erik? Was he already killed? Everything happened so fast-_

The medic touched Charles's back."I've given you a mild sedative. It's ok, you're safe now. I heard your parents have been notified. You'll be home soon but the police will bring you in first, just to clear things up-"

Charles nodded, still silent, pulling up the blanket around himself that the medic gave him. He felt like he was in a daze as he watched the men about their task. Soon, men in official vehicles came and gathered evidence from the site and cleared it of the dead bodies but...Erik was not there. Charles was led towards an unmarked police car and they finally took him away from that place. He still kept looking at that house as he was driven off back to his normal life.

They asked him a lot of questions. He answered all of them numbly, as he recounted his ordeal. He still felt like his mind was off somewhere, like he wasn't completely there. _Is this how it feels like?_ Clearly, they understood he was in shock so most of the time, they talked around him...not directly to him. The officer with dark red hair and blue eyes turned to look at him again, regarding him kindly. The man said his name was Detective Scott Summers.

"One of them helped you. What was his name again?"

"It was Erik. I'm sorry I don't know their full names. He said he didn't want me to get hurt that's why he had me try and make my escape while he took care of them-"

"Why do you think he did that?"

"I...I'm not really sure. He was the one that kept me in the country house but he treated me better than any of his other colleagues would have. We became friends. I guess, he just wanted to do one decent thing-"

"So both his associates, Cain and Janos are deceased because he killed them and the one named Vic is still at large. We were able to apprehend the leader, Shaw but we saw no sign of Erik. Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

Charles shook his head and spoke truthfully."I have no idea, Sir-"

"And all this time, you were kept from harm because you became friends with him-"Detective Summers prompted him, quirking an eyebrow. He had encountered such situations before...kidnap victims released by their captors or kept safe and treated humanely. But he did find it strange that this Erik character would go to such extremes for Charles Xavier. He spoke to the young man's father earlier on the phone and then with the mother so he could assure them Charles was finally saved and then the mother mentioned her son was raped and she wanted the bastard who did it to die, if not, she wanted that man to suffer a harsher sentence. But Charles never mentioned that to them. He didn't know if it was because of his immense shame or that there might be some other underlying reason behind it. It made their case more difficult because the kidnappers all wore masks, thereby preventing identification of the other two. Charles had also informed them he did not see the fifth accomplice because this person was never at the country house.

"Yes, he took care of me and made sure I was able to eat properly and catch up on my studies-"

Detective Summers' eyes widened. "He let you...study?"

Charles smiled wryly, making a face."We got to talking and I mentioned I needed to top my midterms and he let me study-"

"This Erik...he never hurt you?"

Charles's eyes glimmered for a moment, his brow slightly furrowing."If he did hurt me once, it was because he was ordered to do it-"

"What do you mean, Charles? What had he been ordered to do?"

Charles let out a breath and looked to be on the verge of tears all of the sudden."I don't see how that's relevant now. I...I just want to go home, please-"

"It is relevant to our investigation, Charles. Even though you have been saved, not all of the perpetrators of the crime have been caught and they must be brought to justice for what they did to you. We need to know all of the details of what happened to you in that house. It might give us more clues about them. What if they also did this to someone else? We want to determine if this is their standard MO and if they did any crimes outside of the state. Every small detail could help-"

Charles stared at him long and hard. This man would never understand what had happened to him. How could he tell them that he and Erik had become intimate beyond friendship and that he cared for his captor even though they spent a short time together? He did not want Erik to get locked up in jail. He was a good man and he wanted to do good. Charles knew this deep within himself because he had done everything to help him and Erik had fallen in love with him. Erik might have been part of his abduction but it could have been worse for him if not for Erik being there. He felt that Detective Summers would think he was out of his mind if he said anything that appeared to be in favor of Erik. When he was informed that Erik was nowhere to be found in the country house, he felt his heartbeat quicken with hope and excitement. Erik was somewhere out there, still free. He didn't care if it was some syndrome that caused him to behave like this but all he knows is that he cares for Erik as well.

"Detective, I'm really tired. If my parents are already here, I just want to see them and leave. Would it be ok if we just continue this some other time? I will tell you everything you need to know-"

"Alright, Charles. They are in the lobby, waiting for you-"

"Thank you!"

Detective Summers was looking at him strangely but Charles just ignored him. He walked out of that office without another look back.

 

The last few weeks felt like a study in monotony. He spent most of his days in his bedroom, back in his parents' house. He would read his books and study his notes and then he would sleep. He did this a lot because he found refuge in sleeping...and dreaming of Erik. When he is up and about, his days were taken over by rehashing details with the police when they come to the house. After that, he would meet up with a crisis counselor because his mother insisted he needed psychological help. He found it degrading to even meet up with a rape counselor so his father suggested he go to a psychiatrist instead. Charles had to concede because he wanted to assure his mother he was doing ok and that he was not traumatized to the point that he could not function. He almost wanted to get back to his dorm but he didn't have the strength to face his friends yet. He was currently in a meeting with his psychiatrist, Doctor Jean Grey.

"It all feels like a blur now...after I was rescued. Like I am detached from everything else-"

Doctor Grey regarded him with a kind yet noncommittal expression. On their first meeting, he found himself at ease with her, making the sessions 'bearable' to go to even though he felt he was forcing everything.

"Why do you think that is the case, Charles?"

"It's like...my mind is still there, back in the country house and I can't shake off the events that occurred. Some nights, I reach for my own wrist just to make sure I'm not handcuffed-"

"Do you still have bad dreams?"

"Yes, of Cain. I understand it's preposterous because Cain is dead but I still have these nightmares of him-"

"It is a difficult topic to bring up but may I ask, was he the one that-"

Before Doctor Grey could continue, she saw Charles's expression growing guarded and knew the rape was a sensitive discussion for him.

"Should we continue? You suddenly seem anxious-"

Charles put a hand to his face and closed his eyes for a moment, running his hand through his hair."You all think I'm in a fragile state right now but I'm not. It's just that the memory of it was so bad I can't even bring myself to think about it. But go ahead, ask away and I will answer you-"

"Very well. We will proceed. Was it Cain that raped you, Charles?"

Charles held her gaze steadily. He did not say anything for a long time."No. It was Erik-"He answered truthfully, his voice a trembling whisper.

Doctor Grey stopped writing notes and looked up at him. He saw the pity and barely suppressed shock on her face.

"You said he was the one that befriended you-"She said softly.

"Yes, but he didn't do that to me to take advantage of me. He was sorry he did it. In the end, he was the one that saved my life and prevented any further harm to come to me. If my dad had not attempted to hire a private detective, it never would have happened. I know its stupid but when it was happening to me, that...that thing Erik did, I kept blaming my father and I can't get over feeling guilty that I thought horrible things about him-"

"It's okay, Charles. You were just trying to cope with the situation-"

"We didn't have the ideal father and son relationship anyway. I was closer to my mom-"

"Were you never close to your father even when you were a child?"

Charles chuckled softly at her question.It reminded him of Erik, when they talked about Erik's past. Doctor Grey smiled at him.

"What is it?"

Charles smiled at her in an endearing way, like he remembered something funny or embarrassing.

"Now I understand why a Freudian approach never really works. The questions tend to either arouse disdain or antagonism-"

"Does my line of questioning make you feel like that?"

Charles kept on smiling."No. But I know someone who will agree with what the hell I'm talking about-"

They ended their session late and Charles started to walk back home. He was still in deep thought over the entire thing. He had come to accept the truth of what he felt about Erik. Some nights, alone in his room, he dreamed of Erik. He never told Doctor Grey about it but he dreamed of the sexual moments they had together. He would wake up trembling with lust, burning with it and feel the throbbing of his straining erection. He would use his own hand to try and release it from himself but it was never enough. His body was aching for Erik...yearning to have him in his arms again. He can't get over this feeling of loss, now that he was parted from him. He wondered if Erik had already left the country or if he was still thinking about him. He had come to terms with it. He did want to be with Erik again and he almost wished that Erik would try and get back with him. If not, he will find a way back to him.

As Charles walked on, a man was following him from some distance away...looking about stealthily but his line of vision was always on Charles Xavier. The young man was oblivious to his presence because the other appeared to be distracted. Charles finally reached the gates of his house and got in. The man positioned himself close by, making sure that he was in a location where he would not arouse the suspicion of those about him and of the people in the house. He waited patiently, alert to his surroundings. He waited...and watched.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

He thought he would get back into the groove of his college life after a couple of weeks of leave but when he returned, he felt like a freak show placed in some observation chamber to be gawked upon. It wasn't enough that his parents drove him insane with their constant coddling and worrying. No. Everyone was on his nerves; his parents, his friends, professors and colleagues alike. It was the way they spoke to him and treated him...like he was some victim but he didn't think like that. To him, it was just some situation he had to endure and he was past it. Except...that wasn't really the complete truth, was it? He wasn't over Erik and thinking about him made him sad but he didn't dare tell anyone that. It was the only dark secret he kept about himself. He wanted to see Erik again because he wanted to know if it was only all about the sex; the attraction...or was he really having feelings for him too? He wanted to know because this concern he felt for Erik, this wrenching feeling of missing him made him wonder if this was deeper than being afflicted with a syndrome as he had hypothesized at that time. He probably will never know. Erik was gone from his life, with no chance of them seeing each other again because Erik is a fugitive on the run and if he made contact with Charles, the police will apprehend him.

If Erik was watching the news, he would have seen Charles's tearful reunion with his parents and the righteous anger of his mother when she spoke with the media, announcing that she hoped all his kidnappers get harsh sentencing. Back home, his mother had insisted on a month long leave for him but he couldn't stand staying at home and seeing her the way she is, suffering on his behalf. It must have killed something inside of her when she saw the way he was treated. She could not get those two video recording of him out of her mind. He was suffocated by her pain, causing him not to get over his own quiet melancholy over Erik that he decided to leave and go back to college. He thought things would be better, but they weren't. Everyone knew he was abducted and tortured so they assumed that his reserved and quiet behavior means he was enduring some mental trauma. No one at school knew about his sexual molestation except his friends.

"So Charles, will you be joining us later at the frat party? Moira's going-" Hank began as they all sat at one of the wooden tables on the campus.

"That's strange. Since when did you become such a party animal, Hank?" Sean Cassidy teased. Hank made a face, crumpled up a wad of paper and threw it as hard as he can towards Sean, who wasn't able to avoid the projectile. Sean was one of the few students he and Charles befriended when they started here at Graymalkin and they stuck together ever since.

"Shut up! I was invited, ok? Do you think I'm such a nerd that I can't have a social life?" Hank said indignantly as he widened his eyes at Sean. Sean wasn't in the least intimidated. He picked up his bottle of juice, guzzled it down and then he continued.

"Alright, so out of the blue you were asked by some frat brat to one of their posh parties. Are you even allowed to bring company? I mean, they might turn us away if we go there-"

"We? There is no 'we'! Who said I was inviting you? I was inviting Charles!"Hank said snidely, glaring at him.

Sean still kept his face pleasant, picking at the fries on the paper plate before him."That's a given. I'm invited because I am part of this circle so I'm going-"

"Ha! I'm not inviting you! You got us kicked out of a bar last time because of your stupid flapping mouth-"

"Yep! definitely going-"Sean nodded to himself and gave the both of them a bright smile, completely ignoring what Hank had said.

"Charles! Can you tell this asshole I am not inviting him? He can't seem to get it through his thick head-"

Charles shrugged."Let him do what he wants-"Sean grinned at that and crossed his arms, puffing out his chest triumphantly. Hank just rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Fine! But will you be going with us? Moira kept telling me to make sure you come and enjoy yourself. There's going be free beer, some music...lots of things we can lose ourselves into-"

Charles gave him a lingering stare and then shook his head in disgust."Stop it."

Hank frowned."What?"

"Stop trying so hard for me, ok? I'm alright. You guys keep on doing that! Getting me into activities and all that shit. You keep walking on eggshells around me like I'm someone fragile. It's annoying the hell out of me!"Charles said, unable to hide the anger in his voice.

Both of his friends grew silent, staring at him. Charles let out a breath and looked away. His mother had to go and tell Hank what had happened to him back there and now Hank was being the understanding and caring best friend and he's pushing too hard. Sean was right. Hank never was into socializing but after he returned from his abduction, Hank frequently tried to take him out to bars, social events and parties, as if this would help with his 'recovery' back into normalcy. Everyone at the university knew about his abduction too. It made him feel uncomfortable because of the way they looked at him and the way they talked to him. He and his friends were awkwardly silent for some time and then Hank broke it.

"Charles, I just don't want to make you feel like we pity you or feel sorry for you. We don't, ok? We just want to help you forget what happened. I was the first to know about your kidnapping and I couldn't tell anyone because they said they would kill you if I told the authorities. How do you think that made me feel at that time? I felt powerless and I felt responsible for you-" Hank said quietly.

Of course Hank told him what had happened after he was rescued. Hank received a shocking text message while they were in the library the day of the kidnapping and he suddenly looked anxious to leave, giving the stupid excuse he needed to work on his blog. The text message read 'Come outside or we will shoot you and your friend through the window. Wait for a phone call and act normal in front of your friend. Tell no one of this.' Hank wanted to believe at first that it was some sick joke but when he did step outside, the caller contacted him immediately, as if whoever it is was watching and knew he had followed the directive. Whoever they were, they are dead serious. He was instructed to go straight to the dorm and wait for another call because a gun was pointed right at Charles. He watched for the red dot on the library window that the caller said was trained on his friend's skull. He looked closely and he did see it, pointed directly at Charles's head but Charles was not able to notice. He followed the line of light and it led straight from some bushes where a man wearing black all over and a ski mask was hiding. The man was barely visible in the shadows because he wore dark clothing. He momentarily showed Hank the gun with the rifle scope, it was oily black and a reflection of light bounced off its surface. This is where the red light was being beamed from.

Hank was extremely frightened that he blindly followed the orders, walking briskly back home and awaiting another call. He was in a state of panic and was not able to think straight at that point. Thinking back on it, he should have contacted Charles, warning him to hide or get help but when he received the second call, he was told that Charles will be abducted and that he was to tell no one or Charles would be hurt, including Hank himself and his family. He was to tell everyone the 'excuse' that Charles went back to his parents due to an emergency. For days, Hank was in a state of agony because he worried for Charles but he was afraid to report this due to the threat to his life and everyone he loved. He had deduced that they abducted Charles for ransom and that his parents were probably contacted by the kidnappers to negotiate Charles's freedom.

Those few weeks that Charles was gone, Hank was so distraught that he became ill. He agonized that he could do nothing to help. He wanted to speak to Charles's parents but he didn't want to add more to an already difficult situation. And then one night, he saw Charles on the news while he was in the dorm, watching TV with the other students in the Rec room and they were all shocked to see Charles being led away into a police station, wrapped in a blanket with his face bruised up. He was just rescued. Hank immediately called Charles's parents and they exchanged stories on the incident. Mrs Xavier wept and unloaded her own horrible account of the situation, telling him Charles had been raped. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell anyone but Hank could not get over how harrowing it had been for Charles that he told the entire story to Sean, Alex and Moira. He had to. Their friends had to know so they would understand Charles's behavior because Mrs Xavier said that Charles was still affected by his abduction but was forcing himself to hide it. He felt his own heart breaking just thinking of the awful things Charles had gone through.

From Hank's observation, Charles had become solemn, somehow sad and yet he refused to be treated any differently. Perhaps if he was in Charles's shoes, he would have done the same. It had been a horrifying ordeal. He and Charles exchanged stares as they both thought about the events all over again. Little does Hank know that the other was thinking of it differently which is why he was behaving the way he was behaving. Charles finally looked down at the table. "I'm sorry, Hank. It's just that there are moments that it comes back to me and things kind of get rough but all you people make me feel like I'm supposed to act like someone victimized or traumatized. I want to be out of that phase. I want to move on, that's all. I don't mean to blow up on you because I know you mean well-"

"It's ok, Charles. No offense taken and I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I didn't mean to-"

"Good. Don't worry, I'm going to that party with you guys. We should all go-"

"Cool! I'm telling Alex!"Sean announced and texted their other friend, Alex Summers. Sean was just glad the tension finally broke between all of them. For a moment, he thought Charles was going to walk out. Alex was their bad ass friend who also hung out with their group on occasion. He was actually related to Detective Summers but Charles had never met him before. Alex told Charles that Detective Summers was his older brother and that they live in different parts of the city so that was why none of them ever saw the detective at his house when he invited them before. They started discussing other matters and put the awkward talk about the abduction behind them. But even if they did stop talking about it...Charles knew they thought about it, same as with the other students on the campus that they encountered. He hated the pity in their eyes. Still, he had no choice but to face them all, even though he felt like screaming at them. It was the only way he could get through it.

 

"The fuck!" Charles cried out.

"Mr Xavier! I beg your pardon but you should not use such language in my presence!"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm just appalled as to why you're pulling me out. Is it because of what happened to me? Because I'm telling you, I am more than capable to finish my exams. I can do this, I assure you-"

Charles was sitting in the office of the Dean. The Dean had him come to have a private meeting after class, only to tell him he will not be taking his Midterms with the rest of the class, which was coming up in a few weeks. Charles had uttered a swear word, staring at the Dean in disbelief. The Dean admonished him on his colorful expletive and then Charles stood up, he was trembling slightly and he looked about ready to rage at him. He had studied so hard for this moment and he told the Dean so. The man lifted a placating hand, trying to soothe him.

"Mr Xavier, I do not question your mental capacity to take your exams. But I have discussed this with the board and we feel it is in your best interest to take a special exam at an appointed time. Midterms are really quite stressful and we want to alleviate any difficulty for you so that the results of your exams would be a favorable one. Aside from that, you were unable to take several classes due to your...unfortunate abduction-"

"B-but that would mean I will be held back a unit if you let me take it late! If you are asking for my consent on this, I say no. I'm taking my exams on time, Sir!"

"I'm sorry, Mr Xavier. It has been decided-"

Charles slammed his hand on the Dean's table, hard."Oh fuck your decisions! I'm taking my exams on time and you can take that up with the board!"Charles shouted at him, his chest heaving, eyes blazing out at the older man angrily. He winced inwardly, wondering where he found the gall to make such an outburst. The Dean remained quiet as Charles struggled to compose himself. He felt embarrassed that he behaved this way but he had no control over his anger anymore. He leaned on the table and stared directly at the Dean, tears falling from his eyes and looking desperate.

"Sir! Sir please! Please let me finish what I have started. I can do this. I can take the pressure. I know what I'm capable of-"

"Are you sure, Mr Xavier? Because years back, I had a young woman who was almost in a similar situation. She was date raped. She insisted she was fine and took her exams. She failed to pass and suffered a breakdown. She took her life after because she could not bear her despondency over her situation. I don't want anything like that ever happening again-"

"Sir, I'm better than this. I promise you I won't crack-"

The Dean sighed, shaking his head in disapproval but finally relenting."I will bring up your request with the board, with a strong recommendation to let you finish your exams on time-"

Charles let out a trembling breath of relief, wiping at his eyes."Thank you, Sir!"

That discussion with the Dean left a bad taste in Charles's mouth. He was in no mood to party with his friends tonight but Hank insisted. He never told them the reason why he suddenly didn't want to go. So, like what Erik had said before, just get through with the motions. He thought of Erik like this frequently, the things he had said coming into his mind. His waking thought was always about him and he could not help but smile to himself as he thought fondly of their moments together. That thought gave him enough strength to finally go with Hank and the rest.

 

"Here guys! I saved seats for you here!" Moira called out as Charles and the rest made their way through the swarm of students in the room. They sat in the lounge chairs, carrying their paper cups containing beer and listening to the loud blare of music coming from the sound system several students had set up. Outside, there was a program prepared by the fraternities for members and guests to enjoy. The crowd was loud and boisterous, some of them standing around drinking or just dancing to the music; some of them talking in groups and laughing. Charles bopped his head in time to the upbeat song being played, trying to enjoy as much as he could. He was startled when Moira sidled up to him and linked her arm through his as they sat, smiling at him slyly. She looked pretty much the way he remembered her: Shoulder length auburn hair, soft brown eyes and a doll-like beauty. She wore a dark brown mini skirt, a tight brown button-down top and boots.

"I thought you wouldn't come-"She said in a soft voice.

Charles chuckled at that, giving her a mildly surprised look."Why would you think that? We shouldn't let all this free beer go to waste and besides, we need a break every now and then. Unwind and relax. We'd all go nuts if we just kept on studying-"

"Yeah, take a look at Hank! He's already batshit crazy with all the studying he does-"Sean said and everyone started to laugh except Hank, who glowered at Sean.

"At least when crunch time comes, I'm not struggling like you! Cramming won't get you good grades, you ass!"

"I don't call it cramming! I call it an imaginative use of time for the purpose of recreation and activating the synapses when the need arises-"Sean smartly rapped back. He leaned closer, as if sharing a conspiratorial secret that only they would be privy to.

"Do you know that the brain secretes all these chemicals that become even more potent and efficient when it has the right stimulation? Like when you are afraid or in a dangerous and risky situation, the adrenaline starts kicking in, hence the birth of adrenaline junkies and the fight or flight response. It gives you a high or makes you stronger and you remember things better. So in theory, my brain will kick-start this function when the perceived danger of imminent failure comes in, when one does not pass the fearsome midterms and the finals-"

Hank snorted at that."You're full of crap! There is a study that shows the greater amount of epinephrine is positively correlated with an arousal state of negative feelings. Your strategy will fail-"

Charles brightened, wanting to share his opinion on the matter."Actually, he does have a point but I don't necessarily agree with his methods and views. See, the Adrenaline is synthesized in the medulla of the adrenal gland in an enzymatic pathway that converts the amino acid and-" Moira lifted her hands up, interrupting them.

"Boys, enough with the who-has-the-biggest brain chit chat! We might scare the normal people with our nerd mode on-"Moira said sarcastically, trying to bring them back to partying. Moira reached for Charles's chin so he would face her again. Charles smiled at her apologetically, realizing they got too carried away.

"Like you said, Charles. We're here to relax. So relax-"Moira added and smiled back at him indulgently, fixing his collar as if it was out of place and linking her fingers through his. Hank and Sean exchanged looks. What was Moira up to? They both knew Moira and Charles dated briefly and became steady but then they broke up just as quickly due to the differences in their temperament. Usually, Moira was more uptight and Charles was way too outgoing that Moira couldn't catch up with his lifestyle. The list of their dissimilarities could go on. They fought a lot in those last few months they were together and then they ended it but vowed to remain friends. Hank suspected Moira was trying to get back with Charles because she felt sorry for him. He just didn't know why and he hoped they didn't because Charles was still a wreck. He wasn't ready for that thing yet. He knew Charles the most because they have been friends since they were little and he knew Charles was hiding something painful that happened to him back there in that country house. It wasn't just the torture and the rape. He just didn't know what it was.

As the night drew on, Moira kept talking with Charles alone in a low voice, dancing with him and drinking. She was openly flirting with him throughout the entire thing and although Charles could see what she was doing, he was not rejecting her advances or telling her to stop. Sean and Hank sat by themselves but they both eyed their two friends. Hank had a bad feeling about this but he could not voice out his opinion just like that. He thinks Moira might bite his head off if he dared. He suddenly wondered why Alex still hasn't arrived yet and asked Sean his whereabouts.

"Oh he's already here. He's out there by the pool with his other friends-"

"Great! I'm stuck here talking only to you for hours now! It's a wonder we haven't strangled each other yet-"

"The focus of your attention is on those two, that's why-"

"Sean, I really have a bad feeling about this. I mean, look...Charles isn't himself lately after what happened. He pretends he's fine but he's not. And Moira doing this, trying to get it on with Charles again, she's doing exactly what Charles does not want-"

"Looks to me like Charles is enjoying himself-"

"No! You didn't get what I mean. He's trying to make others think all is normal, all is well but it's not. He's also on the pushing end even if he doesn't admit it."

Hank looked over to Sean, who was now frowning and looking thoughtful. "Think we should stop those two?"

"We should but I need Alex here to help mediate-"

"Well let's go get him then-"

Hank groaned and then pointed to Charles and Moira."Too late-"

Moira kissed Charles, putting her arms around his neck and Charles kissed her back. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and then Moira was leading Charles away upstairs...where the bedrooms are.

"I missed you, Charles-" Moira said as she sat on Charles's lap while they kissed on the bed. Charles pulled his lips back from hers, gasping softly.

"Moira, what are we-"

She put a hand to his lips."Shh, I'm not trying to get back with you. We're just fooling around for fun, ok? Now shut up and just kiss me!"

Charles did as he was told and kissed her hungrily, letting his arousal take over. Things were getting hot as they continued making out. Moira ran her hands through his hair, both of them restlessly touching and kissing. Charles looked up at her with heavy lidded eyes, wondering darkly if she could feel his hard on. Moira's pale lipstick was smeared on his lips and all over his face. He held her waist and back as he drew her close and kissed her. She moaned out his name when they would break the kissing on occasion to grope and touch each other. He didn't respond to her utterances. He remained silent. Moira pushed him to lie back on the bed and she started to unbutton his shirt.

"I brought a condom for us. I remember you were always so careless about such things-" Moira whispered into his ear as she started to undo his pants. Still, no response from Charles. He kept on letting Moira continue. Moira lay back on top of him, her hand sliding into his pants and touching his sex through the gap over his underwear. When she touched him, a flash of memory burned right through his brain. It was Erik's face he saw...Erik's lips on his and Erik taking him. It came upon him all at once. He almost called out Erik's name. Charles turned his head away when Moira kissed his throat, his breathing quickened.

_Why? Why can't I stop thinking of you?_

Moira was tugging his pants down now, exposing him, her kisses growing insistent when she reached for his chin and forced him to kiss her again. Charles broke the kissing.

"Moira-" Charles began.

But Moira started kissing his chest, fondling him down there aggressively. To his horror, he realized if he let this continue, he won't be able to stop himself from calling out for Erik. He wanted to be free of thoughts of him but even here...even now it was still him, taking over his lust. Charles finally pushed Moira roughly away from himself. He was trembling, breathing harshly as he glared at her and then he broke down and started crying. Moira looked shocked, as if she had been doused with icy water and realized that Charles was not ready for this.

"Charles...I'm sorry-"Moira said softly and she tried to reach for him but he flinched away from her.

"No! Please don't touch me! I'm...I'm sorry Moira I just can't-"Charles said thickly and kept on sobbing, turning his face away from her as he curled up on his side and covered his face with his hands.

He cried for some time, not realizing Moira left and then Hank entered the room. Charles had buttoned his shirt up and zipped up his pants as he continued to lie on his side on the bed, silently weeping. He just couldn't move from there, he felt terrible over his predicament; his arousal wasn't his anymore...it belonged only to Erik and no one will ever know because no one will understand. Hank sat on the edge of the bed. He did not say anything at first because he didn't think it would help in any way.

"Charles? Do you want to go home? Alex is here. He offered to drive us back to the dorm if you want-"

Charles sighed and turned to look at Hank, looking mortified that he cried like a little boy."Yeah. I want to leave-"

Hank stood up and gestured towards the door."Well get up from there then. Or do you want me to carry you, you big crybaby!"

Charles managed a weak chuckle at that and slowly got up, running his hands through his hair to try and fix it. When he stepped out the door, Moira was talking to Sean but then they stopped when he came out and she turned her face away because she could not look at him. She was embarrassed over what had happened too. Alex was there, leaning on the wainscoting of the wall, nodding towards Charles by way of greeting. Charles nodded back, wiping at his face briskly with his hands. They were all silent as they regarded each other and then Sean spoke first.

"Well, this has all been very awkward and unfunny but hey, at least we got to hang out together like old times!" Sean said as he gave them all a lopsided grin.

Charles gave a half-hearted laugh at that and then he put an arm around Hank.

"I'm really sorry guys. I know you just want to help me out...with all the things you are doing but i think...these things just take time. Moira, look at me-"

Moira couldn't lift her head at first but then she did look up at him, her arms primly crossed in front of herself and looking chastised.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. Whatever happened, none of us are at fault. Let's just forget it, ok?"

"Ok, Charles. I'm really sorry too. I was forcing things between us. I thought it would help-"

"Thanks anyway. I just want to go back to the dorm-"

They all left the party and got into Alex's Honda Civic with barely any conversation to go around. Sean was right. The night had ended so awkwardly they just had to leave it at that and hope that by tomorrow morning they could all clear it out of their systems. Alex was the least affected because he wasn't as meddlesome as the others. Mostly he was the silent one in the group and it had remained so even now. Before Charles got into the dorm, Alex got out of the car and wrapped an arm around Charles reassuringly.

"Hey, these fools giving you shit, Charles? If they do, just ditch them!"

Hank and Moira glared indignantly at Alex clamoring to object to what he had said but Alex ignored them, his attention on Charles. They fumed silently as they let Alex and Charles continue their discussion when they realized the other two will not acknowledge them. Charles giggled and shook his head minutely.

"No, it's ok. I understand they mean well-"

"Alright. By the way, my bro visited us back home and we got to talking about your case. He's still on it. Just thought I should let you know-"

"Yeah. He's working with my parents. They told me. He goes to the dorm sometimes to talk to me but I don't think there's much to go on with. I don't know where the other two kidnappers are and I don't think I can contribute anything else to your brother's case-"

"He's mainly checking out on you. You know, just to make sure you are safe-"

"I know and I'm grateful-"

"I heard you may need to go to court to testify against the one they caught. His name's Shaw, right? Scott said he's tight as a clam, even under interrogation. Won't say anything about his other two colleagues-"

Charles nodded grimly. He didn't want to think about that day but he will have to face it, as he had faced the other obstacles he had in his life. Alex finally pulled away from him, patting his back and waving goodbye. He completely ignored Moira and Hank but he gave Sean a short wave and left. It seems Alex was angry with Moira and Hank because of the things they had been doing. They just couldn't leave well enough alone. Moira said her own goodbye and hurried to go to her own dorm across the street. Sean also parted from them and went his own way, leaving only Hank and Charles together. They both got into their own dorm room and Charles immediately lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

Charles was pretending to doze but Hank knew he was still awake.

"Charles...I know you're keeping something from me. It wasn't just about what happened there. There's something else-" Hank said solemnly.

Charles lay on his side, his face turned away from Hank but he could sense Hank standing close by the bed. He let out a breath and turned to face Hank.

"I don't want to talk about it-"

"Well that's the problem, Charles. We talk around it in circles, not really getting to the heart of it. Deny it all you want but something is still bothering you and I want to help you with it-"

Charles rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling then he glared at Hank.

"I don't need your help-"He said in a tight voice.

Now it was Hank's turn to sigh and he eyed Charles silently. He sat in a chair close by and crossed his palms together.

"Alright. Like you said, it takes time. When you're ready to talk...talk to me. Until then, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of this rut you are in and admit that things have changed-"

"Nothing's changed-"

"Ok, if you say so-"Hank said sarcastically. They both knew Charles was still in denial over his behavior.

Charles sat up straight and was thoughtful for a moment then he spoke softly.

"Sorry, I just can't tell you what it is right now. Just do me a favor and treat me as usual, like the kidnapping never happened. I'll eventually get past it and maybe then...we can talk about it-"

"Deal." They finally smiled at one another and then Hank brought up a completely different topic.

"By the way, did you update your driver's license recently? I heard from Sean because he said he went with you. I'm jealous. Now you'll be able to use your car-"

"Yeah, I'm picking it up back at home. I've always gotten used to being driven around by our driver, never got around to finishing my driving lessons because of that but now that I did, I'll be using a vehicle of my own-" Charles had suddenly decided he needed to learn this after his experience during his kidnapping.

Hank brightened at the prospect."We'll be able to go hiking up in the mountains for our nature walks. We can use your car for our hiking equipment. That way, we don't have to bug Alex to join us all the time-" They took hiking trips on occasion and since they didn't have a car, they forced Alex to join their nature walks so they can use his car.

"Ok-"

"Remember when we had our camping trip back up in the hills? There was this place we used to go to with a nearby service station. I miss the beef jerky there. They only make it in that place-"

"Sure, I remember that-" And then it hit him. He recalled when he was back in the cabin with Erik, he had a strange feeling that the place was familiar and now he knew why. He had been to that cabin before! He suddenly got up very quickly from the bed and was asking Hank to get off the chair before the desk because he wanted to check something online. Hank stood close by, curious over what he was looking at.

"Why are you looking at this? Was that where you were-"Hank suddenly stopped and regarded Charles quietly. Charles did not say anything for a while and then he turned to face him.

"Yeah, that's the place but they moved me to a different house because the location was compromised. Up till now, Detective Summers still can't find the bodies that Erik buried-"

Hank nodded grimly. Charles had told him the details of what happened to him up there, but he did not tell Hank about those steamy moments he had with Erik. He only told Hank that Erik befriended him and protected him. He also informed Hank that Erik had killed four people...because of him.

"You know, to this day...I can't believe that guy did these things for you. He's kinda scary. Too bad he wasn't able to protect you completely-" Hank said pointedly and held his gaze.

Hank was talking about the rape. Hank had no idea it was Erik that had done it. The humiliating thing about it was that his mother had to turn over those video recordings to the police as evidence and Detective Summers' investigative team had seen the entire thing. They noted that on the second recording, they saw part of Erik's profile but because of the way the camera was positioned, they could not get a clearer image of him that could be used on their database. The video is still being reviewed. In the rest of the video, during the fake 'torture', Erik wore his ski mask, same as on the first video. A composite sketch by an artist was rendered from Charles's description of Erik but he did not give them the accurate information. He claimed he did not see Erik's face clearly most of the time and that he can't seem to recall it. But that was an outright lie. He recalled every detail of Erik, his lips had traced kisses all over that face, his tongue had licked Erik's skin and his fingers had gently caressed each line and freckle. He shivered slightly at the memory of Erik coming to him once more.

Hank mistook the shiver as a feeling of revulsion on Charles's part. He reached for Charles's shoulder, trying to soothe him. "It's ok. The police will get them. Alex said his brother is pretty good at this. Hopefully he catches the two other kidnappers." Charles nodded, an idea forming in his mind. He wanted to go back to the cabin by himself. He needed to return to the place where it all started.

 

Hank had offered to accompany him when he picked up his car back at the Xavier estate and they took a bus to get there. This was the very thing Hank liked about Charles. He didn't act like a rich snob and he didn't flaunt gadgets or parade the fact that he was rich. He liked to keep things simple and he was open and friendly to everyone, which is why he felt that Charles was such an easy target for the kidnappers, what with his father being so prominent. Hank had grown suspicious of people around them lately that he became more observant while they were on the bus. He noticed a man that kept glancing at them on occasion and he found the man strange. He had a bad feeling about him. The bad feeling tripled when the man got down from the bus at the same time that they did. Both he and Charles walked down the street to get to the estate and Charles was oblivious to his presence. Hank grabbed at Charles's shoulder to get his attention.

"Charles, did you notice that guy back at the bus? Don't look right now or he'll see us looking at him! He's the guy in the black leather jacket and thick haircut. Look to your left you'll see his reflection in one of the shop windows, quickly!" Hank said in a near whisper and Charles did see the man. He was good-looking but his expression seemed to be a permanent scowl, making him appear threatening. He had a cigar clamped between his lips. The man looked strangely familiar to him.

"Funny, I think I've seen him before-"

"What? Is he one of your abductors, you think?"Hank said nervously, his walk becoming jittery as they crossed the street. Charles's expression darkened. He stopped walking and turned to look at Hank.

"We can't live our lives in fear, Hank-"

And then Charles turned to face the man who had been following them. Charles reached out as if in a ward-off gesture, stopping the man in his tracks.

"Excuse me, Sir. Were you following me?"

Hank went deathly white when Charles did that. _Goddamned bastard would just go ahead and ask the man straight on because he felt like it!_ He wanted to ask Charles if he was insane but he remained silent, staring after them goggle-eyed. The man did not answer immediately; his face was carefully blank and intimidating. Charles faced him and looked at him directly, unafraid. Hank felt as if his heart just dropped down to his stomach. What if the man harmed them or worse, makes an attempt to abduct Charles again out here in the open?

"You were following me, weren't you? I saw you outside of my therapist's office and then I saw you when I picked up my driver's license at the DMV-"

The man finally spoke, his voice as deep and as intimidating as his appearance."No, got me mistaken for someone, kid-"

"I'm not mistaken. You're lying! Why are you following me?"Charles demanded, his eyes narrowed at the man.

Hank finally stepped in and gingerly reached for Charles's shoulders, trying to pull him away. Hank smiled at the man nervously.

"Sorry, Sir. We're leaving-"

Charles shrugged off Hank's hold on him and lifted his chin up, steadily holding the man's gaze."Who are you? Tell me!"

The man rolled his eyes and relented."Alright kid, you got me. I'm your bodyguard. Your parents hired me through a friend of theirs-"

"What?" Charles cried out, his blue eyes growing big and wide. No wonder his father allowed him to leave. He had a bodyguard and he didn't even know it! Initially, it was a couple of police officers that guarded him as he walked the streets but he complained how annoying it is to be followed around, as if he was in imminent danger at any minute. It made him think it was a form of snobbery to have someone following him about like he was some sort of celebrity. Charles crossed his arms in front of himself and fumed.

"I don't know who you are mister, but you are fired! You cannot follow me around! My father knows I hate things like this!"

The man was looking put-off."Well don't take it up with me, bub! Take it up with your father! He's the one payin' to make sure you are safe. So lemme just do my job and you go complainin' to dear ol' dad all you want!"

The man made a show of flapping his leather jacket about and stomped off ahead of him, muttering but Charles and Hank caught it."Fucking blow my cover, why don't you?"

Charles was practically seething. How could his parents do this to him? He also stalked off by himself as Hank trailed after him.

"Charles! Why the hell did you do that? That man could keep you safe!"Hank said as he kept in step with Charles.

"I don't like shit like that, Hank! You know me, don't you? That's the very reason why I don't depend on my parents too much. I don't like that kind of lifestyle!"

"But this is different! You were kidnapped!"Hank moaned, feeling frustrated at Charles's stubbornness.

Charles did not say anything more and when they got to the estate, Charles got into an argument with his mother and even got his father on the phone and argued with him as well, demanding that whoever that body guard was, he should stop following him around.

"Listen well, Charles! I am not going to hear you say anything about this again. You are not to engage your bodyguard in conversation or he won't be able to do his job! And no, I will not fire him just because of your self-righteous ideology against snobbery. We have the means, we should put it to use. You're my only son and I love you but I am constantly reminded of the atrocities done to you when you were kidnapped. That's never going to happen again. I heard this bodyguard of yours, Logan, is the best at what he does. Just ignore him and go about your way. It will be as if he wasn't even there. He's not going to meddle with your school work or whatever you do but if he determines you are in danger, he has the utmost capacity and sanction to protect you-"

Charles glowered silently at his mother as he listened to his father's words over the phone. He was at work and Charles did not want to go there bursting forth with outrage.

"Did I make myself, clear Charles?" His father demanded over the other end of the line. All the while that Charles had a shouting match with his parents, Hank sat awkwardly by himself in the living room, sipping the proffered juice by one of the maids.

"Yes, Dad. I just hope he doesn't do anything too dramatic and humiliate me in front of other people-"

"Don't be absurd! Those typical bodyguards you see are different from the real deal. He doesn't do anything like that-"

"Ok, as long as it's like he's not even there, I'll be ok with it-"

In truth, Charles didn't want his bodyguard following him around. That would mean he would be losing his privacy. He ended the call with his father and apologized to his mother for his outburst. She hugged him and said it was ok, telling him she understands him. He then asked to get into the garage to pick up the Ford Taurus he would be using at school now that he got his license.

"I'm afraid your father made a decision to get you a better vehicle, Charles. Your car was returned to the dealer-"

Charles put a hand to his face and sighed, expecting the worst. "What did he replace it with?"

His mother followed him to their large garage and showed him his new car. It was a black Audi R8. Charles nearly uttered violent curses. This was not the car he wanted. It was too showy and he knew this car cost a hefty sum.

"Jeez, Mom! Is Dad trying to place me as a moving target? This car is too much!"

"Don't you like it, Charles?"

Charles shook his head slowly; the beginnings of a headache making him feel ill. He couldn't say anything at the moment for fear that he would blow up on his mother again. She handed the car keys over to him.

"Your father wanted the best car he could get you, one that would suit you and we chose this for you-"

"Mom the kids at school, they'll notice this car for sure! I wanted to keep a low profile-"

"Well we can't very well give it back, Charles. It would be embarrassing to return it to the high-end dealer we got it from. The Ford was quite easy to return locally but not this beautiful car we got you-"Of course they purchased it outside of their city.

"Thanks then...I guess-"

Charles had no choice but to take the car. He didn't want to argue anymore. He decided this car might hang out back in this garage in the long haul, gathering dust after he used it for his plan. The reason he was itching to get a car was that he planned to go back up to the hills alone but now he had a big problem he had to overcome: How to avoid the bodyguard. He drove the car out into the driveway and when Hank saw it, he whooped out with joy.

"Holy shit, Charles! This car is awesome! Alex will choke! He'll fucking flip when he sees this!"

Charles just grinned at him and rolled his eyes, letting out a short wheezy laugh but he felt less than enthused at acquiring it. He drove it back to the location of his university with Hank in tow and they showed the car to Sean and Alex when they went outside to eat pizza together. Moira was not with them because still can't face Charles. Charles felt the same. Sean and Alex were both appreciative and Alex admitted how jealous he was of Charles's new car.

"Ah, I always love a new car smell! Especially costly ones!" Sean commented as he ravaged his slice of pizza in two swallows.

"I think the car is too flashy. People will assume I'm swimming in money just because I own it-" Charles said, making a face.

"Fuck it! It's a great car! You should definitely use it. I'd love to take her for a test drive myself. Please? Pretty please?" Alex said excitedly. Charles laughed in response but then he grew serious again.

"I have one other problem too. I have a bodyguard following me around. You won't see him here but he's around. I won't be able to move freely with that asshole following me-" Charles said quietly, almost losing his appetite as he looked around at his friends.

"But I have a plan. It would require me moving out of the dorm though, Hank-"

"What? Charles you're better off at the dorm. It's safer!"

"No trust me, I know another safe place to go to and besides, I was kidnapped within the vicinity of the school and no one even saw! This place I'm talking about, I've had my eye on it for some time-"

"Do you want me to go with you to check the place?"Hank asked.

"No need, Hank. I've already gotten a room in that place. I've paid for the advance on my rent and I'll be moving out soon-"

Hank could not hide the look of dismay on his face. This was all too sudden. He will miss Charles. Perhaps he had his reasons for moving out but he felt as if his best friend was moving away from him and he wasn't just talking about Charles leaving the dorm. Charles saw this and reached out to put an arm around him.

"Hey, I'll still visit and you'll see me around school. I just have to make this move-"

"Ok, you want us to help you move your stuff?" Sean offered. The others thought it was a good idea but Charles refused and said he wanted to do this alone, much to everyone's disappointment but Charles promised to invite them over for a party once he was settled.

 

He knew Logan followed him about even as he made his transition from the dorm to the Grey Manor, observing his movements. He had told Erik before that he intended to move in to that apartment hotel because it was somehow romantic yet haunted at the same time. He liked the feel of the atmosphere. He was by himself in his room and he was putting his things away. Like Mr Nate Grey had promised, it was spacious and clean, the dark blue color of the wall with the white paneling was pleasant to look at. Everything suited him fine. He looked out the window, sensing that he was being watched by Logan. He knew the bastard was probably keeping a close tabs on his room. He leaned closer to the glass window; touching the glass with the heel of his hand, tapping it lightly with his fingers. Questions ran through his head as he thought of Erik.

_Where could you be right now? Have you gone so far off that I can't even feel you? Will I never see you again?_

He felt this twinge of ache in his chest, thinking that this yearning for Erik was just hopeless. He's a man on the run from the law; it would have been crazy of him to think that Erik would try to get in touch with him...just because he loved him. Maybe those were just words, they mean nothing now. He moved away from the window and sat on the bed. He would prefer to think that his planned visit to the cabin was just so he could have some closure. He didn't think he would find Erik there. He regretted the fact they did not have a proper goodbye when they parted, maybe that was why he was stuck with this feeling of loss.

Today was the day he sets his plan in motion to evade Logan so that he could go back up to the hills by himself. He had included Alex and Sean in this plan except Hank and Moira. It was more than likely they will try to talk him out of it. At least Alex and Sean did not question his motives to go back to the cabin. He looked at his watch. He would probably miss his session with Doctor Jean Grey. He sent her a text message, telling her he had something he needed to take care of. He wondered if his room was already rigged with a camera. He didn't think a man of Logan's type was above that. Logan had asked for his room number via his email and he had no choice but to divulge this information. He knew without a doubt that Logan was monitoring him. There was a knock at his door and Charles got up from the bed and opened it. It was Alex. Charles gave him a huge grin. "Alex,"

"You sure about this, Charles?" Alex asked anxiously.

"Yes. Sean's waiting for us-"

They both walked down the halls of the Grey Manor and Alex commented on how eerie the place felt because it was devoid of people.

"This place has the Overlook Hotel vibe, if you know what I mean. What the hell possessed you to take up residence here? I saw no one on this floor at all!"

"There's some people here. It's just that Mr Grey chooses who lodges in his hotel-"

"So this is more like a temporary set up for you, right?"

"Right. I like it. Its like a different world in here-"

Alex made a face. "Whatever floats your boat then. Anyway, about your plan..."

Logan had followed the boy around for several weeks now and even though it was so mundane, he would prefer it over the high-profile personalities he used to cater to. Things were much more easier and he didn't have to do a lot of work. Everything was simple...or so he thought. Charles had made it clear he did not want him taking a room at the Grey Manor when they talked online and he was fine with that. He rented an apartment complex close by and watched for activity in the room again through a pair of binoculars. The lights were turned off and from the way his window was positioned, he saw Charles leave the room with his friend. Logan got up and gathered his equipment, preparing to follow Charles. He took out his GPS Unit and he saw a blip of light on it that showed him the coordinates of Charles's car. Charles was on the move with Alex towards the hotel's lower ground parking lot. They got into Charles's car and Logan followed them using his own car. They seemed to make random lefts and rights down the street and then Charles and Alex drove the car into a parking lot in a mall. Logan hurried to follow them as they continued into the mall itself. There were a lot of people in the mall of course so he had to be extra vigilant. He watched from a distance as Charles went to a department store trying out some clothes while Alex stayed with him. Logan hung out as close as he can but not close enough so that Charles would see him. He won't be as lax as before.

Charles gleefully watched from the dressing room as Logan began to follow Alex...and Sean, who wore his clothes. They had pulled the wool over Logan's eyes. Sean was already in the dressing room waiting for him and they exchanged clothes. Sean also wore a brown wig over his carroty red hair and the cap that Charles was wearing. Sean and Alex briskly walked away as Logan followed them. Sean did not make any purchases but they went straight for Charles's car. Unknown to Logan, Charles already had an idea that his car was rigged with a tracking device the moment his parents mentioned that he has a bodyguard. He followed them as well and made sure Logan left to follow his friends before getting into Alex's car, which was already parked in the mall parking lot. He was heading in the opposite direction while Alex and Sean distracted Logan until he figures out Charles had got one over him.

He still remembered the route that he had to take to the hills and even recalled where the cabin was. The drive was only a couple of hours long because he drove quite fast. He felt nervy and excited somehow, his heart beating quickly inside of his chest the closer he got to the cabin. When he got there, it took some time before he got out of the car because he stared at the cabin in silent wonder for the longest time. Memories of Erik came rushing in again and he felt his cheeks go aflame at the thought of him. There were signs that the police were at the cabin. He saw a lot of shoe prints, and signs that yellow police tape was used here and then removed. He got out of the car and slowly walked towards the cabin, letting out a shuddery breath. He was afraid of what he would find. He climbed up the steps hesitantly, trying to sense for a presence but it was completely deserted. He thought the door would be locked but it opened easily when he tried the handle. He stepped inside. The air had grown stagnant and dust motes floated on the beams of sunlight that flooded the room. He thought it was just emptiness that would greet him here but he was in for a shock. One object on the coffee table in front of the couch rattled his entire being. It was something that should have been at the country house but how it got here, he had no idea. It was one of the books Erik had gotten for him so he could study. He thought the police had lost it when they gathered his books and his bag from the other house. But it was here! He was shaking slightly as he stared at that book. He crept slowly towards it and then he picked it up. He hugged the book to himself and then he opened it, flipping the pages out. _Did Erik leave a message for him here? Was that why he left this book for him to find, strangely knowing that he will return here one day to try and find him?_

Charles got to the end of the page and saw what he was looking for. There was something written at the back of the book. It was Erik's handwriting and he used Charles's silver marker to write this message that he knew only Charles would understand. He put a hand to his mouth, nearly sobbing out loud. Holding onto the book tightly, he ran out of the cabin and jumped into the car, hurrying back to the city. He knew what he had to do...and where he had to go.

"I'm coming Erik! Wait for me!" Charles said softly, driving as quick as he can, willing the car to go faster.

 

He got back to the Grey Manor, running like mad from the parking lot of the hotel and then he calmed himself down as he got to the elevators. His palms felt sweaty and cold. He was so nervous and excited he could not contain himself any longer. Erik was here! Right here under his nose and he did not even know it. He was the one that told Erik about the Grey Manor. He reached the third floor and finally got to the room he needed to go to. The message Erik left for him from that book was a room number. Charles walked slowly this time and stood before room 324. He stared at that door, suddenly unsure of what to do. After a long moment, he lifted a fist up and rapped his knuckles on the door. It opened slowly and he let out a relieved breath. He was right. Standing before him was Erik. He had dyed his hair blond.

"Charles-" Erik said simply, smiling at him. He did not even look surprised to find Charles at his doorstep.

Charles felt his heartbeat coming to a slow and steady beat. His expression was solemn and he looked closed to tears.

"Erik-"Charles said in a near whisper. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Charles. He realized Erik was waiting for him to begin and say something.

"Can I come in?"

Without even blinking, Erik flat-out said, "No."

Charles's eyes widened, looking incredulous. _What?_

Erik crossed his arms in front of himself. He wore a white button-down shirt and light gray slacks, along with polished black leather shoes. He looked so handsome wearing something formal for once. Charles wanted to reach out and hug him but first, he was not sure he understood if Erik did really say no.

"D-did I hear you say that right?"

"Yes. I won't let you come in here-"

"W-why...why not?" Charles stammered, unable to hide the dismay on his expression.

Erik regarded him gravely, his eyes narrowing and he looked thoughtful all of the sudden.

"I'm leaving the country, Charles. You were right. There is no future for the both of us. If I let you in here and something happens between us, we won't have any control over it. I've thought about this for a while and whatever happened to us back then...it was just all about the lust, the mutual attraction and-"

Charles cut him off."I don't care about that anymore and I don't want to listen to what you have to say! I just want to be with you, any way you want to have me! Erik, something inside of me is just hurting and wanting you. It hurts! It hurts here," Charles put a hand to his chest, clutching hard at his own flesh as tears trailed down from his eyes, his expression anguished. He dared to step closer into Erik's room.

"If you have to leave, I won't stop you. But until then...this moment, this one small moment we have together, now that we have seen each other...this is all we have. Please, I just want to spend whatever time we can have together and hold onto it because...because I love you and I can't-"

"What? What did you say?"Erik asked hoarsely, looking close to tears himself, his face lighting up with hope for a moment.

"I love you-"Charles said in a soft voice. He was reaching out slowly to touch Erik but Erik's face crumpled up as if he was hurt and he moved back into the room away from him. He moved about like a caged animal, walking restlessly in short circles around the room, in agony himself. Charles attempted to enter again but Erik stopped him, lifting a hand up and shouting at him.

"Don't Charles! Don't you dare! Don't do this to me again!"Erik said tightly. He wiped at his eyes before any tears fell and he hardened his expression. Charles stood at the doorway, feeling his entire body run cold. _Why was Erik doing this? Why won't he let him in?_

Erik stalked back towards the door and gazed at him in a cutting way that he had to look away. Erik grew silent, seeming to deliberate something within himself. He backed up into the room again and faced Charles.

"God, Charles! You don't know how many nights I've wanted you back by my side! I've dreamed of you and thought about you until I've grown to hate you for causing me this misery but I've never stopped loving you and I thought, this clue I left for you was just my way of grasping at straws. I didn't think you would actually be here-"

"You don't seem surprised to see me-" Charles said wryly. One part of him was happy because Erik thought of him and then another part of him was dying because he could not understand why Erik would not let him in. Erik went back to him and stared at him intensely.

"If you go through this door...there is no turning back. I won't let you come in here with your hesitation or doubt. If you want this affair to happen, let it happen. I don't want to hear your regrets; no more excuses or denial over what you feel. You know I'm leaving but if you want this...I will give you everything. Every part of me in this one small moment that we will have together until I leave. Do you accept these terms?" Erik demanded.

By way of reply, Charles stepped into the room and stood there holding Erik's gaze as the other backed away from him and then he nodded, pressing his lips together.

"Say it Charles, I want to hear you say it-"

"Yes, Erik. Anything you want-"

Erik moved past him to close the door and then he stood closely at Charles's back. They are both silent, listening to each other breath for breath; a sexual tension overtaking them, building up into something dangerous and full of violent lust. It gave Charles this strange thrilling feeling. His body felt like an exposed and live wire with it. Erik gently reached out and caressed Charles's side, making Charles's pulse race, his skin feverish. He shivered slightly at the touch. Erik leaned close and kissed the back of his neck, causing Charles to start at that strange electric sensation the kiss brought upon him. He felt the hairs on his arms stand on end. His knees trembled slightly with excitement and anticipation. Erik did not kiss his lips yet, even though Charles wanted so badly to kiss him. Erik just stood at his back, nuzzling his skin, kissing the back of his head and caressing his side and his hip.

"Take your shirt off-"Erik whispered into his ear and then he licked at Charles's earlobe, making him shiver again.

Charles did as he was told and he pulled the shirt off of himself and he let it fall to the floor. Erik stopped touching him. He just stood there, watching the expression on Charles's face, admiring his pale skin, his lightly freckled shoulders, the way his brown wavy hair curled at the back of his neck, those glimmering blue eyes that are full of barely suppressed lust. Erik breathed in the scent of him and the sound of his breathing aroused Charles, his cock stirring within his pants. Erik was also trying to control himself. He almost wanted to violently rape Charles on the floor but he struggled with his desire so he can savor these moments.

"Lie back on the bed-"Erik commanded.

He smiled to himself when Charles turned around. Charles was completely his, to take over and over and he will not turn him away this time. He obediently went to the bed and that was when he got a good look at Erik's room. It was colored a muted pale blue that was pleasant to the eyes, the room was also fitted with light brown wood paneling and yellow curtains. On the wall above a wooden desk, Erik had put up photographs of him, some colored and some are black and white shots. He had used pins and tape to put them up. They were all taken without his knowledge. These were photos prior to the kidnapping and Erik had kept them all. This was how deep his obsession with Charles ran. He frequently sat on the bed and he just stared at those pictures, sometimes he masturbated to them, when he remembered their times together. Charles slowly turned to look at him and Erik just kept on leering at him.

"You still think you want to stay, Charles? I'm giving you one last chance to back out-"

Charles's entire body trembled, Erik could see how nervy he was but he also saw the determination in him. Charles did not say anything. He climbed on the bed, edging backwards on his behind and taking off his shoes. He pulled off his socks, throwing them onto the floor. Letting out a breath, he lay on his back, closing his eyes and waited for Erik to come to him. His erection was pressing up painfully in his pants and he felt as if he was about to lose it. Erik started to take off his own clothes, Charles could hear the rustle of his clothing falling to the floor and then Erik came towards him. Charles jumped slightly when he felt Erik move on top of him. He opened his eyes and they gazed at each other again. He wanted to get up from the bed to kiss Erik hungrily; he wanted to reach for Erik's cock and to drive it into himself even if it would hurt. He felt this aching desperation in him, wanting so badly to release it.

Erik began to unbuckle his belt and Charles grew still, holding his breath as Erik moved, the other staring down at him darkly. Erik reached for the button on his pants, undid the zipper and in a flash, he removed Charles's pants and underwear from him, staring down at his exposed cock. Erik chuckled softly at what he saw.

"I haven't even touched you yet and you're already so wet-"

Charles blushed furiously. The head of his cock was dripping with his pre-cum. He bit his lower lip and looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Erik leaned on his side next to him and then he reached for Charles's chin, forcing him to look back at him.

"I want to see your face while you're coming-" Erik purred and then grazed his lips against Charles's red lips with a light kiss. Charles stiffened and reached for Erik's hand but Erik stopped him, placing it back onto Charles's chest.

"No, you will not touch me. Not yet-"

Then Erik reached for his rigid sex, holding it tightly, his fisted hand going up and down on it. Charles let out a choking moan and shut his eyes tight. He felt tears squeeze out of his eyes as Erik continued. He writhed on the bed, unable to stand what Erik was doing to him. Erik would stop to squeeze at his balls and then he would go back to that mad pumping motion that made Charles stutter back as if he wanted to move away. Then Erik sat up in a kneeling position between his wide open legs, using both his hands this time to pleasure him. Charles flung his hands over his head in abandon, clutching and unclutching the sheets, his chin rolling to and fro from one shoulder to another, his brow furrowed as he let the pleasure run through him. His breathing was quickening and just when Charles thought Erik was going let him come, the other stopped all movement and regarded him wickedly.

Charles let out a frustrated yell and opened his eyes again. He sat up and grabbed for Erik's shoulders, drawing him close to kiss him hungrily, his tongue diving into Erik's open mouth. Erik let out a guttural moan and returned the rough kisses that Charles attacked him with. Charles blindly reached for his hand, forcing him to continue giving him a hand job but Erik, looking playful and giving Charles a cruel smile, pulled back and watched as Charles wantonly reached for him again, crying quietly and looking crazed with lust. They fought each other, with Erik pushing back and Charles pulling him forward. Some senseless cry escaped his lips. He stared darkly up at Erik, his eyes heavy-lidded.

"Erik please, fuck me! Make me come! I can't stand it anymore!"Charles howled out, giving Erik an open-mouthed kiss as he struggled and forced Erik to continue.

"You want it that bad?"

"Yes!" Charles cried out.

Erik pushed him back on the bed and started to give Charles a violent hand job, his movements harder and faster, his hands growing wet with Charles's come. Charles was wailing out as if he was hurt, crying uncontrollably, his eyes shut tight as he savored the sensation Erik pushed him into and then he came, it splashed right up to his belly and then he let the orgasm judder right through him. He collapsed back on the bed, breathing raggedly. Erik just sat there watching him intently and then using his fingers that are wet with his come, he began to  caress Charles's hole, smearing that slippery wetness on it. Slowly, his fingers eased into Charles.

"Oh, God Erik!"Charles moaned thickly and then he was sobbing out in pleasure again as Erik fucked him with his fingers, jabbing violently into that sensitive nerve inside of him. Charles was unable to control himself when he came again, sooner than he should have. He was still gasping for breath, his lips going an even deeper red, his cheeks flushed. He had pressed his trembling hand to his eyes but he brought it down quickly when Erik positioned himself on top of him.

Charles's lower lip trembled, his cock stirring again. it was impossible that it made him this aroused. His eyes looked blissfully drugged, waiting for Erik to go on, wanting Erik to destroy every inch of sanity in him. The expression on his face indicated he was still desperate to fuck. He licked his lips in anticipation, waiting for Erik's next move. Erik reached for the back of his legs, and then he positioned his thick and almost monstrous erection right at Charles's primed hole. He slid into him with aching slowness. Charles couldn't stop howling and sobbing until Erik drove it in all the way. He was reduced to someone so sexually starved he was almost driven insane with it. He clung to Erik as the other roughly canted his hips this time and fucked him hard and deep. Charles, closed his eyes again, just letting himself be taken like this and then he felt Erik's tongue licking at his lower lip, forcing him to open his mouth. The kisses were as rough and as insistent as the fucking.

Charles came a third time, holding onto Erik's neck as they kissed and he felt the hot spurt of his come on his stomach. His blood thundered through his veins along with his heart that was still pounding inside of his chest. Both he and Erik are wet with the sweat of their exertions. Erik looked so lost in his lust too, inside of him. The look of wonder and elation on his face was undeniable. He couldn't stop gazing down at Charles, he kept on drinking in the sight of him. Erik kissed him again, like he didn't want them to part. Then Erik began to circle his hips at the back of Charles's thighs. He was still inside of him. Charles reached out with trembling fingers and caressed Erik's nipple, biting at his lower lip and giving him a naughty smile. He was still ready for more. Erik groaned in pleasure at the touch, grinning right back at Charles and then he started pounding his hips furiously once more, forcing his cock into Charles violently. Charles's eyes nearly bugged out at the rough intrusion, his mouth hanging open and then he was screaming in his pleasure, drowning in all of Erik when Erik kissed him again. Erik roughly reached for his wrists and brought them up over his head, just thrusting away into him. Charles wished for that multiple orgasm again but sadly, it did not happen this time; his consolation was that Erik made him come over and over, took him in a number of ways and pleasured him until he was sated with it. When Erik was through with him, he was unable to move, his body aching in a way it had never ached before. Erik made him come more times than he could remember he failed to keep count. They didn't sleep, they just lay there facing each other, kissing and then stopping just to keep on gazing appreciatively at one another. Erik gave him a languid smile and leaned in close.

"Charles-"He whispered.

Charles drew closer, intent on what Erik was about to say, smiling back at him.

"Get out-"Erik said throatily, still holding his own smile.

Charles's eyes widened at that and he looked bewildered."Sorry?"

"I want you to leave. Go back to your room-"

"But...but I thought-"

"Just do it, Charles-"

"Why? Don't you want me to stay?"

Erik slowly edged away from him and got out of the bed, not responding to his question. Instead of putting his clothes back on, he reached for a dark blue terry robe and put it on. Charles, still looking dazed and unsure began to put on his own clothes too. Both of them looked like they had been through a cataclysm. Erik went to the desk and picked up a bottle of wine. He drank from it directly and then he avidly watched Charles as he moved to put on his pants and the rest of his clothing on. Charles gave him a questioning look, begging for a response. Erik went to the door and opened it, gesturing for him to go out and only then did he respond when Charles was at the door.

"I want you to think this through. This moment that just happened to us. When you've understood what it means, come back here and we'll continue-"

With that, Erik closed the door, not even waiting for a response. Charles was too dumbfounded to protest anyway. He was still aching all over. They fucked so roughly he felt like he had fought with Erik instead of them just having sex. He walked with a slow gait down the hall, wondering why Erik was like the way he is right now but then he smiled slowly to himself as he was comforted by one thought: He is back with Erik again and that is what matters.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

He had just finished his warm bath, running a towel through his hair when he heard the loud banging outside. He knew exactly who it was but just to make sure, he stared through the spy hole at his door and he was presented with Logan's wrathful expression on the other side. He looked about ready to murder someone. Charles smiled to himself, nearly laughing out loud. He composed himself and opened the door for Logan, smiling at him pleasantly. To his surprise, Alex and Sean were with him and they both looked quite worried.

"Well...what brings you here?"Charles began, then Logan and the others rushed into the room, looking about. Logan glowered at him, reaching for his shoulder to turn him around so that they would be face to face.

"Damn it, kid! Where did you run off to? Are you trying to get yourself killed or kidnapped again? Don't you ever fucking leave without my knowing it, you got that?" He roared at Charles who calmly regarded his anger, looking quite pleased with himself. It was infuriating to Logan that this young man outsmarted him.

"Okay-" Charles said in a slow and mocking voice, a wide smile plastered to his face.

"Hey Charles, where did you go ?"Alex asked as he and Sean stood close by.

"Yeah where were you? I thought Mr bodyguard would tear us to shreds if we didn't find you-"Sean said, eying Logan in a guarded way.

Charles kept on looking quite calm and languid, putting aside the towel and combing his hair carefully before a mirror, that satisfied smile still on his face.

"It's none of your goddamn business! I want some privacy, Mr Logan and my friends helped me out to achieve it. Don't blow up on them or blame them-"

"I was giving you your privacy by keeping my distance but I'm gonna be strict with you if I have to! I'll repeat this again just so you can get it through your head! You are not to leave this hotel, without my knowledge, understood?"

Charles felt the laughter bubbling out of his throat again but he tried to contain it. He did not have to leave the hotel at all. The only one he wanted to see is right in this very hotel and he will visit Erik as much as he wanted to and no one can stop him until Erik leaves. He can make love to him, be with him and spend as much of his time with him. Charles gave Logan an endearing smile and spoke in a pleased voice."Understood,"

Logan frowned. What is with this kid? He's acting...odd. He looked like he took drugs or something because he was smiling like a blissed-out idiot. His friends even noticed it too.

"Charles, are you ok?"

Charles kept right on smiling as he faced Alex."Hmm? Of course I'm fine! Never better-"

"You're acting kinda...creepy-"Sean said, his eyes narrowed at Charles.

Logan suddenly swung him around so they would face each other again. He was staring hard at Charles's neck and then he looked at the boy's face. His neck had bruises on them and his face was faintly flushed; his lips also looked very red, somehow bruised and thick.

"Were you hurt? What happened to your neck?"

Charles looked startled and then he touched his own neck and realized it was the kiss marks Erik had given him. He couldn't stop the laughter that suddenly rose from his lips. Alex and Sean realized what it was too and began to chuckle themselves. Only Logan, who should have known what they are, looked strangely in the dark about them. He gave the boys a curious look.

"What? What's so funny?"

The boys all started to laugh harder because Logan did not know what kiss marks were. They were slapping at each other's shoulders, their laughter causing them to tear up as Logan looked on stupidly.

Sean dared to ask him as he kept on cackling with laughter."How's your sex life, Mr Logan?"

It made his other two friends start up with uproarious laughter while they were drunkenly weaving about, clutching at their stomachs. Logan kept on looking at them curiously and then he did get it. He could not prevent his own face from going crimson.

"My sex life is fine, you little shits!"Logan snarled but the boys were no longer scared of him anymore.

They were still laughing wildly as Logan waited patiently for them to stop. He had to get some answers from Charles. He knew the boy got around and was friendly with the ladies before his kidnapping. If the boy wanted to fool around, he should still know his whereabouts. Charles suddenly excused himself to go the bathroom and while he did that, Logan snapped into action. He began looking around the room for Charles's wallet and the other two boys helped him. This was his opportunity to make sure Charles will not evade him ever again.

"Where did he put it?" Logan hissed and then Sean found Charles's wallet on the bed, right under his pillow. Logan took it, tearing a small slit on the leather flap with his army knife and slipping the tracking device in. Then using instant glue, he closed the slit and slipped the wallet back into place. Charles was right, he had bugged the place so he would know if Charles would go elsewhere. He would have the opportunity to listen in on his conversations with anyone on the phone or in the room. He had to keep tracking him. He did not set up any hidden cameras in the room but he had spoken to Mr Nate Grey, the owner of the Grey Manor and the man had allowed him to rig up his equipment in Charles's room. It had been difficult to get permission from the man because the place was quite protected already. Security cameras were set up on the first floor and no one could just come in without clearance from the guards and concierge at the front desk. The main doors to the first floor stairs were locked shut, with motion detectors that would allow the concierge to monitor who goes in and out. The apartment hotel itself wasn't as fancy as other hotels but Logan was aware of the history of the place. That may be the reason why it was so secured the way it was. Suicides were associated with it but there were also possible murders that occurred. It all happened a long time ago so Logan was somehow assured of the safety of this place now. Plus, they even screen who would be allowed tenancy.

Logan had to appreciate the fact the kid chose his new residence well. Alex had told him he had to be given some sort of an access card before he could even go upstairs to meet Charles. So any unsolicited visits from strangers would be impossible. Earlier, when he caught the boys over this trickery, he scolded them harshly and told them how serious the situation was with Charles and they agreed to help, even without their friend's knowledge. Charles stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed this time, he was only wearing a robe when he greeted then at the door before. Mr Logan did not leave the room yet until he had his say.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like this again, Charles! I don't think you have a full understanding of how serious this is! Your two kidnappers are still out there. What if they harm you? Your parents paid me well to keep you safe and you are just making a joke out this!" Logan scolded him and then Charles's expression grew serious.

"I understand, Mr Logan. You are only trying to do your job and I apologize. Alright, I'll message you my whereabouts from now on-"

"Good-"

Mr Logan did not trust his words. Since Charles would not have left the hotel without carrying his wallet, this was the object he chose to put the tracking device in. Charles had stepped into the bathroom so he could put some clothes on and not have his friends and bodyguard see him dress up. He told them he had a long day and needed his privacy and so everyone began to leave. Charles gave Alex back his car keys and Sean did the same, returning Charles's car keys to him. Sean had been the perfect decoy since they are both pale skinned and they both have the same body type, but the resemblance ends there. Sean was skinnier than he was and his carroty hair was a dead giveaway. Charles found it delightfully funny that they got one over Mr Logan. Underneath his facade of graveness, he was actually gloating over the deception. Right now, he was still on a high after having sex with Erik, taking out a book to study when his cell phone rang. He hurried to pick it up, thinking it was Erik but then he saw it was Alex's number. He felt foolish because Erik did not even know his new phone number. What was he thinking? He answered the call.

"Yeah, hi Alex!"

"Charles! You asshole! You mean to tell me you did this entire thing just so you can screw a girl!" Alex cried out on the other end of the line but he was also laughing. Charles laughed with him too, running his hand through his hair. _Oh, if only you knew the truth, my friend!_

"So who is it? Anyone from school?"Alex queried.

"Nope. No one you know-"

"I thought you were going to the cabin?"

"I did, but then I met up with someone-"

"Just wanted to confirm if it was mission accomplished. I'm glad you are safe, Charles-"

"Thanks, man. See you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, Bye!"Then Alex ended the call.

Charles put the phone down and sighed. He was trying hard to understand why Erik sent him away. Erik sending him off does not mean he did not want him coming back again. He was asking him to understand what happened to them back in that room. But what was there to understand? He thought he had made it clear he was willing to come back and be with him for a short time as long as he was in the country. Charles was sure about what he felt for Erik now. He was in love with him, so in love he was willing to do what Erik wanted and not think about anything else. He wanted to go back to his room right this moment and just sleep in bed with him, hold him in his arms and kiss him. But why? Why was he doing this? He wanted to make sure that before he returned there, he would have figured out what Erik wanted from him. He lay back in bed, smiling softly and remembering those delicious, lusty moments with Erik again. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes briefly. Never mind that his body felt like he had tumbled down a ravine, or that his bones are aching as if he had overexerted himself. It was worth it. Erik was worth it. He slept well...for the first time in a long time.

He woke up, almost late for his class. He was running down the hallway, rushing through to the first floor and who else could he have bumped into but Erik, dressed in a dark blue suit this time and looking quite handsome. He literally did bump into him and he almost fell backwards but Erik caught him. Erik had put on a fake blond mustache above his lip. He gently gripped Charles's arms and caressed him slowly, looking down at him with that same dark possessiveness like last night.

"We keep bumping into each other, Charles. I hope this isn't something habitual with you. Are you running late? Tsk, and here I thought you are a punctual young man since you are so studious-"Erik said in a gravely purr.

Charles blushed hotly, feeling sexual stirrings within his own body. Only Erik could do this to him. He tried to pull back but Erik kept on holding him.

"I felt ill this morning-"Charles said quietly, his eyes moist as he stared at Erik's lips. _God, he wanted to kiss him so badly!_

"I'm sorry. I think that was my fault. Well, hurry on then-"Erik simply said, releasing him, turning his back on him and walking steadily towards the first floor stairs to go out. Charles wanted to go after him, agonizing if he should just skip classes. He muttered a curse and went to follow Erik out on the streets. Erik regarded him blandly, disapproving the fact that Charles was still following him.

"Isn't your university that way?" He inclined his head towards the opposite side of the street.

"Yes it is. Can we talk?"

Erik made a show of pulling at the sleeve of his suit to look down at his watch and then he shook his head.

"I'm off to have breakfast and to meet a colleague. It's best if you go to school right this moment or you'll be late-" He said calmly and continued on, making Charles feel frustrated that he was being so dismissive. He was dejectedly turning around to go to the parking lot but Erik called out to him.

"Charles!"

"What?" Charles said, sounding and looking irritated. Erik gave him such an affectionate smile at that moment that he melted, his heart warming at the sight of Erik again.

"I hope by tonight you've figured it out-"

It was clear what Erik wanted. Charles felt the back of his neck grow hot and the flush rose back to his cheeks. His creamy skin looked aglow when he smiled right back at him once more. He gave Erik a slight nod and then he ran for the parking lot to get his car. He was able to text Logan that he will be off to school, vaguely wondering if that man saw him talking to Erik. Charles didn't care if he did, because everyone would presume he was someone else he knew. The traffic was light so he was able to make good time.

He's different today, that was what Hank thought when he looked at Charles while they took their classes. He looked like he was walking on air and he had this bright endearing smile on when someone spoke to him. He knew for a fact that he met up with Sean and Alex to fulfill his 'plan' because Sean told him. He understood why Charles did not tell him about it because he would have stopped him but...what happened that day? He found it curious why Charles would look like he swallowed an entire bottle of Prozac. The professor gave them a short break while photocopies of a new chapter they will be studying were being made. It was from this obscure book and there weren't any extra books so it would take the professor a while to copy and distribute them. Charles left with Alex to buy something to eat while Sean and Moira remained in the room with them. Hank tapped Sean's shoulder to get his attention.

"What is up with Charles?"

"Oh you mean him looking like he ate a plateful of space cakes? Yeah, seems he got it on with some girl when we helped him with his problem with Mr Logan-"

Moira stiffened at those words but she remained silent. She was still uncomfortable over what had happened between her and Charles. She was listening intently, waiting to hear more details.

"Is it someone we know?" Hank continued asking.

"No, it's no one from school, so I heard from Alex. But isn't it great that Charles is out of his funk now? I mean, look at him...he's happy-"

"I'd like to meet this girl, whoever she is-"Hank said thoughtfully, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I think we should just leave him alone for now, let him do what he wants-"Sean said as he stared intently at Hank's expression.

"This just doesn't feel right, you know-"

Moira still did not say anything as she kept on listening but Charles and Alex suddenly arrived that Hank and Sean weren't able to continue their discussion. Charles looked aglow as he kept a faint smile on his face and no one dared to comment on it. But Hank was so bothered by it that he finally asked the question for everyone else. He did this while they were all sitting in the library until their next class comes up. Hank was sitting beside Charles when he did this.

"What is wrong with you, Charles? What's got you looking so chipper?"Hank demanded.

Charles let out a breath and short laugh at the question, closing the book before him and looking incredulous, his eyes wide.

"I thought you would be glad I am taking your advice! Whether I'm unhappy or happy, it still does not seem to satisfy you, Hank. How do you want me to behave?" Charles said, mildly exasperated with him but somewhat amused.

Hank shook his head weakly, slightly rueful that he even spoke. "I don't know. It was just a gut feeling-"

Charles giggled at that."Well I follow my own gut feeling, Hank and I am happy right now-"

Hank managed to smile at that."So are you going to introduce us to this miraculous girl that changed your outlook?"

Charles momentarily stiffened at that but then a slow smile came back to his face."I will introduce you to this very special person in my life, when the time is right-"

Hank gave a short bark of laughter at that, now it was his turn to look incredulous.

"You just met and this person is in the 'very special' category now? Sounds like love-"

"It is-"

"Cool. By the way, do you have any plans tonight?"

"Yes I do. I'm going to be very busy, so if you have any 'activities' in store, sorry, I won't be joining you guys-"

"That's ok. Just wanted to let you know Moira's introducing me to her friend, Raven Darkholme. You know, the one I was telling you about-"

"Oh the popular sorority queen! Ha, you sure know how to pick 'em, Hank-" Sean suddenly piped in.

Hank gave him a withering gaze. "I did not ask for your opinion, Sean. Stop butting into other people's discussions!"

Sean chuckled, meeting Charles's eyes and giving him a not-so-discrete wink."I'm actually helping you out with your social skills, man! Try to be a little more sociable. Might do you some good!"

A dull flush rose to Hank's cheeks."What do you mean by that? That I am socially impaired? For your information I have a following on my blog! People actually think my opinions matter-"

"Well it makes you think like that because of all the loony stalkers online, sharing the same crazy ideas you have! Why don't you lessen your time online singing Hitler's praises and maybe you can get a life then-"

Hank's temper flared at this point that he swatted Sean's shoulder hard with his notebook, causing the other skitter away laughing."You asshole! Get away from me!"

The librarian suddenly came around and shushed Hank, making him even more embarrassed as snickers came from his own friends and the other students in the library. Charles was laughing along with them and he was genuinely tickled about it this time; it wasn't forced like how he was before. Charles's thoughts went back to Erik as his friends quietly bickered and laughed. Erik wanted him back in his room by tonight. He hoped the answer he will give him is the right one. All the while he was at school, his thoughts could not stop going back to that. He felt this hunger in him for Erik; he just couldn't get him out of his mind. If only time could go much faster so he would be able to see him again.

You would have thought he would be ecstatic when the much awaited time came, but he felt himself dreading the moment when he would be in Erik's room once more. The fear he felt was mainly because he did not want Erik to turn him away. He wanted to see him so badly his knees were shaking as he walked down the halls of the third floor within the Grey Manor. He stood before Erik's door and wondered how far he could take this with him. There was so much he wanted to ask him and so many things he wanted to understand about this relationship. Yesterday, Erik had told him there was no turning back from what they had both started. He let out a trembling breath and knocked on the door. Erik opened the door wide and peered down at him. He wore that blue terry robe again and his hair was slightly tousled over his forehead. Charles still can't get over the fact his hair was blond now. Erik gestured for him to come inside and then Charles went in and Erik locked the door behind him. Erik walked back toward the bed and sat down, looking over at him with that faint smile on his face.

Charles felt awkward as he stood there, unsure of what to say or what to do. Erik's gaze was penetrating and deep, making him feel a thrill of fear run down his back. _His eyes_. They were intimidating and yet it made him feel this stirring of heat and desire within himself. His limbs trembled as he tried to rest his weight from one foot to another. He tried to speak but his throat felt dry and then Erik began for the both of them.

"Have you figured it out?"

Charles sighed. Just listening to his voice. He remembered yesterday how Erik moaned against him, making him feel so aroused at the sight of his arousal. He wanted to make love to no one but him. He noticed Erik took down the pictures that were taken of him. Charles stepped closer to the bed and nodded.

"And what is it?"

"After we made love yesterday, you realized something about the both of us. You don't want this to be just some fleeting affair. You want...you want to take it all the way. You want to be with me, for real-"

Erik's face brightened and his smile grew tender. Charles finally understood what he wanted.

"But the thing I can't figure out is, how do we do this? You said you'll be leaving the country and I don't even know where you're going-"

"Germany, Charles. I'm waiting for my friend to arrange some legal documents for me that will allow me to leave the country with no trouble. I take it you did not tell the police about me and neither did Shaw-"

"Yes. I'm not sure what Shaw's game is. I heard he did not tell anyone about you. But you know I will never tell them about...what really happened between us-"

"Good. Now, about our arrangement here, I am still going to Germany. I'm far too exposed in this country and Shaw will try and find a way to get me but I'm willing for us to have a long distance relationship. I will wait for you, as long as it takes. It's all up to you-"

Charles let out a shivery sigh. Erik was that determined to be with him. The heart of the matter is, was he going to accept Erik's terms? He gestured with his head towards the wall above the desk.

"You took down the pictures-"

Erik laughed."Well what use are they to me when I have the real thing right before me?"

Charles was grave and awkward when he entered but then he felt a wave of affection for Erik and he went towards the bed and sat next to him as the other looked over at him, still smiling.

"Do you want to play, Charles?"Erik purred out and Charles excitedly drew close to try and kiss him but before he could reach Erik, Erik suddenly brought up a chessboard from between the sheets, blocking him from continuing with the act. Erik shook the chessboard about, making the pieces rattle within the case. Charles looked down at it stupidly for a moment. _Oh. So this was what he meant._

"Great! I've missed playing chess with you! I haven't been able to find an adequate opponent ever since. Here, you take the white pieces again-"

They both sat cross-legged on the bed to arrange the pieces. Erik was not thinking the same thing he was thinking at all. He thought they were going to have sex but Erik only wanted to play chess, of all things! Charles quietly fumed as he looked intently at Erik's face, trying to give him a hint with his come-hither expression but the other completely ignored him. He took a bath and groomed himself before coming over and he left all his things back in his own room. He made all this effort but Erik was not interested! Charles began the game again with the Queen's gambit but Erik did a different opening this time. Charles suddenly smiled to himself. Maybe he just had to do something seductive to get Erik in the mood. He suddenly got up from the bed and he began to take his pants off. Erik looked up at him curiously.

"These pants are too tight. I'll be more comfortable if I take them off-"Charles said, smiling lewdly at him but Erik just shrugged and waited for him to get back.

Charles began to strip slowly, even taking his shirt off until he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts but when he looked up, Erik was not even looking at him! He was still studiously bent over the pieces, seemingly disinterested with his striptease. The way he was acting was making Charles mad. _Why is he behaving like this?_ Charles rolled his eyes, letting out a huff of breath and climbed back on the bed so they can continue with their game. Charles moved his pieces randomly. He made a show of looking bored, his chin shoved into his hand as he balanced his elbow on his knee.

"Are you letting me win on purpose?" Erik demanded as he noticed Charles's lack of enthusiasm for the game.

That's it. He was fed up with waiting. In response, Charles grabbed one of Erik's Rook and slapped all of the pieces away, making them fall on the sheet and then he placed the black Rook right in the middle of the board.

"I want to play a different game. It's called Erik's Tower. Do you want to know what I want to do with it?"Charles said in a throaty voice and looking up at Erik darkly, he bent down on the board and licked the length of the tower seductively, his eyes still trained on Erik's face. Erik looked like he was about to make some sort of outburst but he composed himself and smiled down at him insolently.

"That's rather unsanitary, Charles-"

Charles was so infuriated with him that he slid off the bed and walked angrily towards the door, just about ready to go out but he looked over his shoulder to glare at Erik and say something snide.

"You insufferable son of a bitch! If you're out to annoy me you have succeeded! I'm going back to my room! Come to me when you're actually in the mood!"

Erik stayed on the bed, staring over at him blandly and then he called out to him in a mocking tone."Don't forget your clothes-"

Charles had already pulled open the door jamb but he stopped for a moment, wincing, realizing he was half-naked. So much for his dramatic exit! Then he slammed the door shut, his face red with shame."Fuck!" He muttered and then he swung around to go to his clothes which was pooled down together on the carpeted floor but to his surprise Erik was already out of the bed and he held out his clothes to him. Erik kept that annoyingly self-satisfied smile on his face as he shook the clothes about.

"Well come on! Come and get them-"

Charles stomped over to him resentfully and made a show to grab his clothes violently from his grip but Erik instantly dropped the clothes and grabbed him in his embrace instead, drawing him near so that their faces are up close. Charles felt the heat creep up all over his body at Erik's touch, his blue eyes wide and startled. Bending down slowly, Erik planted a soft kiss on his forehead and looked down at him tenderly this time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to play games like that. I just want to see you like this...restless and driven insane with lust. I want you to open up to me; to let go and give me everything. Surrender all of it to me-" He said in a guttural voice.

Charles's eyes glimmered with feeling for a moment and then he slapped at Erik's chest, crying out petulantly."You asshole! You have a real annoying way of trying to romance me, you know? You don't have an iota of-"

Erik cut him off and began to kiss his lips hungrily, almost as if he was eating his mouth. The kiss was so ravenous and deep, Charles felt his knees turn to jelly and he was collapsing in Erik's arms, unable to keep his body upright. Those kisses drowned out the resentment from him. Erik gently guided him down and now he was on top of him as they sank down to the carpet. When Erik pulled back, Charles was gasping for breath, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire. His fingers were still ensnared through Erik's hair and he could feel Erik's own breathless gasping over him. Erik licked his lips slowly, savoring the taste of him and then he bent down and nuzzled Charles's cheek affectionately.

"You always taste so good-"He whispered, causing Charles's blush to deepen. Charles undid his fingers from Erik's hair and he was slowly caressing the back of his neck, licking his own red lips, hungry for more of Erik. The look of lust on his face was undeniable. His hands trailed down from Erik's neck, to his chest then down to his belly so that he could undo the belt of his robe. He could definitely feel Erik's hard on grinding up against him and now, he was reaching for the other's rigid sex, tightening his hold on it. Erik let out a shaky breath, his own eyes looking drugged as Charles gave him a hand job. He swooped down to kiss Charles restlessly, stopping to lick at his lower lip and moving his head to and fro, spreading his spittle over Charles's cheeks and lips. As he quickened the movements of his hands over Erik's cock, Erik deepened the kisses, moaning as he did it. Both them are growing frantic over pleasuring each other. Charles felt as if his head was spinning but with a pleasant, sexual high. His heart was pounding madly in his chest and he could feel Erik's heart beating just as fast against him. Erik hadn't even touched him yet and he could feel his own erection bobbing up painfully inside of his boxer shorts. Erik slowly reached down and stopped that insanely delicious hand job Charles was giving him. He also stopped kissing him, breathing hotly over his face. The intensity of his gaze mesmerized Charles. They stared at each other for some time and then Erik shrugged off the robe and then he was pulling at the elastic waist of Charles's shorts, slipping them off of him in a quick motion.

"I'd like to know how this game of Erik's tower goes. Will you show me, Charles?" Erik said in a husky whisper.

Charles gave him a lusty grin and pushed his shoulders away, guiding him to lie back on the floor and then Charles was the one on top of him, caressing Erik's muscled torso. Erik's body was wiry, his limbs longer and rigid with muscles. He touched Erik's sex again and with his stomach flat on the carpet, he positioned himself so his face was directly in front of Erik's cock. He bent down and licked Erik down there, stopping to suck at the head of his erection and spreading his own saliva down the shaft. Erik moaned wantonly, enjoying what he was doing and then he took all of Erik deep in his throat, slightly gagging but he pulled back to drum his tongue over Erik's cock and sucking strongly.

"Oh God!" Erik cried out. Now it was his turn to call out to the heavens for this amazing sensation Charles was giving him. Charles had never done something like this before, usually he was the one on the receiving end but he wanted to taste Erik, to surrender to this hot and exotic sex that was so different from what he encountered before. It was dangerous and taboo, but it felt so good and so right to do it with him. Erik was making these short, choking gasps, his face twisted up as if he was in pain, his eyes desperate as Charles went on. Charles glanced up and he could see Erik shutting his eyes tight, his mouth hanging open as they both delved for it. Charles felt his own cock was aching but he just couldn't stop. He remembered giving Erik that blow job in the shower back in the country house and he wanted it to happen again, to swallow Erik's hot come down his throat. And so he did. He felt Erik stiffen, letting out a short yell and then his come was spilling down Charles's throat. There was too much of it that it over-spilled from Charles's lips. Erik lay back, still breathless, his eyes shut tight as he let the sensation of the climax go through him. Charles knelt back, licking his lips repeatedly. He did not want to waste any of Erik's come. Erik blearily opened his eyes to look up at him, trying to get himself in control again.

"You're so good, Charles-"Erik sighed out, looking contentedly at him.

Charles giggled at that but he made a face as he looked down at his own painful erection. He was still left wanting. Erik suddenly sat up straight and leaned over him.

"Let me take care of that-"Erik purred out and then he was the one bending over him and sucking his cock. Charles was leaning back on his arms as Erik did this. Erik was also pretty good at sucking cock, mimicking the same actions he was doing earlier. Charles shivered giddily as he watched Erik give him a blow job.

"Ooohhh-" Charles moaned out in a trembling voice, his head stuttering helplessly upon his shoulders. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted Erik inside of him. he reached down and pulled Erik's face roughly towards him and kissed him violently, growling as he did so. He lay back on the carpet and looking up at Erik, urging him on, he spread his legs wide open to receive him. Erik did not need to be told twice. He grabbed one of Charles's legs, lifting it up onto one shoulder. He dragged Charles's body towards him and thrusted into him hard. His cock was still lubricated enough with Charles's spittle and his own come; still, it hurt Charles when Erik entered his hole. It was so hot and so sudden he wasn't able to prepare himself against it. But...he liked the hurt anyway. It reminded him of that first time. He was sobbing incoherently as Erik took him, almost feeling as if this was a rape. He clung to him, tears streaming down his cheeks and Erik drew closer to lick and kiss them away. Erik jabbed right into his pleasure center deep inside and the pain ebbed away into something intensely pleasurable to the point that it became unbearable, the feeling building and peaking and drowning him in so much lust. When he came, it was as earth-shatteringly good he wanted to feel it over and over again.

They fucked frantically for hours, the room resounded with the slapping of their flesh and their howls of sated lust. They did a lot of positions, anything to ravage each other violently, that the pain was as wrenchingly good as the pleasure. When they were done, they lay on the floor unmoving, breathless and sweaty but completely satisfied to be in each other's arms. Charles pressed his face into the crook of Erik's neck as the other hugged him tight. It was almost morning. It took a while but they got up from the floor, both of them taking a warm shower and then slipping naked in between the sheets after Erik cleared the chess set away, they gazed at each other again, no words seemed to be necessary. Charles gently reached up and caressed Erik's lip with one finger, smiling softly to himself.

"Will you let me stay this time?"He asked gently.

"Yes, stay here. I want you by my side tonight-"

Charles chuckled."It's morning already, Erik-"Both of them laughing at this realization but then Erik's expression grew serious.

"Do you have an early class today?"Erik asked, concerned.

Charles shook his head against the pillow."No, it will be this afternoon. Just one subject and then I have to meet up with my therapist-"

"Therapist?"

Charles sighed."My mother insisted on me getting a therapist because she thinks I need one. I don't mind really, if it will make her feel at ease. Besides, it's nice talking to her. Her name is Doctor Jean Grey-"

Erik thought a moment."Is she by any chance related to Mr Nate Grey? And by the way, he is a rather eccentric character but I like him-"

"You know, I never asked. Maybe I will ask her about it during our session. And yes, I like Mr Grey too-"

Erik kissed his cheek and pressed up against him contentedly."I think you better get some sleep, Charles. We'll talk some more tomorrow morning. I don't want you feeling ill again before getting to your class-"

"Hmm-"Charles responded and nuzzled his head against Erik's shoulder. He felt so contented and happy he didn't want to care about anything else. He was back in that moment in the country house, where they slept next to each other. He slept well again and he didn't have one of those nightmares he had of Cain. Erik's presence seem to block out all the bad memories and thoughts from his mind and being with Erik was the best thing that ever happened to him, making him feel so complete. He was smiling as he slept while Erik watched him affectionately, finally finding sleep for himself after he was sure that Charles would not vanish before his sight.

Charles woke up late in the morning to find himself alone in bed, a sheet was carefully drawn to cover him and his clothes were neatly folded and placed on a nearby chair. Where did Erik go off to? He felt that familiar hurting in his bones again, after that rough sex with Erik but he smiled faintly to himself as he recalled how good it felt. He got up from the bed, not bothering to cover himself and he pulled away the yellow curtains to look down at the traffic below. His gaze fell to Erik's bathrobe that hung on a rack close to the bathroom door. He took it down and he wore it. He chuckled as he noted that the robe seemed to engulf him. The sleeves and the length of the robe were far too long for his stature. He entered the bathroom to wash his face and he used Erik's toothbrush to brush his teeth. He went back to bed and slept again because he still felt sleepy and when he woke up shortly, he heard Erik entering the door. He was wearing a black suit this time with a striped tie and he had paper bags with him. He wore dark glasses.

"Morning!"Erik greeted him amiably, putting the keys to the door on the desk and then he removed his glasses and fake mustache, placing them next to the keys. He sat on the edge of the bed while Charles yawned, wiping at his eyes.

"Good Morning!"Charles greeted back and then he gestured for Erik to come closer. Erik chuckled and he leaned in close while Charles reached for his shoulders and kissed him. Charles pulled back, his face aglow with his happiness and then he looked down at the bags Erik brought with him. Erik brought them up on the bed and then he took out a paper box. The appetizing smell hit Charles before he could say anything else. Erik brought him food. He could smell bacon, sausages, eggs and cheese. His mouth began to water.

"I got you a salad and also a five star breakfast so that you'll have enough energy for later-"

"Later? What do you mean later? Are we talking about sex or something else?" Charles joked.

Erik reached out and playfully touched the back of his head."Are you always this dirty-minded? All you think about is sex-"

Charles giggled at that."With you around, who wouldn't? I bet before you met me, a lot of people wanted to get into the sack with you-"

"True, I have that effect on people-"Erik said, his smile widening. Both of them laughed and then Erik gave him the box and handed him the plastic utensils that came with it and watched him eat.

"Aren't you going to have any?"Charles queried.

"No, I've had my breakfast. Go on-"

Charles attacked his food with gusto, as if he had not eaten anything so good in his life and when he was done, Erik cleared the remainder away and threw them in one of the disposal chutes outside. Then Erik sat back on the bed and they had their talk.

"I know you want some questions answered Charles so ask away, I will answer them all-"

"Well for starters, how did you escape from the country house? That place was surrounded by policemen-"

"Do you remember that hidden compartment where I had my guns stashed into?"

Charles did recall that narrow space and his eyes widened, incredulous that Erik had devised a clever way to evade being captured.

"I was fighting with Shaw and then he ran off when he heard the SWAT coming in, because he didn't want to be caught. I was about ready to have myself arrested but then when he escaped using the pick-up, it hit me. I could use the compartment to hide myself. Sure, it was a pretty tight spot and I thought the door wouldn't close but I managed to do it. The only problem was getting out after. It was a good thing I had my knife with me. I had to pry the boards apart to get out and my body hurt like hell I thought my muscles had atrophied. The other fortunate thing is they did not have any K-9 with them at that time or the game would have been completely up for me-"

"I stayed there for more than twenty-four hours, until I was sure they were completely gone after they processed the area and then I left to go on foot, back to the cabin. I brought your book along with me, just to...well you know, for memories sake-" Erik said, sounding flustered all of the sudden and then he cleared his throat.

"I had to steal food and sleep in abandoned places for a week until I finally reached a more civilized location and I was able to contact my friend to help me hide. I knew if I went to a service station or anywhere within the vicinity of the hills to try and contact my friend, people would be suspicious of me so I avoided all of that. My friend, his name is Azazel, allowed me to use his apartment as my hideout. I dyed my hair and changed the way I dressed. I then thought about Grey Manor, how you told me there weren't much people in it and I also recall you telling me that you intended to move here so I took a risk to rent a room here as well. There were times I thought that people would recognize me but no one did. I wanted to see you again, but for some reason, our paths never crossed. I was certain you would be here. I knew it was crazy of me to do this but I went back to the cabin and left the book there as a clue-"

"Because you were hoping we would meet again-" Charles said softly, reaching for Erik's hand and holding it in his own.

"Yes, I did. Like I told you it felt like I may be grasping for straws, because I had no idea if you changed your mind about Grey Manor. Anyway, processing my travel documents would take months so I did not mind staying here because the place suited me well. It feels like a different world in here somehow-"

Charles felt exactly the same when he told Alex about what he thought of Grey Manor.

"Well a friend told me it feels like the Overlook Hotel. You know, from the Stephen King book-"Charles said quietly.

"I like it. It has that romantic and haunted feeling about it-"

Charles's couldn't control this emotion that welled up inside of him. He suddenly reached for Erik and kissed him passionately on the lips. Erik kissed him back, letting out a short laugh as they kissed, pleasantly surprised by Charles's affection. Charles pulled back and wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, almost wanting to burst out crying but he got himself under control. He sat back and let Erik continue. He was leaning against Erik now, feeling so at ease with him.

"Why Germany?"

"I had planned on escaping to Mexico at first but I decided that it's not far enough for Shaw not to find me. He has friends on the outside that could do me in. That was why I had to keep this disguise and I barely leave the hotel except to eat or to meet with Azazel to check on the status of my travel papers and passport. Shaw would have trouble leaving the country, what with his criminal record. So I chose a European country because I wanted to see those other places that were close by it, perhaps I could go backpacking, who knows? I had enough money put away, enough to build up on a small business or to get my own place-"

Charles sidled closer, holding onto him."If only I could go with you, Erik-"

"Maybe you will in the future, Charles. Right now, you have to finish your studies and do exceptionally well. Studying will get you into better places one day-"

"When you leave, there is going to be this distance between us. Are you sure you can still wait for me?"Charles asked sadly.

He knew long-distance relationships rarely works. What if Erik found someone else there? What if Erik grew tired of him and tells him he wanted to end it? All these awful thoughts rose up inside of him but then Erik seemed to sense what he was thinking that he sat up straight and lifted Charles's chin so the other would face him. He stared intently into Charles's eyes, his own eyes full of his feelings.

"Charles, I've waited long enough for someone like you. Waiting another ten years or twenty would not matter as long as I know in my heart we'll be together again-"

Charles could not stop the tear that spilled from his eye, his chin and lower lip trembling as his expression collapsed with these overwhelming emotions.

"Erik-"Charles said in a choked voice and they hugged tightly, almost wanting to never let go and then they kissed.

They talked some more; this time, Charles was telling him about what was happening to him at the university, telling him about his friends and all the while that they talked, they just snuggled warmly, enjoying the closeness of the other and feeling so content in each other's presence. They slept in bed together and when noon came, Charles put on his clothes and headed back into his own room after raining kisses on Erik's face and lips. He just couldn't get enough of kissing him. Erik had exclaimed repeatedly how good it was to kiss his red lips, like he was hungry to have them against his own and why would he deny Erik that pleasure?

Moira watched Charles's expression as he talked animatedly to Sean while they all set up a study group again in the library. She was extremely curious over who this girl is that her former boyfriend was seeing, a dull throb of jealously coursing through her. Charles's face never looked like this when they were together. His eyes did not look like they shone with life like they do now. He seemed to glow with love and light that it made her annoyed with him. He was still keeping this person a secret, whoever she is. Hank was temporarily ignoring Charles because he was smitten with Raven. They appeared to have hit it off at the frat/sorority party last night and his attention was on her. She had joined their study group and was asking Hank to help her. People's heads turn when they look at her. She was wearing a black turtleneck sweater that looked like it was sewn onto her figure and her gray skirt was so short that if she bends over, her ass would peek out for all to see. She was the typical blond bombshell associated with Sororities and her only other mortal enemy was Emma Frost, who was just as stunning as she was, both of them blond and blue eyed and far too voluptuous to just be students. Moira elbowed Hank, who sat next to her.

"Hank-" Moira muttered. Hank was still talking to Raven, who was acting like the typical ditzy blond and was leaning onto Hank, almost as if she was seducing him in the library. Moira suddenly jabbed her elbow harder at Hank's side.

"Hank!" she finally growled in a low voice.

"What?"Hank said looking her directly in the eyes and scowling.

"Try and invite Charles to take his new girlfriend to go out with us to a club-"

"Moira, I'm helping out Raven here! Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Hank! He'll listen only to you! Try and convince him!"

Raven suddenly smiled up at Hank impishly."Hank I think Moira has a great idea! Why don't you invite all your friends and we can all go clubbing. I'd like to see how you dance-"

"Um...ah...I don't...I don't know how to dance-"Hank stammered. He was blushing through to the roots of his hair and he looked like a cold sweat had basted his forehead. Raven squeezed his forearm and kept smiling at him seductively.

"I can teach you if you like. Private or public, anywhere you want-"Then Raven winked at Moira furtively as Hank acted flustered and tried to pick up a book that suddenly fell from the table, which he had clumsily released from his grip because his hands were shaking.

"Ok! Sure! I'll talk to the fellows later!"Hank said quickly when he sat up straight and grinned at Raven awkwardly.

"Cool. Now tell me more about classical conditioning. It's all so confusing because there are so many types-"Raven purred and Hank excitedly continued to teach her in the simplest terms.

All the while, he did not know that her ditzy behavior was all an act. She was acting dumb on purpose. She had been curious about Hank for some time but he was so awkward with people that she could not talk to him but now that he was frequently seen in a lot of keg parties, clubs, frat and sorority events, she was able to ask Moira's help to set them up together. She thought he was kind of cute but aloof and now he was eating right out of her hand. She wanted to know if he was a virgin because that would just be the icing on the cake if he was and the only person who really knows is Charles Xavier and she wanted to ask him. She thought it would be so hot if she would be his first. She looked over at Charles Xavier, he was kind of cute too but somehow not as manly looking as Hank. Plus, he did not look like he had any interest in her, the way Hank was nearly falling over himself just to hang on her every word. So she wanted to become close to their group to get the information she needed.

"Charles! Please say you'll go this time! Raven said she wants everyone to be there!" Hank whined while Charles hung out at their dorm room. Charles still came by because he had to use Hank's desktop computer for his part time job as an online proofreader. He only had to work for a couple of hours and the pay was decent so he took it. He did this because his tools are in Hank's computer while Hank used his laptop. Charles shook his head minutely but he was smiling at Hank as he worked.

"All about the girl, isn't it? You like her that much?"

"Hell, yeah! Can't you see how hot she is?"

"Alright, but we have to schedule it after Midterms. I'm going to be very busy this entire week-"

Hank did a fist pump of victory."Awesome! I'm going to tell everyone.Thanks, man!"

"Sure-"

Hank remembered something else he needed to bring up."Moira was kinda asking if you could also bring your new girlfriend. I told her maybe you're not up for it but we are all curious to meet her-"

Charles giggled quietly and turned in his seat to look over at him, amused."Well, I don't know. It might be too soon for an introduction-"

"Nah, I think it will be fine-"

Charles shrugged. "Ok then, I'll bring that up and I'll introduce you guys-"

Charles was slightly worried that Erik might say no since he was trying to keep a low profile but it wouldn't hurt to try and ask him out on a date and to introduce him to his friends. When he got back to the hotel and was sitting in Erik's room, Erik immediately agreed to it.

"Really?" Charles asked, wide-eyed. This was just unbelievable! 

Erik was already undressing him and kissing him on the bed, licking at his earlobe seductively and making him sexually giddy, his entire body seeming to run with a fever. Erik pulled back so he could respond to his question.

"Of course. I want everyone to know I'm your boyfriend. But you'll have to introduce me as David Weyland. We can't have them knowing who I really am to you and what happened between us-"

Charles grinned at that."David. Is that your real name or-"

"No. That's just my alias for now. My real name is Erik. Erik Lehnsherr-" Erik kept on nibbling his shoulders, licking and tracing his tongue over Charles's skin and making him moan. So Erik did give him his real name. Both of them are completely naked and grinding up against each other.

"I like Erik better-"Charles said in a throaty voice and then Erik reached for his sex and fondled him there, making him cry out in pleasure at the touch.

"I want to hear you scream my name out Charles. Say my name while I fuck you-"Erik said in a guttural whisper and he drove himself deep into Charles, making him sob out in his dark lust. He screamed out Erik's name along with affirmatives, willing the night to last longer so they could stay like this together.


	8. Chapter 8

He was so obsessed with Erik, that he was all he ever thought about. When he wasn't with him, he felt this hungering heat inside of himself, wanting Erik to be near him. This entire week found them fucking so frequently it's like they can't live without it. He needed Erik like he needed sustenance or air. He would tremble in anticipation for more of Erik, the way an addict would crave a fix. It didn't matter if he felt sore or hurt after, it all disappears when Erik holds him in his arms. Erik made him feel this strange and dark lust in him that he had never felt with his previous sexual encounters. The other drew him on and he could not help but let him take complete control of his body. He gave it all to Erik, that no act was too depraved to him anymore. Erik licked and kissed every inch of his skin. Touched him in ways he had never been touched before. Only his lust prevented him from feeling shame over the extremely pornographic ways Erik took him.

He would rush back from the university or from the dorm after he finished his work and just have this desperate, mind-blowing sex with Erik and then he would lie next to him, feeling satisfied. They would have sex on the bed; on the floor or on Erik's desk. Sometimes Erik would fuck him against the wall or in the bathroom. They tried every position they could devise, just exploring each other. Right this moment, they just finished having sex in bed and he was running his fingers through Erik's sweaty hair while the other lay on his stomach and he was lying on his side next to him, both of them still gasping for breath. He was tired out from all the fucking but that didn't matter. He placed his chin on Erik's shoulder, giving him a tender gaze.

Erik smiled at him languidly and lifted his hand up so he could caress Charles's back.

"You're so beautiful-"Erik whispered softly, his eyes moist and glimmering with feeling.

Charles chuckled at that and rolled onto his back, biting down on his lips and giving Erik an embarrassed smile. When Erik does this, voicing out his admiration or professing his love for him, he felt flustered and he couldn't understand why Erik made him feel this way.

"No I'm not. I don't know why you would think that, Erik but I'm just like any young man. I'm nothing special-"

Erik sidled up closer to him, pulling him into his embrace so they could snuggle."Why can't you see what I see when I look at you? I love your eyes and the way you look at me, like I'm the only one that matters. When you kiss me, you make me feel like my head is spinning, but in a good way; and when we make love everything is hot and frenzied at the same time, it's like I'm going to shatter to pieces. Don't you feel like that about me?"

"Wow, Erik that is deep! I don't know if I can ever top that!"Charles said, giggling and Erik laughed along with him and bit the meaty part of his shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts!"Charles complained, pouting up at him.

"You enjoy it, anyway! I don't know how you manage it but all this rough sex must make you feel exhausted-"

"On the contrary, it keeps me going. It's the only thing I want to get back to after the day is done-"

"I hope it does not hinder your studies. I'd hate for you to fail your midterms-"

Charles grew quiet at that. Charles did fail several quizzes and his grades were lagging recently. Erik sensed something in his sudden silence and looked at him intently.

"Charles-"

"Yes?"

"You are still at the top of your class, aren't you?"

Charles's eyes grew round and he smiled sheepishly."Well-"

Erik sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at him."Let me see your backpack!"

Charles was startled by the sudden sternness in Erik's tone."It's...it's in my room! I always leave my things there before coming over here-"

Erik swung his legs down from the bed and got up, giving Charles a view of his ass. Erik picked up his pants and he began to put them on. He glared severely down at Charles and his expression told him Erik was very much concerned over his grades.

"Get dressed! I want to see your things! If you have a quiz I want to see your results!"

"They're not there! I left them in class-"Charles lied.

"Then we'll go to your university right this moment and get them. I want to see them!"

"But...but you said you can't go out!" Charles stammered.

"I don't give a shit about that! I want to see your scores!"

Charles was getting annoyed over why Erik would get so worked up over his grades."Fine! I'm failing, ok? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Erik let out a frustrated breath and looked down at him angrily."This is my fault! I've distracted you from your studies! I should have known that this would happen!"

"You should understand why I'm like this! I wanted to spend more time with you before you leave! I don't want to waste one moment before you're gone from me! And...and I have apart time job! I just momentarily lost my focus!"Charles looked like he was close to tears, warily looking up at him and unsure what he was thinking. Erik's expression grew tender for a moment and then he steeled himself and glared at him hard.

"That's not an excuse to be lax with your schoolwork! Get your books and bring them over here right now! I'll help you study!"

"It doesn't matter! I don't care about all of it anymore!"Charles yelled.

Erik widened his eyes at him and sat back on the bed reaching for his cheek."Charles, you don't mean that-" He began softly.

Charles gave him a wounded stare and then he looked away.

"Charles, look at me-"

Charles slowly lifted his head up, biting down on his lower lip nervously. _Would Erik tell him not to come over anymore? If he said that it would just kill him!_

"I'm sorry-"Charles said in a small voice. He didn't want them to argue over this.

"Charles, you've worked so hard to get to this point. Don't you remember the times you were studying back at the country house? You were so determined back then. And I've seen the knowledge check exams you took from the books. You were doing so well. Please, I don't want you to fail. I want you to be at the top again. So do this for me. Get your books and we'll study. Right now."

Charles sighed and finally got out of bed. He put his clothes on and shuffled towards the door. He glanced at Erik, looking stung and went to get his books and his back pack. When he returned, he placed everything on the bed and Erik inspected his bag and took out his test papers, looking over them and then his syllabus.  He gestured for Charles to sit next to him.

"Right. We'll create a new study plan for you and then I want you to go back and review Chapter 30. Your current quiz covered that. Then I want you to do an advance reading of the next chapter. You'll cover the DSM for Schizophrenia. I guess you have to cover the ICD for it as well. I'll give you a quiz after for Chapter 30-"

"Ok," Charles murmured and did as Erik told him to. He was studying but he was pouting all the while he did it and he was silently sulking. Erik scolding him and acting reproachful over the entire matter reminded him of his father for some reason. They did this for about three hours and when Erik gave him a quiz, he passed it with a perfect score. Erik finally smiled at him and lifted his chin up because he wouldn't look at him. He still felt slighted over the entire thing.

"See? Even though you're looking at me like I'm an asshole, you managed to pass this quiz. From now on, we'll do something different when you come over here-"

"What?" Charles's eyes snapped up and looked up at him worriedly.

"Why the long face? I haven't even told you what the plan is-"

Charles remained silent, waiting for Erik to continue. Erik leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Charles immediately felt his pulse racing; his cheeks grew crimson and he trembled slightly. He wanted Erik to kiss him some more. Charles opened his lips wide to take Erik's tongue into his mouth. Erik pulled back, caressing his cheek. Charles moaned, leaning forward and he could not prevent the wanton craving in his voice, his large and expressive eyes seeming to beg for more kisses.

"This is going to be part of your study plan. When you come here, after your classes or your work, we are not going to have sex. I'm going to help you study. And after you study, I will give you a quiz and if you don't pass...well, then we don't have sex. Think of it as an incentive to do better."

Charles's chin trembled. He looked close to tears."But Erik-"

"Shh, no objections. I know that lessens the time we can spend making love but I'll make you a deal. If you pass your midterms and you are at the top of the class again, I'll make you feel real good. I'm going to do something to you that will make up for everything-"

Erik drew him close and hugged him by way of comfort. Charles trembled in his arms, desperate for them to make love again. He reached for Erik's shoulders to pull him close, kissing his throat but Erik gently pushed him away.

"Charles, we already had sex and you haven't studied Chapter 31 yet-"

Charles gave him that wounded stare again, his lower lip pouting that it almost looked comical if it wasn't so damned cute. Erik smiled at him and lifted the book up, placing it on his lap.

"Study!"

Charles opened the book with violent motions, looking irritated."You're such a slave driver, you know?"

Erik just laughed and left him to study. He got dressed in a different set of clothes after showering and told him he had to go someplace. When he returned, Charles saw that Erik bought food for him. Erik pushed the box of steak and mash towards him, smiling at him affectionately that Charles finally had to smile back. It was thoughtful of him to do this. That was why he loved him. He was unconditionally caring and he liked the fact that Erik was concerned over his future, pushing him to study hard again. Erik wasn't just out to use him. In fact, he felt it was the opposite. He was the one pushing for the physical aspect of their relationship. He was still smiling faintly to himself as he studied while Erik checked his books and notes with him.

 

Logan saw an odd change in Charles's routine. Before, he frequently left the dormitory and went out with his friends but ever since he moved into the Grey Manor, he didn't go out as much as he used to. Correction, he did not go out at all. He went only to four places: The university, his previous dormitory, his therapist and the hotel. This had been occurring for almost a week now. He knew the tracking device was working perfectly fine because when his wayward client does go to the locations indicated, the readings were correct and now according to Logan's GPS system, Charles was still in the Manor but the blips coming up on his device were strange because Charles appeared to be in the Manor but he was moving around in there somewhere. Logan looked out of his window, frowning.

_What the hell is that boy up to now?_

Another oddity he found was that Charles was not spending time in his room at all. If he was there, whatever his bug was receiving were mainly the ritualistic sounds of Charles in the shower or brushing his teeth, or talking to some friend on the phone but that was it. Nothing out of the ordinary. He thought Charles might have rented another room in the Manor, suspecting there is a bug in his actual room. He decided to find this other room that Charles went into. If the readings on his GPS were correct, Charles was on the third floor and he always goes to the left wing of the manor.

Logan followed him several times and he determined the boy frequently entered room 324. Logan made sure that when he did follow Charles, the other did not see him this time so as not to raise his ire. The change in Charles's habits would have made life easier for him but deep down he had a strange feeling about this. It was just highly suspicious. One day while he was tracking Charles, a man with blond hair stepped out of that room. Charles had been in the room for four hours. Logan pretended to be a tenant entering another room, putting a key to a door as the man passed him by. He didn't follow the man but waited to see if Charles would step out of that room. When he did not, Logan made himself scarce and hid at the opposite end of the hall waiting for any activity. The man returned with take-out paper bags. Several hours passed by and then Charles did step out of the room, carrying his backpack and books. The blond-haired man suddenly called out to Charles from the doorway.

"Hey-"

"What is it?" Charles turned to look at the man, looking irritated for some reason.

"Can you borrow some books from your library? I need you to get two of the books from your syllabus. The one about Carl Jung and the new one about phobias under the fourth section. We need to do some advanced reading-"

Charles rolled his eyes and made a face towards that man.

"Ok, Mr Slave driver!"Charles said dryly and was stalking off haughtily away from the man, without another look back. The man closed the door, chuckling.

Logan stared at them from his vantage point, his brow furrowing. From what he could deduce of their exchange, it seems this man was helping Charles with his studies. He didn't know what to make of it yet. He decided to go back to his own place that he rented close by from across the street. Unknown to Charles, Logan has a colleague working with him doing surveillance work from a distance and they actually swap shifts watching Charles. It was an advantage that Charles was in the dark about her so she could still follow him about without him being intensely aware of someone guarding him. Her name is Anna Marie and she was sleeping in her own room next to his room. He knocked on her door.

"Hey, Rogue!"Logan called out. Anna Marie hated being called by her real name and would prefer being called Rogue. He never knew her last name. She would not give it. He hired her to assist him with this job because he felt her skills would help him out. She was good with technology and research. Rogue opened the door wide after several minutes and blearily looked up at him, stifling a yawn. She was wearing a yellow tank top and neon green shorts, her hair was a nest on top of her head.

"It's your shift-"

"Great! Thanks!"Rogue mumbled and then she went back in and Logan followed her. She went into the bathroom to prepare herself and to get dressed while Logan sat on a chair close to the bed. He studied his GPS and saw that it had not changed coordinates. Charles was definitely in his room. Logan got up from the chair to peer out the window and saw the light on in Charles's room. He noticed the boy moving about in there. Rogue stepped out wearing her all-leather outfit. She was into some sort of Emo phase when it comes to her style. She began putting on her numerous earrings as she stood before the dresser.

"I'm just going to brief you in on a development. Seems Charles has a tutor of sorts. That was why it was giving us that weird blip on the GPS. He goes to his tutor's room to study. I'm going to see if I can find more info on this guy. We have to track anyone he associates with outside of the university-"

"Would that mean we need to change our position then? I think it would be better if we rented a place in the Grey Manor itself-"

"I tried, but the manager refuses. He screens people who want to take up residence there. He didn't want anyone violent getting in-"

"Wonderful! Jeez, that's just paranoid! Screening! Hmmph-"Rogue said scornfully while she combed her hair. Her hair is a dark red color and she had dyed a long lock of it in front white to complete her image.

" A lot of people died in that place. It has a history. If anything bad happened there again, the owner would be forced to close it then-"

Rogue looked over at him, her eyes lighting up."That's intriguing! I'll look it up later online!"

Logan shook his head minutely. Anna Marie was his protege and being young, she was prone to being unfocused."Well make sure you keep a beady eye on our boy-"

"Sure. Did you get me something to eat?"

"It's in the other room. I hope you like Chinese. I ordered Panda Express-"

Rogue made a face."Eww! Fake Americanized Chinese food! What did you order, dumplings?"

"Uh-huh-"

"God, that sucks, Logan! Don't you care what you shove into that mouth of yours?"

"What do you have against Chinese food? I like 'em! They taste good-"

"I have nothing against Chinese food, Logan. I just prefer the authentic kind-"

"Whatever-"

Rogue was annoyed by Logan's apparent lack of interest in anything. All he cared about was doing his job. She kind of felt sorry for him because of this. She recalled while she waited in the car with Logan before when tracking Charles that he took an interest in Charles's therapist, because he kept looking at her face and then his gaze fell to her shapely legs while Charles and his therapist walked down the street to buy food. Rogue teased him over it and Logan clammed up and fumed when she did that. Rogue wondered if she could get Logan to open up and perhaps encourage him to try and date the therapist. He's single and he is good looking, but not for her because he's way too old.

"Kid's not going to his therapist today?"

No they don't have an appointment for now. Usually he would either text or call her. She has an office here as well as in the vicinity of his parents' residence-"

"Maybe you can talk to her-"

"Huh? What for? I don't need to talk to her about anything!"Logan did not know his ears grew pink at the thought of speaking to Doctor Jean Grey.

Rogue grinned, a glint of naughtiness in her eyes."Sure you do! You have to find out what her opinion is on Charles's state of mind...if we knew his behavior and habits, it might help us out with guarding Charles-"

Logan was thoughtful. She does have a point."Alright then, I'll call her and set up an appointment myself-"

Rogue smiled to herself and opened the door."Ok, I'm off to monitor Charles! Get out of my room!"

Logan lifted an eyebrow and got out. Rogue was a good partner to have in this line of work. Her insight on things helped him in most of the jobs he covered with her. She took the night shift while he took the day shift, giving him ample time to sleep in the evenings and do whatever he needed to do. He has a notebook where he writes his report about the days work of guarding Charles. He wrote about the blond man on his notes. He looked like he was well-off; he had a dapper, professor vibe about him. He wondered how Charles had met him because he did not see this man from the university. He finished with his report and did some sit ups after, his mind still circling on how best to deal with Charles.

 

  
Of all people he had to have an argument with, it had to be Moira. Moira had spoken to him alone while they were on the campus grounds again and both of them are sitting on a bench. Moira drew him away from the others because she wanted to ask him something so she asked to talk to him privately.

"Did Hank tell you about our night out?"

"Yeah, he was pretty insistent that I go because Raven wants me there-"

"Are you going to bring your new girl? Because I specifically instructed Hank to say this to you. You better bring her-"Moira asked pointedly, her brown eyes intent on him.

Charles turned to look over at her, indignant. He hated it when Moira speaks in a demanding way, like she could boss people around."What if I don't bring her? What are you gonna do? Blow up on me?"

Moira was getting peeved and it came out in her voice."Is that the issue here? I'm only asking that you bring your girlfriend so you can formally introduce her to us. We are still your friends after all, Charles...or do we not matter anymore?"

Charles's response was exasperated."What? What is wrong with you? Are you mad at me over something?"

Moira's voice was rising and she regarded him coldly."I'm not mad, why should I be? It's you who has the problem because you think the world revolves around you-"

"Jesus! Listen to yourself! You are mad, Moira. If this is about...what happened between us-"

Moira got up off the bench quickly, glaring down at him."Fine! I am mad! I'm mad because you don't give a fuck over the efforts of your friends to help you get past your trauma and then some stranger suddenly comes along and this girl not only monopolizes your time, she also seems to be the only one important to you! Hank told me how you treated your own mother over this matter! Don't you even care about her feelings? She was hurting over what happened to you but you don't even notice-"

Charles felt a numb coldness spreading in his stomach. Moira mentioning his mother made him bristle up defensively. He also got up from the bench and was yelling back at her.

"What the hell do you know about me? You don't know how I really feel inside over what happened! The only reason I don't want to be with my mother is that I don't want my being there to remind her over and over again what I went through! It was killing her with grief! I do see, Moira! I do! And you guys! Damn it! I don't want you worrying and rehashing that shit again! Don't you remember what we talked about before? I want to move on! I want to be free of it!"

Both of them were trying to stare the other down but eventually Moira looked away, a tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it away, her expression pained. Her voice grew subdued when she spoke again.

"You're so selfish, Charles. You don't care what other people feel about what happened too. I know I wasn't there when those things happened to you and they never happened to me but I still feel hurt for you. But you don't care...you don't-"

Moira turned away from him, crying silently. Charles felt this sudden anger rising in him. He didn't realize that behaving the way he did would be seen as selfish. When he spoke again his tone was harsh and cruel.

"You accuse me of being selfish but look how you're behaving now! You're just jealous of this person that I care about because you can't get over the fact that I don't feel anything for you-"

Moira's eyes widened. Her expression went from a cold shock, a flash of hurt and then her expression grew wrathful. All of the sudden, she reached out and slapped Charles quickly in the face. She spoke in a trembling voice next, seething with anger while Charles rubbed at his stinging cheek.

"That was uncalled for, Charles! Even for you! If you don't give a shit that we do the things we do because we care, then fine! I'm giving up on you! Go do whatever the fuck you want!"

Moira then hastily turned away from him and ran off, still crying. Charles felt lifeless and awful over his argument with Moira that he sat back on the bench heavily, crying softly to himself. He was glad that on his last period, the professor was out sick so he was able to go back to his residence, straight to the Grey Manor.

Erik was still sleeping in bed when Charles entered his room.  Erik had given him a key so he can enter whenever he wants. Charles quietly locked the door and slowly put his books and backpack down on the desk. He watched Erik while he slept. Erik was wearing black pajama pants and he had a blanket up to cover his lower body but it was now twisted around his legs. His chest was bare and watching him sleep, Charles admired his handsomeness once more; his high brow, his long lashes and his chiseled features. Charles silently climbed the bed and sidled up close to Erik while he was still sleeping. Erik immediately stirred awake and when he did, Charles lifted his arm up so he can press himself against the length of Erik's body. He nuzzled his face against Erik's chest while Erik wrapped that raised arm around his shoulder. Erik looked at the clock close to his desk, yawning and then he pressed his face to Charles's hair, breathing his scent in.

"You're early-" Erik said in that throaty voice that always seemed to send a thrill through Charles when he speaks.

Erik immediately sensed something was wrong."Trouble at the university?"

Charles did not say anything for a while. He just let Erik hold him. Erik in turn, just embraced him and did not say anything too. He wanted Charles to be the one to speak first. When Charles did speak, his voice was flat and without life.

"Am I selfish, Erik?"

Erik did not respond for a long time. He was wide awake now, looking thoughtful, running his hand down Charles's back to soothe him.

"No you are not, Charles. I'm the selfish one. I can't let you go because I love you so much and I want you by my side, always. Is that why you're sad? Someone called you selfish?"

"Yes-"

"They don't understand you because of me. I'm to blame for this-"

Charles lifted his head up, shaking it weakly."No, Erik! You're the only one that really understands me; the only one who knows how I feel inside-"

Erik sighed and pressed his face against Charles's soft cheek. Erik's stubble was growing in and Charles could feel it rasping against his skin but he liked how it felt. It reminded him of a warm and cozy feeling, of being protected by someone strong. Erik kissed his forehead and kept on lying in bed with him, both of them comfortable in their silence.

They didn't have sex that day. They slept and when Charles woke up, Erik had just returned after going out. It appears Erik left momentarily to buy him some comfort food. Erik bought the both of them pints of expensive ice cream. Erik got him truffle cake ice cream and for himself he got salted caramel. They sampled each others pints and then Erik helped him study, foregoing the promised quiz and then he let Charles sleep in. They drew comfort from one another for warmth and nearness. Charles liked the fact that Erik didn't need to say anything. His presence and his actions made him feel better already. When he woke up the next day, he was in good spirits that he was able to ace his quiz when he got to class. He was excited to show the results to Erik that he could not wait for the day to be over. His friends noticed the coldness between him and Moira. Moira kept away from them and did not join them in their study group in the library. Hank had asked him about it but he kept his silence and told Hank things will work out eventually. They could not stay mad at each other for long but he would be damned if he was going to let Moira rain on his parade.

Charles was practically floating about happily in Erik's room when he got in. He took his quiz out and waved it in front of Erik's face and he was smiling deliriously, hoping Erik will 'reward' him. Erik looked down at the results smiling to himself.

"See? I'm getting better. Thanks to your intense approach-"Charles said in a sultry voice and gave Erik a come-hither look, smiling in an innocently lewd manner, if such a look was possible, only Charles seemed to be the only one capable of giving that expression.

Erik chuckled as he eyed Charles darkly, wanting exactly the same thing he wanted. They haven't had sex for a couple of days and both of them are like in heat for each other.

"You never were one to be subtle, Charles-"

Charles sat on his lap while he was sitting on the bed and ran his hands at the back of Erik's head, his smile growing indulgent.

"Subtlety is boring. What's more interesting is...spontaneity! I have something for you, but it's in my room-"Charles purred against his ear, kissing and biting at his earlobe. Erik nuzzled his face against Charles's face. His skin already felt hot and looked flushed. He liked Charles's pale skin because he could never hide that beautiful blush. He grazed a kiss on Charles's lips, nibbling on his lower lip and making Charles giggle.

"I thought this 'something' was already in my room. What is it?"Erik asked in a throaty voice.

Charles stood up and went for the door, looking over his shoulder seductively and arching one eyebrow."Come and see for yourself. Go to my room in 30 minutes-"

 With that, Charles stepped out and walked down the hall to head for the elevators so he could go up to the fourth floor on the right wing of the hotel. He gave Erik his room number once but Erik had never set foot in his room before and he was excited to try some 'things' with Erik. Erik did not follow him just yet so he had time to prepare. He hurriedly stripped his clothes off and he stepped into the bathroom to get himself ready. He took a quick bath and washed himself thoroughly. He used lubricant on his backside and then he sat on a chair and put on a pair of handcuffs he bought months before. He didn't know why he purchased them at that time but he had a feeling he unconsciously bought them for this very reason. He waited, licking his lips in anticipation and then there was a knock at his door.

"It's me-" Erik called out and Charles responded in an unsteady voice, barely able to control his excitement.

"Come in, the door's open!"

Erik opened the door, hastily closing it behind him and then he stared at Charles with wide eyes. Charles could still do something to surprise the hell out of him, it seems. The other was covering his sex with his palms over them while he sat in the chair and the chain of his handcuffs dangled over his wrists. Charles's hair was still slightly wet from his bath and his skin gleamed wetly. He licked his red lips and sat back suggestively, finally lifting his handcuffed wrists slowly so that he could place his palms to the back of his head , giving Erik a full view of his body...and what he did to his backside. He still had that leering grin on his face. That brought on Erik's hard on to full throttle, it caused him to wince at the sudden erection that pressed painfully in his pants.

"Kinky!"Erik said in a husky voice and began to undress while he stood close to the door, his dark eyes on him the entire time. He stepped towards Charles and was about to reach for him but Charles held out his hands and placed them on Erik's bare chest.

"Wait-"

"What?"

"I want us to play. I do miss our play acting from before. I want you to do me like you're raping me. I want you to be violent with me as much as you can. I don't care if you bruise me or hurt me. I prefer that you to take me that way-"

"Why would you want that Charles?"Erik suddenly looked troubled, his erection flagging. Charles traced his hands down Erik's torso, his palms felt so hot it made Erik moan at his touch and his erection flagged right up again.

"I never did get that amazing orgasm again...from that first time and from when we had sex several times at the country house. I want you to be rough with me because I want that feeling again-"

"And you think my being rough will bring this about?"Erik quirked an eyebrow, unsure if he wanted to do that to Charles. They always made love roughly already and now Charles wants to play these weird sexual games.

"Yes, Please. Do this for me-"Charles let his large blue eyes do the begging for him. Erik did not need to respond. He grabbed Charles roughly by the cheek and kissed him passionately, the kiss deep and gnashing. Charles could feel his own erection bobbing upwards as Erik engulfed him. He moaned into the kiss and then Erik parted his legs violently, the grip of his fingers hard on Charles's flesh that he caused Charles to cry out as if he was in pain; then his cries became even more loud and drawn out as Erik sucked him off.

 

Meanwhile, Logan and Rogue were in Logan's room in the apartment complex across the street, eating a late lunch together. Logan bought them a couple of burgers this time, which Rogue enjoyed better than she did the takeout Chinese meal Logan bought her before. Rogue woke up early because she said they had some equipment she needed to check because she noticed it was malfunctioning. It was the covert listening device they had set up to listen in on Charles. It was not communicating with the wireless receiver on the other end and Rogue had been trying to fix it since last night.

"For starters, I don't think it's the bug in the room that has any issue. It's this device that's having a problem because it's overheating! You've put it up against the wall that the heat goes back inside-"

"Can you still fix it?"

"I can. I'm just checking for any damaged wiring too. There, I'm going to put it where it can breathe more properly. You leave this thing on twenty-four seven I doubt it won't wear out-"

"Just hurry up and get it up and running. We might be missing out on things we need to listen to-"

Rogue rolled her eyes at him."Alright! Alright! Stop getting your panties up in a bunch, Jeez!"

Rogue stopped a moment as she put her screwdriver down and looked out the window. The sun was almost down and everything is mundane and normal outside.

"You know, I don't think we should go all out just for this boy. I mean, he's not a dignitary or something. I feel sort of bad that we are listening in on him like this. The kid needs his privacy. I'd be pissed if someone was listening in on me while I'm in my supposedly private world and someone hears me fart and I found out about it. It would just be so embarrassing. I tell you, this might actually backfire on us-"

"If he was more cooperative I wouldn't have to resort to this!"Logan mumbled, chomping on his burger and looking like his usual surly self.

"Well maybe you just need to talk to him nicely-"

Logan snorted dismissively at that. Rogue suddenly let out a small sound of delight."Oh good! It's starting up! Now I just need to enable the receiver-"

When Rogue did that, the both of them started in shock, their eyes bugging out as they listened to the sounds coming from Charles's room.

 

_Charles did not care if he was moaning out loudly, incoherent words issuing from his mouth. He let Erik take him from behind on the bed while he kneeled on the floor, his elbows resting on the edge of the bed, still in handcuffs. Erik was pounding up into him furiously he could barely keep the position he was on, his body was being jounced about uncontrollably._

_"Ahhhh...Ahhhh...Oh God!" Charles wailed out, his head lolling upon his shoulders as if he could not stand it anymore. Erik's own face was twisted; he was feeling some exquisite hurt that drove him past the brink of sanity, he was groaning out loud in pleasure. He held onto Charles's waist tightly, his fingers had left bruises on Charles's skin already as they made violent love on the bed and on the floor. Erik had not orgasmed yet. Charles dimly recalled he had no neighbors on both sides of his room so he cried out wantonly and without reservations. Erik pulled away from thrusting into him, making Charles sob out. He was about to voice out a complaint but Erik grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and forced him to stand up and pushed him towards the windows. He nearly stumbled as he drunkenly moved. He looked over at Erik, his expression pained._

_"Get over to the window! Spread your legs and bend over-"_

_"No, please! People will see me!" Charles moaned out, his eyes looking drugged. His knees trembled and his erection was flagging upwards at the prospect of causing someone to become a voyeur. He thought that was intensely erotic although he was acting like a victim. Erik was also into their play acting and roughly grabbed the back of his neck and bodily slapped him over to the window. Charles's face and his hands were pressed up to the glass and he kept on sobbing in pleasure as Erik positioned himself from behind again and pushed his cock roughly up into him. Charles immediately orgasmed, the pleasure reverberating right through him but it was not the multiple orgasm he wanted but it was still so good. Erik's fingers explored his chest and caressed his nipples as he kept on fucking him hard._

 

Rogue remained in Logan's room as she got her binoculars up and with shaking fingers, she watched as the boy got raped against the window. She only hoped Logan can apprehend the man who was hurting him. Logan was already running across the street like a mad man, his face set wrathfully as if he was about ready to give someone hell. He composed himself when he presented his access card to the concierge, giving the man a curt nod and when he got on the first floor stairs, he stomped towards the elevator. He did not have his gun with him as the hotel was strict about weapons but he was sure to beat the shit out of that disgusting, raping blond bastard from room 324. He tore out of the elevator like an avenger and ran down the hall. He got to Charles's door and with his brute strength, he broke through the door, tearing it out of it's hinges and it crashed down onto the floor. Both Charles and the man stared at him in surprise. Charles was now sitting on the man's lap, his legs are wrapped around the man's waist. Both of them are sweaty and naked. Charles had his handcuffed wrists wrapped about the man's neck.

"You dirty fucking-"Logan began in a curdled voice, about ready to launch a world of hurt upon the blond man but then Charles uttered curses of his own, getting up from the man's lap and looking over at him angrily, ignoring the fact that he was naked.

"Bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Can't I have my goddamned privacy?"Charles cried out indignantly, gasping as he did so, his hands balled into fists before him.

Logan looked immensely flummoxed, his mouth a round 'o' of shocked wonder."W-What? I thought he was...that is...I saw him-"

Charles stomped over to him and tried to push him out."Get the fuck out of my room, you asshole! Leave us alone!" Charles hollered at him.

Logan was not to be intimidated. He regained his composure and focused on what needs to be done. He needed answers before he left. He gestured over to the bed towards the man, who seemed unperturbed while the entire fiasco occurred. He was actually smiling. _Smiling!_

"I thought that professor guy was raping you. I was watching you from my window.-"

Charles was so mad he almost wanted to burst into tears and punch out Logan for his interference. He jabbed at Logan's chest with a shaking finger."Listen to me, you goddamned self-righteous prick! What I do with anyone is none of your business, you got that? I'm dating him therefore I am free to fuck him all I want! Can't I date anyone I want anymore? This is the very reason why I don't want any bodyguards!"

The blond-haired man in the meantime propped his hands up on the bed and looked quite satisfied to see his lover's naked behind and enjoying his display of indignant anger. He did not say anything.

 "I have a job to do here, Charles! I thought he was hurting you! Who the hell is he anyway? What's his name? He's not on any of our files-"

Charles ran his hands over his face, causing the handcuffs to clink."His name is David Weyland. You got that? Good! Now get the fuck out already!"

Logan finally acquiesced and left the room, giving the man a deadly glare and then he was walking down the hallway feeling strangely embarrassed over his own error. Maintenance staff were already heading for Charles's room to see what had happened because a guest on the floor reported the crash.

 

"Well that put a damper in my fucking mood!" Charles growled out as he sat in Erik's bed. His door would have to be repaired first and he was frustrated that they were unable to finish having sex. Charles apologized to the manager in person and explained that Logan had jumped to conclusions and thought he was being 'assaulted' in his room, not knowing that he was actually enjoying the advances of his lover. The manager was understanding but had advised him he will need to shoulder the bill for the repairs and the door. Erik was with him and he offered to pay for everything. Charles moved into Erik's room even though Mr Nate Grey offered him a temporary room. Erik sat by him on the bed. They had both finished showering and Erik was planting kisses on his bare shoulders.

"Did I hear that right, Charles? _You_ lost your mood? We better do something about that-" Erik said throatily and began caressing his chest, reaching for his pink nipples again and studiously rolling them between his fingers. Charles shivered giddily, his body growing hot and he looked over at Erik with a heavy-lidded gaze. His cheeks grew flushed and his red lips parted, soft moans escaping him.

"Next time, we won't do anymore window fucking-"Erik murmured into his ear. Charles's back was pressed to Erik's chest and then Erik guided him to lie back in bed, caressing Charles's cheek gently.

"I know he's your bodyguard, Charles. I have noticed him following us on the third floor-"

"That bastard!"Charles suddenly exclaimed and was about to launch into another tirade but Erik silenced him with a soft kiss.

"Don't worry about it. As you can see, I'm not-"

"What if he finds out about you, Erik?"Charles asked, looking worried.

"No he won't! And even if he did, he might be too late by then. I've covered my own tracks well but if you or Shaw confessed about my true identity, only then would the game be up. Now, where was I? Oh yes, I'm about to fuck you out of your mind-"

Erik then nuzzled his face to Charles's neck, causing him to giggle and then the laughter turned into moans of pleasure as Erik drowned him in a state of ecstasy.

 

Logan entered the room, his face still red. He can't get the image he saw of Charles and that man fucking out of his head. He could not unsee Charles's nakedness. It almost felt like walking in on his own relative having sex or even masturbating, you feel embarrassment for them even though they don't necessarily feel the same way. Rogue heard the entire thing and was stifling her giggles when Logan got in. Rogue was about to make a snide comment but Logan lifted a quieting hand up, trying to control the baffled fury he was feeling. "Don't say it! Just shut the fuck up!"

Rogue still snickered anyway, her own face growing red with her efforts to control it. She finally exploded into paroxysms of high-pitched laughter, all the while Logan was staring at her, furious. She got her self under control and when she did, she smiled smugly at Logan."Ok, I wasn't going to say I told you so. Nah-ah! Not at all! I wasn't going to remind you that it was going to backfire on you, which eventually it did. Nope! Keeping my mouth shut! I would never tell you that that was just pathetic but well, you told me to shut it, so I'm shutting up-"

Logan wanted to make some violent reaction but continued to control himself. Let her have her supposedly witty and useless comments. He was thinking hard on something. The task at hand is not about the humiliation. He had to find out who this David Weyland is and how he got into Charles's life all of the sudden. He grabbed Rogue's wrist and had her sit on a chair before a desk, handing her her laptop.

"Hey!" Rogue suddenly cried out, startled by Logan's actions.

"Look up this guy. Search anything you can about him, all the dirt...the works! I'm sure this David Weyland is not just some mild-mannered tutor. He's got something on him, I just don't know it yet-"

Rogue cracked her knuckles and turned on her computer, smiling enthusiastically, finally she was in her element."I'm on it!"

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to post this. I was pulling at my own hair, thrashing myself just to get inspired to finish it but I couldn't! XD After much struggle and deliberation I was finally able to find my muse and I forced her to help me finish this ;) I didn't want to write if I'm not inspired, otherwise I am just forcing it, which would not yield any good results. I would also like to add that I was finally able to finish my historic cherik fic, "That Desire". That one took a lot out of me T_T. Thank you so much for still sticking with me on this and reading my fics. <3

It caused the both of them a great deal of frustration that they could not find anything on David Weyland. It's like he had no dirty trail that could be followed. Rogue found that he does have a hospital record indicating he was born in the country and he also has school records. He used to teach at a local school but that he resigned and after that...nothing. No criminal records came up when Rogue tried to dig up seedier info on this man. He was thoroughly clean even though Logan knew there was something about him. Logan has this sixth sense when it comes to such things. Rogue knew that if he sensed something was off about someone, there's a great chance that what he felt about the person was accurate but she felt a sliver of doubt this time.

"God, this guy has nothing on him at all Logan! You must think my skills suck!"Rogue said dejectedly as she closed her laptop and looked up at Logan.

"Nah, don't sweat it, Rogue! There is something about this guy, and I know it. He's bound to show his true colors-"

"He is rather foxy though-"Rogue said, smiling faintly as she recalled seeing a view of him while he had sex with Charles. She was dreamily thinking about him and then Logan cleared his throat, bringing her back to the topic at hand.

"Um, still can't get over the fact that he and Charles are together. I mean, wow!"

"Yeah, I always thought this kid was straight. Didn't take him to be uh, the experimental kind-"Logan muttered ruefully, still mortified over the entire thing.

"They were really so hot for each other! Really into it! Did you see-"Rogue enthused but Logan lifted his hands up, his face wrinkled up in his distaste.

"Ok! Ok! Let's not get into that! What I saw was just revolting! It still makes me want to puke!"

Rogue was indignant."Oh, so you don't have any respect for free love? What if I told you I was dating a girl? Would you be disgusted with me too?"

Logan regarded her skeptically, looking her over."Are you?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at him."No! But if I was, I would really find you prejudiced because you have a narrow-minded idea about what love is supposed to be. People are free to love who they want to love and be with who they want to be with. We aren't in the dark ages, you know? Although technically, there were some closet homosexuals back then but that's not the point! The point is you should let the kid do what he wants! We are just his bodyguards after all! It's not our place to meddle in his affairs. As long as no harm is coming to him...well, just let him date his guy and not judge him on his actions!"

Logan was exasperated, gesturing towards the window."I don't see how two men fucking like that is normal! And you can't call that love! They are just having some weird sex thing!"

"Logan! Please! Maybe that's how they express their passion for each other! Leave them to do what they want, for God's sake!"

"And how can we be sure this guy is safe? For all we know, he could have some violent tendencies! What if he hurt Charles?"

Rogue snorted at that."Oh come on! He would have hurt Charles already if he was a violent man. I think they are actually getting violent with each other in a different way, if you know what I mean-"

Logan felt it was all moot anyway, wanting to discontinue this discussion of Charles's sexuality even though he did respect Rogue's opinion because she made more sense than most people."Fine! Let's drop it. Just keep looking for anything on this guy-"

"Sure thing!"

While they looked for information on David Weyland, the two lovers had already finished their bout of sex and were sleeping contentedly. Erik was not worried for a reason. His friend Azazel had taken care of his false identity. Not only was Azazel good with providing fake identities, he was also an experienced hacker and he can create a paper trail of information as if it was real. No matter how good Rogue was with computers, she would not be able to breach Azazel's well placed 'traps'. He was actually monitoring the attempt to access Erik's "David Weyland" identity and he was running a trace, locating the source. He was hacking into Rogue's laptop without her knowledge. Come morning, he would inform Erik of the incident. They frequently meet at a restaurant to discuss the status of Erik's new documentation that will allow him to leave the country. In the meantime, Erik was busy with helping Charles with his studies.

For the next couple of weeks, Erik and Charles continued with their own study plan to the point that Charles was not joining his friends with their group studying in the library anymore. It seems the 'incentive' proposal was more effective in getting Charles up to speed with his studying. When the day of the Midterms came, the result of both Charles and Erik's hard work was about to be put to the test. Charles was minutely trembling with excitement, wanting to get it over and done with, that way he can spend some more quality time with Erik and not worry about memorizing and studying so hard. Before going to school, Erik visited Charles in his room to wish him well in his exams and gave him a brief kiss. Erik had advised him to take it easy the day before the exam and to brush up on some notes after. Erik left him alone this time so that would not get distracted.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Charles?"Hank said as he prepared his pencils on his desk. The seats in the room were moved apart so that there would be no copying or cheating. Hank as usual, sat on the seat closest to him in order to get him distracted and to tease him. Charles gave him a huge grin.

"I don't think so, my friend! I got you beat during our Prelims, remember?"

"We'll see! Moira and I devised our own study plan together-"

"What about Sean and Alex?"

"Crammed as usual. Look at Sean; he's practically falling off his seat! Serves him right for not joining us and goofing off during study time-"

Both Hank and Charles looked over at Sean, who was scrabbling to read through his notes, his eyes ringed with dark circles from his late night studying. It made the both of them chuckle, wondering if Sean's strategy would work. Professor Ororo Munroe entered the room and the other students took this as their cue to get back to their own seats.

"Settle down everyone! Today is the day. Please go to your assigned seats. Your exam will begin shortly. Please make sure you have prepared your pencils and cleared your desk of any papers. If you have any papers with you, please deposit them in the tray placed on my table-"Professor Munroe said in a crisp voice. She was the one assigned to give them their exams comprised of all the subjects they had covered with different professors in the university and she was quite severe, dealing out immediate punishment to anyone caught cheating. She was notorious for this and everyone had heard of stories about her from last year's examinees.

Everyone moved to follow her orders. Sean had a big pile of notes he shoved into the tray, a few of them falling off the table. He clumsily tried to put them away while Professor Munroe gave him a dry look of barely concealed impatience, some of the students found him amusing and were laughing quietly. Sean was the last to clear his papers and then the professor checked each student first to make sure everyone had their pencils ready and that there are no papers on their desks. Charles distractedly looked over at Moira, who sat close to the door. She made every effort not to look over at him. They still haven't gotten around to clearing up the argument between them because Moira was the one avoiding him. Charles decided that after the exams, he would apologize to her so that they could get out of this awkward phase and talk like they used to. He did miss her and he silently wished her well on her exams.

"Everyone settled? Good. I am going to distribute your test papers. It is numbered one to five hundred, covering various topics you invested into for this period. Let me make myself clear. I will not tolerate any cheating whatsoever. If I catch even just one of you, the exams will be halted and my proxy will monitor all of you while I deal with anyone I will catch breaking my rules. The aforementioned offender will be dealt with accordingly and with the utmost severity. Is that understood? Very well, we will begin in five minutes-"

"Jeez, you are one scary lady-"Sean muttered under his breath and sighed audibly.

Professor Munroe walked over to Sean's table and grinned down at him."I heard that, Mr Cassidy. If you wish not to incur my wrath, just follow my simple rules and everything will be fine and dandy between us-"

"Yes Sir! I mean yes Ma'am!"Sean uttered nervously, staring up at her with terrified eyes that the other students broke out laughing. Professor Munroe barked out for them to cease and the atmosphere in the room became hushed and tense. The professor began to distribute the papers and when Charles got his own paper, he stared down at it for a moment and almost laughed. He knew instantly how to answer most of them. He felt confident as he smiled and started answering the questions. The exams took almost three hours; they were given that much time because it was a difficult and lengthy test but Charles finished it in half the time allotted to them. He did not hand his paper in yet; instead, he reviewed his own answers. Sean was sweating profusely in his seat. Alex also looked anxious sitting in the back of the class while the others were bent over studiously over their test papers, concentrating on their own exams. Professor Munroe walked about to make sure the students are focused on their own papers.

After the exams everyone was able to laugh and relax. Some of the students looked miserable though, because they were not confident that they passed. Moira was hurrying to get out the door but Charles chased after her, calling out her name. She stopped in the hallway and slowly faced him. Charles walked over to her, smiling diffidently.

"Moira. Can we talk?"

Moira stood there stiffly, lifting an eyebrow at him." What is there to talk about?"

Charles put his hands on his hips, his smile somehow faltering. "Moira, I'm sorry for the things I had said. I didn't mean them. I was just angry at that time. Can we be friends again?"

Moira crossed her arms in front of herself, still frowning."Why are you asking for forgiveness just now?"

Charles chuckled."Well you didn't make it easy! You kept avoiding me, and I suppose I wanted to leave you alone so you can concentrate on your studying, like I also needed to concentrate on my own. Please Moira, I miss you and I'm sorry for being a jerk-"

Moira stood there a moment longer, finally nodding. Charles laughed and reached for her to hug her and she hugged him back.

"So our night-out commences then?"Hank suddenly asked them from behind and both Moira and Charles faced him smiling and holding onto each other.

"Sure is! We should all celebrate the end of the midterms! God, I missed hanging with you guys!"Charles said and he reached for Hank's shoulder to hug him as well. It had been a while since he hung out with his friends. And perhaps, it was also high time he introduced Erik to them.

"I do not wish to participate in this group hug!"Sean announced as he stood close the door. The other students were all pouring out, going about their own way and to talk with their own friends.

Hank made a face at him."Sean, no one asked you!"

Sean gave him the finger and waited gloomily next to Alex. Both of them did not look too happy. Perhaps they did not do so well in their own exams. Hank grinned at the both of them as Charles and Moira talked quietly in a corner.

"Hey cheer up, you guys! We don't know the results yet, right? So for the moment, just shake it out of your system. We're all going out to celebrate tonight. Charles, are you still bringing your date?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to introduce you guys-"

"Cool. We're eating out at the House of M once we get out of here. Are you joining us?"

"No, I have some other business I have to take care of-"Charles said, a strange look of delight crossing his face. He was practically in a hurry to get back home. He immediately went for Erik's room and he did not even bother to knock. He used his key and went in. Erik was not in bed. He was already in the shower and Charles marched in there and peered over at him.

"It's official! I am taking you out tonight to introduce you to my friends!"

Erik had his back to him; the warm water drizzling down on him as he lathered up soap over his chest. He turned to face Charles, giving the other a full view of his sculpted and muscled body. He answered Charles calmly as he continued to soap himself.

"That's good to know, Charles. I'll have to take out my best suit-" He suddenly leaned out, touching the tiled wall and was smiling in a naughty way at Charles.

"Care to join me for a shower?"

Charles felt heat creep down his back and he blushed hotly. Only Erik could do this to him. He hurriedly stripped his clothing off and got under the shower with Erik. Erik ran his hands over Charles's head so that the water will completely saturate it while the shower blasted down on them. Then Erik started to lather up some shampoo in his palms and ran his fingers through Charles's hair slowly, massaging down to the scalp. Charles let out a sigh of contentment , his eyes closed as he let Erik shampoo him and then Erik ran his hands over his body, soaping him slowly and seductively and then his hand found Charles's sex. Charles let out a moan and his cock bobbed up angrily at Erik's touch. Charles made these small moans of pleasure as Erik gave him a soapy hand job. He had to brace himself on the tiled wall because his knees were trembling with anticipation.

"How do you think you did in your exams, Charles?"Erik said softly, bending down to kiss Charles's fevered temple. Charles looked up at him with lusty and glazed eyes.

"I did good-"He rasped out.

"Just good? Not exceptional or remarkable? Tsk, and I thought you want me to give you some mind-blowing sex as your reward. You must not want me that much-"

Charles let out a complaining moan and reach for the back of his neck to kiss him wantonly. He pulled back to respond, his eyes looking wounded.

"Damn you!"

Erik chuckled and kissed him back, his tongue sliding in possessively and Charles let himself be kissed. They only broke the kissing so they could finish their bath and then Erik led him back onto the bed, their bodies still wet and they rolled around on it, making out, soaking the sheets with the remaining water that clung to their hair and skin. Erik broke the torrid kissing to look down at his gasping lover, whose eyes looked drugged, red lips half open and hungry for more kisses.

"I'm serious this time. How did you do?"

Charles chuckled, smiling up at him."I aced it!"

"When will you get the results?"

"Traditionally, they would post it on the university bulletin board the day after, but once they've finish checking the papers, they text us the scores or email it to us. I think I can go check my phone for it right now-"

Charles got up from the bed and took out his new cell phone and then he saw the text message from the Dean's assistant. He smiled down at it triumphantly and showed Erik the message.

"Read 'em and weep!"

Erik smiled as well when he did see it and he leered up at Charles."You did want it that bad-"

Charles blushed again, biting down on his lips and then he lay on the bed next to Erik, his blue eyes shining brightly. He reached out and caressed Erik's face.

"Your promise-"

Erik took his hand and kissed it then he pecked a kiss at Charles's lips."I always keep my promises, Charles-"

Erik started nuzzling and kissing his neck, his burning fingers running over Charles's chest, lightly circling his nipples and making Charles start up at the delicious sensation it offered. They kissed and touched each other until Charles was the one reaching for Erik's sex, desperate to get him inside of himself, moaning indecently into his ear. Erik pulled back and stopped him.

"Wait. Let me try something with you-"

Charles looked up at him curiously; then Erik sat on the edge of the bed and drew Charles to himself so that the other was sitting astride him and they are facing each other. Erik prepared him first by getting him ready with a generous amount of lube. Charles made small sighing moans as Erik worked on him with his fingers, stretching and opening him up and filling him with sensations that drove him to the brink. Then Erik slathered some lubrication on his own cock and slipped  familiarly into the tightness of Charles's hole, making the other groan out at the sensation of being skewered by his huge cock.

"Uhnnnn-"Charles moaned against his throat as he hugged him and then Erik turned his head towards him so they could kiss gently. Erik was bucking up into him slowly and deeply. He did this for some time that the repeated friction and jabbing at that gland in Charles was driving him insane with lust. Charles's' skin was so hot and he was basted in sweat again, his fingers digging down Erik's back. He was trying to thrust his own hips faster but Erik reached for his hip, stopping him and breaking the kisses.

"No Charles. We're going slow this time-"

"Erik please, I can't stand it anymore-"Charles moaned, tears welling in his eyes. Erik licked the side of his face, kissing his ear and speaking softly to him.

"Shh, let me do this-"

Erik undulated up into him with that slow and deep thrusting, the sensation in Charles just peaking and hurting to reach a state of orgasm but Erik seemed to sustain him into that state, building up a new layer of unendurable feelings, like he was going to go mad with it if he did not release it. Erik kept on doing this slow tempo, their fucking rhythmic and drawn out. Charles sobbed into his shoulder as Erik kept on doing this, tracing kisses around his face and his neck, running his hands possessively over his burning skin. Charles bucked his own hips frantically as he held onto Erik. He hugged Erik close, their chests meeting that he felt an electric shock when their nipples touched. He moaned into Erik's ear.

"Faster," He said in a guttural voice, his eyes dark with his desire.

Erik did not comply. He simply kept that pace, stopping Charles from moving faster by clutching at his hips tight, holding him in place. Charles was sobbing against him, his nerve endings raw and he felt that there was one big nerve in him that was protesting with the intensity of these sensations, threatening to kill him with the sensory overload. His moans took on an animalian quality, like he could only gibber and beg for it to end because it was too much. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, Erik rammed up into him frantically with such fierce suddenness, his eyes bugged out.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!"Charles cried out in a stuttery moan, his wailing growing louder as Erik slammed his fuck up into him furiously. Charles leaned against him, one hand clawing down his shoulder, the other was plowed up into his own hair and he was restlessly running his hands through it, clutching and unclutching. His eyes are shut tight as they delved into it. He was going into that place he thought he would never reach again. That amazing orgasm from when they were in the country house. It drove him momentarily insane as his own hips bucked wildly, his eyes opening and looking crazed with lust. He was lost in it, drowning in it. The multiple orgasm sent shocks and spasms on that area above his belly and right through his cock. It went on and on. Charles could only sob incomprehensible cries against Erik. His hot come spilled onto his stomach and down Erik's lap. He heard Erik grunt and then he felt the hot gush of Erik's come inside of himself. Erik remained inside of him and embraced him while he was still in the throes of his own orgasm. When it was done, he gently reached out and hugged Erik calmly to himself , kissing the side of his head, breathless but sated.

Erik pulled back, gasping and smiling in a satisfied way."You liked that? Hmm? Did you?"

Charles could not respond at first. His senses were shattered and wreaked on gorged sensations. Erik kissed his lips roughly, sucking on his lower lip and biting down. Charles was still gasping lightly himself and he smiled up at Erik in a drugged way when the other stopped kissing him."I liked it-"

Erik reached for the back of his neck and drew him close to kiss him tenderly this time. They rolled upon the bed, holding onto each other as they kept kissing. Charles tightened his embrace on Erik. He almost wanted to scream out how much he loved him. Again, he was overcome by the feeling that he never met anyone that made him feel the way Erik made him feel. His chest was aching with the intensity of his feelings for Erik that he started crying. Erik pulled back to caress the back of his head, watching him as he cried and understanding why he was crying. He was crying because he could not endure for their moments to end. He wanted it to be always like this. It hurt him when they were apart and a time would come Erik would leave the country and will be gone from him. Erik kissed the side of his lip gently and nuzzled his face against his. Charles fell asleep from his exhaustion from crying and Erik cradled him and held him lovingly as they both slept. Later when they woke up taking another shower again and got dressed, Erik reached out and hugged him from behind, startling Charles with his gentleness.

"You can always follow me to Germany, Charles-"

Charles faced him and briefly kissed his lips."Of course I can follow you but I'm just scared when we are parted again. I don't think I could stand it-"

"You can! It's just for a short time. When I'm gone from here, we can still talk online and eventually you'll find your way back to me-"

Charles sighed. He knew Erik could not stay here. It was not safe. They had talked about this before and there is also the fact that Erik's other colleague is still out there, looking for him. They are both getting ready for their night out with Charles's friends. They decided to meet them at the local club later and have dinner by themselves first. Erik offered to treat him because he passed his exams.

"Is he going to be running late? Did he tell you what time he will be here?"Moira queried Hank. She was almost shouting as she did so because the music in the club was loud and blaring.

"Yeah, he'll be around soon. They just ate out-"

Moira was disappointed. She wanted them to enjoy a bit of clubbing first and then to go and eat out after but it appears Charles had already made plans for himself. No matter, at least they will be able to meet this mystery person that had taken up a lot of Charles's time for the past few months. Sean and Alex were already drowning their sorrows out at the bar while Raven, Hank and Moira danced to the upbeat music being played by the DJ. The Hellfire Club was packed as usual and the throng of people inside were enjoying themselves. Raven momentarily left them together to freshen up but when she returned, she was fuming.

"Ugh! That bitch Emma is here! I just met her and her other dog friends in the ladies room!"

Moira patted her back to reassure her."Hey, we're here to have some fun. Don't let her get to you or she'll just ruin our night-"

Raven looked upset but then she shrugged and reached for Hank's hand."Say, when is Charles coming around?"

"He's already here! Hi Guys! Sorry it took us a while to get here. We had a hard time getting a cab. I didn't want to bring my car 'cause the parking here is a hassle-" Charles said brightly and Moira greeted him with a squeal and a hug. Moira was looking around questioningly, looking for his date.

"So where is-"Moira began.

"Oh he just went to get me a drink-"Charles said, still smiling at them brightly. Charles looked handsome tonight wearing a dark gray suit and a white button down shirt underneath with a black vest. He looked strangely aglow and content. Moira's mouth dropped open as she caught the words Charles said through the noise, and both Hank and Raven heard it too.

_HE?_

A blond man in an indigo blue suit made his way towards them through the crowd and handed Charles his beer in a glass. Moira and the rest struggled to keep their shock in check as they stared with wide eyes at Charles then to his date. So this was the mysterious person who made Charles so happy these past few months. All of them knew Charles to be straight so it was really unbelievable to them that Charles was actually seeing a guy. Charles could see their shock but chose to ignore it, even going so far as to act naturally around his date. He reached for the blond man's hand and introduced him to them.

"I know everyone is excited to know who I've been going out with. This is David Weyland. David, this is Moira, Hank and Raven-"

'David' politely shook hands with everyone and greeted them amiably."It's good to finally meet all of you. Charles has told me so much about you. By the way, congratulations on passing your midterms-"

You would have expected Moira and Hank to get over their shock first but it was Raven who responded before any of them could.

"Honestly, I barely passed! I'm not a complete nerd like these lot here-"Raven gushed out nervously.

Moira shook herself and managed a tight response, looking somewhat uneasy but trying to control it."Don't listen to Raven! She had high scores like the rest of us-"

Raven giggled and pushed her hair away from her face, holding onto her drink that Hank had given her earlier. Hank could not find his voice. He was still too dumbfounded to say anything. He'd known Charles since they were children and seeing him like this, it was almost preposterous. Hank suspected that Charles behaved like this because no matter how much he says that being raped back then did not affect him, it had a direct impact on his behavior now. He wanted to draw Charles away and talk to him in private but they were in the middle of their pleasantries as David spoke to the girls. He sounded polite and charming and he winced inwardly as he saw Charles reach for David's arm to hold onto him. He would not be surprised to know if they had already become intimate with each other.

David looked around curiously."I don't see your two other friends, Sean and Alex-"

Moira responded first."Sean's still waiting for his results. I guess it's because he submitted his paper last. Unfortunately, Alex did not pass his exams but they are both here. They're out at the bar area-"

David suddenly looked serious."That's a shame. I know it must have been an incredible pressure for all of you. I helped Charles with his studying so I have an idea-"

"Yeah, Alex might need to take up some make-up exam-"Raven added.

"I think they would give him that. He is doing well in all his subjects anyway. See David, the way our system works is we take up an exam made up of all the subjects we took for this semester but the grading system will depend overall on our performance both in class and the major exams we take. Although a huge chunk of our scores would come from the exams, depending on the consideration of our university board, Alex may still have a chance but he will have to work twice as hard-"Moira informed David.

"Ugh! Tell me about it! I don't want to drive myself up the wall like that!"Raven said, rolling her eyes at the thought of it.

David suddenly looked up at Hank, who had remained quiet all this time."What about you, Hank? What are your thoughts on this?"

Hank looked up at him darkly, a look of unconcealed distaste on his face."I don't think about trivialities like that. Would you excuse me and Charles? I just need to talk to him about something-"

"Sure, go ahead-"

Both the girls looked at each other, their expressions worried. Charles gave his friend a questioning look but followed Hank as he gestured for them to go elsewhere to talk. Hank led Charles outside of the club, away from the others and onto the sidewalk. Hank went straight to his point once they were away from everyone else.

"What the hell is this, Charles?"

Charles crossed his arms in front of himself, looking perturbed by the vehemence in Hank's voice.

"What does it look like? We are not children anymore, Hank. I'm dating a guy. So what? You don't have to like it but the least you could do is show some respect-"

"So What? So What? Do you realize how fucked up this is? I've known you all my life and now you act like this!"

Charles was getting annoyed with Hank. He was starting to act like Moira when they had an argument last time. He stepped up closer to Hank, his eyes demanding.

"Act like what? Like a homosexual? For your information, whatever we have between me and Er...David that's between us! The things that happened in the past has nothing to do with what is happening now-"Charles's heart was beating fast. He almost let slip that David was actually Erik but he was still angry at the way Hank was acting.

"I don't believe this! How could you say it has no bearing? You aren't like this before-"

"Maybe I am like this deep inside and you just didn't realize it until now!"

"Does your therapist know about this?"

"Yes, I told Jean about me and David. In fact she was encouraging and she told me to explore this relationship and see where it takes me-"

Hank ran his hands in a frustrated manner through his hair. He tried to collect himself and then he faced Charles. Maybe Charles was just confused and he was just using David to get it out of his system. Who knows? But he didn't want to ruin their friendship over this. He decided to just watch out for Charles and see how things go. He reached for his friend's shoulder hesitantly, patting it.

"Ok...Ok fine. Do what you want to do. I was just...so shocked, you know?"

Charles was somewhat relieved that Hank was willing to take this in but he could see how disappointed Hank looked and it annoyed the hell out of him. "Are you sure you are ok with this? Because I don't want any shit happening when we go back in there-"

Hank lifted his hands up in mock surrender."I won't do anything. Let's just get back inside and party, ok? This was supposed to be a night of fun for us-"

"Good. As long as you are ok with it-"

They both made their way back and just when they got back to their table, Sean was grabbing both their shoulders and hugging them to himself. He looked elated.

"I got the text message! I passed! Wohoo! I'm at the top like you guys!"

Both Hank and Charles were happy for him as well and hugged him back. They were all laughing and slapping at each other's shoulders as their group at the table waited for them.

"For real man? Can't believe your strategy worked!"Hank said as he reached out to ruffle the back of Sean's head.

Sean looked immensely relieved and then he said he will get Alex so they could continue with their merry-making. Alex managed to lighten up and joined them with their drinking and laughing. Sean and Alex were finally introduced to David and although they both looked at David strangely, they did not let that cause any awkward moment and they spoke to David in a natural way. After a few more rounds of beer, they all went back to the dance floor to join the crowd dancing. David momentarily left them to speak to one of the bar tenders and then Raven and Moira noticed that Emma, the blond ice queen from their school came over to speak to David. She looked like she was flirting with him and both Raven and Moira giggled as they watched David shut her down and pushed her hand away from himself. He  walked over to Charles to take his hand and led him back to the dance floor.

"What happened, David?"Moira asked curiously when he reached their group again. Erik waved it off, holding onto Charles's waist.

"Some crazy woman thinking we were destined to be together or something-"

Charles laughed at that and turned to face David, planting a kiss on his cheek."Uh-huh. What was she destined to be with you for?"

Erik chuckled and wrapped his arms around Charles affectionately."Maybe as my maid or a cleaning lady-"

Both Moira and Raven were laughing hard at that. They were all dancing together and then Erik noticed that the blond woman was still eyeing them from her seat along with her friends and then his eyes suddenly alighted on Logan. 'David' bent down and whispered into Charles's ear.

"Look what the cat dragged in-"

Charles looked up and he instantly saw Logan. His face fell, unable to hide the annoyance he felt."That asshole does not know the meaning of the word blending in...nor does he know the meaning of the word discretion-"

"You want to leave?"

"No, I don't want him to ruin our celebration. Let's give him a good show instead, shall we?"

Erik chuckled softly."I see a devilish glint in your eyes. What do you have in mind?"

Charles reached for Erik to draw him closer and then he whispered his idea to him. Erik drew back smiling wickedly and then he and Charles drew away from their group and began to dance by themselves. Erik was dancing behind Charles and he began grinding up behind him seductively while Charles reached out to hold Erik's hands as he placed them on his hips, circling his behind right against Erik's stirring hard-on. Then Charles turned around and placed arms around Erik's neck and began to grind up against him this time, giving Logan a pointed look and letting him know he knew the other was watching him.

"Christ almighty!"Logan muttered as he watched those two lovers dancing in such a dirty way that would have put Charles's father to shame if he saw it. Then they started kissing as they grinded against each other that Logan had to finally look away. He was paid to watch out for the boy not to literally 'watch' his every move. He knew Charles and his man were doing this to get a rise out of him. His face was growing crimson but he tried to avoid looking at them again and downed his beer quickly.

Charles laughed softly to himself as he watched Logan lose his composure and Erik was laughing along with him. Close by, Charles's friends were watching the both of them with a mixture of awe at their audacity and mild horror. This was a side of Charles they were not used to. Erik started to guide Charles away from the crowd and led him to a dark area, until he had Charles backed up against a wall. Erik was caressing Charles's face.

"All this rubbing and grinding is really turning me on. I don't know about you but I feel like going out for some fresh air-"Erik said throatily and began kissing Charles's neck. Charles moaned and shivered against him, blushing hotly. Charles looked up at him from his downcast lashes and then Erik was kissing him hard on the lips. Charles moaned into the kiss and then he broke it off to caress Erik's chest.

"What do we need fresh air for? Let's just go home-"Charles whispered, licking his lips as he kept staring at Erik's mouth.

"Alright. Do you think I made a good impression on your friends, Charles?"Erik joked. He thought they went totally overboard with that 'performance' they did back there.

Charles peered around to look at his friends who were still back there on the floor. He knew they were still reeling from seeing him with a man, and after that display they did on the dance floor, he had no doubt that they were thinking he was off his rocker but were just to polite to say anything. In any case, they behaved in a way he expected them to behave and he supposed that was enough. Charles giggled and grabbed at Erik's collar.

"We shocked them out of their socks, David. I think that was mission accomplished on our part. Let's get out of here!"

Erik laughed at that and they both made their way to Charles's friends, telling them they had to go and then they took the cab back to the hotel. They barely made it to Erik's room as they made out frantically in the hallway and then Erik hurried to get the door open and led him onto the bed. Charles was already shrugging his clothes off and pulling his pants off of himself. He shimmied up to the middle of the bed and then Erik was upon him, roughly prying his legs apart and kissing him hungrily.

While they were enjoying themselves...Victor Creed, who goes by 'Vic' was able to find information on Erik. Azazel, Erik's best friend had refused to share any information and Vic knew better than to pry it out of him. It took a while for him to find Azazel and he only found him a week ago, due to some misinformation on the street that Azazel had left the country. He followed Azazel's movement instead and sure enough, Azazel led him right to Erik's whereabouts. They had met earlier that day and Vic discretely took pictures of them from afar as they ate at a restaurant. Vic had passed on this information to Shaw, by way of another colleague in the same joint where Shaw was serving time until his hearing comes up. Shaw then passed his own secret message to that same colleague using a DVD movie, the message taped to the inner lining of the box and Vic nodded in satisfaction at what he read.

_I'm up for hunting a traitorous rat. Get me out of here._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to unvb for this awesome art work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1294966
> 
> I love it! First fan art dedicated to my work T_T  
> Thank you so much!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for the third part of my Series. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read them. <3 I hope this ending was worth the wait and I'm sorry it took me a while to post. I've had issues, which I will not go into detail anymore. XD Just to do a special mention on it again, this is dedicated to troll_under_the_bridge.

The events that happened next could have been contrived by no one else but fate itself. Erik was not able to meet Azazel for breakfast because he slept in with Charles on his bed, hugging his young lover to himself possessively. He had not been meeting with Azazel these last few days because he was delaying doing so. It was late in the morning already but the both of them are not worried, especially since it was a weekend and they could spend as much time as they want together. Erik nuzzled his face into the crook of Charles's neck. Charles giggled softly, reaching up to hold Erik's hands in his.

"Hmm, sorry. Did I wake you?"Erik murmured against his skin. Charles still kept his eyes closed as he turned around and pressed himself against Erik's chest. He let out a sigh of contentment.

"Can we stay like this forever, Erik?"

Erik chuckled at that and planted a kiss on his forehead."As tempting as that sounds, circumstances beyond my control might not make that feasible-"

Charles pretended to pout and pushed Erik away from himself. He started to get out of bed but Erik grabbed at his ass. Charles laughed and slapped his hand away.

"Hey, come back here! You don't have school, right?"

Charles picked up his underwear and his pants and headed for the bathroom."No. But I do have an appointment with Dr Grey. I had to move my appointment because I skipped meeting with her a week ago-"

Erik did not say anything but sidled his face against the pillow Charles had used, smelling his warmth and scent in it. He could hear water running in the bathroom, then the shower. Sounds of Charles brushing his teeth and a rustling of fabric. Charles stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Erik was still in bed. Charles was bare-chested and his hair was still wet from the shower, combing through his dark brown locks with his fingers.

"Aren't you going to meet your friend today? You mentioned last night that you were to get papers from him-"

Erik made a tired sound. He did not really want to go and get those papers. He wanted to stay a while longer with Charles. If he left to pick them up now, he would have to make arrangements to leave the country soon after. Vic was still probably tracking him down for Shaw. He knew that Shaw may be locked up in jail awaiting his arraignment but he understood the danger of dawdling like this would bring. Some part of him stayed because of Charles and the other half of him seemed to be waiting for Shaw to make a move. It still troubled him that Shaw did not reveal anything about him to the police. He thought the reason for this might be because Shaw wanted to get him using his network of thugs and criminal friends and not add Erik's murder on his charges or anything that would implicate him. He didn't think Shaw would chase after Charles because he had his sights on him for revenge. He had no idea that Shaw's escape was being accomplished by Vic right at that moment. Erik threw the sheet away and got up from bed.

"It's not too important, Charles. You have to go to your therapist. I'll meet you here later. I'm going to meet up with Azazel now-"

Charles looked skeptical."He must have left already. You don't have a cell phone with you and you don't even call him. How do you communicate?"

"I know the owner of the restaurant. He must have left a message for me there. And it's better this way. I don't want to carry any communication devices with me as much as possible. Vic might find a way to trace me-"

Charles's expression became grim."You mean to say he might still be looking for you?"

"Yeah. I don't want him to find me and ruin what we have here-"Erik went to him and hugged him again and Charles hugged him back, somehow looking worried.

"I'm sorry if I caused you to worry all of the sudden. It will be ok, Charles. As long as I keep my head low-"

Charles nodded against his chest, concerned for him but not saying anything further. Erik parted with him and helped him with his shirt. They kissed briefly, then Charles said his goodbye and afterwards Erik went to take a shower by himself. Had he met up with Azazel in time, had Charles not set up an appointment for the weekend with his therapist, things might not have taken a turn for the worst, because Erik would have known that Vic was looking for him, which would have prevented any harm from coming to Charles. But that is the way fate moves things around and anyone in it's way would be powerless to stop it.

Azazel met up with Erik again and had informed him while they were at the restaurant that all his documents had pushed through and Erik could leave the country after without any trouble. He pushed a brown envelope across the table towards Erik, containing his passport and other documents specifying his citizenship. Erik took it with a mild look of distaste on his face. He wasn't enthusiastic about leaving Charles and leaving everything he had ever known behind.

"What's the matter?" Azazel asked after sipping his black coffee.

"Do you remember me telling you about Charles?"

Azazel snorted. He still found it astounding that Erik was seeing another man and not a woman. He even told him he was in love with this Charles and wanted to take him with him in Germany. It was crazy but if that was Erik's thing, it was none of his business.

"Yes, yes! Is he the one holding you back? Because we can always go through with the arrangement I have for you-"

Erik looked up at Azazel intently. He was not sure he wanted to go through with that idea at all. He shook his head and checked his passport from the envelope.

"No. I can wait. I can be painfully patient, given my training-"

"Question is, would your friend be willing to wait?"

Erik shrugged. He didn't want to hold back Charles from achieving his goals. He has to finish college first and move on with his life. Erik did not think being around him was healthy for Charles. It would do him good if he was parted from him so he can focus on what's important. Perhaps after that, if circumstances make it, they could meet again.

"By the way, Vic asked around for me and we met-"Azazel said with an air of nonchalance.

Erik was about to sip his tea and then he sat quite still, his eyes going wide. He slowly put his cup down and stared at Azazel. He could not hide the terror he felt. He felt his blood run cold and the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped for him. He wanted to punch Azazel out for this news.

"Azazel, why the hell are you telling me this just now?"Erik said in a low, unsteady voice.

Azazel looked unfazed, pushing his cup away from himself."I put a word out I left the country. But he found me. He asked for you. I lied of course. I didn't tell him anything helpful. I wasn't able to tell you soon because it was just recent and we weren't able to meet these past few days. I left a coded message with our friend here at the restaurant but it seems he wasn't around when you came. You also refused to get a disposable cell phone, which would have made things easier-"He was looking at Erik pointedly as he said this.

Erik had grown pale and he looked visibly shaken. He did not think Azazel understood how bad things could get if Vic found him. He was sure the other had found him already and was watching his movements remotely. He knew disposable cell phones do not have any GPS that could be tracked but he did not want to risk it.

"They know you're involved in hiding me. I'm sorry. I've endangered you-"

"I know! But don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. You and I both know that they can't touch me, not with the connections that I have-"

Erik hastily stood up, wanting to find Charles immediately to warn him. It was a good thing Charles has his bodyguard. He had read up about this guy from Charles's laptop when he visited Charles in his room and knew that the guy was an expert in his field. He can keep Charles safe but they had to be warned and he had to stay as far away as possible from Charles. Azazel stopped him.

"Ease up! Don't wig out on me now, Erik. I know Vic might have put tabs on us right this moment, but don't let on that you know. If he thought you knew and bolted, who knows what they would do?"

Erik sat back in his chair heavily. He leaned forward on the table. "I don't know Charles's phone number. Is there a way for us to warn him?"

Azazel shrugged."I don't have my cell phone with me today too. I have my laptop in a car nearby. Perhaps I can contact that computer chick that works with Logan-"

Erik nodded at this. He wanted to go back to the hotel but he knew Vic might already be there. He didn't have any idea that Vic found a way to get Shaw out of prison. He helped Shaw escape during a prison transfer, which Vic had actually set up by hacking into the prison records and having a memo signed for the transfer...and they are already lying in wait for Erik at the hotel.

Erik and Azazel both walked back to Azazel's car and Azazel tried to contact Rogue on her laptop but she was not responding yet. Erik looked about the vehicle for anything that might be useful to them.

"Do you have a piece in here? Anything we can use?"

Azazel felt around under his seat and handed a semi-automatic gun over to Erik. Erik checked the clip and racked the gun, testing the heft and finding it satisfactory. Azazel regarded him grimly.

"You know I hate getting involved in something violent so you are on your own in this-"

Erik nodded in understanding. He stuffed the documents underneath his shirt, tucking it in the waist of his pants. Azazel cursed under his breath.

"That chick ain't offline but she must be asleep or something-"

He continued to type briskly on his laptop. "So do you have some type of plan, Erik?"

"None whatsoever-"

 

 Dr Jean Grey laughed silently into her palm as Charles recounted the story of how 'David' met his friends and his body guard. Charles found himself growing fond of her that the sessions felt more like they were having a conversation as friends, less like a patient to doctor situation. He openly informed her of everything that had been happening to him, minus the detailed parts of his sexual relationship with Erik, nor did he reveal David's real name to her.

"On a professional level, would you say that I have utterly and completely lost my mind?"Charles chuckled as he sat crossed legged before Dr Grey, drinking tea with her in her office.

Dr Grey put her own cup down and smiled languidly at Charles as she cupped her chin into her palm, arms propped up on her desk.

"On a professional level...the actions you have been executing appear to be the symptoms of one falling in love-"

Charles laughed out loud at that and leaned confidentially on Dr Grey's table."So there is such a thing...of love being some sort of condition-"

Dr Grey sighed and kept on smiling at him."I suppose so...I seem to be suffering the same condition myself-"

Charles's eyes widened at that. "Are you telling me Dr Grey that you are also in love with someone?"

Now it was his therapist's turn to chuckle."Was it not obvious? Initially I had my reservations about it, believe you me, but I am seeing this man and I have grown fond of him. He might appear callous to most but he is quite sensitive and funny. I like that in a man-"

"Well whoever he is, I only hope he makes you happy, Dr Grey. Or else he will answer to me-"

"Oh I thought you would have an idea about the person I was talking about. He is your body guard after all-"

Charles nearly choked on the tea he was sipping but man

aged to control himself and splutter out one word."WHAT?"

Dr Grey looked on at him innocently, still smiling."I am seeing James Howlett. He goes by Logan as his operative name. He came here once to inquire about you and he was quite clumsy and awkward at first but I thought it was adorable. Of course I told him that I strongly uphold our patient to doctor confidentiality so he asked other questions instead, indirect ones, mind you. As we continued to talk, I found him to be fascinating, especially when he asked me out to get a cup of coffee. He got me laughing at his natural charm the more we spent time together-"

"That hairy ape being charming? I can hardly imagine it!"Charles suddenly uttered and then he put a hand to his mouth when he realized he was being rude but Dr Grey did not seem to mind. She was laughing softly and good-naturedly at his outburst that it made him flush with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Dr Grey-"

"Oh don't worry about it. I know Logan can be rough around the edges, but I think that is what makes me fond of him all the more. When we accept another person's flaw, we tend to see them as perfect and overlook the negative because we don't see this part of their personality in terms of being a separate piece but rather, as part of the whole package. That is what endears them to us and makes us love them as they are-"

Charles swallowed thickly. He felt the same about Erik so he understood what Dr Grey meant. They talked a bit more over the subject of Logan. It appears Dr Grey and Logan have been seeing each other at night and that they frequently talk on the phone. It made Charles determine that Logan must not be working alone and had another person working with him for body guard duty. Logan was probably outside in a car, guarding him. Charles then shared his dilemma of 'David' leaving the country soon and wanted to know Dr Grey's thoughts on having a long distance relationship with him.

"You did say he was willing to wait for you-"

"But things change. What if, he meets someone else? What if he grows tired of me? What do I do then?"Charles felt foolish that he would think like this, feeling like a needy and overly attached lover but he could not help himself.

"Charles, I don't know David personally but if he loves you enough and is willing to work things out, even with this distance between you, then he will come back to you. If he doesn't, then life goes on and you move forward and meet someone else. No relationship is completely ideal, Charles. You have to give your trust and make sacrifices when you are in such a position. I'd like to say this, not as a professional opinion but a personal one-"

 Charles nodded slowly, knowing that what Dr Grey had said hit home. He had grown thoughtful over this as he made his way back to the hotel. He was to meet Erik in his bedroom. Perhaps once he got there, they could discuss the state of their relationship and make plans over it. He was deliberating with himself on whether he should head up to his room first or to Erik's room when he arrived at the hotel. Usually he would stop by his room first to drop off his things. He decided to go straight to Erik's room this time. Had he decided to go to his room first, he would have known that Erik was waiting there for him. He put the spare key Erik had given him into the lock and turned it. He entered hastily and closed the door and when he turned around, the muzzle of a gun greeted him as it pressed up to the middle of his forehead.

"Well, well. Looky here? If it isn't college boy coming for a visit-"Shaw said malignantly and grabbed at his neck hard, pressing him up against the wall. Charles felt himself go through a state of numb shock, his face growing pale and his body feeling as if it had been doused with ice water. He looked up at Shaw's face for the first time, his eyes wide and frightened. He recognized Shaw's voice so he knew this was Shaw. The man had reddish brown hair, a snub nose, thin leering lips and furious eyes. The man suddenly slapped him in the face, causing him to cry out and fall down to the floor. With a trembling hand, Charles reached for his cheek, rubbing it slowly and looking up at Shaw again. He noticed that in the room was another man. He was big like Cain, with a closed-cropped haircut and a beard similar to mutton-chops on his cheeks and he was leaning against the wall, smiling snidely. This must be Vic. Charles vaguely felt regret that he did not have Logan following him into the hotel. He was such an idiot, thinking so little of the dangers that would befall him. Logan had probably headed back to his own apartment by now, thinking he was safe and sound in the hotel, not knowing he was in trouble.

"I get it now. It's all coming together. I've been silent all this time, waiting in prison, thinking things through. I got caught 'cause of that fucking traitor Erik and I was wondering to myself, how come you did not tell the cops anything about Erik? Hmm? Then it hit me. He did not consider you as his fuck machine, like how he was trying to play it out back in the country house. He has feelings for you. I'm right aren't I?"

Charles could not speak; his throat had closed up with his fear, sweat basting his forehead coldly as he regarded Shaw. Shaw suddenly lashed out and slapped his face harder, causing the back of his head to rap back against the door painfully.

"Answer me, you little queer!" Shaw shouted down at him, his expression wrathful.

Blood flowed from the side of Charles's lip, his head spun; causing his sight to dim momentarily and he willed himself not to pass out because Shaw might hurt him even more. Charles shook his head by way of response, his throat still feeling tight and closed up. He was so afraid but he didn't want to say anything to this monster.

"Liar!"Shaw growled out and this time he swept the hand holding the gun to the side of Charles's head, causing him to see stars and to nearly black out. Shaw grabbed at the collar of his shirt, dragging him forward, his breathing harsh and ragged.

"We know dear ol' Erik is still back at the restaurant. While we wait for that asshole to come up, we might as well pass the time getting to know each other, eh? For starters, I have always been curious to know what the fuss is about your hole. Why do both my men, Cain and Erik want you so bad? What is it about you that made them that way? There's only one way to find out, right?"

Charles froze up at those words and then a sick horror ran through him as he struggled from Shaw's grip. Shaw violently grabbed him and forced him towards the bed, trying to undress him. Charles finally found his voice and screamed but Shaw slapped him again, cutting his cries off. Tears coursed down Charles's cheeks as he lay on his side and Shaw continued to take his clothes off. Charles tried to fight him off but each time he fought, Shaw hit him, bruising his face and causing his nose and his lip to bleed. Charles's heart was thudding mightily in his chest, right up to his temples and a cold revulsion ran through his stomach. He was calling out for Erik repeatedly in his head, willing Erik to save him somehow. Both these men are stronger than him. They would probably beat him up and violate him at the same time and he would be powerless to stop them. Maybe it would be better if Erik did not see him being treated like this but he knew that at any moment, Erik would be entering the door and they would probably shoot Erik to death. Charles cried tears of frustration that he and Erik would end up like this. Erik did not have an idea that Shaw had escaped and was in his room. Shaw was almost done removing his clothes, moving on top of him and then there was a click at the door lock and the knob suddenly turned. Both Shaw and Vic looked at each other, nodding. Vic had screwed his silencer over his gun while Shaw gave Charles a quick slap, sibilantly whispering that he should keep quiet.

A tense silence passed in the room as both men watched the door and brought their guns up. Shaw and Vic had discussed this earlier. He did not intend to kill Erik on the spot. He intended to subject him to the worst torture imaginable, maybe have him watch as he raped his little queer and probably mutilate both their bodies and throw everything in a sewer. He was smiling insolently to himself as he grabbed a naked Charles, one arm hooked tightly about his neck to hold him in place as they waited. And then...a young lady with a large pushcart stared over at them, open-mouthed as she threw the door open. From the way she was dressed, it appeared she was the hotel's cleaning lady. She was still out the door with her cart. She was staring at them in shock at first and all the men were staring after her in the same fashion. This was something completely unexpected. Then the young lady found her voice and was making these small shrill screams of fear.

"Shut up you bitch or I'll do you in!" Shaw shouted at her. She immediately obeyed and pressed herself on the opposite wall. Christ, with her screaming like that she had probably alerted the tenants and guests of the hotel that something was amiss. They had to move fast. Shaw cursed under his breath and gestured for her to come in. She was still trembling and refused to follow him at first.

"If you don't come in I'll blast this boy's brains out and this is going to be on you! Get in here!"

The girl did not want to see Charles hurt so she pushed her cart in and closed the door behind her. Shaw suddenly kicked at a nearby lamp in anger and threw Charles on the floor closest to the desk. Charles huddled himself against the desk, looking up at Shaw in horror, hoping that he does not involve this girl in his revenge.

"Fuck! This is turning into a fucking mess!"Shaw muttered as he rubbed his fingers between the bridge of his nose. The girl just stood there, trembling and afraid. She was looking around the room and then she was looking down at Charles, seeming to be worried for him as well.

"Young man, just stay down, ok? Are you alright?"

Shaw was getting annoyed with her. She appeared to be the nosy, meddling type. He walked over to her and pointed his gun at her.

"You just shut the fuck up and stay out of this while I figure out how to deal with you!"Shaw growled at her and she finally looked away and moved back to her cart, keeping silent. Shaw glared at her with narrowed eyes. The body count will be piling up for the day. He'd have to kill this woman as well because she had seen his face. He was deciding on whether to shoot her now when another unexpected thing happened. It all happened so quickly. Both he and Vic were standing close to the wall and the both of them are in discussion over their next course of action when suddenly a blast of explosion at their backs threw them forward and they fell to the floor, stunned. A fine mist of blasted cement and a rain of rubble fell on all of them. All of the sudden, the wall behind them was obliterated and they were exposed to the city outside. The woman instantly sprang into action and grabbed at Charles, her expression was no longer frightened. It was all an act. She was calm and determined as she moved. She had a gun strapped to her inner thigh underneath her skirt and she took it out, pointing it at the fallen men while she was leading Charles out of the room. Both Shaw and Vic tried to fire at her and she was firing back while she pushed Charles out of harm's way. Both she and Charles collapsed out in the hallway, even under a hail of bullets, both of them miraculously unharmed. The cloud of cement and smoke must have helped, plus the strewn furniture. Charles only had a fleeting glance of the room and then through the fading smoke, he saw Erik emerge out of the service cart and he was shooting at Shaw and Vic. More shooting was coming from the room but Charles was not able to see anything anymore. The young woman was leading him away to safety. She kicked at one of the doors down the hall and she grabbed at a bed sheet on a bed and wrapped it around Charles as they hurried away.

"W-who are you?"

The woman smiled at him familiarly."I work with Logan. My code name's Rogue-"So this was his other body guard.

Charles stopped walking and was pointing back the way they came from."W-we have to go back! Erik's in trouble! I saw him-"He did not care that he had mentioned Erik's name. He just wanted to be sure that Erik will not be hurt.

"Don't worry about him. He knows what he's doing. I'm sure he's ok-"

Everything that occurred after his near violation happened so fast. He thought he was going to die but Erik saved him by alerting Logan and Rogue to his situation, appearing to be working with them. Erik somehow knew he was in trouble. Charles wept quietly and hoped Erik would be alright.

 

Shaw coughed out weakly, clutching at his wounds as he lay on the rubble-strewn carpet in a pool of his own blood. Vic was lying face down on the other end of the room, already dead. There was another shooter from outside, the one who blasted a hole through the wall and he shot Vic numerous times. He must be one of Erik's cohorts. His downfall was that the element of surprise was already gone. They had hoped that Erik would have no idea that he had escaped because he did it on the same day and that he knew where Erik was staying because Vic had hacked into the hotel's system and found out where Erik's room was. He had been so smug in the knowledge that he had one over Erik, never realizing the other was way ahead of him. He was able to shoot Erik in the shoulder but Erik had dealt him more damage. He was mortally wounded. The exchange of gunfire happened very quickly, ending in a matter of minutes. Shaw's plotting and scheming had come to nothing. Erik still won. Erik looked down at him grimly, pointing a gun to his head.

"H-how did you know?"Shaw rasped out, choking on some of his own blood. He spat it out and looked up with glassy eyes at Erik.

"I didn't. I expected other men and Vic. I didn't know you escaped prison. I guess it's just your luck, huh?"

"Fucker-"Shaw mumbled and lay back his head, momentarily closing his eyes.

"You hurt Charles. That's the last time you are going to do that-"Erik promised with finality and pulled back the safety on his gun, aiming it at Shaw's head. Shaw managed to chuckle bitterly, clinging to what little life was left in him to get his last words through.

"Go ahead, you motherfucker! My colleagues know about you. You think you've won? You think...you think this is the end? You are so wrong-"

"I know that. So I'm going under the radar. As for you, I'm sending you down to hell first. Say hi to Cain and Janos for me-"

"Don't!"Logan called out from his position at the damaged wall but he was too late. Erik shot Shaw right in the middle of his forehead. Although at first, a neat red hole formed, the blood started to trickle out and Shaw knew nothing more but darkness. Erik tucked his gun into his belt and stepped away from Shaw's corpse. Shaw may threaten him even as he died but Erik knew it was finally over. No one will hurt Charles anymore. He finally felt relieved. They won't go after Charles. They may chase after him but that does not matter anymore. He was turning away and walking towards the door. From outside, he could already hear the sound of the police sirens. They are about to arrive on the scene but by then, everything was over. He heard Logan disengage the safety of his gun, racking it deftly from behind him. Erik stood still.

"Where do you think you're going? I know who you are now, Erik. You think I'm just going to let you walk out of here just like that?"

Erik let out a small sigh and turned to face Logan, holding his gaze."So what now, Logan?"

Logan still had his gun aimed at Erik and then he walked a few feet towards him. Both he and Erik stared at each other, long and hard. Erik could have had a shooting match with him to try and escape but he didn't. He waited to see what Logan would do, if he was going to detain him so that the police can come around and arrest him. Logan in turn,  was still deliberating with himself over something. He didn't know the full story but he knew the gist of it and he was able to put some pieces together. Erik was one of Shaw's colleagues who had assisted in the abduction of Charles Xavier. Somehow, while Erik and Charles were left alone together up in their hideout, the two had developed feelings for each other and that finally caused Erik to turn on his colleagues to try and save Charles from harm. Everything that he had done was because of his affections for the young man. Even now, he had risked exposing himself to Logan all because Charles was more important to him than anything else. Rogue was contacted by one of Erik's associates who remained unnamed and they had informed him and Rogue that Charles was in danger because Charles was not in his room when Erik came there first to try and intercept Charles. Logan then asked how he came by this knowledge, unable to believe why 'David' would have anything to do with Shaw that Erik finally divulged the secret of his identity.

They then thought up of a plan to try and save Charles from Vic's clutches, not knowing that Shaw was there. They had to move quickly; otherwise it might be too late for Charles. Everything happened as they had planned it, with both of the kidnappers dead and Charles safe with Rogue. Logan had contacted the police earlier, asking specifically for Detective Summers. They were probably storming into the hotel now, securing the perimeter. It would be next to impossible for Erik to leave the premises without being seen. Logan nodded to himself, coming to a decision. Erik was not a bad man, but he was a dangerous man and he would probably be better off in the custody of the police. Still, everything that he did, he did out of love for that boy. He brought his gun down and put it back in his holster, giving Erik a lop-sided smile.

"Hell, go do what you want! I didn't see you anywhere here-"

Erik looked flummoxed at first; his disbelief at what he heard was stamped across his face. _Logan was letting him go?_ Erik hesitated at first but Logan did not make a move to try and stop him. Erik then stepped towards the blasted wall, looking over his shoulder one final time.  It hurt him that he could not speak to Charles one final time but this was for the best. They nodded to each other in understanding and then he made his escape. Erik edged around the narrow ledge of the wall, scaling it carefully and then he was gone. Logan left the scene to go and look for Charles and Rogue first. The tenants did not dare step out of their rooms because of the shooting but the hotel security is probably scrambling to get things in order. They were sitting quietly in Charles's room. Logan closed the door behind him and saw that Charles was already dressed and that Rogue was talking with him to try and calm him down. Charles instantly sprang from the bed and went to Logan, his expression fraught with worry.

"Where's Erik? What happened? Is he ok?"Charles said quickly, anxious to know what happened to Erik, immediately understanding that Logan must have figured out who Erik is by now that he had dropped all pretenses about his identity. Logan lifted a hand up and patted his shoulder.

"Kid, we gotta talk about something-"

"What?"

"He's ok. I let him leave. The police are coming. Let's just keep things simple so they won't ask too much from us. We'll tell them that Shaw and this Vic guy probably murdered David and that the true nature of their coming here was to get you. Rogue and I managed to stop them before they can hurt you-"

"But...but Erik! Where did he go? He didn't even speak to me-"

"Charles, he didn't have time. He didn't tell me where he was going and he had to go or the police might figure out something about him. It's better this way. This Shaw guy talked about colleagues that would go after him. If they saw his face on the news had he remained here, he'd be in deep shit. You don't want that to happen, right? You want Erik alive and free-"

Charles could not prevent the fresh flow of tears from his eyes. He pressed a trembling hand to his face. He wasn't even able to speak to Erik anymore. He had wanted to say a proper goodbye, for them to at least spend a few more days together but it was not meant to be. Erik would probably make arrangements to leave the country tonight. Logan looked satisfied that he was looking appropriately aggrieved. Charles understood that Logan had let Erik escape on purpose. He wiped at his face and managed to give Logan a sad smile.

"Thank you, for what you did-"

Logan waved a hand his way."Don't mention it!"

There was a knock at the door. Rogue stood up and opened open it and standing outside are Mr Nate Grey and his security along with the police. Mr Nate Grey had his arms crossed in front of himself and was looking at Logan testily.

"I have a very strong feeling that the explosion we heard earlier on the third floor is somehow connected with you, Mr Logan. What is it with you and my hotel? Why are you intent on demolishing it so?"

Charles and Rogue glanced over at Logan as the other looked on at the men on the other side of the door sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in his embarrassment. He had a lot of explaining to do on this one and he was sure he will not be welcome to visit the Grey Manor ever again.

 

They were all questioned separately by Detective Summers and his team and since they had kept it simple, they had their story straight by the time they were interviewed. Logan had mentioned that while in conversation with Charles's former kidnappers, he had found out that they had killed David Weyland, Charles's 'tutor' but that they did not know what Shaw had done with his body. Charles told Detective Summers that Shaw meant to take his revenge by kidnapping him again but Logan and Rogue were able to stop them in time, dispatching the kidnappers in the process.

"On behalf of the department I would like to apologize for what happened. It seems Shaw had people working on the outside as well as the inside and they hacked into the prison server systems, causing an unauthorized transfer to look legitimate and this allowed Shaw to escape. We were not aware at that time. I had no wish to put you in this position again, Charles-" Detective Summers said as he sat before Charles while getting his statement. Charles's face was bruised and swelling in places, his shoulders are slumped down and he looked to be grieving for the death of his tutor, on top of the ordeal that he went through.

"Believe me, I don't want to be back here as well-"

"According to Mr James Howlett's statement, Shaw and his associate had murdered your tutor, David Weyland, who was residing in the Grey Manor a floor above you. I would like to offer my condolences. I heard you were close with your tutor-"

Charles let out a tired sigh and put his hands to his face, his expression crumpling. He wanted to cry but he just felt too husked out. He'd been crying his eyes out while they were at the manor, then in the car and then here at the station as they waited to be questioned. When a medical examiner tended to him he was subdued. Still, he could not stop thinking about Erik or worrying for his safety.

"Yes-"

"They never mentioned to you where they might have...placed his body? I'm sorry to put you through this but there is one person unaccounted for and I would like to get any clue or information that might help us find him-"

"No-"

Detective Summers looked on at Charles in pity. All the time that they had been talking, Charles had been brief, occasionally tears would flow down his cheeks as he spoke. He had been through so much already. It was with a heavy heart that he had to talk to the young man again. They still have no information on the other kidnapper at large but this Erik had helped Charles escape so he did not think that man would have any intention of kidnapping Charles, being that he had been benevolent enough to help Charles escape in the first place. Still, he was a criminal and he would need to be brought in, should Detective Summers garner more information to help in the development of this case.

"Don't worry, Charles. I'll do anything in my power to help find Mr Weyland. I cannot assure you on...what his state would be once we find him but my team and I will work on this so we can at least find out what happened to him-"

"Thank you, Detective Summers, I'd appreciate that-"

Detective Summers nodded in understanding. He asked a few more questions and then he let Charles go. Logan and Rogue had to stay because the research team for the case had not finished processing evidence and details from them yet. There was the matter of an extra gun that was used in the scene but it was missing. The bullets had no fingerprints on them. Logan claimed he borrowed it from a colleague and that it had fallen down the city during the scuffle. Logan and Rogue knew exactly what to say and played dumb at certain points to prevent further questioning and from the way things are going, Detective Summers realized this case might be harder to wrap up, what with a few holes and details missing.

 Charles went back to the hotel and went to his room. He could not go back to Erik's room because it was barricaded and it was blasted open, with yellow police tape over it. He wanted to look at the state of the room but he had been at the police station for a long time and he was worn out and too soul-weary to do anything else. He locked his room and lay in his bed. He slept a dreamless sleep. He was that tired. He was brought awake early in the morning by his parents, who came to pick him up from the hotel and to take him back home where he will be safe. Rogue and Logan were with them. Charles was still too numb and too confused over what had happened that he allowed himself to be herded about. Both his mother and father packed his belongings and Logan and Rogue were both at his side. Brian Xavier wrote a check for all the damages for Mr Nate Grey and they made sure everything was in order when they left.

He was silent all the while that he was back in his residence; with the University giving him another leave so that he could recover from what had happened. All his friends visited him in during this point, offering their condolences for 'David'. Moira was hugging him as they all sat in the living room where Charles spoke with them.

"I know nothing we can say would help Charles but just know that we are here for you, ok?"Moira said warmly and held him tight. Sean and Alex sat quietly on one of the sofas while Hank and Raven sat opposite from them. Charles reached for Moira's arm and gave her a wan smile.

"Thanks Moira. I guess I just need time-"

"Charles if you need anything from school, just tell me. I'll bring what you need-"Hank offered in a quiet voice and Charles nodded at that.

"So you won't be back in school for a few more weeks then?"Raven said, looking on at him with sympathy. She had thought that he and David were such a cute couple and she recently just met the man so his sudden demise was a shock to her. Charles uttered a soft yes and sidled up against Moira, just allowing himself to be comforted. He was glad of the fact that Erik was at least safe and he knew where Erik was. Erik had promised to wait for him and had told him they would meet again. This gave him a measure of hope and he played along with everyone's assumptions.

A few weeks after when he got back to the university, a man with jet black unruly hair and a pointy, well groomed beard on his chin called out to Charles from his car while Charles was being escorted by Logan and Rogue. He allowed himself to be followed by his body guards now, due to the wishes of his parents. The man was wearing a black suit. Both Logan and Rogue looked at the man warily. Charles frowned at the man.

"Yes?"

The man smiled insolently at Logan and Rogue."Whoa, calm your tits! You should know me by now. We kinda had a heart to heart while we had an online chat, Miss Anna Marie-"

Rogue glowered at him."No one calls me that!"

The man looked unperturbed as he kept on sitting inside of his idling car. Logan was looking at him impassively.

"Who the hell are you?"

"An unnamed messenger. I would prefer you don't know my name, but I suppose Mr Xavier knows me. I have a message from our mutual friend, Erik-"

Charles's eyes widened and he leaned closer to the car, not caring that Rogue was tense and cautious when he did that."What is it?"

 The man quirked his eyebrow and looked at both Logan and Rogue."Should I be saying this in front of your body guards?"

"I don't care if they hear it!"Charles said impatiently, his eyes intent on Azazel. He just wanted to hear news of Erik, any word that might let him know anything. The man nodded in understanding.

"Very well. He said he wanted to say goodbye...one final time. He said you should not go looking for him because this is for the best. Being around him will just endanger your life and he wanted you to know he is doing this...because he loves you-"

Charles's heart was breaking inside of his chest at those words. His expression became pained as he pressed his lips together, trying to control himself and then failing, tears slid down his cheeks and he shook his head weakly, refusing to accept Erik's message."No," He said in a small voice.

Azazel's expression softened and he became sympathetic. A weird smile formed on his lips."I will miss him myself. I do like frequenting that little restaurant below the hotel that we go to. The croissants there are excellent; I just might go back to sample them once in a while-"

Charles suddenly felt as if his throat had closed up and he could not breathe. He did not care for Azazel's last words. He suddenly turned and ran away from both his guards and Azazel. He did not care where he was going; he just needed to be away from them. Logan and Rogue followed him as he ran; politely trying to keep their distance but still keeping him in their sights. Charles stopped near the University Park and wiped at his eyes furiously, forcing himself to control his feelings. _Why did Erik have to turn him away? Was all that for nothing, everything that happened between them?_   He walked slowly, his feet somehow leading him to Hank's dorm as Rogue and Logan still followed on. Charles knew Hank would be back there and he was after he knocked urgently on the other's door.

"Charles?"Hank asked curiously while Logan and Rogue remained in the hall way of the dormitory. Charles looked like he had been crying and his expression was wounded. Hank immediately understood Charles wanted to unload on him and as a friend he opened his door wide and urged Charles in and listened. Charles finally told him the truth. Everything that happened when he was kidnapped, David's true identity and even telling Hank how ardent Erik was as a lover; how he felt so loved in Erik's arms and felt so complete and then Azazel's message from Erik, breaking off things between them. Hank listened with an open mind this time and finally understood why Charles behaved the way he did all this time. Charles was hunched over as he sat on the edge of Hank's bed dejectedly.

"How could he do this to me, Hank? Not a word for weeks and then he sends someone else just to break off with me like that? I feel like I meant so little to him that he could do this so easily-"

"He said he loved you that was why he was doing this, right?"Hank said softly but Charles's face crumpled in frustration at that.

"No! Those are just words! They mean nothing now!"

They both fell silent for a moment and then Hank reached out and squeezed at Charles's shoulders reassuringly. "I'm sorry that that happened Charles, but I think Erik knows better and he just wanted to keep you safe this time. He is doing this for you, that's all I can see of his actions. I know it's hard to take right now but give it time and then maybe-"

Charles shook his head weakly."No! I won't let it end just like that!"

Hank looked at him warily."What are you planning to do? Follow him in Germany?"

Charles let out a heavy sigh and then he put his face to his hands. _What was he going to do?_

 He headed back to the Grey Manor a few days after to pick up a few of his things that he had left because Mr Nate contacted him about it. He had everything in a duffle bag and he was about to go out when he noticed that a piece of paper was slid under the door. He looked down at it curiously and then he picked it up and read what was written.

_You should really try the croissants at the restaurant today, they are quite fresh._

Charles narrowed his eyes at those words and realized Azazel was hinting at something, perhaps he wanted to tell him more information that he needed to know. Charles did not know why he felt his heart quicken all of the sudden. He hurried out and he had his body guards in tow. They had waited for him at the elevators. He stopped a moment when they got to the first floor and spoke to them.

"Please, can you give me a moment by myself? Maybe you can wait for me in the car?"

Logan and Rogue exchanged looks but they nodded in understanding and let him go off. Charles went straight to the restaurant and spoke with the restaurant receptionist who informed him he was expected at table 3. Azazel was sitting there, waiting for him. Azazel raised a hand in greeting and Charles sat before him, his face dead serious.

"Ah, I'm glad you don't have your two guard dogs in tow. Your cocker spaniel has quite a bark on her-"

Charles did not even smile at his small joke. He waited for what he had to say. Azazel got the message and cleared his throat.

"How far are you willing to take this with Erik Lehnsherr, Mr Xavier? Are you willing to drop everything here to be with him?"

"Why are you asking me that? Are you intending to help me with him?"

"Yes. Listen, Erik is lovesick over you. Do you have any idea how deep it runs? Whenever we meet, you always manage to creep up in our conversations and you put a smile to his face, when you come to his mind. That's how smitten he is with you. When I last spoke to him, relaying that message was the hardest thing he had to do. It hurt him that he did not see you one last time and it broke his heart that he had to end things between you like this. As his friend, I've already offered him assistance but he refused to put you in this position but I am offering it to you now-"

Charles was all ears and he propped his arms on the table."What do you have in mind?"

 

_"It looks legitimate-"Hank said as he pushed his glasses up his nose, studying the document Charles presented to him._

_"It is legitimate! At first I can't believe it when I read it but then Azazel told me he forged my handwriting and sent that letter of intent to Ludwig-Maximilians-University in Munich for me to continue my studies in Neuro-Cognitive Psychology . I was instantly accepted due to my exceptional GPA. He said Erik is there in Munich! I can be close to him! He gave me Erik's address-"_

_"Have you told your parents yet about the university?"_

_"Yes, but I don't think they are ready to accept the fact that I'm completely flying the coop across the world-"Charles did not want to tell them about his relationship with Erik. He did not think they would be ready for that just yet. He'd have to give it a few years._

_"Charles, are you sure about this? I mean, you'll be leaving a lot behind. I know you are doing this because of him. What if he's not the same? Consider the possibility that he might reject you, what then?"_

_Charles bit his lower lip, looking nervous but resolute."I have to take a chance. I just...I just have to see him and know for sure if it was all worth it-"_

_Hank sighed and shrugged."I can't stop you in what you want to do, might as well I should support you-"_

_Charles managed to smile at that."Thank you Hank. Will you tell the others about me and Erik? I don't want them to know about it yet. Can you tell them when I have left? You know Moira, she's going to try and stop me, and I don't think Sean will approve when he finds out who Erik really is-"_

_"I will Charles, don't worry about it-"_

_Hank smiled at him gently and Charles reached out and hugged him tightly. He was leaving everything for Erik and he sure as hell hoped that Erik would at try and hear him out, to speak with him at least. He deserved that much from him. Azazel said that while he was taking care of Erik's passport and documents, he had been doing the same for Charles on the side without Erik's knowledge. Everything was ready. He just needed to clear things up with his parents. He also said his good bye to his two body guards by relieving them of their duty to him. Logan was openly glad that he did not have to follow Charles to Germany. He did not want to leave Dr Grey behind, not with the budding romance between them. He met up with them a final time at a restaurant where he treated them and Dr Grey was also there. Hugs and handshakes were passed around and they were able to laugh and have an engaging conversation over Logan's faux pas and how Logan and Rogue met and became partners. Charles also told Dr Grey the truth about him and Erik. He had to come clean with some of the people that he knew would accept his relationship with Erik. He was still not sure about Moira and the rest. He wanted badly to tell them but he wanted to make sure if he was going to have a future with Erik first before he did that._

_"I'm surprised you are letting me leave without a protest, Mr Logan-"_

_Logan eyed Dr Grey affectionately."Kid, when it comes to love, it's true what they say. You gotta take a chance or you'll never know how it could have gone-"_

_Rogue laughed at his words."He didn't use to think like that Charles. You have no idea how boring, unromantic  and smelly he used to be before-"_

_"Shut up, Rogue!"Logan hissed at her and everyone at the table laughed._

_He met up with his parents before he boarded his plane and he could see how worried his mother was for him. He reached out to her and hugged her gently._

_"Mom, I'll be ok, don't worry about me-"_

_Sharon could not prevent herself from openly sobbing. She stopped to respond to him in a clotted voice."How can I not? After everything that has happened to you and now you are moving far from my reach, how can you tell me not to worry? I just want you to be safe and happy Charles. If I can only keep you with me, like when you were younger-"_

_"Mom, I'm a grown man now. You have to let me go. And you are right, I can't stop you from worrying. But I can't let the terrible things that have happened to stop me from living and moving forward. I have to take charge of myself and break away from all of that. This is the only way i can do it-"_

_"I'm...I'm just so scared for you, Charles-"_

_Charles embraced her tighter and kissed her cheek."Mom, please. Don’t cry. I love you. I told a friend once we can't live in fear and I'm telling you the same thing, ok?"_

_Sharon finally nodded reluctantly, kissing him back and his dad patted his shoulder, telling him to always be cautious and safe. Underneath his gruff manner, he was saddened that Charles was leaving. But this was what his son wanted and he was accepted at a prestigious school. He knew this was a good opportunity for Charles so he gave him his blessing. Charles surprised him by hugging him fiercely and Brian softened and hugged him back. Charles let out a shaky breath, giving them both a final nod and he marched off into the ramp leading to his plane. With each step, Charles grew confident that Erik will give him a chance because he knew what he had to say to convince him to change his mind about their relationship._

 

The evening as usual was chilly in the city and Erik found himself reminiscing those nights with Charles to warm him up and then he suddenly felt sad at the thought of him. Some nights he would look over one picture of Charles that he kept in his wallet. He was that much of a sentimental fool; he could not help it. He walked slowly up the path to this small house he bought for himself and he climbed the porch steps, pushing his door open and then he was startled when something suddenly brushed up against his shoulder. He was about to respond defensively but to his shock, it was Charles, pushing through the door next to him and Charles forced himself into his home ahead of him.

"Charles?"

Erik was staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. How was it possible that he was here? He could only think of one person that made this all possible. Azazel. He tried to regain his composure but Charles cut him off before he could say anything.

"Hear me out first and close the damned door! I'm not leaving until we talk!"

"Ever so stubborn, aren't we?"Erik said blandly and did as he was told. He hoped his walk was steady. He may not look like it but he was trembling on the inside at the excitement he felt at having Charles here before him. He almost wanted to burst into tears, to hug Charles to himself and kiss him senseless and make love to him but he shouldn't encourage him. No. He did all of this to keep Charles safe and now the fool was at his home and had traveled all the way here to try and continue their affair. Erik decided he was going to flat out discourage him. He could say some hurtful words that might drive him away. Anything, even if it would hurt Charles's feelings.

"Charles, what makes you think your coming here would make any difference? I thought-"

As he was talking, Charles calmly took off his coat, carelessly folding it, placing it on a nearby table and then he walked over to Erik and reached for his cheeks, gently holding onto them even as Erik tried to undo is hold.

"Do you remember that story you told me? About that old man and his pet raven?"

Erik narrowed his eyes at him, wondering what Charles was intending to say by bringing that up. Perhaps he wanted to remind him of how sad that had been and that he did not want him to end up like that. Erik wanted to say something snide and mean but stopped himself out of curiosity. He did not undo Charles's hold on him.

"What about it?"

"I think you missed something vital about it. You were focused on the poor old man. Didn't you want to understand what that bird was trying to tell the old man?"

"What?"

"That prison was their only refuge...the only place they had peace, closed off from the chaos of he world. That prison was their home where they were truly happy and free and the bird was trying to save the old man from all the ugliness that the world would bring. That was why he did not want the old man to go. But the old man had no choice, he had to leave and the bird, knowing he cannot save the old man, pined away for him and died. I'd like to compare our love to that prison, Erik. I'm trying to lead you back in-"

Erik could not say anything at first. His throat suddenly felt tight. He knew if he spoke, he might not prevent his voice from shaking. He listened quietly to Charles's imploring words.

"I know I can't stop the dangers that would come our way nor can I stop the ugly ways humans can be but at least, we will be together. Our love may be the only thing that could hold us together to face it Erik. If you turn away from me and leave me, I might as well be dead like that bird. There's no point in what we had endured together if we just ended it like this. So please...please come back inside with me-"Charles said unsteadily, his voice choked over with tears as he held Erik's gaze, pouring all his feelings into it. Erik was losing a battle of wills even before he began. How can he turn Charles away now?

Charles would sacrifice everything just for him, a lowly former thug from a kidnap and ransom group and he had come so far, leaving everything behind and put his life at risk. For him. He didn't deserve something this good and true. Erik felt a tear slide down his cheek and he was not able to stop it from falling. Erik reached for Charles's hands that still held his cheeks and he sobbed quietly. Both of them are crying like fools.

"Charles I don't deserve someone like you! I don't want to see you hurt-"

"I'll take my chances, thank you very much!"

Erik broke away from him, eyeing him balefully but affectionately at the same time, still crying as he did so. He felt so heady and mixed up with so much emotions and only Charles could do this to him.

"Goddamned stubborn asshole!"

"Well you're the same! So that settles it. I am staying with you and you are staying with me! And you can't get out of this one, mister!"Charles said with an air of mock annoyance and then he hugged Erik and kissed him passionately.

Erik reached up possessively and clutched the back of his head with one hand while his other hand was at Charles's waist, holding him tight as the kissing grew deep and frantic, like how they were before. Erik broke away from him, suddenly concerned.

"Do you have your body guards with you? I know Azazel had a hand in you being here but how-"

"No, I no longer need their services. I got permission from my parents to go here and my letter of intention was approved to take up part of my course at the local university. So I will be continuing my studies here in Munich and you will be my tutor-"

"Wait a second, can't you go and study by yourself? I don't think you need me anymore because I have given you a study plan to follow-"Erik teased.

"Oh but I do need you. That incentive approach really got stuck with me. I'd like to continue with that type of reward system, especially after the big exams-"

Erik laughed at that and then he carried Charles in his arms into his bedroom and lay him on his bed.

"I've been so hungry for you, my beauty. I don't think you have any idea what you are getting into-"

Charles already had his legs wrapped around Erik's waist and was raining kisses on his throat and his face. He reached down and gave Erik's cock a hard, throttling squeeze, making him moan. "I think I do and I want it! I want you so bad-"

They almost tore at each other's clothing as they kept kissing each other hungrily, rolling about the bed restlessly and growing frenzied as they grinded up against each other. Erik gave him that delicious gnashing kiss that drove him over the edge, made him tremble hotly in giddy excitement for more. Charles felt as if he was going to lose his mind if he did not get this wrenching hunger for Erik released from himself. Erik primed him first, making him sob with the unbearable lust and heat of it all. The fucking grew furious as they nearly demolished the room trying to kiss and suck and lick at each other, explore each other's bodies covetously. Charles wanted no one else but Erik to take him like this. It wasn't just because the orgasms with Erik were addictive. It was because he was receiving the best fuck of his life from someone he loved deeply that made it so special. After they finished, Erik was sitting with his back to the headboard, a bed sheet covering his lower half while Charles lay against his chest, wearing his white robe. He wrapped his arms around Charles lovingly as he kissed the side of his head gently.

"Can we stay like this forever, Erik?" Charles asked the same question he had asked him before, looking up at him affectionately.

"If you want that Charles. If you want that, then yes-"Erik said softly and kept holding onto him.

 

Several months after, Hank received a letter from Charles, typical of him to do something so old fashioned when he could have sent him a missive via email. The letter was for everyone in their group: Hank, Moira, Sean, Alex and Raven. He was telling them he was doing ok and that his tutor was really driving him up the wall but he still loved him. Moira and the rest were aware of who Erik Lehnsherr was after Hank told them the story and Charles himself spoke to them on the phone. Moira took it hard at first but she finally got around it. Charles was informing them that he passed his finals with flying colors and he enclosed a picture of himself with Erik as they stood in front of their house. Charles was wearing a light tan coat over a dark blue suit coat and a blue button-down shirt. His pale skin was rosy and aglow; his smile was wide and extremely happy. His bright blue eyes were twinkling as he stood next to Erik, who wore a brown leather jacket and a turtleneck. Erik's real hair color was a light brown and it was showing through now. His smile looked reserved but the loving way he was looking at Charles was evident in the picture. Written below the picture were the words 'From Stockholm to Lima'.

"Anyone have a clue about this?" Hank asked as he pointed at the words.

"What in the world does that mean?" Sean asked curiously as they all looked down at the picture.

"They're in Germany, right?" Raven added as she frowned down at the picture.

"Maybe it's some sort of code word only for the both of them. Who knows?" Alex shrugged as the picture was handed to him.

Moira took the picture next and stared at it for some time.

"You might have a point there, Alex. It must mean something deep to the both of them-"

"What then?"

"That they still love each other so much after all this time-"Moira said gently and smiled up at all of them.

If Charles was there, he would have agreed with her whole-heartedly.

 


End file.
